Chasing pavements
by Ch8rlie
Summary: Lexa n'avait jamais pensé remettre les pieds sur le terrain de Foot de Polis High. Après être partie réaliser son rêve, elle ne pensait pas revenir. Pourtant, après son accident, c'est bien dans sa ville natale qu'elle décide de se reconstruire. Que Clarke Griffin, la jeune femme dont elle était amoureuse toute son adolescence y vive encore n'est qu'une joyeuse coïncidence.
1. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais, ça fait un bail... Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir le courage, le temps et la motivation de reposter un jour. Puis, j'ai passé une après-midi entière à écrire, et j'ai eu envie de partager mon travail. Donc, s'il y a encore des fans de Clexa dans les parages... j'ai du nouveau pour vous :D

J'ai commencé cette histoire, il y a plusieurs mois, mais après avoir découverte qu'une story quasi identique existait en anglais, j'avais décidé de l'arrêter. J'ai écris plusieurs autres stories, mais aucune ne me plaisait autant que celle-ci alors je me suis dis :"et puis merde." Je vous promets que toute ressemble avec l'histoire en question dont j'ai oublié le nom est un pur hasard.

Donc me revoilà ! Avec mon planning chargé, je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je pourrais poster. J'ai fait en sorte d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance histoire de ne pas trop vous faire patienter.

Je suis à la recherche d'un béta si ça tente quelqu'un...

Comme d'habitude, on donne son avis, c'est pour vos retours que j'arrive encore à écrire.

PS : toutes ressemblances avec one tree hill est ... voulu. Mdr, je leur ai même piqué quelques répliques :D

* * *

I walk this empty street, On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps. And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. Till then I walk alone

\- Bboulevard of broken dreams, greenday.

 _Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. J'ai quitté le lycée. On s'est tous dit aurevoir. J'avais cette sensation qu'on a à 17 ans, que dans l'histoire jamais personne n'a eu d'ami aussi proche, n'a jamais aimé aussi passionnément, ni rit si fort, ni ressentit de tels liens. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'était hier et parfois, j'ai l'impression que ces souvenirs sont ceux de quelqu'un d'autre._

Lexa se tenait au milieu de son ancien terrain. Les pieds sur la ligne centrale, elle tourna sur elle-même pour regarder cette étendue d'herbe qui l'avait vu naître. C'était sur ce terrain qu'elle avait sué, saigné et grandi. Elle se souvenait de ses entraînements interminables où le Coach les faisait courir à s'époumoner, des répétitions et des répétitions d'exercices pour que les gestes techniques deviennent naturels, pour que le ballon soit une extension directe de leurs jambes. Elle se souvenait de l'excitation qu'apportait chaque match et de la sensation qui l'avait traversée lorsqu'elle avait soulevé la coupe du championnat d'état. Depuis ce jour, elle ne comptait plus ses titres, elle avait remporté diverses ligues, divers championnats, la coupe du monde, seul le titre olympique lui avait échappé. Et, c'est sur ce terrain que tout avait commencé, dix ans plutôt.

Lexa ne pensait pas être de retour un jour. Bien que sa sœur et son neveu y habitent toujours, elle n'y avait jamais remis les pieds depuis son départ. Sa vie avait été folle. Une carrière de footballeuse professionnelle nous laissait moins de temps qu'on pouvait le croire. Surtout quand on s'appelait Lexa Woods et qu'on avait été élu meilleure joueuse mondiale trois ans de suite. Depuis son départ, elle s'était bâtie une carrière internationale, elle avait créé sa propre marque de vêtement, tourner des pubs à ne plus en compter et s'était mariée. Et, elle avait tout perdu. Sa carrière, son argent, sa femme, sa vie. Elle n'était pas revenue à Polis par choix, mais par nécessité. Après sa blessure, lorsque le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais jouer de manière professionnelle, que le football était fini pour elle, Lexa ne l'avait pas cru. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'était rien sans le foot. Elle avait dilapidé tous l'argent qu'elle avait économisé afin de trouver un expert qui prendrait le risque de sauver sa carrière. Elle avait volé à travers plusieurs pays à la recherche du médecin qui la sauverait. Mais tout le monde avait le même diagnostique. On ne se remettait pas d'une telle blessure.

Lexa se mit à marcher vers les gradins et monta au sommet pour observer son ancien terrain de plus haut. Elle s'installa sur la dernière rangée, le regard perdu dans les souvenirs.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à jouer, le football avait sauvé sa vie. Littéralement. Avant de jouer, elle n'était qu'une énième fille de petite ville. Elle avait déjà connu la douleur en perdant ses parents, et sa sœur tout juste majeur se battait pour qu'elles puissent s'en sortir. Le foot ne lui avait pas qu'offert une carrière, il lui avait fait offert une vie. Réaliser qu'elle ne jouerait plus jamais l'avait anéanti. Perde ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes peut vous amener dans des endroits obscurs, à tel point que vos amis, votre femme et vous-même ne vous reconnaissez plus. Lexa ne connaissait que trop bien la sensation. Elle s'était réfugiée dans les anti-douleurs et le dénigrement de soi. Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même à tel point que sa propre femme, la personne qui avait juré de l'aimer peu importe ce qui arriverait avait fini par renoncer. Le départ de Costia avait été le coup de fouet dont elle avait besoin pour se reprendre en main. Après quatre mois en fauteuil roulant, elle avait arrêté de boire, avait pris très au sérieux sa rééducation à tel point qu'elle pouvait de nouveau jouer pour le plaisir, mais jamais à un niveau assez suffisant. Se séparer des anti-douleurs fut plus compliqué, et elle eut besoin de temps et d'aide pour s'en remettre. En sortant du centre, elle était vraiment prête à donner une nouvelle chance à sa vie. Après tout, elle n'avait que 27 ans, elle pouvait toujours trouver un sens. Elle avait, alors, téléchargé des cours sur internet et fini son diplôme en récupérant les quelques crédits qui lui manquait. Et puis… elle avait attendu. Elle avait attendu qu'une opportunité se présente. A défaut de mieux, elle avait obtenu un poste de coach dans une de ses immenses salles de fitness. Lexa détestait ça. C'était une vie sans goût et intérêt, c'était de la survie.

\- Voyez ce que le vent a conduit jusqu'à mes gradins lança une voix à sa droite.

Lexa se tourna et sourit en apercevant la femme qui venait d'arriver. Elle avait l'impression de revivre une scène vielle de treize ans. C'était au début du mois d'aout, Lexa allait faire sa rentrée au lycée en septembre, mais les sélections de l'équipe de foot avaient lieu dans quelques heures. Une Octavia de 15 était venu à sa rencontre pour se présenter affirmant que les deux futures stars de l'équipe se devaient d'être amie dans la vie si elle voulait faire des merveilles sur le terrain.

\- Lexa Woods. Je ne pensais pas te revoir, ici, un jour avoua la jeune femme.

\- Que veux-tu j'étais nostalgique rigola Lexa en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et après un moment d'hésitation la serra dans ses bras. Pendant trois ans, Octavia avait été une partenaire de qualité et une amie sur comme hors du terrain. Toutes les deux, elles avaient fait de ce terrain leur foyer.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu partais pour le début de ta carrière professionnelle en Europe.

\- C'était pour intégrer le groupe espoir de Chelsea.

\- Tu avais promis que tu ne deviendrais pas une étrangère fit remarquer la petite brune.

\- Je sais. Je le pensais vraiment sur le coup mais… commença Lexa

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais sûrement fait pareil. Tu avais ta carrière à construire et j'avais la mienne.

Lexa sourit légèrement soulagée. L'une de ses plus grandes peurs en revenant était d'affronter la colère de ses anciens amis toujours présents et des habitants de la ville. Elle pouvait essayer de se persuader autant qu'elle le voulait mais la vérité était simple : elle les avait abandonnés.

\- Et quelle carrière rajouta Octavia. Tu sais que tu es l'enfant en or de Polis High ? Tu as une tribune avec tous tes exploits dans le couloir est, et sans ta donation, le programme de foot féminin aurait dû être supprimé il y a trois ans.

\- Je suis sûre que tu aurais trouvé une solution pour sauver notre équipe madame la vice-principale.

\- Sûrement, mais j'aurais dû couper du budget du foot us et de la fanfare et cela n'aurait pas plus à beaucoup de monde. Tu m'as littéralement sauvé la vie.

\- C'est le moins de ce que je pouvais faire. Je n'aurais jamais pu réussir sans le support et le foyer que m'a offert Polis High.

Octavia sourit. Ce discours, elle le connaissait par cœur. Lexa l'avait répété pendant des années lors de ses interviews. Au début, elle la trouvait hypocrite. Si elle le pensait vraiment pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas à ses emails ? Pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas pendant les vacances de noël, ou lors de la finale du championnat ? Lexa avait été repéré par l'entraineur d'un grand club européen alors qu'elle n'était quand première. On lui avait proposé une place au centre de formation espoir, de payer pour la fin de son lycée et pour le logement d'elle et sa sœur. Elle comprenait qu'une telle offre ne se refuse pas. Elle avait même rêvé qu'on lui propose quelques choses de similaires plus d'une fois. Mais du haut de ses 17 ans, Octavia s'était sentit trahie de ne plus faire partie de la vie de son amie. Aujourd'hui, cela ne comptait plus. Elle avait continué de jouer au foot à la fac tout en passant son diplôme en psychologie. Elle avait tout de suite postulé comme conseillère d'orientation dans son ancien lycée et avait gravit les échelons afin de devenir vice-principale.

\- Je suis désolée vraiment désolée pour ta blessure, je sais à quel point le foot est important pour toi.

\- Merci O' sourit Lexa

\- Mais je dois t'avouer que je suis assez contente que tu es acceptée de prendre la tête de notre sélection. Cela fait neuf ans que l'on n'a pas gagné le titre de champion d'état, et presque autant d'année qu'on n'a pas réussi à se qualifier.

\- Quand je pense que tu as décroché un deuxième titre sans moi railla Lexa

\- Tu peux parler madame la championne du monde.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. C'était notre équipe. Notre maison. C'est sur ce fichu terrain qu'on a grandi. Et, tu possèdes deux titres de champion d'état et moi qu'un seul.

Octavia rigola. Malgré toutes ses années, Lexa n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi compétitive.

\- J'espère que cela va changer cette année et que tu vas en décrocher un nouveau avoua Octavia.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Quand as-tu prévu les sélections ? Il ne faut pas tarder si tu veux profiter du mois d'aout pour commencer les entraînements. Le premier match de la saison débute le premier samedi de la rentrée. Tu as un mois pour être prête.

\- Demain à 8h30. J'ai prévenu pour qu'il prévienne les personnes intéressaient et des affiches sont en train d'être distribuées dans toute la ville. Je compte bien créer la meilleure équipe que Polis High n'ait jamais connue rigola la jeune femme.

\- Lexa Woods, coach principale des Nighblood de Polis. Qui l'aurait prédit ?

/

 _Parfois, quand tu regardes en arrière, certains moments s'en détachent… Le jour de ta remise des diplômes, le jour de ton mariage, le jour où tout bascule, le jour où tu ne te reconnais plus dans le reflet du miroir. J'ai toujours pensé que la vie était une longue liste de choix successifs. Le destin et la fatalité n'avaient rien à voir dans cela. On était maître de ses choix, de ses réussites et de ses erreurs. J'ai eu ma part de réussites, comme j'ai eu ma part d'erreurs. Une décision peut tout changer. J'ai fait le choix de tenter ce tir risqué. J'ai pris la décision de tirer alors que j'avais vu le défenseur prendre de la vitesse. J'ai fait un choix. Le défenseur a fait le sien. Et l'un de nous a perdu._

Un énième coup fit vibrer la porte de la salle de bain faisant sursauter Lexa. Elle se regardait dans le miroir se remémorant les décisions qui l'avaient conduite à ce moment précis.

\- LEXA ! Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite de la salle de bain je te jure que je casse la porte.

Lexa jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle n'était pas en train de se préparer pour affronter une nouvelle équipe, mais une nouvelle vie. Elle portait un polo vert, un short noir et autour de son cou reposait un sifflet. Aucun numéro. Aucun sponsor. Aucun nom dans le dos.

\- LEXA ! Ton neveu va être en retard à son cours si tu ne sors pas tout de suite.

Lexa souffla. Elle devait vraiment se trouver un appartement au plus vite. Sa sœur aller la rendre folle. Elle avait l'impression d'être retourné dix ans auparavant quand l'aînée essayait de la sortir du lit pour qu'elle ne soit pas en retard au lycée.

\- Relax Ahn, ils nous restent 10 min lâcha-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle sourit en voyant sa sœur lever les yeux au ciel. Aussi pénible soit-elle, Anya lui avait manqué. Ce n'était pas grâce à leurs quelques visites par an qu'elle pouvait refaire son plein d'Anya.

Lexa passa devant elle sans rien rajouter et descendit les marches de l'escalier deux à deux. Elle trouva Aden dans la cuisine en train de mixer sa préparation.

\- Une banane, un œuf, du lait et 2 cuillères de miel ? demanda-t-elle

\- Yep. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour boire ça répondit le jeune garçon.

\- C'est le petit déjeuner des champions rigola Lexa. Tu devrais t'y mettre, tu es tout sec.

\- Je passe mon tour. Je suis un homme à porridge et fidèle rigola Aden.

\- Je ne sais pas comment t'as élevé ta mère !

\- En parlant de maman… si on ne part pas elle va nous faire une syncope. Tu peux toujours me déposer ?

\- Bien sûr ! Quand rentre ton père déjà ?

\- Vendredi cria Anya du haut de l'escalier. Et vu que Roan met presque autant de temps que toi dans la salle de bain, ce serait bien que tu te trouves un appart d'ici là !

\- Ma propre sœur me met à la porte, tu y crois toi ? rigola Lexa en fermant la porte derrière son neveu.

Traverser la ville au volant était étrange. Elle passait devant des rues qu'elle avait arpentées un millier de fois, se remémorant son enfance tout en redécouvrant des lieux qui s'étaient métamorphosés durant ses 10 dernières années. Le pire restait son ancien lycée. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident une année avant son entrée, Anya déjà majeur avait réussi à obtenir sa garde parce que l'ancienne principale du lycée Becca Atwood c'était portée garant pour l'aînée des sœurs. Malgré cette tragédie, elle avait passé trois ans qu'elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait senti qu'elle faisait partie d'une entité plus grande qu'elle. Son équipe était sa nouvelle famille, et tout le monde prenaient soins les uns des autres. Elle avait été nommée capitaine au milieu de sa deuxième année et n'avez pas quitter le brassard jusqu'à son départ.

\- Ok', ta mère vient te chercher à 13h pour déjeuner. Va être un artiste sourit Lexa

\- Merci Tatie lança le garçon de 15 ans en sortant de la voiture.

Lexa resta assise derrière le volant en silence. D'ici 35 minutes, une trentaine de filles âgées entre 15 et 18 ans se dresseraient devant elle, pleine d'espoir et d'ambition et elle sera la personne qui les pousse à continuer ou stoppera leur rêve. Elle-même se rappelait encore la pression qu'elle s'était mise avant les sélections. Et tous les jours, elle remerciait son coach de l'avoir soutenue. Si elle était à moitié aussi doué que le Coach Indra, elle serait fière d'elle. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais tenu ce rôle et se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait accepté de faire quelques choses d'aussi insensé. Elle n'était ni un professeur, ni un entraîneur et surtout pas un sélectionneur. Elle risquait de ridiculiser le lycée cette saison et les jeunes filles qui auraient mis leur confiance en elle.

Des coups sur sa fenêtre la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Octavia souriante.

\- Tu comptes sortir ou je dois aller chercher de l'aide pour te forcer rigola la jeune femme.

Lexa retira les clés du contact et ouvrit la porte en soufflant. Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle ne reculer jamais devant un défi et tout ça : la fin de sa carrière, son déménagement, son nouveau travail, était juste un nouveau défi qu'elle allait surmonter.

\- Viens que je te présente ton équipe. Enfin… tu connais déjà tout le monde, c'est plutôt eux qui vont être surprise de te voir.

\- Tu ne leur as pas dit ?

\- Nop, je préférais voir leur tête.

Octavia la tira à l'intérieur du complexe sportive. La section football féminin n'avait pas changer de place, elle était toujours tout au bout du bâtiment, au fond de manière à ne pas gêner l'équipe de football américain et le club de Lacrosse.

\- Prête ? demanda Octavia avant d'ouvrir la porte.

L'emplacement avait beau ne pas avoir changé, l'intérieur était totalement différent. Les quatre murs jaunes de la salle principale avaient été entièrement repeint en blanc sauf celui du fond qui était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de peinture noire sur laquelle le nom de l'équipe était peinte en bordeaux. Sur le mur juste à droite où la porte des vestiaires et du bureau du coach se trouvaient, était accrochée dans une vitrine son ancien maillot, le numéro 14 et une longue liste de nom se déroulait en lettre d'or en dessous ainsi que la légende

 ** _Championnes inter-Etat 2008_**

 ** _Sélection Indra Forrest, Capitaine Alexandria Woods_**

Juste à côte, le même tableau mais sous le maillot d'Octavia pour ça victoire l'année suivante.

\- Voici la salle de conférence, tu as les rétro-projecteurs dans ton bureau. Les vestiaires non pas changé de place et tu as le droit d'utiliser les installations de la salle de sport que tu partages avec les équipes masculines dont il faut que vous montiez le planning.

\- Je croyais que le programme de foot féminin était à deux doigts d'être fermé, qui a tout fait rénover ?

\- Toi. C'est avec ta donation qu'on n'a pu racheter du matériel et refaire les lieux. Il reste du budget pour les déplacements en bus et pour les nouveaux maillots que tu dois approuver.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de me louper hein ?

\- Non. J'ai supplié le principal Kane de nous donner une année supplémentaire. Il faut absolument que tu arrives jusqu'au play-off ou l'équipe sera supprimé.

\- Pas de pression du tout… souffla Lexa

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai trouvé une équipe de choc ! Les gars vous pouvez sortir ! cria-t-elle.

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit et deux hommes que Lexa reconnue immédiatement sortirent. Le plus grand des deux s'arrêta net en reconnaissant lui aussi Lexa.

\- Lexa Woods ? Tu as réussi à ramener Lexa Wood lâcha le plus petit des deux. Bien joué O' !

\- Jasper Jordan, depuis quand tu t'y connais en Foot ? lâcha Lexa en rigolant.

\- Ahah, ce n'est pas parce que l'équipe masculine n'a pas votre palmarès qu'on était si nul que ça rigola à son tour Jasper en venant la serrer dans ses bras. Et quand ma meilleure amie a eu besoin de moi j'ai tout de suite dit oui.

\- Surtout que tu t'es fait virer le mois dernier… murmura Octavia.

\- Alexandria Woods, ça fait un bail lâcha le géant rester devant la porte des vestiaires.

\- Lincoln ?

\- Je sais que ça fait un bout de temps, mais je n'ai pas vraiment changé.

\- Tu as juste prix trente kilos de muscle rigola la jeune femme.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir changé rigola son ami en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lex', on le gagne ce championnat demanda O'

\- Je crois qu'on n'a plus le choix.

\- Allons nous trouver quelques joueuses proposa Lincoln.

Octavia leur souhaita bonne chance avant de les laisser se mettre au travail. Les trois anciens amis restèrent silencieux un moment. Lexa réalisa qu'ils attendaient ses directions étant le nouveau coach principal c'était à elle de prendre les décisions. Elle les briffa rapidement sur le déroulement de la journée. Ils testeraient d'abord leur capacité athlétique et leur imagination. Puis, les joueurs sur différents postes et enfin la coordination avec les autres joueurs. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle chercher vraiment et sur quelle compétence il fallait s'attarder.

Quand ils quittèrent la salle d'entraînement, il y avait une cinquantaine de jeunes filles qui les attendait sur le terrain. Rapidement, beaucoup d'entre elles reconnurent Lexa et des murmures traversèrent les rangs. Lexa resserra sa prise sur son clipboard. Elle était plus stressée qu'elle le pensait. Elle avait joué pendant des compétitions importantes comme les JO pourtant elle était stressée de se retrouver au milieu de toutes ses jeunes femmes.

Ils s'installèrent devant l'assemblé, Lexa au milieu et attendirent que le silence s'installe les bras croisés dans le dos.

\- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur le terrain des Nighbloods. Je suis Lexa Woods, le nouveau coach principal. A ma droite, Lincoln Gentle, responsable de la préparation physique et à ma gauche Jasper Jordan coach assistant. Si vous cherchez nos qualifications, vous n'avez qu'à regarder le tableau d'honneur où nos trois noms apparaissent plusieurs fois.

Lexa fit une pause tout en analysant la foule du regard. Il y avait des jeunes femmes de toutes tailles, corpulence et âge. Elles étaient aussi beaucoup plus nombreuses qu'elle aurait pensée.

\- Cela fait 6 ans que les Nightblood ne se sont pas qualifié pour les play off. L'année dernière sur 13 matchs, il y a eu 3 égalités, 7 défaites et seulement deux victoires. C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de renouveler entièrement l'équipe. Que vous ayez joué l'année dernière ne signifie pas que vous joueriez cette année. A la fin de cette journée, je sélectionnerais 23 nouvelles joueuses pour former cette équipe. Je vous préviens d'avance, « travail », « Motivation » et « Coopération » sont les trois mots d'autres de cette saison. J'attends de vous que vous soyez au plus haut de votre forme, de votre envie et de votre talent à chaque entraînement. Si vous ne pensez pas pouvoir garantir qu'une fois sur ce terrain le reste de votre vie n'existe pas, vous pouvez partir dès à présent. Ce n'est pas une honte. C'est un engagement que certaines personnes ne peuvent tout simplement pas tenir. Je respect ces personnes, mais elles n'ont pas leur place sur mon terrain.

Lexa attendit un instant voir si certaine personne suivait son conseil. Mais aucune fille ne souhaita abandonner. La joueuse sourit. C'était un bon début, avoir des filles motivées étaient le premier pas vers la victoire.

\- La journée se déroulera de la manière suivante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lexa savait déjà que 10 d'entre elles ne seraient pas retenues pour les épreuves de l'après-midi. Elle avait fait exprès de commencer les sélections par un test d'endurance car sur un terrain l'état d'un joueur à la 88 minute pouvaient faire toute la différence.

Lexa observa les différents groupes qu'elle avait formé. Certaines de ses jeunes femmes étaient douées individuellement, il n'y avait pas de toute. Mais une équipe reposait sur l'harmonie entre les joueuses. Quand elle portait le maillot des NightBloods, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire de si bon résultat sans le jeu d'Octavia et du reste de l'équipe. Elle leur faisait confiance pour rattraper tous les ballons qu'elle leur envoyait. L'objectif n'était pas de trouver les meilleures joueuses, mais les joueuses étant capable de se sublimer mutuellement.

Juste avant la pause déjeuner, elle remercia 15 jeunes femmes de leur participation mais les invita poliment à rentrer chez elle. Avec Jasper et Lincoln, ils notèrent le poste de toutes les filles restantes. Toutes voulaient jouer attaquante ou milieu, très peu en défense. C'était assez basique, elles savaient que dans une équipe l'attaque était souvent le plus médiatisée, pour ses jeunes, c'était l'endroit où jouer. Mais, Lexa savait qu'un bon goal et une défense préparée étaient la clé d'une victoire. Il y avait une grande différence entre les équipes qui prenaient plus de but qu'elles n'en marquaient et les équipes qui marquaient plus qu'elles en recevaient, et cette différence était une défense solide.

\- Et avec cette dernière ça fait 33 joueuses d'attaque contre 7 en défense… il va falloir parier sur les bonnes personnes.

\- Dès la reprise tout le monde passe en goal et en défense. Non négociable. On les testera aux postes de leur choix qu'après pour qu'on est une vision d'ensemble de leur capacité répondit Lexa

\- C'est toi le patron sourit Jasper. Ok, qui veut des tacos ? C'est Lincoln qui offre.

A la fin de la journée, Lexa commençait à avoir de l'espoir. Elle avait réussi à choisir 23 filles ayant un bon potentiel, et à remplir tous les postes dont elle avait besoin. Elle réunit toutes les filles au centre du terrain pour annoncer les résultats.

\- Tout d'abord, merci à toutes d'être venu. Je sais que ce fut une journée difficile, mais croyais moi ça l'a été encore plus pour moi. Ce matin il y avait 49 très bonnes joueuses, malheureusement, je n'ai pu en garder que 23.

Lexa regarda ses notes et se mit à lire les noms clairement. Souvent, elle était forcée de s'arrêter une seconde pour attendre que les cris de joie se calment.

\- Charlotte Roberts, Tris Clearwater, Niylah Tigan, Ontari Queens, Echo Sahel et enfin Emori Summers. Félicitation à toutes. Vous faites partie de la nouvelle équipe des NightBlood et je vous attends en tenue demain à 8h. Merci et passait une bonne soirée.

Epuisé, Lexa salua les garçons avant de se dépêcher de rentrer. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait passer la soirée à préparer l'entraînement de demain en attend que ça sœur rentre avec de quoi manger.

Elle n'avait pas encore passé la porte de la petite maison que son téléphone vibra. Octavia voulait qu'elle la rejoigne, elle et les garçons à un bar du centre-ville pour fêter son retour.

 **De Lex14**

Je pensais plus rester tranquille pour préparer le premier entraînement.

 **De Blake**

On se retrouve à 21. Tu as largement le temps de préparer l'entraînement. Tu ne passeras pas à côté Woods. Et, je veux te présenter quelqu'un. C'est important.

 **De Blake**

STP STP STP STP :D

Lexa se dépêcha de répondre rapidement qu'elle serait là et rentra se mettre au travail. Elle discuta rapidement avec Aden qui jouait au jeu vidéo sur la télé du salon avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre / bureau pour se rafraichir les idées. Elle était fière de son premier jour et des filles recrutées, cependant, elle savait que rien n'était joué. La matinée de demain aller être encore plus compliquée. Sur les 23, il y avait 11 nouvelles joueuses qui allaient falloir former et construire. Ainsi que 7 anciennes joueuses que Lexa avait changé de poste. Elle savait que cette partie serait assez compliquée pour ses ados, accepter de changer de position était toujours dur, elle-même l'avait vécu en arrivant à Chelsea, elle avait passé trois ans à jouer milieu défensif droit, et dès les premiers jours son nouveau coach la plaça en milieu offensif gauche, elle avait dû réinventer son jeu, mais pour le mieux. C'était dans cette position qu'elle avait fait des miracles sur les pelouses d'Europe, puis d'Amérique, et enfin du monde durant ses deux coupes du monde et ses J.O. Elle devait réussir à leur fait comprendre que ces choix étaient pour le mieux. Et, cela n'allait pas être facile.

Lexa resta concentrée sur ses fiches techniques sans relever la tête. Elle ne réalisa que la fin de journée avait laissé place à la soirée que lorsqu'elle entendit Anya rentrer du travail. Il était presque 20h, et elle mourrait de faim.

\- Dis-moi que tu as ramené Thaï ? lâcha Lexa en rejoignant le salon.

\- Oui bien sûr, parce qu'après une journée de boulot je n'ai que ça à penser. Tu n'as pas fait à manger ?

\- Je te signale que j'étais au boulot toute la journée aussi.

\- Mais tu finissais à 15h45…

\- Ok, laisse tomber, j'offre la pizza lâcha Lexa en prenant son téléphone.

\- C'est gentil à toi petite sœur rigola Anya sauf que vu que je te connais par cœur, j'ai pensé à m'arrêter prendre Thaï.

Aden rigola en posant les assiettes sur la table. Depuis que sa tante était venue vivre avec eux, elle et sa mère menaient une guerre sans merci pour se rendre folles. Il avait l'impression de voir deux adolescentes. Lexa sourit. Malgré tout, elle était heureuse d'être avec eux.

\- On se regarde le match après tatie ?

\- J'aurais vraiment apprécié, mais Octavia veut me voir. Elle est censée me présenter quelqu'un.

\- Sûrement Raven lâcha Anya en attrapant l'une des petites boites blanches devant elle.

\- Raven ? Qui est Raven ?

\- Tu verras bien ce soir sourit sa sœur.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui sont mes coachs assistants commença Lexa

\- Jasper et Lincoln.

Lexa leva les mains surprises. Si Anya était au courant de tout leur engagement, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu ?

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que la moitié de mes camarades de classe vivaient encore là !

\- J'aurais pu… ou tu aurais pu garder contact avec eux.

\- Je…

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'arrêta. Anya avait raison. C'était de sa faute si elle était une étrangère dans sa propre ville natale.

\- D'autres surprises m'attendent ? demanda-t-elle

\- Monty et Harper habitent la vielle ferme de ses grands-parents. Bellamy habite à Boston mais passe la plus part de son temps libre à Polis. Luna vit à NY, elle joue avec l'équipe féminine mais ça tu le sais déjà. Et… Griffin travaille au lycée, elle vit dans son ancienne maison le temps que sa mère rentre de son séjour avec médecin sans frontière.

En entendant le dernier nom, Lexa releva la tête. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Clarke Griffin. Depuis, qu'elle avait appris le mort de son père, le coach assistant qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de revenir présenter ses respects. Longtemps elle s'en était voulu, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage nécessaire. Jacob et Clarke Griffin étaient une partie importante de son ancienne vie. Le premier avait cru en elle, et la seconde… la seconde, elle en avait été amoureuse toute son adolescence sans être capable d'agir en conséquence. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était ridiculisée devant la magnifique blonde étant plus jeune.

\- Clarke travaille à Polis High ?

\- Yep. Et aux dernières nouvelles, toi aussi ! Prêt à raviver la flamme ?

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, c'était il y a 10 ans.

\- Et, alors ? Je me rappelle que tu écrivais son prénom dans des cœurs sur toutes tes affaires se moqua sa sœur. Tu m'as même dit qu'un jour tu l'épouserais, puis tu t'es ridiculisée en allant la voir pour lui parler et que tu n'as pas été capable de sortir un seul mot.

\- J'avais 15 ans ! Et, je te signale que j'ai épousé Costia…

\- Oui… souffla Anya. Tu as des nouvelles ?

Malgré le côté un peu prétentieux de sa belle-sœur, Anya n'avait jamais rien eu à reprocher à Costia. Elle avait été aimable avec elle et Aden, elle avait rendu Lexa heureuse tout en supportant sa passion et ses déplacements. Elle s'était occupée de sa sœur pendant les moments de joies et les moments durs jusqu'aux jours où les jours durs étaient devenus trop dur pour elle. Elle ne reprochait pas à Costia d'être partie, elle connaissait sa sœur, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'elle avait tout fait pour s'isoler, mais le départ de la jeune femme lui laissait quand même un petit goût amer.

\- J'attends de recevoir les papiers du divorce.

\- Et, tu te sens comment ?

\- Comme une personne en plein divorce ? J'ai encore du mal à y croire, je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi elle est partie mais… on s'est tellement aimée, je n'arrive pas à réaliser que ce n'est tout simplement plus le cas.

\- Tu… tu es sûre que ce n'est pas réparable osa demander sa sœur.

\- J'ai essayé. Quand je suis sortie du centre, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois, j'ai supplié puis… je me suis rendue compte que c'était elle qui était partie. Je sais que j'ai tout fait pour la repousser. Mais elle est partie alors qu'elle m'avait promis de m'aimer et de rester à mes côtés malgré tout. Je sais que la situation était invivable pour elle mais… elle est partie et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir oublier.

\- Tu sais que dans tous les cas je suis là ?

\- Et moi aussi ! Ajouta Aden en lui piquant le reste de son assiette.

Lexa sourit durant tout le reste du repas. Aden raconta sa journée, et cela lui suffit pour être bien. Elle était très proche du jeune garçon. Quand Anya lui avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec un homme déjà papa, elle avait eu peur pour sa sœur. C'était à la fois une très grande responsabilité et une place particulière étant donné qu'elle n'était pas la mère de l'enfant mais aller participer à son éducation et à sa vie. Elle s'était faite du souci pour rien, Anya avait été totalement intégrer à la famille et après son mariage avec Roan, elle avait officiellement adopté Aden qu'elle considérait comme son fils depuis des années.

Lexa quitta la maison quelques minutes après manger alors que sa sœur et son neveu s'installaient pour regarder un film. Pendant une mini seconde, elle considéra vraiment s'excuser auprès d'Octavia et de rester avec sa famille. Elle chérissait ses moments dont elle avait été trop de fois privées étant petite. Mais, elle changea d'avis en se rappelant qu'elle avait assez négligé ses amis et qu'il était temps qu'elle se rattrape vraiment.

Octavia lui avait donnait rendez-vous dans un bar à billard qui avait dû s'installer après son départ parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu : le Bunker. Elle rechercha du regard une tête familière quand elle aperçut Jasper et Lincoln assit à l'une des tables à la banquette en bois. Lexa mit ses mains dans les poches et s'approcha de ses nouveaux collègues.

\- Hey Boss lança Jasper Tu es venue !

\- Octavia n'aurait jamais accepté que j'esquive sourit Lexa

\- Tout à fait ! lâcha la jeune femme concernée en arrivant avec un pichet de bière à la main.

A côté d'elle se tenait une jeune femme dans la fin de sa vingtaine. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval haute et de grand yeux brun. Plutôt très jolie pensa aussitôt Lexa avant de remarquer son bras autour de la taille d'Octavia. Bon… ça elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- Tu ne mentais pas en affirmant connaître Lexa Woods sourit la jeune inconnue

\- Tu ne me croyais toujours pas même après t'avoir montré les photos ? soupira Octavia en s'installant.

\- Désolé mon cœur, mais les photos ça se trafiquent rigola la brune.

\- Tu dois être Raven ? finit par demander Lexa

\- Affirmatif ! Celle-ci t'as parlé de moi ? demanda Raven en pointant Octavia

\- Nop. Je ne me doutais de rien. C'est ma sœur qui a fait le rapprochement.

\- Il y a au moins une jolie fille qui pense à moi lâcha-t-elle

Octavia fit semblant de s'offusquer en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête qui fit rire toute la table.

\- Lexa, je te présente Raven, ma femme.

\- Femme ? Comme dans mariées ?

Les deux jeunes sourirent en montrant leurs mains. Comment Lexa avait pu louper l'alliance au doigt d'Octavia était un vrai mystère car la bague était bien présente.

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu t'intéressais aux femmes avoua Lexa.

\- Moi non plus répondit Octavia. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Raven.

Raven se pencha légèrement pour embrasser la joue de son amie et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elles avaient vraiment l'air très amoureuses. Elle ne demandait que ça pour la jeune femme qui comptait tant pour elle.

\- Wahoo. Du coup j'arrive beaucoup trop tard pour le message en garde de la meilleure amie ? rigola Lexa

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Clarke m'a déjà menacé de me démembrer si je la faisais s'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas dans mes projets il y a sept ans, et ce n'est toujours pas le cas.

Octavia guette la réaction de son amie au prénom de Clarke. Lexa remarqua tout de suite qu'elle essayait de jauger sa réaction.

\- Ça ressemble bien à la Clarke Griffin que j'ai connu se contenta de réponde la footballeuse.

\- Donc Clarke n'est pas un sujet tabou au final ? demanda Jasper.

Lincoln leva les yeux au ciel et lui frappa l'arrière de la tête de désespoir. Leur ami était insortable.

\- Quoi ? Je croyais qu'on devait éviter le sujet.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Mon petit béguin pour Clarke remonte à 10 ans.

\- Ton petit béguin ? Rigole Octavia. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler dans quel état tu étais le jour où elle t'a embrassé ?

\- J'avais 17 ans, j'étais remplie d'hormones, sans expériences et Clarke… Clarke était l'incarnation d'une déesse grecque, comment tu voulais que je réagisse ? rigola Lexa. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je te signale que tu n'es pas la seule à t'être fait passer la bague au doigt.

\- On parle de la femme de Lexa maintenant ? demanda Jasper. Du coup tous les sujets tabous ne le sont plus car j'ai bien envie de parler du match contre la suède !

\- Jasper ! s'énerva Lincoln

Lexa sourit nerveusement. C'était à si attendre. Elle ne les avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie. Elle, c'était une figure publique, sa vie était exposée dans les magazines et malgré les intox et les rumeurs, ils avaient pu suivre son évolution.

\- Les gars arrêtaient cela tout de suite. Il n'y aucun sujet tabou. Ni Costia, le foot ou ma blessure. Je suis toujours la Lexa que vous connaissiez juste…

\- Beaucoup plus riche finit Jasper.

\- Beaucoup plus célèbre continua Lincoln

\- Beaucoup plus vielle rigola Octavia.

\- Voila.

\- On s'est tous que tu es mariée mais vu que tu ne portes plus ton alliance et tu es revenue seule…

\- Disons que pour l'instant je suis plus près du célibat que du mariage avoua Lexa. Mais tout va bien.

\- Okay, sur cette note, je te sers ?

Lexa regarda la bière qu'Octavia lui tendait. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de rehab, elle n'avait jamais eu l'envie de boire. Elle s'était concentrée pour mener une vie saine basée sur sa convalescence. Le fait que sa vie sociale soit inexistante avait beaucoup aidé, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans un bar depuis des lustres.

\- Je vais plutôt prendre comme Raven. Je vais chercher un coca qui en veut ?

\- Ne bouge pas j'y fais répondu Lincoln.

\- Je t'aurais plus imaginé Whisky avoua Raven.

\- Je l'ai été avoua Lexa

\- Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon whisky. L'odeur. La couleur. C'est magique. Pas comme ce vieux coca ennuyant continua la jeune femme.

\- Tu conduis ce soir ? Une bière ne te tuera pas précisa Lexa

Octavia sourit. Elle était tellement habituée à avoir toujours le même entourage qu'elle avait oublié que Lexa n'était pas encore au courant. Elle adorait annoncer la nouvelle.

\- J'ai loupé quelques choses demanda l'athlète en voyant le regard des deux jeunes femmes.

\- On va avoir un bébé lâcha Octavia.

\- PARDON ?

Lexa se leva d'un bon pour venir serrer son amie dans ses bras. Elle venait de débarquer dans la quatrième dimension. Octavia était mariée à une fille et aller devenir maman. Comment elle ne pouvait pas être au courant.

\- Raven est à 3 mois, c'est encore le début.

\- 3 mois sans une goutte de whisky…

\- C'est pour la bonne cause sourit O'. Notre future star du foot sera en bonne santé.

\- Tu veux dire notre futur ingénieur sera en bonne santé.

\- Nop. On a déjà eu cette conversation fille ou garçon notre bébé sera une star du foot comme sa tatie Lexa.

\- Nop. Astronaute.

\- Il pourrait peut-être faire du foot sur la lune ? proposa Lexa

\- On en reparlera quand il ou elle sera né proposa Octavia

\- Marché conclu répondit Raven en se penchant pour embrasser rapidement sa femme pour sceller leur accord.

Elle avait beau être heureuse pour son amie, elle se sentait mal de ne pas avoir été là. Octavia était l'une de ses meilleures amies et Lincoln était devenu comme un frère pourtant, elle avait laissé sa carrière et la distance se mettre en travers de leur relation. Elle avait manqué tant d'évènement, tant de rire, de joie et de peine.

\- Et du coup, on en parle du match USA / Suède ? demanda Jasper

/

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus compliqués que Lexa l'aurait imaginé. A l'annonce des nouvelles positions, beaucoup de joueuses s'étaient énervés. Lexa pouvait comprendre ce doute, après tout, elles ne lui faisaient pas encore confiance, elle devait leur prouver que c'était le bon choix. Son premier instinct avait été de virer de l'équipe toutes les filles qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec sa façon de diriger, mais devenir un tyran lui coûterait ses meilleurs éléments. Elle devait être plus maline. Si elle arrivait à convaincre la bonne joueuse, tout le reste de l'équipe suivrait. Elle le savait, être le nouvel arrivant était toujours la position la plus difficile, même si on était l'entraîneur, même si on s'appelait Lexa Woods. Elle devait rallier la personne qui ferait penchait la balance de son côté. Echo Sahel. Elle devait convaincre Echo Sahel de lui faire confiance, et toutes les autres la suivraient. C'était le leadeur de l'équipe, et sans aucun doute sa future capitaine si elle arrivait à tisser un lien avec elle. Les premiers jours, la jeune femme avait refusé de jouer comme ailière. L'année dernière, elle était l'attaquante de pointe vedette de l'équipe, la seule joueuse ayant marqué, elle ne voulait pas laisser sa place pour descendre sur le bord du terrain. Pourtant, Lexa savait qu'avec sa rapidité et sa technique, elle permettrait d'ouvrir le jeu sur le côté et envoyer de très bons ballons. Emori et Ontari, deux nouvelles dans l'équipes, avaient toutes les capacités pour finir le travail au fond des filets… Si Echo acceptait de jouer sur le côté.

\- Ok les filles, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui vous avez toutes bien bossées. Echo, Emori, Niylah, Charlotte et Ontari ça vous dérange de rester un peu plus ?

\- Non Coach répondirent les deux plus jeunes.

\- Vous comptez enfin me remettre en attaque ? demanda la brune

\- Je voudrais faire quelques derniers tests.

\- Testez tout ce que vous voulez, tant que ça me permet de jouer à mon vrai poste.

\- Montre-moi tout ce dont tu es capable et peut-être que je l'envisagerai.

Lexa fit signe à Jasper et Lincoln de se mettre en place sur la ligne médiane.

\- Emori, Echo, vous êtes les deux filles les plus rapides de l'équipe...

\- Je mets Emori dans le vent, mais oui rigola Echo.

\- Bien. On va inverser les rôles. Emori tu te places sur l'aile ballon au pied. Ton objectif réussir à passer Lincoln et Jasper et passer à bon ballon à Echo ou Ontari pour que le ballon finisse au fond des filets. Charlotte, tu défends dans la zone. Compris ?

\- Envoi la balle la nouvelle et je finis le travail affirma Echo.

Emori se mit en position, et au coup de sifflet de Lexa se lança. Elle réussit à passer Lincoln sans trop de difficulté et accéléra. Sous la pression de Jasper, elle centra comme elle put. Le ballon fut récupéré part Charlotte sans qu'Echo est la moindre chance.

\- Recommence.

Sur les 10 ballons que Lexa lui laissa tenter, seulement 4 arrivèrent jusqu'à Echo, et trois étaient assez bien pensé pour que la jeune femme se débarrasse de la dernière défenseuse et marque.

\- On échange.

Echo était survoltée, elle était prête à tout pour prouver à Lexa que c'était la meilleure joueuse de cette équipe. Elle dribla Lincoln, passa Jasper et provoqua Charlotte avant de faire une passe millimétrée à Emori qui envoya le tout dans les filets. 7 de ses essaies furent marqués par Emori.

\- Ok les filles, venaient toutes par là.

Echo était fière d'elle.

\- Echo dis-moi, tu préfères marquer quelques buts cette saisons, ou aider à gagner tous les matchs ?

\- Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, non ?

\- Ce serait le cas si on avait une autre joueuse capable de remonter la moitié du terrain à ta vitesse, dribbler 3 adversaires et réussir les centres parfaits pour la pointe. Emori pourrait peut-être prendre cette place. Sauf que sur ses 10 tentatives, il n'y a eu que 3 buts. Avec toi à la même place, 7 sont rentrés.

Echo souffla. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'Emori était plus douée en pointe, mais pourquoi devrait-elle sacrifier son poste parce que les autres joueuses ne sont pas assez forte pour réussir à lui passer le ballon ?

\- Coach, j'aime marquer des buts avoua la jeune femme. Et… si je veux aller à l'université j'ai besoin d'une bourse. Les attaquantes sont deux fois plus recrutées. C'est les chiffres officiels.

\- Et tu en marqueras, et tu aideras à en marquer. Notre équipe, ton équipe a besoin de toi. On est à un moment crucial. Fait moi confiance et je te promets que ton nom sera inscrit sur le mur du palmarès au côté des 23 de tes coéquipières et tu seras recrutée.

Lexa passa la main dans sa poche arrière et sortit un brassard bordeaux avec la lettre C au centre.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour faire plante verte. Je suis là pour monter une équipe capable de gagner le championnat. Pour ça, j'ai besoin de bonnes joueuses à leur bonne position mais aussi d'une cohésion parfaite. Les filles t'écoutent, et rien que pour ça tu mérites ce brassard. Sauf, que c'est mon équipe. Et que si tu ne me fais pas confiance, si tu ne me crois pas capable de vous conduire à la victoire, ça ne marchera jamais. Rentre chez toi, repose-toi, réfléchi. Entrainement demain à 8h. Si tu es prête à me laisser t'aider, ce brassard est à toi.

Lexa savait que c'était proche du chantage, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle croyait vraiment en les chances de son équipe. Elle croyait vraiment dans les capacités de toutes ses joueuses. Elle devait se faire des alliés. Si cette tentative ne marchait pas, elle n'aurait plus le choix et faire d'Echo un exemple. Dans tous les cas, à la fin de sa première semaine, elle reprendrait le dessus et le contrôle.

En arrivant sur le terrain le lendemain matin, Lexa était perplexe. Elle sortit le brassard de capitaine, et après avoir présenté l'ordre du jour de l'entraînement s'approcha de la jeune femme, le brassard à la main. Elle sourit et tapa dans le dos de l'adolescente quand celle-ci lui prit des mains et le passa autour de son bras. Tout n'était pas perdu.

/

\- Et Merde ! Lâcha Lexa.

Il était presque 19h et leurs invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Lexa jura une fois de plus en jetant la troisième fournée de cookie qu'elle venait de faire cramer.

\- Aden, cours à la pâtisserie nous trouver un dessert avant qu'Octavia et Raven arrive.

\- On a déjà commandé les lasagnes, tu veux aussi acheter le dessert.

\- A part si toi ou ta mère m'avaient caché vos talents de cuisiniers, on n'a pas le choix.

\- J'y cours rigola Aden.

Quand elle avait invité son amie et sa femme à venir manger chez eux, Lexa avait vraiment cru que c'était une bonne idée. Elle aurait pu rattraper son absence autour d'un repas et d'une bonne bouteille de vin… Elle avait juste oublié un léger détail, sa sœur, Aden et elle ne vivaient qu'à partir de plat à emporter. Comme tout bon hôte, elle avait acheté des lasagnes chez le traiteur et les avait transvasées de leur emballage à un plat pour donner l'impression qu'elles étaient faites maison. Elle ferait de même peu importe le dessert qu'Aden rapporterait. Ses invités arrivèrent avant qu'elle puisse faire l'échange. Elles étaient toutes assises autour de la table basse sur plusieurs canapé, Lexa remplissant les verres de tout le monde, sauf le sien et celui de la future maman, du vin que Raven avait apporté quand Octavia se lança.

\- Dis-moi que la rumeur n'est pas vraie.

\- La rumeur n'est pas vraie répéta Lexa

\- Alors, tu n'as pas placé Echo en défense ?

\- Je n'ai pas placé Echo en défense.

\- Donc ce n'est qu'une rumeur ? Insista O'.

\- Si par en défense tu veux dire ailière, alors oui la rumeur est vraie.

\- Mais c'est notre meilleure buteuse.

\- Non ! C'était la meilleure buteuse d'une équipe qui a perdu quasiment tous ses matchs. Maintenant, c'est l'ailière d'une équipe qui va gagner le championnat.

\- Tu as mis qui en pointe ?

\- Emori Summers. Ontari Queen et Tris just en dessous.

\- Elles n'étaient pas dans l'équipe l'année dernière, non ?

\- Emori vient d'être transférer, Queen était blessée et Tris était en troisième. Les premières années n'ont pas le droit de passer les sélections.

\- Une règle débile d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis d'accord, c'est pourquoi je les levée. Charlotte Roberts est la plus jeune de l'équipe et une défenseuse de talent.

\- Bon… j'imagine que je n'ai qu'à te faire confiance.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas O', s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui veut voir cette équipe marcher, c'est moi.

\- Et, elle marche ? demanda la vice-principale perplexe

\- On cherche encore notre rythme, l'alliance Summers-Sahel marche bien, mais il nous manque un bon milieu pour pouvoir distribuer le ballon dans tous les côtés. Je ne suis pas encore sûre d'avoir trouvé la joueuse pour ce poste.

\- Il nous manque notre Lexa Woods rigola Raven

\- Crois-moi, une seule c'est suffisant ajouta Anya qui venait de rentrer.

Lexa lui tendit son verre en lui tirant la langue.

\- Dit mon cœur, je peux avoir une gorgé, juste une gorgé supplia Raven en voyant le verre de vin passer.

\- Nop.

\- Tremper les lèvres, histoires d'avoir le goût ?

\- Nop. Aucune goutte d'alcool tant que tu portes mon bébé.

\- Ok, sentir l'odeur ? On ne peut pas être ivre juste en reniflant ? demanda Raven.

\- Si tu tiens le coup, demain je te laisse avoir 2 cafés ?

\- Parce que tu ne laisses pas la pauvre femme avoir 2 cafés ? demanda Anya. Elle bosse dans un hôpital !

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu es trop protectrice O' rigola Lexa.

\- On verra bien quand tu seras à ma place lâcha O'

\- Et puis, j'en bois quand elle ne le voit pas rigola Raven.

\- Rae !

\- Quoi ? L'alcool c'est normal. Et je mange tout le chou et les vitamines que tu me passes, j'ai bien le droit à une deuxième tasse de café, surtout si ça me permet d'inventer une nouvelle prothèse du futur.

\- Tu es prothésiste à l'hôpital ? demanda Lexa

\- Oui et non. Je travaille avec plusieurs hôpitaux sur un essai clinique concernant des patient amputés. Je suis ingénieur, mais je me suis spécialisée dans la création de prothèse orthopédique. C'est Abby Griffin qui m'a sollicité avant qu'elle parte faire son séjour à l'étranger.

\- Donc vous vous êtes rencontré grâce à Abby?

\- Plus Clarke continua Octavia. Je rentrais de la fac pour thanksgiving et Clarke avait ramené sa colocataire ennuyante pour les vacances.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, tu ne t'es vraiment pas ennuyée avec moi pendant ses vacances…

\- C'est vrai. Tu as su faire tes preuves rigola la brune

Le four sonna et tout le monde passa à table. Aden était rentré par le garage et avait procédé à l'échange lui-même. La mission était réussite.

\- Tu sais O', j'ai joué contre Luna plusieurs fois quand je jouais avec Portland.

\- Ouais, elle me l'a dit pendant les vacances où elle venait voir sa mère.

\- C'est une très très bonne joueuse, mais je dois t'avouer que si on m'avait dit qu'une seule autres de mes coéquipières passeraient pros, j'aurais parié sur toi.

\- Tout le monde l'aurait fait lâcha Raven. Ma femme était une tueuse sur le terrain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu as arrêté ? demanda Lexa curieuse.

Octavia finit sa bouché et posa sa fourchette. Elle but une gorgé et souffla. On lui avait posé plus d'une fois cette question et à chaque fois elle avait la même réponse.

\- Je n'y trouvais plus vraiment de sens.

\- Plus de sens ?

\- Yep. J'adore le foot. Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'adore le foot et ne plus jouait me manque mais… Lorsque j'ai fini mes études, et que les Boston Breakers m'ont proposé de les rejoindre je me suis imaginée ma vie en tant que footballeuse professionnelle et je l'ai trouvé dénudé de sens.

\- Tu veux dire que pour toi, ce n'est pas un vrai métier ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Vu le travail, la détermination et les sacrifices ça ne peut qu'être un vrai métier. Et je vois bien comment toi et les autres vous inspirez les jeunes, ce que tu fais sur un terrain compte mais… Je ne voulais pas juste inspirer les jeunes, je voulais les aider. Vraiment, ne pas être passive. En tant que conseillère puis vice-principale, je suis au cœur de leur vie.

\- Je suis contente que tu es trouvé ta voix. J'aurais juste aimé avoir l'occasion de rejouer à tes côtés ou même contre toi avoua Lexa.

\- Je peux toujours te mettre ta pâtée Woods, même si aucune de nous joue chez les pros.

\- Quand tu veux.

\- Assurez-vous que je puisse y assister, Octavia sur un terrain est sexe rougit Raven

\- Mon ancien maillot me va toujours rigola Octavia, je pourrais te laisser me convaincre de le porter.

\- Tu n'aurais pas un ancien uniforme de pompom girl par hasard ? rigola Raven

\- Ok, ça suffi, il y a des enfants dans la salle rappela Anya.

\- Maman, j'ai 15 ans et je suis rempli d'hormones, vous pouvez parler de sexe devant moi.

Toute la table explosa de rire au commentaire du jeune garçon. Même sa mère qui se leva pour lui embrasser le dessus de la tête.

\- Lexa, je ne veux plus que tu invites tes amies chez moi, elles corrompent mon petit bébé innocent.

\- Il faut vraiment que je me trouve un appart ! souffla Lexa

/

Pour le premier entraînement de sa deuxième semaine, Lexa décida de commencer par un footing dans le parc. Elle devait donner envie à ses joueuses de se tenir en forme et courir autour d'un terrain de foot ne motivait jamais personne. Elle donna rendez-vous à toutes son équipe à 8h précise en tenue et en trottinant avec elles, montra le parcours qu'elles devraient réaliser avant de pouvoir venir la rejoindre au centre du parc pour commencer à taper dans le ballon. Pendant que les filles courraient, elle s'installa sur un banc, un chronomètre à la main. D'ici une semaine, le match amical avec l'équipe du lycée voisin allait avoir lieu, c'était une tradition, avant de commencer l'année et la saison, les deux écoles se rencontrer un samedi soir pour tester leurs joueuses. Lexa savait que son équipe étaient loin d'être parfaite. Elle tiendrait la route si Lexa trouvait ce centre qui lui manquait. Elle regarda son chrono, il restait moins d'une dizaine de minutes avant l'arrivée de la plus rapide de ses joueuses. Elle devait trouver une solution d'ici là pour que l'entraînement puisse avoir un vrai impact sur leur jeu.

Lexa se leva et se mit à faire les 100 pas. Aucune des solutions qui lui venait était satisfaisante. Aucunes de joueuses qu'elle pouvait mettre à ce poste était assez lucide pour mener l'équipe. Même avec un entrainement particulier, elle ne voyait aucune de ses filles, aussi talentueuses qu'elles étaient, tenir ce rôle.

\- Elle dribble le premier défenseur, accélère balle au pied et touche sa cible cria une voix féminine au milieu du terrain de baseball du parc.

Lexa leva la tête. Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'était plus seule. Deux jeunes étaient sur le terrain plus loin en train de s'amuser. La plus grande des filles était debout et tenait un faux micro près de sa bouche pendant que la jeune femme s'entraîner, balle au pied à slalomer entre des plots qu'elle avait posé.

\- La ferme Gaia rigola la jeune femme. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec tes bêtises.

\- Je te signale, que moi aussi je suis en train de m'entraîner, à la rentrée je postule pour commenter les matchs.

\- Il n'y a aucun volontaire, tu es sûr d'être pris rigola la jeune femme.

\- Pas la peine d'être méchante rigola son amie. Ok, on passe à tes passes.

Lexa s'approcha un peu plus en fixant la jeune femme. Gaia installa plusieurs plots de couleurs différentes et à des distances variées. La jeune femme s'installa au milieu, le ballon à ses pieds et attendu le signale de son ami pour commencer.

\- Bleu ! cria la plus grande.

La joueuse bloqua son ballon et tira sur le plot bleu sans aucune difficulté. Elle n'attendit pas de voir si elle avait touché sa cible avant de courir après le ballon. Son amie cria une nouvelle couleur, et sans difficulté la jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle ne loupa aucune de ses cibles, proches ou éloignés à l'arrêt ou en mouvement, le ballon renversa tous les plots. Lexa avait rarement vu une telle précision.

\- Coach !

Le cri d'Echo la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Temps ? demanda la jeune brune.

Lexa arrêta le chrono et le montra à sa capitaine.

\- Pas mal non ?

\- C'est bien Echo. Tu n'as même pas l'air fatigué.

\- Je pourrais le faire deux fois de plus au moins.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas la modestie qui va t'étouffer rigola Lexa

\- Vous voulez que je vous le prouve ?

\- Non. C'est bon. Prend le chrono et annonce leur temps aux prochaines qui arrivent. Je dois juste vérifier quelques choses lui demanda Lexa en lui tendant l'obket.

Echo était surprise mais ne dit rien. Elle regarda Lexa s'éloigner sur le terrain de baseball sans rien dire.

Lexa arriva doucement vers les jeunes qui rigolait en jouant. Elle s'arrêta pour les laisser finir leur séance de dribble sans leur mettre la pression. Quand la jeune femme passa son amie après avoir fait passer le ballon d'un coup de talon, Lexa décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Elle se mit à applaudir.

\- Wahoo, belle talonnette. Et, je t'ai vu tirer sur les plots, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un avec une si bonne précision.

Les deux ados s'arrêtèrent surpris. Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle reconnue qui était en train de leur parler.

\- Lexa Woods est vraiment en train de me féliciter ? demanda-t-elle

\- J'applaudis toujours les personnes de talon et toi… commença la coach

\- Madi

\- Et toi, Madi, tu as du talent.

\- Wahooo… Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Tu pourrais commencer par me dire dans quel lycée tu vas ?

\- Je suis en seconde à Polis high.

Lexa sourit. C'était une très bonne nouvelle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu aux sélections, une raison particulière ?

\- Alors la rumeur est vraie, Lexa Woods est vraiment la nouvelle coach de l'équipe féminine ? demanda Gaia

\- Oui, je monte une équipe. La question c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de la rejoindre. Il n'y a pas de doute que tu es assez passionnée pour.

\- Je suis bénévole à l'hôpital. J'étais de service le jour des sélections.

\- Mais tu aimerais faire partie de l'équipe ? demanda Lexa

\- J'aurais aimé au moins voir si j'en étais capable.

\- Et si tu venais t'entraîner avec nous ? demanda le coach en montrant les joueuses de son équipe qui venait de finir leur footing.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Si tu le veux vraiment. On peut faire un entraînement d'essai. J'aimerais vraiment voir ce que tu vaux contre de vrais adversaires.

\- Gaia peut venir ?

\- Elle peut regarder des gradins lâcha Lexa

Madi se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui souriait. Bien sûr qu'elle devait saisir cette chance. Il n'y avait pas mieux placé pour savoir à quel point la jeune femme voulait faire partie de l'équipe depuis des années.

\- Ok lâcha la jeune femme ravie qu'on lui donne enfin sa chance. Je préviens juste ma sœur pour qu'elle vienne me chercher plus tard et je suis toute à vous.

L'équipe rentra en courant jusqu'au terrain du lycée. Jasper et Lincoln les attendaient pour commencer l'entraînement technique. Lexa briffa rapidement ses joueuses et Madi avant de faire quelques tests de précisions. Puis, elle plaça Madi dans l'équipe d'Echo et regarda la magie faire le reste. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir que la place de l'adolescente était sûr un terrain de foot. Et avec sa précision et la lucidité dont elle faisait preuve sur le gazon, Lexa n'avait pas de doute : elle venait de trouver le maillon manquant de la chaîne. Elle venait de créer la combinaison gagnante.

Lexa siffla le coup final à 11h20 et félicita tout le monde pour leur travail. Alors que tout le monde allait se changer, Madi resta sur le terrain, anxieuse.

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipe se contenta de dire Lexa

\- Vraiment ?

\- Si tu veux en faire partie, et j'espère vraiment que c'est le cas, il y a un maillot avec ton nom qui t'attends.

\- Bien sûr que je veux. J'ai toujours voulu être une nightblood. J'ai cru que c'était fini quand j'ai vu la date des sélections mais… Merci. Merci. J'ai hâte de l'annoncer à ma famille.

\- En parlant de famille, j'ai besoin que tes parents ou un tuteur légal signe l'autorisation.

\- Ma grande sœur est ma tutrice légale, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Parfait sourit la brune

\- D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle arrive dit-elle en voyant une petite coccinelle verte se garer.

\- Et, j'aurais vraiment besoin de ton nom de famille pour le maillot rigola Lexa

\- Griffin. Madi Griffin.

Lexa releva la tête de son calpin. Elle rattrapa son stylo avant qu'il tombe au sol et ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Elle aperçut au loin une jeune femme blonde venir vers eux. Elle avait pris un peu d'âge mais elle était toujours aussi belle, même portant un jean remplit de tâche de peinture, et en attachant ses cheveux en un chignon décontracté. Lexa aurait reconnu ce visage peu importer le nombre d'année qui séparait leur dernière rencontre. La jeune femme ralentit en s'approchant, l'air surpris qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage indiqua qu'elle aussi avait reconnu Lexa.

\- Coach je vous présente ma sœur, Clarke Griffin. Clarke, je te présente le nouveau coach de l'équipe commença Madi.

\- Woods ? murmura Clarke. Lexa Woods ?

\- Hey… commença Lexa en se maudissant. Clarke…

Et en une fraction de seconde, l'univers de l'ancienne joueuse professionnelle s'illumina de nouveau.

* * *

Pour ce qui le ne savait pas, je suis fan de foot féminin et l'approche de la coupe du monde m'a inspiré cette histoire.

Soo... On dit oui ? On dit non ? On n'aime Lexa ? On a hate de voir Clarke ? On adore O',n'est pas ?


	2. Cause we're all lost stars

Bonjour à tous !

Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle histoire ! Voir que mêmes les anciens lecteurs sont là alors que je n'a pas posté depuis septembre ça fait chaud au coeur, MERCI.

Normalement, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews. Pour les guest, vous avez été nombreux à laisser des commentaires, merci. J'espère convaincre même les non fans de foot (beaucoup trop nombreux ! ) ahah !

Enfin ! Un grand merci à Imdweil qui a corrigé et retravaillé mon texte pour qu'il soit prêt pour votre lecture. Merci.

* * *

Please don't see just a girl caught up in dreams and fantasies  
Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see  
Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow

God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?

Adam Levine - Lost Star

 _ **13 ans plus tôt.**_

 _La solitude est un sentiment ressenti par tellement de gens qu'il serait égoïste de le ressentir tout seul. C'est comme ça que je ressens mon premier jour de lycée. Je suis entourée de plusieurs centaines de personnes, toutes aussi seules que moi._

Les jours de rentrées craignent toujours. Lexa le savait. Depuis le temps qu'elle était scolarisée, aucun de ses premiers jours n'avaient été réussi. Aujourd'hui, l'enjeu était encore plus important. Elle faisait sa rentrée au lycée. En plus de vivre un moment particulier, elle devait le vivre seule. Tous ses amis étaient inscrits dans le lycée voisin, plus proche de chez elle. Anya avait tenue à ce qu'elle fasse sa rentrée à Polis High lorsque la principale leur avait donnée son soutient, après la mort de leurs parents. Avoir une personne adulte, responsable et respecté veillant sur sa petite sœur était un bonus qu'elle ne pouvait refuser.

Lexa entra dans la cafétéria la tête haute. Elle avait vu assez de film pour savoir que c'était un moment important de sa future expérience lycéenne. Un raté aujourd'hui, et les quatre prochaines années pouvaient devenir une vraie torture. Elle attrapa un plateau et se laissa servir les tiges vertes « censé » être des haricots verts. La dame derrière le self attrapa la louche pour lui mettre une portion de viande, et quand Lexa la stoppa en murmurant du bout des lèvres « végétarienne », la cantinière leva les yeux au ciel. Lexa attrapa son plateau et se retourna. Elle observa la grande salle remplie de longues tables blanches. Elle regarda la foule et scruta les clans déjà formés. Il y avait l'équipe de football US qui prenait beaucoup d'espace, et que Lexa comptait fuir comme la peste. Elle balaya du regard les matheux, les théâtreux et tous les autres. Des rires attirèrent son attention. Un mélange de plusieurs voix féminines. Lexa aperçut en premier la silhouette d'Octavia. Rejoindre l'équipe de foot était une bonne idée. Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines qu'elles s'entraînaient tous les matins ensemble, et Lexa s'entendait bien avec la plupart d'entre elles. Elle réalisa qu'Octavia n'était pas avec les autres joueuses que trop tard. Elle était accompagnée d'une bande de jeune de son âge, assit sur les tables qui parlaient et rigolaient fort. Sûrement son groupe de « délinquants » qu'elle voulait absolument que Lexa rencontre. La brune réfléchit. C'était le moment ou jamais de s'intégrer, de se faire de nouveaux amis et de ne plus se sentir si seule. Elle fit deux pas en avant, avant de se stopper net. Ses mains se crispèrent autour de son plateau, et très vite elle sentit la moiteur s'y installer. Son cœur accéléra. Lexa, lesbienne sans espoir, avait toujours eu du mal à rester concentrée en présence de jolie fille. A cet instant, son manque d'expérience avait atteint un autre niveau. Elle perdit l'usage de son corps quand son regard se posa sur la magnifique blonde, qui était en train de serrer Octavia dans ses bras. Des yeux bleus, une peau claire, des lèvres enivrantes et un grand de beauté, qui s'harmonisait la perfection avec le reste de son visage. Prise de panique, Lexa fit demi-tour brusquement. Son plateau heurta la personne derrière elle et se renversa au sol. Lexa resta une seconde choquée. Elle remarqua que la cafétéria était beaucoup plus silencieuse, et que la moitié des personnes regardaient les dégâts qu'elle venait de causer. Bien joué.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, bafouilla-t-elle en ramassant son plateau.

\- Ça va ? demanda le jeune homme qu'elle venait de percuter.

Lexa se releva rapidement et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur la lumineuse blonde qui souriait à son amie.

\- Heu… ouais. Je… Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise.

\- T'inquiète pas. Je sais que j'ai passé une bonne journée quand une jolie fille me fait du rentre dedans, rigola le jeune homme.

Lexa sourit légèrement ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter cette blague. Le garçon en question était charmant, grand, musclé, un tatouage en haut de son biceps. La plupart des filles le trouverait « sexy », mais Lexa ne mangeait pas de ce pain. Jamais. Le garçon sentit son malaise et se dépêcha de clarifier la situation.

\- Je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu me faisais du rentre dedans, juste que tu m'étais littéralement rentrée dedans. Je n'essaye pas de te draguer ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin, c'est une blague. Un jeu de mot. Ok, je vais me taire et te laisser tranquille.

\- Ça va j'ai compris, rigola Lexa. Il était plutôt bien placé, avoua la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme se détendit et sourit à son tour. Un premier jour au lycée était stressant pour tout le monde.

\- Je suis Lincoln, lâcha-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Lexa.

\- Alors Lexa, ça te tente de quitter cet endroit déprimant et d'aller nous trouver un truc plus comestible à manger ?

\- C'est moi qui offre, répondit la jeune femme.

Depuis ce premier jour, et dès que le temps le permettait, Lincoln et Lexa mangèrent ensemble sur les gradins du stade de foot, évitant à tout prix la cafétéria.

 _ **Présent.**_

Lexa releva la tête de son calpin. Elle rattrapa son stylo avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle aperçut au loin une jeune femme blonde venir vers eux. Elle avait pris un peu d'âge mais elle était toujours aussi belle, même portant un jean remplit de tâche de peinture, et en attachant ses cheveux en un chignon décontracté. Lexa aurait reconnu ce visage peu importer le nombre d'année qui séparait leur dernière rencontre. La jeune femme ralentit en s'approchant, l'air surpris qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage indiqua qu'elle aussi avait reconnu Lexa.

\- Coach, je vous présente ma sœur, Clarke Griffin. Clarke, je te présente le nouveau coach de l'équipe, commença Madi.

\- Woods ? murmura Clarke. Lexa Woods ?

\- Hey… commença Lexa en se maudissant. Clarke…

Et en une fraction de seconde, l'univers de l'ancienne joueuse professionnelle s'illumina de nouveau.

\- Lexa Woods de retour à Polis… Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour.

\- Ouais… tu sais ce que c'est, le boulot, la vie.

Clarke sourit en voyant la brune essayer de se justifier. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que cela fasse taire Lexa. Rien qu'un sourire et la jeune femme se transformait en l'adolescente qu'elle était treize ans plus tôt.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, sourit Clarke. Je n'ai pas essayé de te contacter non plus.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Madi.

Clarke se tourna vers sa petite sœur, dont le regard ne cessait de passer d'une femme à l'autre.

\- On était au lycée ensemble, commença Lexa.

\- Et papa l'entrainait.

\- Je croyais qu'il s'occupait de l'équipe masculine ?

\- C'était le cas. Mais en voyant Lexa jouer, il n'a pas pu résister. Il a toujours su que tu aurais une belle carrière. Il serait si fier de toi.

Jake Griffin. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle s'était refuser de penser à son ancien coach assistant. Il était mort dans un accident de voiture cinq ans plus tôt. Lexa avait prévu de rentrer pour les funérailles, mais aux derniers moments avait changé d'avis. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter la réalité.

\- En parlant du coach, commença-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Je voulais vraiment venir pour les funérailles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lexa. On comprend… Tu l'as dit toi-même, la vie…

\- Ouais… souffla Lexa très peu fière d'elle.

\- Tu étais au lycée avec Lexa Woods, et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? s'offusqua Madi.

\- Je pensais que tu étais au courant.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, continua la jeune fille.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Lexa, qui souriait à la complicité entre les deux sœurs. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Clarke, Madi n'avait que 5 ans. Elle passait son temps à courir derrière sa sœur exaspérée.

\- O' est au courant que tu es là ? demanda Clarke.

\- Qui, tu penses, m'a engagé ?

\- Bien sûr. Et, ça ne lui est pas venu à l'idée de me le dire, rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

\- Je crois qu'elle aime beaucoup nous mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Tu te rappelles du nouvel an ?

\- Celui où elle nous a enfermé dans un placard ? Tu m'expliques comment je pourrais oublier ?

\- Pourquoi O' vous enfermerait-elle dans un placard ? demanda Madi.

\- Aucune raison, répondirent-elles ensemble.

Lexa sourit en se remémorant l'évènement. C'était quelques jours avant d'apprendre son départ, et cela avait été l'une des plus belles nuits de sa vie.

\- Clarke, le coach a des papiers à te faire signer.

\- Des papiers ?

\- Une autorisation pour faire partie de l'équipe, précisa Lexa.

Clarke regarda sa sœur surprise. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'avait pas pu passer les sélections. Pendant des semaines, elle avait entendu sa petite sœur se plaindre à longueur de journée.

\- Tu as été prise dans l'équipe ? Comment ? lâcha-t-elle en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- En étant particulièrement douée, sourit Lexa. Je suis impatiente de travailler avec toi.

\- J'ai hâte de le dire à Maman ! On ne devrait pas y aller si on ne veut pas louper son appel ? demanda Madi.

Clarke regarda sa montre. Yep, elles devaient se dépêcher. Elle fit signe à Madi de courir à la voiture pendant que Lexa lui expliquait les papiers qu'elle devait apporter pour le prochain entrainement.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, finit par lâcher Clarke en entendant Madi klaxonner.

\- Oh... Bien sûr, sourit Lexa. J'ai été heureuse de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi ! Ne soit pas une étrangère, répondit Clarke juste avant de faire demi-tour.

Lexa la regarda rejoindre sa petite sœur en silence. Clarke Griffin. La jeune femme qui avait ravie son existence durant ses trois années de lycée. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Et sa présence rendait toujours Lexa aussi nerveuse. Il y a certaines choses qui ne changeaient jamais malgré les aléas de la vie, et l'effet de Clarke sur Lexa était l'une de ses choses. Ce dont la brune se réjouissait. L'espace d'un instant, elle n'était plus Lexa Woods l'ange déchu du football féminin, mais juste Lexa Woods, la femme complétement soumise au charme de Clarke Griffin.

\- Coach ! lança Echo en courant vers elle. Les filles attendent de savoir si elles peuvent aller à la douche, ou si vous voulez qu'on retente la dernière combinaison.

\- Tu en penses quoi capitaine ? demanda Lexa.

\- On ne fait jamais "trop" de répétition. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, continuerait jusqu'à ce que chacune des joueuses soient capable de tirer ce coup franc.

\- Et, c'est pour ça que c'est moi le coach, rigola Lexa. Vous avez bien bossé aujourd'hui, laisse tes coéquipières se reposer.

\- C'est vous le chef !

Lexa regarda sa capitaine repartir en courant vers son équipe. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir en si peu de temps. Avec Madi comme nouvelle recrue, elles avaient vraiment une chance de faire des étincelles dans le championnat. La brune regarda son terrain se vider rapidement avant de rejoindre son bureau. A l'approche du premier match amical et seul match de préparation, Lexa passait beaucoup de temps derrière sa chaise de bureau à regarder les images des entrainements précédemment afin de monter des combinaisons offensives et défensives efficace pour ses filles.

\- Toc toc.

Lexa releva la tête de ses papiers sans savoir combien de temps elle avait passé à travailler. Le jour commençait progressivement à se coucher, et la faim au creux de son estomac était une preuve que cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà.

\- Alors, ta rencontre avec Clarke ? lâcha Octavia en entrant.

La jeune femme s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils en face de Lexa sans attendre l'invitation de son amie.

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai vu Clarke aujourd'hui ?

\- Elle m'a envoyé un message d'insultes il y a quelques heures, avoua O'. Comme quoi j'aurais dû la prévenir ou je ne sais quelle bêtise du genre.

\- Tu aurais dû la prévenir, confirma Lexa.

\- Je croyais que cela ne comptait plus ? Que c'était de l'histoire ancienne ? souffla Octavia, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- C'était il y a 10 ans O', bien sûr que c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Mais vu comment cela c'est fini entre elle et moi...

\- Perso... je me rappelle surtout comment ça à galérer à commencer, rigola O'. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi peu doué que toi.

\- J'ai fini par m'améliorer ! lâcha Lexa.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le souvenir que j'en ai.

 _ **13 ans plus tôt**_

Installé sur les gradins, les pieds sur les sièges de devant, Lexa se retenait de rire derrière son livre. A côté d'elle, Lincoln était littéralement en train de perdre la tête en essayant de résoudre un problème de mathématiques.

\- Et merde, souffla le grand ado. J'abandonne. Les maths ce n'est clairement pas pour moi ! Je vais me planter à mes SAT, aucune fac ne voudra de moi, et je finirais par bosser pour la mairie à réparer les voix publiques.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Une vraie drama queen, c'était bien sa chance. De tous les gars du lycée, elle avait décidé de devenir ami avec la personne qui exagérait le plus de tout l'établissement. Cela faisait presque un mois que l'année avait commencé, et depuis ce fameux jour à la cafétéria, Lincoln et elle étaient devenus inséparables. Ils mangeaient tous les midis dans leur coin secret, et se retrouvaient quasiment tous les soir après l'entrainement de Lexa pour trainer ensemble. La plupart du temps, ils se posaient sur un banc du centre-ville et regardaient les gens passer en leur imaginant une vie rajout ou sur le lit de Lincoln à écouter de la musique trop fort jusqu'à ce que ses parents rentrent. Ce n'était rien de passionnant, mais Lexa n'aurait échanger leur routine pour rien au monde. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Lexa se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour examiner le problème. Elle avait toujours eu des facilités à l'école.

\- C racine carré de 2, lâcha la brune avant de se réinstaller au fond de son siège.

\- Quoi ?

\- Utilise la formule c racine carré de 2.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as trouvé en regardant le problème pendant 30 sec.

\- La diagonale d'un carré est toujours la longueur de son côté fois la racine carrée de 2. C'est une dérive du théorème de Pythagore, un carré c'est deux triangles rectangles l'un contre l'autre et dont la diagonale correspond à l'hypoténuse. Donc, au final peu importe les proportions, les diagonales d'un carré font toujours côté fois racine carrée de 2.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le rapport, la mesure que je cherche c'est FH, pas AC.

\- Ouais.. Sauf que si tu regardes bien FH et AC sont symétriques. Donc trouve BC et tu trouves FH. Et BC, c'est la diago du carré ABCD.

Lincoln regarda son problème en silence. Lexa l'observa sans rien dire alors que le jeune homme appliquait son conseil et trouvait sans difficulté la mesure de la longueur qui lui manquait.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Je bloque sur ce problème depuis 3 jours alors qu'il me suffisait d'appliquer une simple formule.

\- De rien, rigola Lexa en retournant à sa lecture.

\- Je n'aurais jamais un score assez élevé pour aller à la fac...

\- Mec, tu as encore 2 ans avant de passer l'exam. Tu vas y arriver.

\- Toi par-

Lincoln s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en voyant arriver tout un groupe sur les gradins. Cela n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent. Ils avaient réussi à passer tous leurs tranquillement tous les deux, loin de la cafétéria.

\- Woods ! C'est donc là que tu te caches tous les midis ?

\- Bien joué détective O'. Je ne pensais pas que tu me trouverais. Il ne t'a fallu que... 3 semaines, rigola la brune.

\- Le plus important c'est que j'ai réussi. Laisse-moi te présenter...

Derrière son amie se tenait trois autres jeunes, et en un quart de seconde, Lexa se rappela pourquoi elle n'avait pas tenu à dire à O' ou elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre. Depuis le début de l'année, la petite brune tenait absolument à lui présenter "sa bande _»._ Et bien que Lexa n'était pas contre l'idée faire de nouvelle rencontre et d'avoir plus d'amis, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se ridiculiserait devant ceux d'Octavia, pour la simple et bonne raison que la meilleure amie de la jeune femme était un ange tombé du ciel, une déesse venant vivre parmi les humains. Après ce premier regard à la cafétéria, Lexa avait croisé dans les couloirs la jolie blonde, au rire si mélodieux, plus de fois qu'elle ne pouvait compter. Et à chaque fois, elle avait trouvé le moyen de se ridiculiser, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds ou restant complètement muette. Ses mains devenaient moites et son cœur se mettait à palpiter sans raison.

Quand elle repéra les boucles blondes derrières Octavia, tout recommença de nouveaux, les mains, le cœur, la respiration couper, et l'incapacité à détourner le regard de ses yeux bleu océan dans lesquelles elle se noyait instantanément

\- Terre à Lexa. Ohoho Woods ! répéta Octavia.

Lexa sortit de sa transe, ne sachant pas combien de temps elle était restée debout sans rien dire à fixer la jeune femme.

\- Normalement après avoir fait la rencontre de nouvelles personnes, c'est à ton tour de te présenter.

\- Quoi ? fini par demander Lexa, qui ne savait pas du tout de quoi parlait la jeune femme.

\- Tu es vraiment désespérante.

\- Je t'ai dit voici Monty et Jasper mes deux idiots préférés, et Clarke ma sœur.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'un frère.

\- Mon dieu Lex. Tu débarques de quelle planète au juste, c'est une expression, souffla O' en s'installant.

\- Pour ce que ça intéresse, moi c'est Lincoln.

Lexa s'essuya les mains contre son jeans le plus discrètement possible. Elle regarda la bande s'installer à son tour en rigolant à une blague de O qui avait une fois de plus échapper à Lexa. A son plus grand malheur, Clarke s'installa juste à côté d'elle. Lexa essaya de revenir à la lecture de son livre, mais l'odeur noix de coco qui provenait des cheveux de la blonde cour-ciruitait, tout autant que le reste, le cerveau de la joueuse. Elle se contenta de lever son livre à hauteur de ses yeux, et de lire et relire la même ligne.

\- Ça doit être un sacré livre.

\- Pardon ? demanda Lexa en se tournant vers Clarke. Grave erreur.

\- Tu ne le quittes pas des yeux, ça doit être passionnant.

Incapable de répondre avec une phrase cohérente Lexa se contenta de sourire en hochant légèrement la tête, bien qu'elle ait totalement oublié de quoi parler l'histoire.

\- C'est quoi au juste ?

Lexa tourna la couverture pour que la blonde puisse lire d'elle-même. Elle ne faisait toujours pas confiance à sa capacité à former des phrases cohérentes.

\- Tu n'es pas une grande bavarde, hein ? sourit Clarke.

\- Désolé, réussit à murmurer la joueuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand tu es amie avec O' depuis autant de temps que moi, ça fait toujours du bien de trouver des gens calme.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle recevait une frite dans les cheveux.

\- N'importe quoi Griffin, lança O'. Tout le monde sait que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris qu'on ne jouait pas avec la nourriture ? répondit Clarke.

\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à dire du mal de ta meilleure amie !

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'avec un égo aussi grand que le tien, tu étais capable de supporter une petite critique, rigola Clarke.

O' ne trouva rien d'autre que de lui tirer la langue pour seul réponse. C'était la première fois que Lexa voyait Octavia s'incliner si facilement. Que ce soit sur le terrain ou en cours, elle avait vu la jeune femme tenir des joutes verbales pendant plusieurs minutes, trouvant toujours un nouvel angle pour avoir le dernier mot. Là, c'était comme si elle n'avait même pas essayé.

Et c'est ainsi que Lexa comprit qu'elle était condamnée. Condamnée à se ridiculiser sans cesse devant Clarke Griffin.

 _ **Présent**_

Lexa s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil en repensant à tous ses moments passés avec O' et les autres au lycée. Il aura fallu qu'elle revienne pour se rendre compte à quel point cette partie de sa vie lui avait manqué. Pendant les 10 ans loin de ses amis, elle avait passé la totalité de son temps à se concentrer sur sa carrière. Même sa rencontre et son mariage avec Costia était passée au second plan de sa vie. Rien n'avait autant compté que le foot. Et bien qu'à l'époque elle ne le voyait pas, aujourd'hui, elle était persuadée que c'était une erreur de sa part. Se refermer ainsi sur elle-même dans le simple objectif de marquer des buts étaient ridicules. Elle avait pratiquement gagné tous les titres possibles, elle avait voyagé dans le monde entier, elle avait été élue meilleure joueuse, et après ? Que lui restait-il maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus jouer ? Un mariage sur la fin ? Un appartement vide à Portland ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? Retrouvaille ce soir ! J'invite les gars et Clarke !

\- Tu vas faire subir une nuit de plus à Raven en simple témoin des festivités ?

\- Elle n'arrive pas à me dire non de toute manière, sourit Octavia.

C'était tentant. Malgré la gêne qui pourrait s'installer entre Clarke et elle, Lexa était curieuse. Maintenant qu'elle avait revu la jeune blonde, il serait difficile d'ignorer son envie de renouer.

\- En semaine ? Avec notre premier match vendredi après-midi ? J'ai du boulot, tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit à l'erreur. Et puis Roan veut absolument me montrer un truc ce soir...

\- Ok, ok ! Par contre, tu n'échapperas pas à notre soirée jeu vendredi soir. On en fait une par mois, c'est à Raven et moi de recevoir. Il y aura plus de monde par contre, Monty, Harper et les autres. Anya et Roan viennent souvent, ils te diront que c'est cool !

Lexa hésita. Revoir Jasper, Lincoln et Clarke s'étaient une chose. C'était d'eux qu'elle avait toujours été le plus proche. Elle n'était pas sûr de survivre à une soirée complète avec le gang d'Octavia...

\- Allez Lex' ça te fera du bien de trainer avec des gens de ton âge, rigola la petite brune. Et puis, si tu dois vivre dans notre chère petite ville, autant que tu prennes part aux traditions...

\- Ok, je serais là. Mais ne te plains pas si je suis de très mauvaise compagnie. Ce sera le cas si on perd le match.

\- La grande Lexa Woods perdre son premier match ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde, sourit O'.

\- Tu veux dire Coach Woods ? rigola Lexa.

L'ancienne joueuse international était plus anxieuse qu'elle le montrait. Bien que fière de ses joueuses, elle n'était pas encore sûre que cela suffirait. L'arrivée de Madi allait faire bouger le centre, mais elle ne serait jamais prête pour le premier match. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle devait apprendre à jouer avec l'équipe avant de pouvoir être titulaire.

\- Bon... Mon devoir ici est fait. On se voit vendredi !

Octavia se leva d'un bon. Elle sortit de la pièce, mais s'arrêta et repassa sa tête à l'intérieur.

\- Ne passe pas ta soirée ici. Peu importe le résultat de vendredi, profite de ta famille aussi, souffla O' avant de sortir.

Lexa sourit en regardant son amie partir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever et de fourrer dans son sac toutes ses affaires. O' avait raison, cela faisait bien assez longtemps qu'elle travaillait sur ses tactiques. Roan l'attendait surement, depuis quelques jours, il lui avait promis une surprise. Elle était censée le rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes.

Polis était une petite ville portuaire de la côte EST, à 45 minutes au sud de Boston, spécialement connu pour la pêche. 90 % de l'économie avait un rapport avec l'aspect maritime. Roan travaillait au port de commerce mais lui avait donné rendez-vous au port de plaisance au centre-ville.

Lexa passa devant plusieurs boutiques et café avant d'arrivé à l'entrée de la marina. Elle adorait traverser le centre entièrement piéton de sa petite ville, cela lui rappelait les longues heures à trainer avec Lincoln, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire que de ne rien faire ensemble.

Son beau-frère l'attendait assit devant l'entrée d'une petite péniche, Aden et Anya étaient avec lui. Tous les trois se levèrent en la voyant arriver.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était que toi et moi ce soir.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été pratique pour le déménagement.

\- Le déménagement ? demanda Lexa. Vous me mettez à la porte ?

\- Disons que j'aimerais bien récupérer ma salle de bain, rigola Anya.

\- Et que j'ai enfin fini les travaux de ton nouvel appart.

\- Mon nouvel appart ?

Roan lui fit signe un petit signe de tête en direction de la péniche. Aden avait un sourire plus grand que son visage. Il imaginait déjà les nuits blanches qu'il passerait avec sa tante à regarder les matchs de foot sur la péniche.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Nop. C'était celle de mon père. J'ai mis plusieurs années à la remettre en état mais j'ai enfin fini. Elle est pour toi…

Sans rien rajouter, il lui lança les clés en souriant. Le regard de Lexa passa de Roan, à sa sœur, à la péniche, pour revenir sur son beau-frère. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle tourna le dos à sa famille pour sauter sur le pont Elle se voyait déjà passer plusieurs heures à lire au soleil, le bruit de l'eau dans les oreilles. L'intérieur de la péniche avait beau être petit, Lexa se sentit tout de suite chez elle. La pièce à vivre était une sorte de long couloir. D'abord une cuisine complétement aménagée avec du matériel de qualité, ainsi que des plans de travail à droite et à gauche. Lexa sourit en pensant à tous les plats qu'elle ne cuisinerait jamais, ou alors, elle pourrait toujours se mettre au fourneau, maintenant qu'elle ne jouait plus au foot elle aura peut-être le temps d'apprendre. En s'avançant un peu, on arrivait dans le salon, un canapé en bois, juste en face un bureau et dans le coin un écran à la dimension parfaite pour regarder les matchs de cette saison.

\- Ce n'est pas un penthouse à Portland mais…

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

Bien sûr, Lexa avait vécu dans des endroits beaucoup plus grands, beaucoup plus classe, et tellement moins accueillants.

\- Non… Tu as tellement voyagé dans des hôtels hors de prix, sourit Roan. Mais, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir ton chez toi…

Lexa posa les clés sur le bureau et se tourna pour prendre le mari de sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Rien n'est comparable à ce qu'on ressent quand on est chez soi. Merci.

\- Et si on allait chercher le reste de tes affaires, histoire que tu nous payes une pizza dès qu'on a fini, lâcha sa sœur.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Ça sœur ne changerait jamais.

Toute la famille se mit au travail, faisant deux aller-retours entre la maison et le port. Cela tombait bien que Lexa n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires, elle n'aurait jamais eu la place de tout rentrer dans la péniche. En déménageant, elle avait préféré tout vendre. Elle n'avait plus besoin de son matériel exorbitant de fitness ou sa collection de crampon hors de prix. En un rien de temps, sa famille et elle partageaient leur premier repas sur le bateau.

La semaine passa plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de profiter des cafés et des magasins de son nouveau quartier que très peu de temps dans la péniche, rentrant que très tard le soir après avoir ajouté un entrainement tardif avec les filles, ou après être resté bien trop tard dans son bureau au lycée. Le stress de Lexa augmentait de jour en jour à l'approche du premier match. Cela avait beau être un match amical, il aurait beaucoup d'influence sur le début de la saison. C'était curieux… même en finale de coupe du monde, malgré le stress et l'excitation, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si attendu. Le futur de cette équipe, qui comptait tant pour elle, dépendait de ses résultats. 24 adolescentes avaient mis tous leurs espoirs sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir.

Vendredi arriva plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son équipe n'était pas encore prête. Madi n'avait pas passé assez d'entraînement avec eux pour pouvoir jouer ce soir, ce qui affaiblissait leur milieu de terrain.

Alors que le vestiaire se remplissait doucement, Lincoln s'approcha d'elle.

\- Stressée ? demanda son ami.

\- Beaucoup plus qu'il ne le faudrait, avoua la joueuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On n'a monté une bonne équipe. Tu as choisi et entrainé des joueuses de qualité. Qu'on perde ou qu'on gagne, tu as fait du bon travail.

\- Je préférais quand même gagner, rigola Lexa.

Jasper s'approcha d'eux, un gros carton dans les bras. Il le posa à côté du coach en souriant.

\- On attend plus que tes dernières instruction coach, lâcha-t-il à Lexa.

Lexa acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'était l'heure. Un dernier discours et son rôle ne compterait plus autant. Ce sera à ces joueuses de faire tout le travail. Elle devait simplement trouver les bons mots pour les lancer.

\- Tout le monde s'installe, lâcha-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

Les visages des 24 adolescentes se tournèrent vers elle. En voyant leur concentration et leur détermination, Lexa se rassura. Elles voulaient gagner encore plus qu'elle.

\- Premier match… commença-t-elle. Jamais facile de commencer une saison, même lors d'un match amical. Ne pensez pas une seconde que les joueuses de Azgeda High sont là pour s'amuser. Elles sont là pour gagner. Sur notre terrain. Avant même le début du championnat. Elles veulent montrer qu'elles sont légitimes, et bien plus fortes que vous. C'est à vous de leur prouver le contraire. J'ai confiance en chacune d'entre vous. Allez jusqu'au bout. Au bout de vos attaques, de vos duels, donnez du rythme, faites circuler la balle. Jouez haut, ne leur laisser aucun espace. Et, la victoire sera à nous. Sur notre terrain. Avant même le début de la saison.

Lexa fit signe à Jasper. Le coach assistant ouvrit le canon et récupéra le premier paquer qu'il lança à Lexa.

\- Nouvelle équipe, nouveau maillot.

\- Avec de telle beauté, vous ne pouvez que gagner, rigola le jeune homme.

Le nouveau maillot était presque entièrement noir. Sur le devant, seuls quelques traits bordeaux pour dessiner les contours, et le logo puma, apparaissaient. Au dos, les mêmes traits bordeaux permettaient de faire ressortir le numéro et les lettres eux-aussi noirs.

\- Allez-vous changer. Je laisse à notre capitaine l'immense honneur de choisir la musique.

Un cri de joie raisonna dans le vestiaire alors qu'Echo lançait les enceintes. Lemon de NERD se mit à retentir dans tout le bâtiment alors que les joueuses cherchaient leur nouveau maillot.

\- Griffin, cria-t-elle.

\- Oui coach ?

\- Tu seras remplaçante ce soir. Je sais que ta sœur est venue te voir jouer mais tu ne t'es pas encore assez entrainé avec nous.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas coach, je sais. Clarke est prévenue. Il faut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'équipe, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Continue ce que tu fais à l'entrainement et bientôt tu auras ta place parmi les 11.

\- Merci coach.

\- Allez, à l'échauffement !

Les gradins étaient plus remplis que ce qu'aurait pensé Lexa. La famille et les amis des filles étaient tous là pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Lexa repéra Clarke tout de suite. Elle était assise au milieu de la troisième rangé. Elle reconnue sans difficulté Monty Green assit à ses côtés. Le jeune homme portait un petit garçon sur ses genoux.

Lexa retourna son attention sur le terrain. Lincoln et Jasper étaient en train de faire travailler le jeu de tête aux filles.

\- Ça rappelle des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'avait pas vu Octavia se glisser à côté d'elle. La jeune femme devait se sentir tout aussi excitée qu'elle. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait comprendre ce que cela faisait d'entamer une saison à Polis High, c'était sa vice-principale.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

\- On n'est plus si jeune, rigola O'.

\- Ce match a changé ma vie, se remémora Lexa.

 _ **13 ans plus tôt.**_

Lexa était nerveuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle en pensant au foot. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle allait jouer dans une véritable compétition. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Le maillot entièrement noir de son équipe sur le dos lui allait parfaitement. Dans son dos, le nom Woods écrit en grande lettres blanche trônait juste au-dessus du numéro 14, c'était la première fois qu'elle portait ce nombre. Dans les plus petites ligues, elle avait toujours joué sous le numéro 8, son chiffre porte bonheur. Quand le coach lui avait demandé qu'elle numéro elle voulait, Lexa avait choisi le 14 en l'honneur de ses parents. C'était leur chiffre porte bonheur, ils étaient tous les deux nés le 14 juillet, ils c'étaient rencontré le 14 décembre et ils s'étaient mariés un 14 février. Dans leur famille, le numéro 14 avait une grande valeur.

Lexa attrapa son élastique et attacha ses cheveux en arrière. Il était temps de se lancer. Elle sortit des vestiaires et s'approcha du bord du terrain. C'était le moment qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

\- On a les chocotte Woods ?

Lexa souffla. Octavia avait toujours le don de débarquer au bon moment. Les deux brunes se mirent toutes les deux à courir vers le centre du terrain et commencèrent à s'étirer.

\- Pas la peine d'avoir peur, contente-toi de m'envoyer le ballon et je l'envoie au fond des filets

\- Tu as intérêt à les rattraper.

Octavia ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle fut coupée par des cris provenant des gradins. O' sourit en voyant sa troupe s'époumoner en portant des panneaux avec son nom.

\- Ton fanclub est… discret.

\- Tais-toi Woods et aide-moi à m'étirer le mollet.

Le coach Forrest les laissa finir l'échauffement avant de les réunir pour ses derniers conseils. Dès que l'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi, toute la peur de Lexa disparue. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le jeu.

Et, elle joua parfaitement bien. Chacune de ses passes étaient millimétrées. L'attaque des Night Blood avançait grâce à son pied gauche. Les joueuses adversaires le remarquèrent rapidement et très vite, elles furent toujours deux à défendre sur elle. Cela compliqua la tâche de Lexa, mais sa technique était assez bonne pour réussir à les passer et gagner les duels. L'ouverture du score arriva à la 33ème minute. Quand l'arbitre siffla un corner, Lexa n'hésita pas une seconde, elle courut à l'angle du terrain pour rattraper le ballon et le placer sur la ligne. Elle souffla en regardant le placement de ses coéquipières pour choisir où envoyer le ballon. Au coup de sifflet, elle frappa avec sa plus grande précision vers le point de pénalty sachant pertinemment que le ballon ne l'atteindrait pas. Elle avait repéré le placement d'Octavia. Elle savait que la jeune femme allait couper la trajectoire du ballon, placer sa tête dans le bon timing et l'envoyer dans le petit filet. L'arbitre siffla le but alors que Lexa courrait dans les bras d'Octavia. Les gradins étaient hystériques, on n'entendait que les délinquants crier le nom de leur star.

Les Night Blood enfoncèrent le clou à la 62ème minute. Et une fois encore tout commença grâce à une passe en profondeur de Lexa vers Octavia. Après avoir passé le goal sortit trop tôt, O' finit le travail par une frappe à ras du sol. Cette fois-ci O' courut jusqu'au gradin pour faire une révérence au public. Lexa lui sauta sur le dos avant que le reste de l'équipe viennent les rejoindre. Le reste du match ne fut pas plus compliqué.

 _ **Présent.**_

Octavia passa son bras autour de son coup. Dès leur premier match, le duo Woods/Blake avait fait des étincelles. Et, c'était principalement grâce à elle que les Night Blood avaient été invaincu durant leur première saison. Il n'avait perdu que la finale, avant de la remporter l'année suivante.

C'était aussi lors de ce match que Lexa avait rencontré pour la première fois le coach Griffin. A l'époque il s'occupait des garçons mais après avoir vu Lexa jouer, il était venu se présenter et lui avait proposer son aide. A partir de cet instant, ils s'étaient retrouvés deux fois par semaine, en plus de l'entrainement journalier de Lexa avec l'équipe, pour travailler toujours plus.

\- Bon… je te laisse. Tu as un match à gagner.

Lexa sortit de sa transe. Ce n'était plus le moment de penser au passer. Seules les 90 prochaines minutes comptaient à présent.

\- Tu peux rester regarder d'ici. La vice-principale est toujours la bienvenue sur mon terrain.

\- C'est sympa mais j'ai une meilleure amie à calmer. Clarke est au bord de la crise de nerf. D'ailleurs, elle a hâte de te voir à la soirée jeux, souffla O' en s'éloignant. Tu viens toujours ?

\- On en reparle après le match peut-être.

\- Aller les Night ! cria O'.

La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

\- Ouais… Allez les filles, répéta Lexa.

* * *

Je sais je sais, il n'y a pas encore assez de Clexa pour vous... ça arrive !

Les premiers flashbacks, il y en aura dans certains chapitres histoire qu'on assiste aux prémices de cette romance :D

On continue ?


	3. When we see what we become

Salut tout le monde.

Je suis un peu en retard, j'avais un million de truc à faire cette semaine, c'est un vrai miracle que je puisse poster ce soir.

Merci beaucoup Imdweil pour ton excellent travail :D

Normalement, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews (assez rapidement je l'avoue je me rattraperai la semaine prochaine ;D )

* * *

When the morning comes  
When we see what we've become  
In the cold light of day we're a flame in the wind  
Not the fire that we've begun  
Every argument, every word we can't take back  
'Cause with the all that has happened  
I think that we both know the way that the story ends

Bastille - Happier

Lexa ne tenait pas en place. Elle suivait l'avancée de ses joueuses sur le bord du terrain. Cela faisait 56 minutes que le match avait commencé et cela ne jouait pas en faveur des Nightblood. Après seulement 15 minutes, l'équipe d'Azgueda avait ouvert le score sur un corner parfaitement placé. Depuis, les filles avaient réussi à fermer tous les espaces pour ne pas encaisser d'autres buts, mais n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de leur position défensive pour passer à l'attaque. Leurs adversaires jouaient de plus en plus haut, obligeant l'équipe de Lexa à reculer. Le coup de massue arriva lors d'un très beau contre. Charlotte prise de vitesse lança un tacle à retardement. L'arbitre siffla une faute à quelques centimètres de la surface, offrant à Azgueda la balle du 2-0. Un coup franc parfait pour leur tireuse. Niylah ne put rien faire quand le ballon fonça en pleine lucarne.

\- Et merde ! lâcha Lexa en jetant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains au sol.

Elle devait trouver une solution pour inverser la courbe. Il restait encore un peu de temps au chrono pour au moins essayer de revenir. Elle regarda ses joueuses se réinstaller au centre, Emori avait la balle au pied. Lexa se tourna vers son banc, espérant trouver la solution qui débloquerait la situation. Les joueuses étaient toutes aussi stressées que celles sur le terrain. Toutes sauf Madi. C'était la seule debout, près de la ligne observant avec attention ce qui se passait.

\- Et puis merde, répéta Lexa. Griffin !

\- Coach ?

\- Echauffement rapide, tu rentres en jeu.

\- Mais… je croyais que je ne mettais pas assez entraînée ?

\- On est mené au score, on n'a littéralement rien à perdre.

\- Mais…

Lexa pouvait lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme son hésitation. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à jouer ce soir.

\- Tu as tout le talent nécessaire pour réussir Madi.

La jeune femme serra la mâchoire avant de commencer à s'étirer.

\- Jasper ! Préviens l'arbitre assistant. Numéro 8 remplace le 22.

Madi finit son échauffement le temps que le ballon sorte du terrain. Il restait 29 minutes au compteur quand elle foula pour la première fois l'herbe. Malgré sa concentration et l'attention qu'elle portait au match, Lexa entendit sans difficulté les cris provenant des gradins encourageant l'entrée du numéro 8. Clarke, Monty et O étaient en feu. Lexa sourit. Il y a certaines choses qui ne changeaient jamais.

Dès ses premiers ballons, Madi insuffla une nouvelle énergie. Elle ne connaissait pas encore le déplacement des joueuses sur le bout des doigts mais elle était assez douée pour les deviner. Malgré plusieurs bonnes actions qui permirent à leur équipe de sortir de leur moitié de terrain, les Nightbloods n'arrivaient toujours pas à trouver le chemin des filets.

Madi récupéra la balle au niveau de la ligne centrale. Sans attendre, elle l'envoya avec une passe des plus précises sur la gauche directement dans les pieds d'Echo. La jeune femme accéléra balle au pied. Elle passa le premier défenseur sans problème, marquée à deux, elle tourna balle au pied pour les dépasser quand elle se sentit partir. Le coup de sifflet retentit quand la jeune femme toucha le sol. Echo se releva sans trop de mal. Elle attendit que ses coéquipières approchent pour discuter de leurs options.

\- Et la nouvelle, il est pour toi, finit-elle par lâcher en envoyant le ballon à Madi.

\- Fait ce qu'on a répété à l'entrainement hier, lui conseilla Ontari.

Madi s'avança jusqu'à la marque placée au sol. Elle posa délicatement son ballon et fit quelques pas en arrière pour prendre un peu d'élan. Elle leva la tête pour voir le positionnement du mur. Si elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait le tenter directement, elle n'était pas si loin et sa visée était presque parfaite. Mais c'était un coup prévisible. La gardienne aurait beaucoup de possibilité pour l'arrêter. Elle devait être plus maline. Quand l'arbitre lui fit signe de commencer, Madi souffla un bon coup et s'élança. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces avec l'intérieur de son pied laissant le ballon à ras du sol. Les défenseuses sautèrent toutes, laissant le ballon filer sous leurs pieds La gardienne surprise se jeta que bien trop tard, même en s'élançant de toutes ses forces, elle ne pouvait toucher le missile que venait d'envoyer Madi. Alors que les supporters criaient déjà de joie, le ballon rebondit sur le bas du poteau le renvoyant au centre de la surface. Emori le récupéra et après un léger décalage, tira à son tour, pleine lucarne, la gardienne, restée à terre, n'eut pas le temps de se relever pour le stopper.

Lexa leva les bras dans les airs alors que Jasper lui sautait dessus. Emori venait d'inscrire leur premier but en tant que nouvelle équipe. Que ce soit lors d'un match amical ne diminuait en rien cette performance. C'était le début de beaucoup de réussite. Emori sauta dans les bras de Madi qui avait couru jusqu'à elle, Echo et les autres filles firent de même pour venir féliciter leur buteuse. Il restait une quinzaine de minutes pour revenir au score, ce but tombait à pique pour leur redonner confiance.

Malheureusement, les dernières minutes furent compliquées. Aucune bonne action ne sortit de leur moitié de terrain. L'arbitre assistant indiqua 2 minutes de temps additionnels avant la première défaite de l'équipe… Charlotte récupéra la balle sur un dribble ambitieux de sa vis-à-vis et se dépêcha de l'envoyer vers le centre. Madi amorça le contre en courant la balle au pied. Elles étaient en surnombre. Emori était bien placée en pointe mais risquait le hors-jeu. Madi tourna son regard sans ralentir à la recherche d'une solution, elle dribla la première défenseuse avant de remarquer l'accélération d'Echo sur la gauche. Si elle envoyait le ballon dans le bon timing, sa capitaine serait capable de passer derrière le dernier rempart et se retrouver en bonne position de tir. Sans plus d'hésitation, Madi passa le ballon en profondeur dans le dos de la défense. Echo redoubla d'effort pour arriver la première sur la balle. Elle feinta à gauche avant de s'engouffrer dans l'espace qu'elle venait de créer. Sans plus attendre, elle tira à mi-hauteur. La gardienne adverse effleura le ballon mais était trop courte pour l'attraper. La balle se logea dans le petit filet. Echo n'arrêta pas sa course pour autant, elle continua jusqu'aux gradins pour sauter le poing en l'air. Les Night Bloods venaient d'égaliser à quelques secondes de la fin grâce à une passe décisive de Madi.

L'arbitre siffla la fin du très rapidement. Lexa se leva pour saluer le coach adverse réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle allait dire à ses joueuses. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de donner autant de discours. C'était une partie du métier dont elle devait s'habituer. Toujours être là pour motiver, pousser, mais aussi rassurer les joueuses. Elle qui avait toujours détestée parler aux journalistes après match…

L'ambiance dans les vestiaires était morose. Lincoln et Jasper étaient contre le mur du fond et attendaient ses instructions. Toutes les adolescentes étaient assises en silence. Echo se leva et souffla.

\- Désolé coach. On savait à quel point ce match était important pour vous.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolée Echo ?

\- On n'a pas gagné ? On a pris deux buts ? La possession était clairement en leur faveur.

Lexa sourit.

\- C'est vrai. Il y a encore beaucoup de travail avant le premier match du championnat. Il y a eu beaucoup d'erreurs commises, des fautes à éviter mais… ce n'est pas ce dont je vais me rappeler ce soir. Et ce n'est pas ce dont vont se rappeler les supporters ou Azgueda.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Le mental est tout aussi important que le jeu. Vous pouvez être les meilleures joueuses du monde, si vous n'y croyez pas ça ne sert à rien d'aller sur le terrain. Ce soir vous êtes revenu au score en moins de 30 minutes. Malgré deux buts d'avance. Vous n'avez pas baissé les bras. Et pour ça… Lincoln, Jasper et moi, on vous félicite. Vous pouvez être fières de vous.

Lexa se mit à les applaudir et bientôt toute l'équipe se mit à en faire autant.

\- Aller filez à la douche, vous puez. Et, rendez-vous demain à 9h devant l'hôtel Olympe.

\- Bien parlé coach, lâcha Lincoln quand toutes les filles eurent quitté la salle de réunion. Tu es vraiment si fière d'elles ?

\- Disons que j'aurais préféré ne pas prendre deux buts, sourit Lexa. Dès lundi, on renforce la défense haute et la récupération de balle. On a couru après le ballon trop souvent ce soir.

\- Ouais… l'entrée de Madi était une bonne idée. Je n'ai jamais vu une si jeune joueuse délivrer des passes si précises, continua Jasper.

\- On a tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir, continua Lex. Il faut juste bien utiliser nos atouts.

\- Sur ce… Le Jasper doit aller se préparer à vous mettre une raclé !

\- Tu viens toujours ce soir ? demanda Lincoln.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'O' me laisserait y échapper ?

\- Tu peux toujours rêver.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

/

Devant la porte de l'appartement, Lexa pouvait entendre des rires et une multitude de voix se mélanger. Octavia l'avait prévenu qu'il y aurait une dizaine de personnes, à un ou deux près, et qu'elle était censée connaître plus ou moins tout le monde. Et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Cela voulait dire que c'était majoritairement le groupe du lycée. Et donc, qu'à part elle, personne n'avait vraiment perdu contact. Cela n'allait rien arranger à sa culpabilité, qui ne cessait de croitre tous les jours. Elle, Lexa Woods, c'était fait un plaisir à laisser sa vie d'ici derrière elle quand elle était partie. Elle semblait avoir été la seule égoïste.

\- Quand faut y aller…

Elle frappa à la porte, aussitôt, le bruit derrière se stoppa. Lexa attendit nerveusement que la porte s'ouvre.

\- Bienvenue dans notr…. Raven n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Un ouragan blond lui passa devant et se jeta sur Lexa. La brune mit un certain moment avant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Après un instant d'adaptation, elle resserra ses bras autour de la jeune femme qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

\- Woods, espèce de capitaine ingrate ! Tu m'as manqué !

\- Toi aussi Harper ! souffla la brune.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. Mais on te pardonne, tu avais d'autres choses à faire comme devenir célèbre, rigola son amie.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse.

\- C'est clair, lâcha le garçon qui se tenait derrière elle.

\- Tu te rappelles de Monty ? demanda Harper.

\- Comment je pourrais oublier le garçon qui à transformer notre gardienne en véritable marshmallow ?

Raven referma la porte derrière elle avant de continuer.

\- Comme je le disais, bienvenue dans notre humble demeure. D'après O' tu connais déjà tout le monde, sauf Shaw mon collègue et peut-être Dyoza.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la salle, elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement, elle connaissait tout le monde sauf la très très grande blonde assise sur le canapé avec un bébé sur le ventre et le jeune homme qui parlait à Bellamy. Bellamy Blake. Lexa aurait dû se douter que le grand frère d'Octavia serait là… à son plus grand malheur. Malgré s'être côtoyés plusieurs années, Bell et Lexa n'avaient jamais réussi à s'entendre.

Octavia, restée dans la cuisine, vient l'accueillir à son tour. Elle la débarrassa de ses affaires avant de lui mettre un verre de vin dans les mains. Lexa n'osa pas lui rendre et se contenta de le tenir. Elle le poserait dans un coin quand personne ne regarderait. Elle salua tout le monde de la main avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harper, qui attendait pour continuer leur discussion.

\- Alors, toi et Monty ça a duré ? demanda Lexa voulant s'intéresser à la vie de son amie.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- C'est rare de garder son premier amour.

\- J'ai hâte que tu rencontres Jordan !

\- Ce ne serait pas le mini Monty que ton mari avait au match ?

\- Tu as remarqué ? Il a deux ans et adore déjà le foot, rigola Harper. Un futur champion.

Lexa sourit. Elle pouvait faire ça. Reconnecter avec tout le monde, s'intéresser à leur vie en essayant d'esquiver les questions sur la sienne. Si possible, elle aimerait mettre de côté son passé pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle vie à Polis. Elle ne répondrait aux questions que par politesse.

\- Quand je pense que tu as joué aux côtés de mon idole ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Harper.

\- Ce n'est pas plus différent que de jouer au côté d'Haper Mcintyre.

\- Pff… Merci de mentir pour mon égo, rigola la jeune femme.

\- Harper, arrête de monopoliser notre star locale.

La brune se tourna vers la voix masculine qui venait de les interrompre. C'était du Bellamy Blake tout cracher. Il cherchait toujours à attirer l'attention.

\- Ça fait longtemps Woods.

\- Je dirais une dizaine d'année Blake.

\- A vrai dire, je t'ai vu jouer avec l'équipe nationale contre le Canada aux JO de Londres. Je faisais un échange de poste à Oxford. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel match.

\- La demi-finale... C'était ma première année dans l'équipe nationale.

\- En tout cas bravo, tu as un sacré palmarès. Plus que je n'aurais jamais eu même si j'avais continué.

\- Euh… Merci.

C'était inattendu. Bellamy Blake lui faisant un compliment ? Peut-être que les gens étaient capables de changer après tout ? Véritablement changer. Ou alors les raisons de leurs querelles n'avaient tout simplement plus de raison d'être ? Sûrement un peu des deux. Leurs disputes avaient véritablement commencé après un pari nul que Bellamy lui avait lancé, menant à son humiliation devant une grande parti du lycée sur le terrain de foot. A l'époque la victoire avait semblé si belle. Simple et efficace. Rien de plus. Mais à partir de là tout avait dégénérer entre eux. L'égo blessé de Bellamy n'avait pas supporté se faire battre par une fille.

\- Tu n'as pas continué ? Tu étais assez doué.

Ce n'était pas si vrai. Bellamy avait été un bon joueur, mais il n'avait jamais eu ce qu'il fallait pour passer pro. Lexa le savait. Elle avait préférée mentir par politesse. C'était comme ça que les interactions étaient censées marcher non ?

\- C'est gentil, mais toi et moi on sait que ce n'est pas vrai, rigola le brun. J'ai fini par être prof, à la fac de Boston. J'enseigne l'histoire Européenne. Ce n'est intéressant que pour les passionnés, avoua Bell.

\- Est-ce que mon frère t'embête déjà ? demanda O'. Vous ne vous êtes pas encore entretués ?

\- On n'a plus 15 piges O'. On est civilisé maintenant, sourit Bellamy.

\- Il a raison, on est cool maintenant.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas être le cas avant ? Combien de fois tu as refusé de venir chez moi à cause de lui ? Je n'en reviens pas.

\- Et si on faisait les équipes ? cria Raven, que je vous botte le cul !

\- Ma femme a un vocabulaire de princesse, rigola O' en tirant Lexa vers le canapé.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Lexa croisa le regard de Clarke. La blonde lui sourit timidement en prenant place à côté d'Harper. Comme toujours, elle était ravissante. Elle portait une combinaison blanche parsemée de petites fleurs. Ses cheveux blonds étaient accrochés de manière désordonnée, laissant retomber plusieurs mèches. C'était simple et décontracté, mais cela lui allait parfaitement.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un sourire de sa part pour que Lexa se retransforme en l'adolescente maladroite, laissant tomber son verre au sol en essayant de le poser sur la table basse.

\- Et merde ! Je suis désolée, lâcha Lexa en se levant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je gère ! Ce sol en a vu des pires, rigola Raven en apportant de quoi essuyer.

Lexa se réinstalla, évitant à tout prix le regard de Clarke. Elle ne voulait pas que son attitude la trahisse. Elle avait déjà assez honte, elle ne voulait pas que Clarke se rende compte qu'elle venait de retrouver ses vieilles habitudes.

\- Puisqu'elle porte mon futur bébé, c'est ma femme qui commence, lâcha O'

\- Je prends la super star, Clarke et Shaw, commença Raven

Octavia choisit le premier jeu. Un time's up classique. On pouvait deviner assez rapidement qui avait noté quels mots. Lexa et Octavia avaient surtout mis des joueuses célèbres alors que Monty et Jasper avaient pariés sur des Pokémons.

La partie fut mouvementée mais drôle. Lexa ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait autant ri. Voire Harper essayer de mimer Golum, ou Clarke faire deviner "les dents de la mer" était immanquable. Malheureusement pour elle, Jasper, Monty et Octavia gagnèrent la partie, ils se connaissaient mutuellement trop bien. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, cela rendit Lexa triste. Si on ne comptait pas Anya, elle n'était proche de personne à ce point. Ni Costia, ni ses coéquipières. Malgré que ce soit un sport d'équipe, le foot l'avait beaucoup isolé.

Ils enchainèrent avec un tournoi de jeu de carte, où malgré une qualification pour la finale, l'équipe de Lexa perdit au grand désespoir de Raven qui se révéla être une très grande compétitrice. Surtout quand il s'agissait de battre Octavia.

Tout le monde fut d'accord pour faire une pause quand les pizzas arrivèrent.

\- Qui a commandé une Hawaïenne ? râla Bellamy en reposant le carton de pizza devant lui.

\- Moi, répondit O'. C'est la préférée de Lexa.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, rigola Bellamy en poussant le carton vers elle. Tu me déçois beaucoup Woods. Tiens Clarke, j'ai ta mozza.

Sans le vouloir, Lexa suivit du regard le court échange entre le frère de son amie et la blonde. Et pour une raison inconnue, elle n'aima pas ce qu'elle vit. Peut-être est-ce le fait que Bellamy connaissait par cœur la commande de Clarke. Ou alors ce sourire charmeur qu'il lui lança et auquel Clarke répondit par un petit sourire au coin, laissant entrevoir un petit bout de sa langue. Ou encore, le contact bien trop long entre leurs deux mains quand il lui passa le carton. Une chose était sûre, Clarke et Bellamy étaient proches. C'était déjà le cas à l'époque, et cela n'avait en rien aider Lexa à apprécier le jeune homme. Etant la meilleure amie d'Octavia, Clarke avait passée beaucoup de temps chez eux, elle et Bellamy avaient toujours été très proches. Et, l'affection et l'envie de Bellamy envers Clarke, n'était un secret pour personne. Leur relation avait toujours été ambigu. Les trois mois où Clarke et Bellamy étaient sortis ensemble en début de seconde avaient été très durs à vivre pour Lexa. Cela avait été très dur à chaque fois que Clarke avait eu un nouveau ou une nouvelle petite amie. Tout simplement parce que Lexa n'avait pas le courage nécessaire pour avouer ses sentiments à Clarke, mais qu'elle aurait aimé être à leur place. Mais le fait que ce soit Bellamy avait rajouté de la colère à Lexa. Comment cet ado qu'elle aimait si peu pouvait avoir sa Clarke ? Le sourire de vainqueur de Bellamy à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans le couloir lui avait donné des envies de meurtres plus d'une fois. Le jour où Clarke l'avait quitté fut l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie à cette époque. Clairement, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais finalement.

\- Lex' ?

Lexa se tourna vers Octavia qui lui tendait une bouteille de bière. La brune l'attrapa et pendant un instant eu très envie de la porter à sa bouche. Mais c'était si facile de faire ressurgir ses anciens démons. Elle sourit à O' mais posa la bière sur la table pour attraper une part de pizza. Elle se tourna légèrement vers Monty et Harper pour se changer les idées. Harper était assez bavarde pour trois. Elle se contenta de rire à ses blagues et de poser quelques questions pour relancer la jeune femme. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards vers Clarke et Bellamy, qui semblaient de plus en plus proches de minutes en minutes.

Avant de commencer la dernière partie de la soirée, Lexa s'isola un peu sur la terrasse. Les bras posés sur le bord du balcon, elle regardait la ville endormie dans laquelle elle avait grandi. C'était perturbant de savoir qu'une grande partie de ses anciens camarades avaient choisi de rester à Polis. Ce n'était qu'une petite ville portuaire au sud de Boston. C'était normal de vouloir partir en grandissant. Quitter la routine, chercher l'activité, un peu de vitesse, l'adrénaline d'une ville plus excitante.

\- Tu en as déjà marre de nous ?

Lexa sourit doucement en voyant Clarke refermer la vitre derrière elle et venant s'installer à ses côtés.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était beau.

\- Polis ? rigola Clarke. Je suis sûre que Londres en vaut aussi la chandelle.

\- Sûrement. Je n'y étais pas vraiment pour faire du tourisme.

\- Tu y as vécu, quoi ? 6 ans ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pris le temps de visiter.

\- Un peu si, mais... J'y étais pour le foot. Je passais la plus grande partie de mes journées sur la pelouse.

\- Okay Okay, mais à Portland ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas explorer toutes ses forêts ?

\- Si bien sûr. Mais le plus important a toujours été-

\- Le foot, la coupa Clarke. Je sais. Et ça t'a réussi.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Lexa. Autant de sacrifice pour quoi ? Retour au point de départ.

\- C'est si horrible de trainer avec nous, rigola Clarke. Tu nous fais déjà une crise existentielle ?

Lexa leva les yeux. Elle se retourna, s'appuyant légèrement contre le rebord pour observer ses amis à travers la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a tous fait rester ?

\- Tout le monde à plusieurs raisons différentes. Mais, on est tous d'accord sur une chose : c'est chez nous.

\- Tu penses que c'est encore chez moi ? demanda Lexa

\- J'en sais rien. Ça te plairait ?

\- Ce serait sympa d'avoir autre chose que le foot dans ma vie. Un vrai foyer, c'est un bon début.

Clarke lui sourit timidement. Un de ses sourires qui avait bousculé plus d'une fois les émotions de Lexa et dont seule Clarke avait le secret.

\- Tu m'as manqué Lex', avoua Clarke.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à flatter sans le penser, sourit la jeune femme. Et je suis contente que notre Lexa existe au-delà de cette fameuse joueuse que tous les magazines s'arrachent.

Notre Lexa ? Y avait-il une vraie différence entre celle qu'Octavia, Clarke et les autres avaient connu et celle que le reste du monde connaissait ? Probablement. Lexa n'en avait juste pas conscience.

\- J'avais pour mission de venir te chercher pour la dernière partie. Et avec Raven dans l'équipe, on a nos chances d'enfin gagner !

\- Ça ferait un peu les pieds à O', rigola Lexa en se relevant pour la suivre.

La chaleur et le bruit de l'intérieur du salon sauta au visage de Lexa dès qu'elle passa la porte. Octavia était en train d'installer le plateau pendant que Raven ramassait les verres vides de ses invités.

\- J'ai acheté exprès la dernière version 2018, donc pas l'excuse habituelle « il date d'avant ma naissance ton jeu » quand je vous aurais tous battu, précisa Bellamy.

\- Ne crie pas victoire si vite, lança Raven. La dernière fois ça s'est joué à une seule petite question.

\- Ça reste une victoire pour la team Bellamy !

Comme l'avait prévu Clarke, leur équipe prit l'avantage très vite. Raven était incollable sur les thèmes natures, sciences, divertissement et Clarke avait un sacré avantage en art et littérature. Lexa faisait de son mieux pour aider, mais sa participation restait minime par rapport à ses deux coéquipières. Malgré leur avance, l'équipe de Bellamy les rattrapa. Le jeune homme était, lui aussi, impressionnant. Lexa ne se rappelait pas de ce côté-là de sa personnalité. Il n'avait jamais donné l'impression d'être un gars cultivé… Ou alors, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à lui pour connaître ce trait de sa personnalité.

\- Laisse tomber Bellamy, cette victoire c'est la nôtre, rigola Raven en rajoutant les points qu'elle venait d'inscrire au tableau.

\- O' dit à ta femme qu'elle n'a aucune chance.

Alors que la partie continuait, l'écart entre les équipes diminua. Lexa n'avait jamais joué à une partie de trivia si mouvementée. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que Raven et Bellamy jouaient leur vie.

\- Dernière question ! Si l'équipe de Raven répond correctement, on aura nos nouveaux vainqueurs, commenta Harper.

\- N'y croit pas trop Raven.

\- Tais-toi et regarde nous gagner. Allez O', envoi la question.

Octavia tira la dernière carte. En lisant la question, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Bell… Je peux te dire que tu as perdu.

\- N'importe quoi, lis la question.

\- En 2018 qu'elle joueuse de foot a été nommée meilleur atout de la NWSL ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? lâcha Bellamy. Change de question.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Raven.

\- C'est de la triche, c'est soit Lexa soit une de ces coéquipières.

\- Et alors ? On n'a rien dit quand tu as eu une question sur les traités européens.

\- J'ai répondu à d'autre question, s'exclama Bell.

\- Et moi je n'ai servi à rien, sourit Lexa, c'est ça ?

\- On ne va pas jouer une partie sur une sportive débile ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Ouch.

\- Bell, c'est qu'un jeu. Tu pourrais éviter d'insulter mes invités pour une simple partie.

\- C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe avec elle. Ce n'est jamais qu'un jeu, mais une manière de m'humilier. Ça a toujours été le cas. J'ai fait des efforts toute la soirée mais je ne vais pas me rabaisser maintenant. Je l'ai assez fait au lycée.

\- Laisse tomber Lexa, il a pété un câble, lâcha O' ne comprenant rien.

\- Mais quoi c'est vrai ? Elle disparait pendant 10 ans et on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Lexa se leva pour ramasser ses affaires. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était restée tranquillement assise à faire de son mieux pour aider son équipe, sans rien dire ou faire quoi que ce soit contre le jeune homme. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi Bellamy venait de réagir ainsi, l'attaquer sans raison pour une petite question de trivia alors que tout se passait normalement entre eux pour la première fois.

\- Nan Lex' ne laisse pas mon abruti de frère….

\- Il se fait tard dans tous les cas, j'ai rendez-vous avec les filles demain matin. Merci, ça m'a fait plaisir de tous vous revoir.

\- On se refait ça bientôt, promis Harper. Sans l'abrutit.

\- Et Raven ? Félicitation, tu gagnes. Lindsey Horan.

\- Pardon ? demanda Raven qui ne comprenait pas.

\- En 2018, c'est Lindsey Horan.

Dans la rue Lexa se mit à marcher rapidement. Pourquoi venait-elle de fuir alors que c'était elle qui venait de se faire insulter sans raison ? Peut-être parce qu'au fond, elle était d'accord avec Bellamy. Elle ne méritait pas d'être acceptée, pas après son départ, pas après son addiction. Elle ne méritait peut-être pas cette seconde chance qu'on lui tendait. Ou alors elle ne se sentait peut-être pas si à l'aise qu'elle espérait. Pourquoi autrement aurait-elle caché qu'elle ne buvait plus ? Ou, pourquoi évitait-elle les questions vraiment personnelles ? Elle s'arrêta et sortit son téléphone pour s'excuser auprès d'Octavia. Dans tous les cas, sa sortie dramatique avait gâché la soirée que son amie avait si gentiment préparée.

\- Lexa attends !

Alors que la brune se retournait à l'appel de son nom, Clarke ralentit sa course à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu es partie ? demanda la blonde.

\- Je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

\- C'est Bellamy qui s'est imposé. On passait tous un bon moment, et ça nous faisait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Clarke sourit.

\- Parce que tu nous as manqué, se contenta de répondre la blonde innocemment. Tu n'as jamais voulu l'admettre pour ne pas briser ton attitude solitaire, mais tu étais…Tu es… l'une des nôtres. Notre groupe n'est pas complet sans toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Lexa resta silencieuse, ne sachant que répondre. Au lycée, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec la bande d'Octavia. Et même si elle les considérait tous comme ses amis, cela restait la bande d'Octavia. Elle n'avait jamais eu la prétention de croire qu'elle aussi faisait partie de cette famille. C'est pour ça que malgré le manque cela n'avait pas été si dur de disparaître.

\- Allez, arrête de réfléchir et va te reposer. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture.

\- Je suis venue à pieds.

\- De chez Anya ? C'est à l'autre bout de la ville.

\- Non, j'ai un appartement au port, précisa Lexa.

\- Oh…Cool ! Je peux t'accompagner ? Je prendrais un taxi pour rentrer chez moi de toute manière.

\- Tu n'es pas…

\- Lex', j'en ai envie.

Lexa secoua la tête silencieusement. Elle se tourna légèrement pour reprendre son chemin, Clarke à ses côtés.

\- J'en reviens pas que Bellamy ai osé, lâcha Clarke.

\- Moi ça ne me surprend pas de lui, avoua la brune.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous vous détestiez à ce point. Ok, tu es clairement plus forte que lui au foot, mais comme beaucoup d'autre personne.

Lexa sourit.

\- Notre rivalité n'est pas à cause du foot.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais que ça avait commencé avec ce match ou je ne sais plus quoi.

\- Ma victoire n'a pas aidé, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'on ne s'est jamais aimé.

\- Alors, c'est quoi la raison ?

C'était difficile pour Clarke de comprendre car elle avait toujours vu Bellamy comme un sympathique idiot avec qui il était, en général, sympa de passer du temps. C'était ce qu'était Bellamy pour la plus par des gens, un gars sociable et drôle.

\- Principalement… toi.

Clarke s'arrêta surprise de la réponse.

\- Moi ?

\- Le fait qu'on est été tous les deux complétement amoureux de toi n'a jamais vraiment aidé. On a toujours été en compétition.

Lexa était surprise du regard ébahi que lui lançait Clarke à cet instant. Elle pensait que Clarke était au courant.

\- Quand je t'ai enfin embrassé pour la première fois tu m'as dit « Il était temps », pourquoi cela te surprend tant ?

\- Je savais que je te plaisais, à Bellamy aussi. Que tu me désirais… Tu n'étais pas très discrète en matant ma poitrine.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. On ne contrôle pas ses hormones à 16 ans, rigola Lexa.

\- Et, pour une sportive, tu as toujours été très maladroite.

\- Tu te souviens qu'au début je ne pouvais même pas aligner trois mots l'un après l'autre quand tu étais là ?

\- Je pensais que… J'en sais rien.

Lexa sourit. Qu'elle puisse parler si ouvertement de cette époque sans se sentir gênée prouvait que, malgré l'attirance qu'elle ressentirait toujours pour la blonde, elle avait bien réussi à passer au-dessus de tout ça.

\- En tout cas, c'est ce que je croyais à 16 ans. Et, je n'avais jamais vraiment été amoureuse. Peut-être que si je ressentais la même chose aujourd'hui je n'appellerais pas ça de l'amour. En tout cas… Ouais, Bellamy et moi ça ne passe pas à cause de beaucoup de raisons. Mais tu en fais partie.

\- Merde alors ! Sauf que c'était il y a 10 ans. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

\- Tu es sûre ? Bellamy a pété son câble qu'après notre moment sur le balcon.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des raisons d'être jaloux, souffla Clarke.

\- Ça je n'en sais rien. Vos histoires ça vous regarde. Mais vous sembliez…proche.

Clarke se mordit les lèvres en se remettant en marche.

\- Bellamy et moi c'est compliqué.

\- C'est toujours le cas nan ? rigola Lexa en pensant à son mariage.

\- Octavia m'a appris pour ta femme. Je suis désolée Lex.

\- Ça arrive, se contenta de répondre la joueuse.

Sentant que Lexa n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de sa futur ex-femme, Clarke n'insista pas. Elle laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants avant de tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance.

\- Eh Lex ? Je me demandais s'il y avait une raison pour que tu n'aies pas bu une goutte de tes verres ce soir ?

Clarke se sentit mal de poser la question quand elle vit Lexa se figer.

\- Laisse tomber, ça ne me regarde pas, se dépêcha de dire la blonde. Je me demandais si ça avait un rapport avec des médicaments pour ta blessure ou autres. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as remarqué, hein ?

Lexa sourit nerveusement. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses poches et se remit à avancer. En parler faisait partie du processus de guérison.

\- Disons que j'évite tous les produits avec une possibilité d'addiction. C'est plus raisonnable.

Clarke resta silencieuse et attentive.

\- C'est en partie pour ça que Costia est partie, continua Lexa. Après ma blessure on m'a donné des anti-douleurs. Au début je les prenais vraiment parce que la douleur ne passait pas. Et… quand on m'a annoncé que je ne pourrais plus jouer…

\- Lex… Je suis désolée, tu n'es pas obligée, commença Clarke.

\- Quand on m'a annoncé que je ne pourrais plus jouer, continua Lexa, c'était comme si la douleur ne partirait jamais. Ce n'était plus physique mais mental, mais le mal était toujours là. 24h sur 24. Alors j'ai continué la morphine. Cos' a fait ce qu'elle a pu mais j'étais ingérable. Après son départ, c'était encore pire. Il aura fallu que je passe plusieurs mois en centre pour m'en sortir. Et même si aujourd'hui, ma vie est revenue dans l'ordre, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable et oublier tout ce qui pourrait me ramener à cet état.

La blonde hésitait. Elle avait très envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'avait pu subir Lexa, ce qu'elle avait ressenti, mais elle ne voulait pas la pousser. Elles venaient tout juste de se retrouver, elles ne se connaissaient plus réellement.

\- On arrive. Tu devrais appeler ton taxi si tu ne veux pas trop attendre.

Clarke s'arrêta et, sans réfléchir, prit Lexa dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra. La tête posait légèrement sur sa poitrine, elle se contenta de la serrer contre elle. D'abord surprise, la brune mit quelques instants avant de se détendre. Ce n'était qu'une étreinte amicale, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ça, mais cela faisait du bien. Juste deux vieilles amies heureuses de se retrouver.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué Lex', souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Il y a quand même plus de Clexa, right ?

Petite retrouvaille, sympathique, non ? Sauf Bellamy mais le pauvre, il aime Clarke depuis toujours et Clarke ne lui rend pas entièrement. Alors l'arrivée de Lexa, ça ne lui plait pas...

Le prochain chapitre est centré sur Clarke, ça va changer un peu :D


	4. Let me tell you

Bonjour à tous

Alors, non je n'ai pas répondu au reviews, et oui je suis terriblement désolé. J'ai tout lu et beaucoup apprécié vos commentaires. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine, c'est tout.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai absolument pas avancé dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre ...

Par contre, celui-là devrait vous faire plaisir :D

* * *

I remember walking in the cold of November  
Hoping that I make it to the end of December  
27 years and the end of my mind  
But holding to the thought of another time  
But looking to the ways at the ones before me  
Looking for the path of the young and lonely  
I don't want to hear about what to do

Hello, hello  
Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero  
I'm looking for a way out

Imagine dragon – Zero.

L'état de calme et plénitude absolue dans lequel se trouvait la chambre de Clarke fut brisé par la sonnerie de son réveil. La jeune femme avait toujours eu du mal à se réveiller, alors pour être sûr de ne pas éteindre l'alarme et se rendormir aussitôt, elle utilisait cette méthode de torture qui consistait à poser son téléphone loin d'elle pour être sûre de se lever afin de l'éteindre.

La blonde souffla, posa un pied au sol tout en protestant, et se leva chercher l'appareil tortionnaire qui venait de briser son sommeil. L'écran affichait 8h15. Pour un samedi matin, c'était beaucoup trop tôt, surtout sachant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule matinée avant de reprendre le travail.

Rapidement, elle scanna son écran pour voir le titre des notifications qui s'affichaient. Le frère et la sœur Blake n'avaient pas arrêté de lui envoyer des messages depuis son départ, hier soir, de la soirée jeu avec Lexa. Elle souffla et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière, elle s'occuperait de ça après son café. Clarke attrapa son kimono accroché derrière la porte et sortit en traînant des pieds. Volontairement, elle descendit les escaliers à pas lourd afin de préparer son arrivée. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et frappa doucement. Dormir était une religion dans la famille. Être une ado de 16 ans n'aidait pas Madi à être matinale non plus. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle ouvrit doucement la porte.

\- Mads debout ! lâcha-t-elle avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

Clarke alluma la machine à café et sortit deux mugs. L'un de ses plus grands échecs comme grande sœur prenant soin de sa petite sœur avait été de ne pas réussir à contenir l'addiction de Madi au café. La jeune fille avait commencé plus jeune qu'il ne le faudrait et, à l'image de Clarke, en buvait beaucoup trop dans la journée.

Alors que la machine se mettait en route, Clarke sortit de la maison ramasser le journal et le courrier. Elle regarda rapidement les lettres soupirant en remarquant le nombre de factures. Madi allait être contente, une enveloppe jaune provenant du Yémen venait d'arriver. Bien qu'elles essayaient de se parler le plus souvent possible, Madi et sa mère avaient commencé à s'écrire des lettres lors du premier voyage à l'étranger d'Abby. Quatre ans plus tard, elles avaient gardé leur habitude. C'était leur tradition à toutes les deux.

Clarke posa le courrier sur l'ilot central de la cuisine et remplie les deux tasses de l'or noir. Elle but sa première gorgée avant de repartir voir sa sœur.

\- Madi, tu m'as demandé de te réveiller à 8H15, il est 22, lâcha-t-elle en posant l'une des tasses de café sur la table de chevet de sa sœur.

\- J'arrive… marmonna l'adolescente.

Clarke ne fut pas surprise de ne pas voir sa petite sœur les vingt minutes qui suivirent. Elle avait l'habitude de déjeuner seule avant de voir Madi sortir de sa chambre, prête à affronter la journée, littéralement 2 minutes avant de devoir partir, peu importe l'heure à laquelle elle devait être prête. Et par on ne sait quel miracle, elle n'était jamais en retard.

Clarke profita de ses quelques minutes de calme pour scanner ses notifications. Elle sourit en voyant les messages d'O'.

[00.12] O'Blake

Courir après sa future femme, qu'elle preuve d'amour Clarkie.

[00.13] O'Blake

Excuse-toi auprès de notre star locale pour moi.

[08.00] O'Blake

Toujours avec elle ;p ?

[08.36] O'Blake

Est-ce que je vais être tata ? Vous avez passé la nuit à faire des bébés ? C'est pour ça que tu ne réponds pas ?

[08.43] O'Blake.

Griffin ! Ma réunion commence dans 10 minutes, j'ai besoin de détails !

Clarke déverrouilla son téléphone et se dépêcha de répondre à son ennuyante amie.

[08.44] Griffie

Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, Lex' et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

[08.44] O'Blake

Ahahah…Une fois de plus apparemment.

[08.44] O'Blake

Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé ?

[08.45] Griffie

Nop. On est amie avant tout. La terminale c'était il y a des années. Et puis… Elle est mariée.

[08.45] O'Blake.

Je n'ai vu ni bague, ni femme…

[08.45] Griffie

Va bosser ! Je dois rejoindre ma meilleure amie, ta femme, pour un brunch soon.

[08.46] O'Blake

Comment ça ta meilleure amie ?

[08.46] O'Blake

C'est moi ta meilleure amie !

[08.46] O'Blake

Clarke ?!

[08.47] O'Blake

Clarke !

Clarke se servit une deuxième tasse de café en faisant le tour de ses réseaux sociaux. Rien d'intéressant. Elle évita volontairement les messages de Bellamy, il était encore trop tôt pour gérer ce problème.

\- Le coach t'as dit pourquoi on devait la rejoindre un samedi matin ? demanda Madi en sortant de sa chambre pour se servir une deuxième tasse de café.

\- C'est ton coach, répondit Clarke.

\- Mais c'est toi qui as passé la soirée avec elle, et qui la connait.

\- Honnêtement, on n'a pas parlé de foot. On n'a même pas parlé beaucoup.

\- Ça doit lui faire bizarre d'être revenue.

\- Probablement… Mais pour quelqu'un comme moi qui connait la Lexa qui n'était pas une super star, c'est moins choquant.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu connaisses Lexa Woods et que tu me l'aies jamais dit !

\- Je suis sûre de te l'avoir dit, insista Clarke.

\- Je m'en souviendrais !

\- Tu ne vas pas être en retard ?

\- Oh Merde !

Clarke sourit en voyant sa petite sœur finir d'une traite sa tasse de café et se dépêcher de ramasser ses affaires. Alors qu'elle était prête à sortir, elle vit l'adolescente faire demi-tour pour venir l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue et ramasser sa lettre posée devant elle.

\- Au port à 17h ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Bonne journée ! se contenta de répondre Clarke.

Revenir à la maison juste après avoir été diplômé n'avait jamais été dans les plans de Clarke. Quand son père été mort, elle était d'abord rentrée pour être auprès de sa mère et sa sœur, pour qu'ensemble, elles guérissent de cette perte. Très vite, Clarke comprit qu'elle aurait un rôle plus important encore. Madi avait tout juste 11 ans, Abby était dévastée. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'était plus en état de s'occuper de sa famille. Clarke avait pris les choses en main. Elle faisait en sorte que sa sœur ne soit pas en retard à l'école le matin lorsque sa mère oubliait de se lever. Elle payait les factures, faisait les courses, préparait à manger, l'aidait à faire ses devoirs. Sa mère avait besoin de temps et de calme pour se remettre de la perte de l'homme de sa vie. Clarke avait été forte pour toutes les trois. Les semaines s'étaient transformées en mois, et Abby n'allait pas beaucoup mieux. Même si elle faisait des efforts, vivre dans la maison qu'ils avaient partagés si longtemps était une véritable torture. Voir leurs amis, leurs familles sans lui n'avait aucun sens. Alors qu'en l'occasion se présenta, Clarke poussa sa mère à accepter l'offre de diriger une séance de quatre mois avec les médecins sans frontières. Abby avait toujours parlé de sa jeunesse et au combien l'association lui manquait. C'était il y a presque quatre ans. Depuis, leur mère était rentrée plusieurs fois, mais le besoin de repartir en mission était toujours plus fort. Clarke l'avait soutenue. Elle voyait bien qu'en restant elle ne serait jamais totalement heureuse. L'offre de Polis High pour être le nouveau professeur d'art tombait à point. Elle avait obtenu le travail et réaménagé dans sa maison d'enfance pour devenir le tuteur de Madi lorsque sa mère était en mission, 9 mois sur 12. Pour être honnête, cela ne dérangeait pas Clarke. Tous ses amis habitaient encore la région. Elle avait l'opportunité d'avoir un métier qu'elle aimait tout en étant près d'eux et de sa famille. La vie à Polis n'était pas si mal, tranquille certes, mais pas si mal. Et quand elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de modernité, un peu plus « d'action », elle allait faire un tour à Boston. Cela n'avait pas été dans les plans de Clarke de revenir s'installer ici, mais c'était clairement dans les siens de rester. Cela avait été plus dur pour Madi. En un sens, elle avait perdu ses deux parents. Clarke était tellement fière de la jeune femme qu'elle devenait malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu à un si jeune âge. La force, la motivation et la joie dont elle faisait preuve chaque jour.

La blonde finit sa tasse de café avant de se lever pour aller se préparer. Elle avait rendez-vous pour le petit déjeuner avec Raven. Quand elle arriva au restaurant choisi, la petite brune était déjà installée, le serveur lui tendait une tasse à café.

\- J'ai promis à Octavia de surveiller la dose de caféine que tu ingurgitais ce matin.

\- Tu es censé être de mon côté ! râla Raven.

\- Eh, si tu voulais que je sois toujours de ton côté, il ne fallait pas épouser ma meilleure amie, rigola Clarke en s'installant.

\- Je suis ta meilleure amie !

Clarke se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue. Depuis que ses deux amies s'étaient mises ensemble, elles se chamaillaient pour savoir laquelle méritait ce titre. Octavia était l'amie d'enfance de Clarke, celle qui avait toujours été là. Celle sans qui elle n'aurait jamais survécu au lycée. Elle connaissait Raven depuis moins longtemps, mais partager la même chambre quatre ans d'affilés permettait de créer des liens tout aussi forts rapidement. Elle n'avait aucune préférence. Et, bien que les deux jeunes femmes le savaient, elles aimaient prétendre le contraire. C'était leur façon à elle de se distinguer un peu l'une de l'autre.

\- Bon, on vise qu'elle type de petit-dej ?

\- Le bébé meurt d'envie de poulet frit depuis 5h du matin…

\- On part sur le gros alors, rigola Clarke en ouvrant sa carte.

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre leur commande.

\- Tout c'est bien fini hier ? demanda Clarke.

\- O' a pratiquement mis Bellamy à la porte donc tout le monde a plus ou moins suivit après vous.

\- Il m'a envoyé une demi-douzaine de message depuis ce matin.

\- Ouais, il n'a pas arrêté avec O' aussi je crois. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

\- Lex a une théorie intéressante.

\- Tu vas me laisser avec seulement ça ? demanda Raven.

L'arrivée de leurs plats mis la discussion en pause quelques secondes. Cela permis à Clarke de réfléchir à ce qu'elle comptait partager avec son amie.

\- Elle pense qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à s'entendre à cause de moi. En tout cas, c'était l'une des raisons étant donné qu'ils avaient tous les deux des sentiments pour moi au lycée.

\- O' a tendance à dire que c'était plus qu'un petit crush. Elle n'a jamais compris comment tu as fait pour ne jamais réaliser que Lexa était amoureuse de toi.

\- Déni ? Naïveté ? rigola Clarke. C'était le lycée, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser.

\- Lexa est au courant que tu couches avec Bell ? Si c'est le cas, elle a surement raison.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle. Et la seule raison pour laquelle Raven, et seulement Raven était au courant de cette histoire entre Bell et elle, était parce que la jeune femme les avait surpris une fois.

\- Est-ce que Lexa sait que je couche avec Bell sachant qu'il a une petite amie ? Sûre, j'adore m'en vanter…

\- Alors pourquoi tu continues ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête aujourd'hui. De toute manière tu ne comprendrais pas.

Raven baissa les yeux. Elle savait que Clarke n'aimait pas en parler. Pour être honnête, c'était l'un de leur seul vrai sujet de dispute.

\- Désolé, ce n'était pas le but. J'aimerai juste comprendre…

\- Tu penses quoi de Lexa ?

Raven attrapa ses couverts comprenant que Clarke voulait changer de sujet. Un jour, elle arriverait à la faire parler, à la faire comprendre qu'elle valait beaucoup plus que ça.

\- Elle est cool. Pas vraiment comme je l'imaginais.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- O' est fan de foot, j'ai vu tous les matchs, toutes les interviews, les magazines. Elle donnait l'impression de… de dominer le monde. Alors qu'en vrai elle est plutôt timide.

Clarke sourit en avalant une bouché de ses œufs pochés. La plupart des gens seraient d'accord avec Raven. La plupart des gens ne connaissaient pas la vraie Lexa. La Lexa maladroite, timide, aimante, ridiculement drôle sans le vouloir. Clarke avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle n'était pas la même personne derrière la caméra. Et, elle avait eu peur qu'en devenant adulte, Lexa ait perdu tout ce qui la rendait si unique aux yeux de tous leurs amis. Ce n'était pas le cas. Bien que plus sûre d'elle, Clarke avait tout de suite retrouvé la Lexa qu'elle connaissait.

\- Ouais… C'est le cas de le dire. Quand on s'est rencontrée, elle arrivait à peine à aligner deux mots, sourit Clarke en se rappelant de cet après-midi là.

\- Vous êtes sorties ensemble ou pas au final ? O' n'est sûre de rien.

\- Non. Pas vraiment. La première année c'était embarrassant. Au début je pensais qu'elle ne m'aimait juste pas du tout. J'ai compris un peu plus tard que c'était plus le contraire, rigola Clarke.

\- Et ce n'était pas partagé ?

\- On a fini par être amie, en quelques sortes, j'ai donc pensé que ça lui était passé. Et, plus l'année défilait plus on se voyait. Elle faisait partie de la bande.

\- Tu as eu les chocottes, ironisa Raven.

\- Tout ça pour dire que non, on n'a jamais été ensemble. Après le nouvel an en première, ça aurait pu mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour elle ou moi. Et la suite tu la connais. Elle est partie vivre à Londres.

\- Hum… Le lycée parait plus compliqué que ce ne l'est vraiment…

\- Comment tu le saurais, tu n'y es jamais allée, rigola Clarke.

\- Je te ferais savoir qu'il y avait des cours sur ce foutu bateau !

\- Que ça doit être dur de passer son adolescence sur l'un des plus beaux ferrys et faire le tour du monde, ironisa la blonde.

\- Faire ta crise d'adolescence sans pouvoir échapper à ton père parce que tu vis sur le ferry qu'il conduit est assez frustrant je te signale !

Rencontrer Raven lors de son premier jour à la fac avait été une expérience unique. Après avoir passé 4 ans sur un navire, la jeune femme était prête à tout. Elle avait entraîné Clarke dans toutes ses aventures.

Après leur déjeuner, Clarke accompagna Raven à son rendez-vous médical, rien d'important mais Octavia avait absolument tenu à ce que Clarke soit là pour le soutien moral étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à décaler sa réunion.

Il était près de 14h quand Clarke arriva sur le port de la ville, il lui restait quelques heures avant que sa sœur la rejoigne pour l'aider avec l'un de ses projets. Elle s'installa à la terrasse de son café préféré, choisissant volontairement une table ayant vu sur les bateaux. D'ici deux jours, c'était la rentrée des classes et Clarke avait encore pas mal de travail à finir, notamment le dessin qui lui servirait d'exemple pour le premier thème travaillé. Depuis qu'elle était professeur d'art plastique au lycée, Clarke aimait faire travailler ses élèves en se servant de leur quotidien. Pour leur première œuvre à réaliser, la petite ville de Polis allait être leur support.

Clarke commanda un double café et sortit ses affaires. Elle avait commencé cette image du port quelques jours auparavant mais n'était pas satisfaite du résultat. C'était trop basique, lisse, sans surprise. Elle mit de côté le dessin non fini et sortit une nouvelle feuille. Elle voulait que son dessin soit lié à un moment vécu. Elle devait trouver le détail qui déclencherait un souvenir, laissant son talent faire le reste. C'était sur le banc juste en face du café qu'elle avait ouvert sa lettre d'acceptation à l'université de Brown. C'était au restaurant juste à côté qu'elle avait eu son tout premier rendez-vous en quatrième. Et, devant le cinéma, elle avait embrassé une fille pour la première fois, admettant publiquement sa sexualité sans peur ni regret. Avec Octavia, elle avait fait toutes les boutiques du coin. Elle était partie en mer avec le bateau de Jasper de ce quai. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à arpenter les rues qu'il lui était impossible de choisir un moment plus marquant qu'un autre. Clarke laissa son regard se balader à la recherche de l'élément qui l'inspirerait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enseigne de l'autre côté de la baie, on pouvait lire entre deux bâtiments : Piscine Municipale de Polis. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sourire en se remémorant la soirée qui avait véritablement lancée son amitié avec Lexa.

12 ans plus tôt.

Clarke ne le sentait pas. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Octavia, Clarke l'avait toujours suivi dans ses aventures. La jeune femme lui faisait ressortir son côté téméraire qui en temps normal se cachait, bien enfuit au fond elle. C'était comme ça que la blonde s'était retrouvée à faire une piste de ski beaucoup trop dur pour elle. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait fait le mur pour la première fois en descendant le long de sa gouttière. Ou encore, grâce à Octavia, qu'elle s'était décidée à passer son permis alors qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé la voiture. Elle n'avait jamais regretté de suivre son amie. Mais ce soir… elle ne le sentait pas du tout. Vraiment pas. Il n'y avait aucune chance de s'en sortir sans se faire attraper. Elle voyait déjà la déception sur le regard de ses parents quand ils viendraient les chercher au commissariat. Car oui… Il y avait de grande chance que tout ça finisse au commissariat.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre de toi O' ? demanda une dernière fois la blonde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Griffin ! J'ai les clés ! Et l'alarme est en panne depuis trois semaines.

\- Tu risques de te faire virer.

\- C'est mon dernier jour demain. Tu te rappelles ? Le lycée recommence dans deux jours.

Les vacances d'été touchaient à leur fin. D'ici deux jours, ils seraient tous de retour au lycée pour attaquer leur première. Malgré qu'elle eût besoin de travailler au cinéma de la ville pendant presque 2 mois, Clarke était triste que les vacances se terminent. Elle pouvait honnêtement dire qu'elle avait grandi pendant ses deux derniers mois. En plus de gagner son propre argent, elle avait passé son permis, commencé son portfolio et avait oublié Bellamy dans les bras de sa toute première petite amie. Elle n'avait pas très envie de recommencer la routine du lycée et des devoirs.

\- Allez Clarke ! commença Jasper. O' à les clés, ce n'est pas vraiment rentrer par effraction.

\- Et puis, on va juste piquer une petite tête, et on repart, continua Octavia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes raconter à tes petits enfants si tu ne prends pas un peu de risque ? fini Monty.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, elle détestait vraiment ses amis. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu finir avec des cas pareils. Rien ne les arrêtait jamais. Ils étaient à la fois si différents d'elle et si complémentaires. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans eux.

\- C'est bon, on y va. Mais je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à venir à mon enterrement si mes parents l'apprennent.

Octavia poussa un petit cri de victoire avant d'insérer la clé dans la serrure et d'ouvrir la porte. A peine entrée, l'odeur de chlore leur chatouilla les narines. Octavia, qui connaissait la piscine sur le bout des doigts après y avoir travailler comme maître-nageur tout l'été, les conduisit directement vers la porte du fond qui menait à la partie de la piscine qui n'avait pas de toit.

A peine avaient-ils aperçu le bassin que Jasper et Monty se dépêchaient de se déshabiller. Ils coururent côte à côté avant de se jeter sans réfléchir dans l'eau. Octavia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie avant de les imiter. La nuit était encore chaude pour une fin d'Aout. Cela ne durerait pas. L'automne s'installait très rapidement à Polis et le froid aussi. Clarke se déshabilla à son tour et s'approcha de l'eau. Elle prit son temps pour descendre le long des marches. L'eau était chaude, elle n'avait aucun mal à y rentrer.

\- La princesse est dans l'eau. Je répète la princesse est dans l'eau, rigola Jasper en nageant vers elle.

\- Même pas tu essayes de me mettre la tête sous l'eau ou je te tue, prévient Clarke.

\- Dès fois tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme avant d'attaquer Octavia.

\- Il en faut bien une de responsable dans le lot, cria Monty.

Très vite, Clarke oublia ses craintes. Ils ne faisaient de mal à personne. Ils avaient juste envie de profiter, elle ne voyait pas vraiment où était le mal. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Jasper avant d'entrer, ils ne restèrent pas simplement le temps de faire un plongeon. Il était encore tôt, l'eau était bonne, et le temps passait beaucoup plus vite quand on s'amusait.

\- Ok… J'abandonne, vous avez gagné les filles, lâcha Monty en tombant pour la troisième fois.

Après avoir fait la course, ou encore des concours de sumo au bord de l'eau, Octavia avait eu la bonne idée de faire des combats de Transformers filles contre garçons. Clarke avait grimpé sur les épaules d'Octavia et était partie à la guerre. La jeune femme avait beau avoir un désavantage physique, étant la moins sportive des trois, elle avait réussi à faire tomber Monty à plusieurs reprises. C'était surtout grâce à la force d'O' qu'elles avaient gagné. La jeune femme tenait sur ses jambes malgré les attaques adverses. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

\- Girl Power ! cria O ' en jetant Clarke de ses épaules.

Très rapidement Clarke avait abandonné l'idée de ne pas se mouiller les cheveux et avaient participé sans retenue à tous ce que ses amis voulaient faire. Elle profita de la sortie des garçons pour se détendre un peu. Elle attrapa l'une des bouées qu'avait récupérées Octavia de la remise et se laissa tranquillement flotter, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit déjà la rentrée, lâcha O'.

\- On rentre en première, on fait enfin partie de l'élite du lycée, continua Jasper.

\- Okay, commença Monty, quels sont les objectifs de l'année ? continua-t-il en attrapant un stylo et son carnet.

C'était l'un de leur rituel. Depuis leur rentrée en sixième, les quatre amis écrivaient sur une feuille tout ce qu'ils comptaient réaliser dans l'année à venir. Le dernier jour de classe, ils se réunissaient pour faire le bilan sur leur expérience.

\- Je vais faire l'amour, commença Jasper

\- Tu dis toujours ça, rigola O', mais ça n'arrive jamais.

\- Cette année c'est la mienne !

\- Je note, Jasper perd sa virginité.

\- O' remporte le championnat d'état avec son équipe ! cria Octavia.

\- Je dis enfin à ma mère que je ne veux pas aller en médecine.

\- Et pour moi… Je convaincs enfin la principale de me laisser transformer le toit de l'école en jardin.

\- Rappel moi pourquoi on est ami ? demanda Jasper.

\- Je…

Monty s'arrêta net en entant une porte claquée. Les quatre amis se regardèrent, personne n'osant bouger. Un rayon de lumière traversa les fenêtres. Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Clarke et Octavia nagèrent rapidement jusqu'au bord de la piscine et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les garçons. Jasper et Monty avaient récupéré toutes les affaires au sol et les attendaient à côté de l'issus de secours.

Octavia poussa la porte et fit signe aux autres de la suivre. Elle les poussa tout à l'arrière de la piscine, au niveau du local à poubelle. Elle en tira une et grimpa dessus pour passer par-dessus le petit muret qui les séparait de la rue. Jasper aida Clarke à passer et les deux garçons suivirent.

\- Ok, plan d'extraction activé. On se retrouve dans une heure au QG !

Clarke attrapa les affaires que Monty lui lançait avant de courir le plus loin possible de la piscine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils devaient s'échapper d'une situation compliquée. Plusieurs fois durant leurs aventures, ils avaient dû fuir. Ils avaient fini par monter un plan d'évasion. Dès leur sortie, ils se séparaient dans les quatre directions. Après une heure, ils devaient tous se retrouver chez Clarke pour un débriefing. Clarke courut jusqu'à ce le bâtiment de la piscine ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Elle s'arrêta enfin pour souffler. Elle prit un instant pour remettre ses idées en place et se calmer. Première chose, s'habiller. Se balader dans les rues de la ville en maillot de bain en pleine nuit n'était jamais une bonne idée, même dans une ville aussi tranquille que Polis. Merde. Elle n'avait dans ses mains que son pantalon. Elle avait dû faire tomber son haut en courant. C'était assez risqué de faire demi-tour. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de s'en être sortie sans problème. Elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de revenir sur ses pas. Les températures estivales étaient encore là, et après sa course elle n'avait pas si froid. Si elle se dépêchait de rentrer, cela devrait aller. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide vers sa maison, le regard droit devant, essayant de ne pas prendre peur à chaque courant d'air, craquement de feuille ou pas qu'elle entendait non loin d'elle. Elle allait tuer Octavia. Et Jasper. Et Monty. Elle allait tuer ses amis, une bonne fois pour toute.

Clarke s'empressa de marcher le long de la route, les bras croisés en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle accéléra légèrement en entendant une voiture ralentir près d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention mais elle commençait à avoir peur. Le moteur se coupa complétement quand le véhicule fut à son niveau. Sans tourner la tête Clarke continua son chemin, ignorant le bruit de claquement de porte.

\- Clarke ?

Ce n'est qu'en entendant son nom que la jeune fille se retourna enfin. Elle s'arrêta soulagée en reconnaissant Lexa qui s'avançait près d'elle.

\- Tu es… Lexa souffla, les yeux plongés vers le sol. Ça va ? demanda la jeune fille.

Lexa avait toujours été mal à l'aise en sa présence. Qu'elle soit, aujourd'hui, en maillot de bain n'arrangeait rien. Clarke pouvait le sentir. Mais par-dessus tout, elle sentait l'inquiétude dans la voix de Lexa.

\- J'ai une veste dans la voiture, se rappela Lexa en se tournant pour aller la récupérer.

Clarke sourit en l'acceptant. Elle se dépêcha de l'enfiler pour réduire la gêne de son amie.

\- Merci.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouais… commença Clarke. Juste… Octavia est ses bonnes idées.

Lexa sourit légèrement. Elle était particulièrement jolie quand elle souriait, pensa Clarke. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? osa proposer la brune.

\- Depuis quand tu as une voiture ?

\- C'est celle de ma sœur. Elle me la prête quand je m'entraîne le soir.

\- Tu étais au terrain ? A cette heure-ci ?

\- Je travaille la journée. Je m'entraîne quand je peux. Je te raccompagne ? insista Lexa.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas…

Le sourire de Lexa s'agrandit un peu plus. L'idée d'être utile et de ne pas s'humilier devant Clarke pour une fois lui plaisait beaucoup.

Depuis aussi longtemps que des Griffin avait habité à Polis, ils avaient tous grandi dans la maison de famille se trouvant légèrement à l'extérieur de la ville. Lexa n'était jamais allée chez Clarke mais connaissait bien sa maison. C'était l'ancien manoir se trouvant après le pont de la sortie est. La maison était construite sur le versant de la montagne, il fallait descendre un grand escalier pour y accéder. C'était l'une des plus belles demeures de la ville. Son jardin donnait directement sur le lac.

\- Tu veux rester un peu ? Octavia et les autres ne vont pas tarder, dit Clarke en arrivant.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger…

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu pourras entendre l'idée brillante de ta coéquipière ! En tant que nouveau capitaine c'est ta responsabilité.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle venait tout juste d'être nommée capitaine qu'elle le regrettait déjà. Elle avait toujours su que les joueuses de l'équipe étaient…énergiques, mais maintenant que leur comportement était sous sa responsabilité, elle aimait beaucoup moins ce côté de leur personnalité.

Clarke la guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, elle fit signe à Lexa de la suivre. L'entrée donnait directement sur un grand salon remplit de baie vitrée. Les murs étaient tous blanc ce qui faisait ressortir toutes les poutres apparentes de la maison. Au fond, la cuisine était ouverte avec un grand ilot central. Jake Griffin était de dos rangeant la vaisselle propre.

\- Tu ne devais pas rentrer… Eh, Lexa ! s'exclama le père de Clarke.

\- Coach…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie, sourit Clarke en venant embrasser son père. Les autres arrivent, tu les envoies dans ma chambre ?

\- Ne faîtes pas de bruit, je viens d'endormir Madi.

\- Sage comme des images, sourit Clarke en avançant vers les escaliers.

\- Est-ce que je vais enfin rencontrer Luna ?

Clarke souffla. Depuis que la jeune femme avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle aimait aussi les filles, ses parents n'arrêtait pas de lui demander quand ils rencontrer sa petite amie. C'était beaucoup trop tôt.

\- Nop. Juste O' et les garçons, se dépêcha de répondre la blonde.

Clarke prit la main de Lexa et grimpa les escaliers deux à deux jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois Lexa passée, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Lexa resta en retrait, observant la chambre bleue. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle se retrouverait seule dans la chambre de Clarke Griffin…

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, lui fit remarquer la blonde.

Lexa s'avança vers le petit fauteuil en tissus posé dans un coin de la chambre, admirant au passage toutes les peintures accrochées. Elle n'avait aucun doute que Clarke les avait toutes peintes.

\- Tes parents sont au courant pour Luna ?

\- Tu es au courant pour Luna ? répondit surprise Clarke.

\- Je crois que tous ceux qui étaient présent à l'anniversaire de Jasper sont au courant…

\- Bien sûr, souffla gênée Clarke.

L'anniversaire de Jasper marquait, aux yeux de tous, le jour où la belle et populaire Clarke Griffin avait appris à tout le monde qu'elle aimait les filles en ne lâchant quasiment pas de la soirée les lèvres de Luna. Clarke n'avait pas prévu de passer sa soirée à emballer si impudemment sa petite amie secrète à ce moment. L'alcool et la musique avaient eu raison des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je ne savais pas que s'était sérieux au point d'en parler à tes parents.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce le soit vraiment. Mais quand j'ai fait mon coming out à mes parents, ils ont voulu savoir si j'avais une petite amie. Je ne voulais pas leur mentir. Ils ne sont pas près de la rencontrer, rigola Clarke.

\- Oh… Ce n'est pas vraiment mes affaires de toute manière.

\- Tu as le droit d'être curieuse. Tout le monde a été surpris. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Je suis toujours la même Clarke.

\- Sauf que maintenant, tu embrasses des filles en soirée, sourit Lexa.

Clarke sourit à son tour. Le sentiment de fierté qui venait de naître en Lexa était incomparable.

\- Je ne pense pas en faire une habitude. Je ne laisserais plus Monty me préparer mes verres non plus.

\- De toute manière, qui se fout de ce que les autres pensent ?

\- Wahoo, Lexa se rebelle ? Tu sais je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on a une véritable conversation. En presque deux ans…

\- Yeah…

\- Allez, je veux en savoir plus sur ma sauveuse.

\- Tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je laisse à Octavia se plaisir. Alors, dit moi, qui est Lexa Woods ?

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir. Juste… que j'aime le foot. Et que ton père pense que je pourrais avoir une bourse si je continue comme ça.

\- Il y a autre chose que le foot.

\- Non… pas vraiment.

Clarke n'y croyait pas une seconde.

\- Comment ça a commencé Luna et toi ?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, si Lexa ne voulait pas se confier, elle ne pouvait pas la forcer.

\- On travaille ensemble au cinéma depuis le début de l'été. Elle a su me faire rire.

\- Je suis sûre que ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait qu'elle soit magnifique, rigola Lexa.

\- Ça a sûrement aidé, rigola à son tour Clarke.

\- Tu…

La porte de la chambre de Clarke s'ouvrit sans prévenir. Octavia entra suivit de Jasper et Monty comme s'ils étaient chez eux. C'était quasiment le cas. La maison Griffin était leur repère depuis toujours.

\- Toi, je vais te tuer, lâcha Clarke en se levant vers O'

/

Présent.

Clarke attrapa son pinceau et se mit à dessiner. Elle savait exactement quelle partie de la ville utiliser pour son projet. Elle dessina sans relever la tête de sa feuille une grande partie de la journée. Son café oublié était devenu froid, mais sa feuille blanche était maintenant remplie. On pouvait y voir le grand lac au bord duquel sa maison avait été construite, le soleil se couchait créant des reflets sur la surface de l'eau. En son centre, une bouée en forme de flament rose flottait. Une femme sans visage était allongée dessus. Sur le bord de la bouée on pouvait lire : « propriété de la piscine municipale de Polis ».

\- Pas mal !

Clarke sursauta. Madi la contourna pour s'asseoir en face d'elle. Sa sœur regarda son téléphone pour voir l'heure, la petite Griffin était en retard.

\- Tu es à la bourre.

\- Je suis arrivée il y a 45 minutes. Tu étais tellement dans ton dessin que tu n'as rien vu.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

\- J'en ai profité pour faire les photos dont tu avais besoin.

Clarke attrapa l'appareil de sa sœur et passa en revu ses prises. Elles étaient parfaites.

\- Madi, tu es géniale.

\- C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit ce matin au petit déjeuner.

Les deux sœurs se retournèrent surprises. Lexa se tenait derrière elle, un café à la main.

\- Coach !

\- Tu t'es remise du match ?

\- Bien sûr, prête à jouer quand vous le voudrez.

\- C'est toujours bon à entendre.

\- D'ailleurs, j'étais venue te dire que j'allais m'entrainer avec Gaïa. Elle mange à la maison ce soir.

\- Comme la plupart du temps, rigola Clarke.

\- Tu vas t'entrainer maintenant ? Il va bientôt faire nuit.

\- Gaïa connait bien le gardien du parc, il laisse la lumière allumée pour qu'on puisse jouer.

\- Attend une seconde.

Lexa leur tourna le dos pour aller jusqu'au bar. Elle attrapa un ado que Clarke reconnu comme l'un de ses élèves et l'emmena à la table où les sœurs Griffin étaient installées.

\- Madi je te présente Aden, mon neveu. J'étais censé aller l'entrainement un peu mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Ça te dérange de l'embarquer avec toi ?

\- Tu joues au foot ?

\- Jouer, c'est un bien grand mot.

\- Aden aimerait passer les sélections de l'équipe masculine.

\- Ils ont besoin d'un goal, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal.

\- Il est nul, rigola Lexa. Mais il a la motivation, avec un peu d'entraînement il peut y arriver.

\- Ouais. Bien sûr coach. Je peux l'entraîner. Et, vous avez qu'à venir manger à la maison. Je le ramène à l'heure pour le repas.

\- C'est gentil, mais on ne va pas s'imposer.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est moi qui vous invite. Ça ne nous dérange pas, hein Clarke ?

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke. Madi la suppliait du regard. Connaissant sa sœur, elle lui rappellerait tous les jours si elle refusait. Et puis, Clarke n'avait pas envie de refuser. Elle voulait passer du temps avec Lexa, apprendre à la connaître de nouveau. C'était l'occasion parfaite.

\- Vous êtes les bienvenues.

\- Parfait ! C'est décidé, Red et moi on va s'entraîner, pendant que le Coach et Clarke préparent le repas ! Parfait. Allez vient Red, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

\- Red ? demanda Aden. C'est moi ?

Madi ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Le tenant par le bras, elle sortit du café laissant Lexa et Clarke seules.

\- Madi est….

\- Je sais, rigola Clarke. Crois-moi je sais. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que tu l'es prise dans l'équipe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que maintenant, la moitié du temps c'est ta responsabilité, rigola la blonde.

\- Je vois.

\- Je devrais y aller. Ma petite sœur vient d'organiser un repas chez nous alors que notre frigo est vide. J'ai des courses à faire.

\- Aden serait plus que d'accord avec des pizza, fit remarquer Lexa. Moi aussi.

\- J'ai envie de cuisiner. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fait plaisir. J'ai juste besoin d'aller faire quelques courses.

Lexa regarda Clarke se lever. Elle ramassa ses affaires, prête à partir.

\- Tu n'as qu'à passer vers 18h30.

\- Tu veux de la compagnie ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, je te promets que ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- J'en ai envie, insista Lexa.

Clarke sourit. Son retour lui faisait plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Son téléphone sonna de sa poche la tirant de ses penser. C'était Bellamy. Pour la troisième fois de la journée.

\- Il faut que je réponde, j'en ai pour une minute, lâcha Clarke avant de s'éloigner.

Elle attendit d'être près des toilettes pour réponde.

\- Clarke ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bellamy ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu de la journée.

\- J'étais occupée Bell.

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour hier soir ? Ok, j'ai déconné mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé. Tu sais que Lexa et moi c'est compliqué.

\- La question c'est pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas appelé pour me justifier.

\- Alors pourquoi tu appelles ? demanda Clarke.

\- Gina n'est pas là du weekend …

\- Et tu t'es dit que tu le passerais avec ta maîtresse ?

\- Clarke… tu sais que tu es plus que ça. C'est toi qui refuses que je la quitte.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

\- Tu passeras ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est temps que j'arrête mes conneries.

\- Clarke…

\- Bonne soirée Bellamy.

Clarke raccrocha. Elle prit quelques seconde pour souffler. Il était grand temps qu'elle mette un terme à son aventure avec Bellamy. Ce n'était pas juste ni pour Gina ni pour lui. Elle rangea son téléphone et se tourna vers Lexa qui attendait. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle s'approcha de son amie, prête à laisser de côté ses problèmes pour une soirée.

\- On y va ?

Après avoir assuré une dizaine de fois que cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas de cuisiner, Clarke conduit Lexa jusqu'au supermarché le plus proche. Vu le temps qu'elle avait à disposition, elle n'allait pas se lancer dans quelques choses de compliquer, du poulet, des pâtes et quelques légumes de saison feraient l'affaire. Elles trainèrent entre les rayons en rigolant. C'était étrange à quelle vitesse elles avaient retrouvé de vieilles habitudes. Après cette fameuse soirée à la piscine, elles étaient devenues de véritables amies. Lexa avait commencé à s'ouvrir plus, et Clarke avait vu au-dessus le foot. Elle avait appris à connaître toutes les facettes de la jeune femme. Et l'adolescente qu'elle était avait beaucoup aimé ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle regrettait de n'avoir jamais eu le courage de faire le premier pas sachant très bien qu'elle plaisait à Lexa.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Lexa était assise dans la cuisine des Griffin pour la première fois depuis dix ans. Peu de chose avait changé. La maison était toujours aussi impressionnante mais chaleureuse. Alors que Clarke lui servait un soda, elle se mit à regarder les photos accrochées aux murs. Il y en avait de Clarke et Madi à tout âge. Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Gaïa étaient aussi de la partie. C'était un mur des souvenirs. Lexa sourit en s'approchant du cadre central pour le décrocher du mur. C'était une photo de Jake avec ses filles le jour de la remise des diplômes. Clarke portait la robe des séniors bordeaux de Polis High. Madi était sur les épaules de son père, elle devait avoir 7 ans maximum. Le sourire sur le visage de Jake Griffin était si grand. Quand elle avait appris la nouvelle de sa mort, Lexa avait eu l'impression de revivre la mort de ses parents. Le coach Griffin avait été comme un second père pour elle. Revenir pour l'enterrement, revivre cette souffrance avait été trop dur. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

\- Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fier que ce jour-là.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il me voit avoir mon diplôme. Où qu'il voit Madi rentrer dans l'équipe. Le foot, ça a toujours été leur truc à tous les deux. Leur passion. Il aurait été si fier.

\- Il serait sûrement celui qui l'aurait recruté. Et moi je n'aurais pas de travail, rigola Lexa.

\- Probablement… Est-ce qu'elle est douée ? demanda Clarke.

\- Madi ? Elle joue mieux que certaines joueuses passées pro à son âge. Elle est déterminée, sérieuse et rempli de bonne volonté. Avec le bon entrainement, rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter.

Clarke sourit. Bien qu'elle aime sa vie à Polis, elle avait dû revoir ses rêves en acceptant de rester. Elle était heureuse de savoir que sa petite sœur avait une chance de réaliser le sien.

\- Elle me rappelle beaucoup toi à son âge.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi confiante, rigola Lexa.

\- En ce qui concerne le foot, je veux dire. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Elle ne vit que pour ça. Tu l'aurais vu quand elle a appris qu'elle ne pourrait passer la sélection, elle était dévastée.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas se faire remplacer ?

\- Le foot la raccroche à papa, l'hôpital à maman. Elle ne voulait pas choisir même si cela lui coutait son rêve.

\- Elle est loyale. J'ai besoin de joueuse comme ça dans mon équipe.

\- Je vais commencer à cuisiner.

\- Je peux aider ?

\- Tu peux… couper les tomates ?

Lexa sourit. Elle s'installa derrière le comptoir pour commencer. Toutes les deux restèrent silencieuses un moment, se contentant de cuisiner en silence. Clarke avait lancé sa playlist et s'occupait du poulet de son côté. C'était agréable.

\- Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? répondit Lexa

\- Au café, tu as dit que tu n'étais pas d'humeur à entrainer ton neveu. Pour toi, qui aime le foot et ta famille plus que tout, c'est bizarre.

\- Tu ne loupes jamais rien…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Je n'aurais-

\- J'ai reçu les papiers du divorce, la coupa Lexa.

\- Oh…

\- Je ne pense pas avoir le courage de les signer.

Lexa détourna son regard de Clarke. Elle venait de mettre la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Cela se voyait sur son visage. Qui parlait de son imminant divorce comme ça, sans prévenir, sans contexte. C'était une discussion beaucoup trop sérieuse pour une réunion si informelle entre deux amies qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps. Elle était prête à changer de sujet, revenir sur un ton plus joyeux quand Clarke s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Tu veux en parler ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Et gâcher la soirée ?

\- Arrête de répondre par une autre question. Si je propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

Lexa souffla. Pour être honnête, garder tout ça pour elle était difficile. Elle avait tiré un trait sur Costia et elle. Réellement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si dur de le faire officiellement en signant ces papiers.

\- Il faut juste que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je signe. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais encore être marier avec elle.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vous aimez plus, que tu dois être prête à tirer un trait sur votre relation. Vous avez été combien de temps ensemble ?

\- Six ans. Enfin, sept mais cela fait un an que nous sommes séparés.

\- Six ans. Ce n'est pas facile de tirer un trait sur six ans.

Clarke porta son verre de vin à sa bouche. Elle se releva pour se remettre derrière les fourneaux et continuer à préparer leur repas.

\- Tu as raison. Pourquoi je me mets la pression ? C'est fini dans tous les cas. Je les signerais quand je les signerais.

\- C'est l'état d'esprit, sourit Clarke.

Lexa sourit à son tour tout en se remettant au travail. Les trois adolescents n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, et si les deux filles étaient comme Aden, on éviterait la crise si le repas était quasiment prêt à leur retour.

\- Tu l'as rencontré comment ? demanda Clarke en mettant le four à chauffer.

\- Costia ? A un gala organisé par Chelsea. Comme tu peux t'en douter, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y être, rigola Lexa. Elle cherchait de nouveaux clients.

\- Et, elle est repartie avec une petite amie ? rigola Clarke.

\- Ouais… Que veux-tu ? J'avais beaucoup de mal à résister à cet accent.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Elle aimait découvrir ce côté confiant de Lexa. Elle y était très peu habituée.

\- On est tombée amoureuse si vite. Pour la première et seule fois de ma vie, le foot est passé au second plan. Ça n'a pas durée, évidement, mais elle comprenait. Elle aussi avait des rêves.

\- Vous vous êtes marié rapidement ? demanda la blonde.

\- Oui. Cela ne faisait pas encore un an. J'ai cru qu'Anya allait faire une crise cardiaque quand je lui ai annoncé qu'on s'était mariée sans le dire à personne.

\- Même à ta sœur ? Ou sa famille.

\- On ne voulait pas de grande fête, juste être ensemble. Anya a fini par comprendre. Et, Costia n'avait pas de famille. C'était l'un de nos points communs. Et, on n'avait besoin de personne d'autre.

Clarke remplit le four du poulet qu'elle venait de préparer.

\- Wahoo ! Intense.

\- Ouais. Ne pense pas que je suis nostalgique, précisa Lexa.

\- C'est assez dur de te croire quand tu en parles comme ça. Tu as encore cette lueur dans les yeux.

Lexa poussa ce qu'elle venait de couper vers Clarke. Elle attrapa son verre pour le finir, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour que la blonde comprenne.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je pense encore aux bons moments que j'oublie le mauvais. Et crois-moi, vers la fin il y avait plus de disputes que de romance. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai vécu avec Cos'. C'est probablement pour ça que c'est dur de signer. Mais, pour rien au monde je pourrais me remettre avec elle. L'envie n'existe tout simplement plus.

Clarke acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle comprenait ce que Lexa ressentait. Passer à autre chose ne devait pas systématiquement dire tirer un trait négatif sur toute une relation. Et inversement, se remémorer les bons moments ne voulait pas dire vouloir les revivre.

\- Fini avec ma vie amoureuse. Où en est la tienne ?

\- Tu veux savoir si je me suis mariée à une belle anglaise ? rigola Clarke. Malheureusement, non. Pas de grand amour pour moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne nie pas que la fac a été… intéressante, sourit Clarke. Et, je ne me suis absolument pas gênée.

\- Oh ! Je vois. Tu as bien fait !

\- Et de toute manière, je n'ai jamais été doué pour les relations, continua Clarke.

\- Je me rappelle encore du désastre Miller.

\- Tu me crois si je te dis que ce n'était pas la pire ?

\- Pire qu'être la couverture de Miller ?

\- J'ai eu une seule relation ayant compté à la fac : mon prof de dessin.

\- Miss Griffin, je ne vous savais pas si audacieuse.

\- J'aurais dû dire mon prof de dessin marié dont j'étais terriblement amoureuse malgré tout.

Clarke regarda les yeux de Lexa s'agrandir. C'était toujours la même réaction. Le pire avait été celle d'Octavia quand elle lui avait annoncé. Qu'ils le fassent exprès ou non, tout le monde avait cette petite lueur de déception quand elle racontait cette histoire.

\- Wahoo. Okay. Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas bien terminé ?

\- Histoire ancienne. Tout ça pour dire : je ne suis pas faite pour ça.

Clarke se resservit un verre. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à la table du salon. Le repas était quasiment terminé. Elle pouvait se permettre de se poser réellement.

\- Pourquoi on parle de nos ex déjà ? demanda Lexa. Parle-moi de ton boulot ou de tes peintures. Aden est complètement sous le charme de ton art.

\- C'est un bon garçon. Anya et Roan ont fait du bon travail. Et, il est très doué. L'un de mes meilleurs élèves.

\- Vraiment ? Le mioche sait vraiment tenir un stylo ?

\- Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il décroche une bourse pour une école de dessin d'ici quelques années.

\- Vraiment ? Tant mieux ! Ce n'est vraiment pas grâce à ses prouesses au foot qu'il pourra aller à la fac, rigola la brune.

\- On ne peut pas tous être Lexa Woods.

La brune se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. Être Lexa Woods n'avait aucun avantage. Savoir manier un ballon n'était d'aucune utilité quand on ne pouvait plus jouer.

\- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Comment ça va l'art et tout le reste ? redemanda la joueuse.

\- Ça va. Mon métier me permet de peindre ou dessiner tous les jours. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais demander de plus ?

\- Tu vends ou expose quelque part ?

\- Ouais… dans toutes les maisons de mes amis. Et ça me va. Je n'ai jamais peint pour être exposé. Je peins pour raconter des histoires.

C'était fou à quel point Clarke ressemblait à Jake. Ça façon de s'exprimer et son discours lui rappelait les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec son ancien coach. Il lui avait appris à rester concentrer sur le plus important. Le foot ne se résumait pas à gagner des matchs et à faire le show. L'important c'était de s'exprimer par son engagement, sa passion et son envie de se dépasser.

Parler avec Clarke était tellement facile. Assise sur ce canapé, Lexa n'avait pas l'impression que cela faisait 10 ans. Le plus impressionnant était à quel point la brune s'en sortait sans se ridiculiser. Durant toutes ses années, elle avait gagné en confiance. Parler avec Clarke, rire de ses blagues et essayer de la faire rire à son tour n'avait rien d'effrayant. Elle remarqua très vite que le sujet préféré de la jeune femme était sa petite sœur. Madi revenait automatiquement dans leur conversation à un moment où un autre. La blonde sortit même un vieil album de photo où on pouvait voir l'adolescente à tous les âges. La plupart du temps, elle avait un ballon sous le bras ou aux pieds. Lexa était en train de rire en regardant un portrait de la jeune femme à 6 ans, du gâteau au chocolat sur tout le visage quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

\- Tu as presque réussi à arrêter le dernier, lâcha Madi en rentrant. C'est un début.

\- Tu m'en as mis une dizaine, précisa Aden derrière elle.

\- En tout cas, le championnat n'a qu'à bien se tenir parce qu'avec ta visée Mads, les Night Blood sont sûrs de gagner, continua Gaïa.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, lâcha Lexa en posant l'album sur la table.

Madi avança vers le salon pour venir saluer sa sœur. Elle se pencha derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la couverture du livre poser sur la table basse. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Clarke adorait le montrer à tous les invités qui franchissaient le pas de la porte.

\- Clarke, pourquoi mon album de photo est sorti ?

\- Tu étais si mimi, se défendit sa grande sœur.

\- Clarke ! Tu m'avais promis que tu arrêterais !

\- Lexa voulait voir ! On rattrapait le temps perdu.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas lui montrer le tien ? Il fallait que tu m'humilies devant mon coach ?

Lexa sourit. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ces situations. Madi et elle avaient toutes les deux étés élevés par leur grande sœur, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te virer de l'équipe juste parce que tu ne sais pas manger du gâteau au chocolat proprement.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Madi rougit de honte.

\- Je vous promets que j'ai fait des progrès dans le domaine.

\- Et lui ? demanda Lexa. Tu as réussi à en faire un joueur de foot digne de ce nom ?

\- Il y a encore du travail, avoua Madi.

\- Son jeu de jambe est un peu faible. Il met trop de temps à se relever, précisa Lexa

\- Il hésite trop avant de plonger ajouta, l'adolescente.

\- Je suis juste là, fit remarquer Aden.

\- On ne dit rien que tu ne saches pas déjà, lâcha Lexa en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et si on passait à table ? proposa Clarke.

Aden se proposa pour mettre la table, mais Madi ne le laissa pas faire. Apparemment, c'était le travail de Gaïa. Ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table centrale alors que Clarke déposait le plat au milieu.

\- Si ce n'est pas bon, c'est la faute de Lexa, assura la jeune femme en s'installant à son tour.

\- Quelle idée de la faire cuisiner aussi, dit Aden.

\- O' et Raven m'ont dit que tu leurs avais fait des lasagnes ?

\- Je leur ai servi des lasagnes. Le traiteur les a cuisinées. Ne va pas le dire à O'. Elles étaient vraiment impressionnées.

Pendant presque tout le repas, Madi parla foot avec Lexa. A plusieurs reprise, Clarke essaya de faire changer de sujet mais il était dur pour sa sœur de ne pas y revenir. Après tout, jamais elle n'aurait pensé manger avec la meilleure joueuse au monde. Et pourtant… Lexa se prêta au jeu. Elle raconta ce que cela faisait de jouer avec des joueuses comme Alex Morgan ou Rapinoe. Elle expliqua comment se passait un stage en équipe nationale ou une saison avec son club. Lexa parla de ses victoires comme de ses défaites. Le seul sujet que Madi laissa de côté fut sa blessure. La jeune fille ne voulait pas risquer de froisser son coach. Malgré sa curiosité, elle préféra éviter d'en discuter.

Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, Gaïa qui était restée discrète se tourna vers elle.

\- Miss Woods vou-

\- Tu peux m'appeler Lexa.

\- Ok, reprit la jeune fille. Je sais que vous êtes très occupée mais si vous aviez le temps d'aller voir ma mère, je suis sûre que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir.

\- Que j'aille voir ta mère ? demanda Lexa.

\- Oui ma mère, reprit Gaïa. Indra Forrest.

\- Tu es la fille du coach ? s'exclama l'ancienne joueuse.

\- Heu… Oui. Je pensais que vous le saviez.

\- Non, non je ne savais pas. Je crois que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était le soir de la finale. Ta mère te portait sur ses épaules.

\- C'est possible.

\- Wahoo. Comment va le coach ?

\- Elle travaille pour l'université du Maine. Coach principal.

\- C'est à presque deux heures d'ici.

\- Elle rentre les weekends et le mercredi soir. Depuis que je lui ai dit que vous étiez revenue, elle a hâte de vous voir.

\- Je viendrais le weekend prochain, promit Lexa.

\- Merci.

Lexa sourit à la jeune femme. Elle avait hâte de voir son ancien coach. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'elle y pensait mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre contact.

\- On se fait un film ? proposa Madi en commençant à débarrasser.

\- On devrait y aller, s'excusa Lexa. Si je ne ramène pas le mioche à sa mère, elle va m'en vouloir. On nettoie et on file.

\- Pas la peine, Gaïa et Madi vont s'en charger.

\- Ça ne nous dérange pas, précisa le garçon.

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'Anya m'accuse de monopoliser son fils, rigola Clarke.

\- Merci beaucoup pour le repas Miss Griffin, remercia Aden.

\- A lundi Aden, répondit son professeur.

Hésitante, Lexa finit par dire au revoir d'un signe de la main. Pendant un instant, elle avait pensé aller prendre Clarke dans ses bras. C'était une façon amicale comme les autres de se saluer. C'était comme ça qu'elles s'étaient dit au revoir pendant des années. Malgré la timidité de Lexa, Clarke avait toujours tenue à la pousser hors de sa zone de conford. La joueuse préféra éviter. Elles n'étaient plus assez proche.

Lexa referma la porte derrière elle après avoir poussé son neveu dehors. La soirée de ce soir avait été rafraichissante. Bien que simple, Lexa ne s'était pas sentie si à l'aise avec des personnes depuis bien longtemps.

\- Lex ! cria Clarke en ouvrant la porte.

La brune se retourne, surprise.

\- Lundi O', Raven et moi on déjeune ensemble au Loco. C'est une tradition de rentrée. N'apporte pas ton repas, tu viens avec nous.

\- Okay.

Clarke sortit complètement de la maison et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle prit Lexa dans ses bras et la serra légèrement.

\- On se voit lundi collègue !

Sans que Lexa ait le temps de répondre, la blonde se dépêchait de rentrer chez elle.

\- Ma tante et ma prof. Il me manquait plus que ça, rigola Aden.

\- La ferme nimbus !


	5. Always had high, high hopes

Bonjour tout le monde !

Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, je ne suis pas en retard ! On est bien dimanche ! Ok, ça fait deux semaines depuis la chapitre 4, mais étant donné que j'avais tout juste commencé le 5... c'est une victoire !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et votre patience. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre au guest, mais vos reviews me touchent beaucoup :D

Et un grand grand merci à Imdweil pour son énorme travail ! J'ai oublié de le remercier la semaine dernière, shame on me !

Sinon, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :D

* * *

 _Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé quelle trace laisse notre passage sur terre ? Si une seule vie peut réellement avoir un effet sur le monde, ou si les choses que nous faisons ont une quelconque importance ? J'avais pris l'habitude de croire que oui. En tant que joueuse mondialement connue, j'aidais les jeunes filles à croire en leurs rêves. Aujourd'hui, je n'en suis plus si sûr. Que je joue au foot, que je réalise mes rêves, ou même que je me blesse, n'avait en rien changé le monde dans lequel nous vivons._

Lexa était assise nerveusement derrière son volant. Elle venait de se garer sur le parking du lycée pour son premier jour officiel. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de stresser. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle entraînait l'équipe et tout se passait bien. La seule différence, c'était la rentrée. Le lycée allait se remplir de plusieurs centaines d'élèves. Elle allait croiser des professeurs. Elle devrait faire la conversation avec ses collègues. Et surtout, le championnat commençait officiellement. Lexa n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

\- Ce n'est que le lycée après tout, souffla Lexa en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Octavia lui avait donné rendez-vous à 9h dans son bureau. Les couloirs étaient relativement vides. La première période des élèves avait déjà commencé. A part les gros retardataires ou les très en avances, il y avait très peu d'étudiants en dehors des salles de cours.

Lexa traversa le grand hall d'entrée en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé ces portes. La cafétéria était toujours à la même place. La bibliothèque était toujours indiquée dans le couloir ouest. Un grand nombre de casiers orange ornaient les murs de chaque côté des couloirs. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Peut-être que la peinture avait été refaite mais la couleur restait la même. Le coach en conclut que le bâtiment administratif devait toujours être dans l'aile est, juste à côté des salles d'histoires. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs, le souvenir de ses années bien ancrées dans sa mémoire. Lexa s'arrêta devant l'ancienne vitrine des trophées, espérant jeter un coup d'œil à la coupe qu'elle avait aidé à remporter. Elle était bien là, au centre de l'étagère, la photo de l'équipe féminine à son pied. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Les autres trophées, remportés par les différentes équipes de l'école au fils du temps, avaient été remplacés par une réplique des autres récompenses qu'avait pu recevoir la joueuse durant sa carrière. Il y avait des médailles, des petites coupes, mais surtout des coupures de journaux et des couvertures de magazines.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'ils t'avaient fait tout un autel, dit Octavia en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle.

\- Où sont passés les médailles de natation ? La coupe du 400m relais ? Et toutes les autres gagnées ces dernières années ?

\- On n'en a pas gagné tant que ça, avoua son amie. Les autres ont été déplacées dans le couloir menant à la piscine.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ? demanda Lexa

\- Naah. Tu es la fierté de Polis High. Et même, de Polis tout court. On aime rappeler au monde entier que tu viens d'ici. On va dans mon bureau ?

Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, la vice-principale s'éloigna d'elle. Le bureau d'Octavia se trouvait juste à côté de celui de la conseillère d'orientation et du principal, en face de l'accueil. O' lui fit signe de s'installer sur la chaise en face d'elle.

\- J'ai la copie signée de ton contrat, celle de ton assurance et ton emploi du temps.

\- Je crois que je peux me rappeler de l'heure de mes entraînements, ironisa Lexa.

\- Il y a toutes les dates importantes de l'année, les réunions, les galas, tes heures d'éducations à la santé.

\- Mes heures d'éducation à la santé ? répéta le coach.

\- Une fois par mois tu dois animer les discussions autour de la santé avec les élèves de secondes.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non. C'était écrit dans ton contrat. Tous les membres du département sportif gèrent un niveau. Tu as les secondes, Pike les premières, et les terminales sont avec le prof de natation.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lexa en se rappelant de ses propres cours d'éducation à la santé… D'éducation à la sexualité devrait-elle dire. Elle se rappelait encore de la gêne ressentit par les élèves et leur prof.

\- Malheureusement si ! Evite les vielles vidéos, prends véritablement le temps de les écouter et tout ira bien.

\- Je te hais.

\- C'est une fois par mois ! Tu vas survivre.

\- Non. Je te hais vraiment, insista Lexa.

\- Et je pensais que c'était Lincoln le dramatique de la bande !

\- Ce n'est même pas comparable, rigola l'ancienne joueuse.

\- Et sinon, tu es prête pour jeudi ? demanda la vice principale.

\- Jeudi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, les matchs s'est le vendredi soir.

\- Je parle du barbecue de rentrée. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! râla O' en voyant l'air surpris de son amie.

\- Le barbecue de rentrée ?

\- Le barbecue que le Coach organise tous les ans avant le premier match de la saison. Les parents des joueuses, le staff, les sponsors, tout le monde est invité à venir fêter le début de la saison. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

\- Si, si… Je ne savais juste pas que vous le faisiez encore.

\- C'est une tradition ! L'une des seules de l'équipe. Tu es censée recevoir une soixantaine de personnes d'ici trois jours.

\- O', je vis sur une péniche. Comment tu veux que je reçoive plus de 4 personnes ? demanda Lexa. Même chez Anya ce ne serait pas assez grand.

\- Heureusement, je suis plus douée que toi. Le maire a accepté que tu utilises le parc près du lac. Tu as juste à te procurer de quoi boire et manger. Et, trouver quelqu'un pour gérer le feu. Lincoln ne s'en sort pas trop mal si je me rappelle bien.

\- La veille du match ? T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Lexa. J'ai déjà plein de truc à faire. Gagner le match est bien plus important qu'un barbecue n'est-ce pas ?

\- Lex… C'est la tradition. Tout le monde adore. C'est aussi l'occasion de récolter des sous pour l'équipe. Cette année tu vas attirer plein de curieux. C'est vraiment une bonne chose pour le lycée et le foot féminin. Surtout… que c'est peut-être la dernière occasion que nous avons de le faire.

Lexa souffla. Elle avait tellement de chose à faire et penser avant leur premier match. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir passer tout son temps sur la préparation. Les enjeux étaient importants. Son secret pour gérer la pression avait toujours été de travailler chaque seconde. Elle devait prendre conscience que la communauté, dans laquelle elle vivait maintenant, faisait aussi partie de son travail.

\- Ok ! J'irais faire des courses demain.

\- Je m'occupe de tout ce qui est chaise et table si tu veux ! Ça sera déjà ça en moins.

\- Merci.

\- En attendant, si tu as besoin de matos, tu n'as qu'à mettre un message en salle des profs. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis d'aider.

\- J'ai accès à la salle des profs ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je te préviens, le café est dégueulasse. Allez, oust, j'ai du boulot !

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se leva en silence et quitta le bureau de son amie.

\- Oublie pas ce midi ! entendit-elle crier en refermant la porte derrière elle.

La brune souffla un bon coup. Les galas, les fêtes ou les collectes de fonds n'avaient jamais été son truc. Elle savait que cela faisait aussi partit du métier, comme les journalistes et les contrats publicitaires, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier ce côté-là de sa carrière. Lexa aimait jouer, sentir sa transpiration lui piquer la peau, entendre son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle avait choisi ce métier car ce n'était que balle aux pieds qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien. Faire gagner son équipe avait toujours était son objectif. Savoir qu'elle s'était dépassée pour remporter un match, une compétition ou pour faire vibrer le public, voilà ce qui l'avait motivé toutes ces années. En acceptant l'offre de Polis High, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait continuer son combat en étant sur le bord du terrain mais avec toujours les mêmes objectifs : l'amour du jeu et la victoire. Elle était prête à analyser des heures et des heures de matchs, inventer toutes sortes de combinaisons et pousser ses joueuses pour qu'elles puissent donner le meilleur d'elle-même. C'était sa nouvelle mission. Elle avait simplement oublié que Polis était une petite ville. Et que comme toutes les petites villes, les habitants formaient une véritable communauté. Une communauté dont elle faisait maintenant partie. Elle avait aussi des obligations envers celle-ci.

\- Et merde, lâcha Lexa.

La brune se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'elle cherchait à y faire. En arrivant ce matin, elle s'était fixée comme mission d'éviter à tout prix ses collègues, ne voulant pas s'embêter avec la petite conversation. Qui se souciait vraiment de comment s'était passé le weekend d'une personne qu'elle ne verrait jamais hors des murs de leur travail ? Rien que l'idée de leur demander de l'aide faisait frissonner Lexa. Mais elle était prête à tout pour que la saison des Night Bloods soit la meilleure que l'équipe ait connu. Si pour cela elle devait faire ami-ami avec ses collègues et organiser un barbecue, alors elle deviendrait la meilleure collègue qu'il puisse exister et lancerait la fête de début de saison la plus réussite que la ville n'ait jamais connu.

Lexa poussa la porte de la salle sans hésiter. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait de ce côté du couloir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en y pénétrant. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle avait très peu pensé à ses professeurs quand elle n'avait pas de devoir à rendre. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus une élève. Elle fut agréablement surprise de se retrouver dans une grande pièce lumineuse. Il y avait : une table centrale entouré d'une vingtaine de chaises, plusieurs canapés placés en face d'une télé murale, plusieurs bibliothèques remplis d'ouvrages, et des cassiers aux noms de tous les professeurs. Mais la surprise n'était pas de trouver une pièce chaleureuse, mais que celle-ci ne soit pas vide. La seule personne avec qui Lexa aimerait discuter pendant son temps de travail était debout près du coin cuisine, se servant une tasse de café.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, sourit Clarke.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de me mélanger plus que ça, avoua Lexa.

\- Je suis contente que tu es changé d'avis. Du café ?

\- O' m'a prévenue de son goût infecte.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a meilleur, rigola le professeur d'art. Mais je n'arriverais pas à tenir toute une journée dans une salle remplie d'adolescents sans ma dose de caféine.

\- Compréhensible.

Lexa regarda Clarke s'installer sur l'un des sofas sans bouger. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle était venue faire et comment se comporter.

\- Tu comptes rester planter au milieu dans la salle longtemps ? demanda la blonde.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je ferais une fois ici, avoua Lexa en venant s'installer en face d'elle.

\- C'est le meilleur moment pour parler avec tes collègues, savoir s'ils ont passé un bon weekend et se plaindre de tes élèves…

\- Je sais déjà que tu as passé un très bon samedi soir !

\- En effet, qui aurait cru que Lexa Woods était de si bonne compagnie ?

\- Si on en croit le New York Times, elle est l'une des femmes les plus inspirantes de cette décennie.

\- Ils ne doivent pas être au courant qu'elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne alors, rigola Clarke.

\- Touché.

Lexa laissa le silence s'installer entre elle deux. Même si elle le souhaitait, elle ne saurait pas quoi dire. Cela avait toujours été le cas avec Clarke. La blonde avait toujours été à l'origine de leur conversation. La joueuse ne s'était jamais sentie assez à l'aise. Une fois leur année de troisième passé, Lexa avait cessé d'être constamment ridicule en la présence de Clarke pour ne l'être qu'une fois sur trois. Malgré tout, Lexa avait toujours eu peur de se ridiculiser tellement la jeune femme l'envoutait. Aujourd'hui, tout était censé être différent. Lexa n'était plus cette ado sans expérience, intimidée par une jolie fille. Au contraire, elle était enjôleuse et elle flirtait avec facilité et plaisir. Pourtant, l'effet que Clarke avait sur elle ne semblait pas avoir changé. En la présence de la blonde, elle continuait à perdre tous ses moyens. C'était ridicule.

\- Tu avais bien une idée en tête en venant ici, non ?

\- J'espérais trouver de l'aide pour cette soirée que je suis censée organiser jeudi.

\- Le lancement de la saison ? Tout le monde t'attend au tournant.

\- Sérieux ? Super. Comme si je n'avais pas assez la pression avec cette histoire de dernière chance pour les Night Bloods.

\- C'est qu'une soirée. Tu vas gérer.

\- Yeah… Justement. Tu n'aurais pas d'idée ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois préparer, avoua Lexa. A ton avis c'est plus caviar ou hot dog ?

\- Hot-Dog sans hésitation.

\- C'est quoi ton fromage préféré ?

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ok, c'était une question absurde. Qui posait ce genre de question.

\- Est-ce que le New York Times sait que tes capacités sociales sont proches de zéro ?

\- Moque-toi de moi. Vas-y. Je me demandais juste quel type de fromage prendre, je me la joue chedar ou gouda ?

\- Mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Tu crois vraiment que les gens vont venir à cause du fromage ? Ils veulent passer un bon moment entre amis, rigoler, parler de foot, te rencontrer. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils se moquent du type de fromage que tu sers.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que je dois préparer.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Monty, lui et Harper préparent le repas de noël de la ville chaque année. Il te trouvera tout ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Je ne veux pas le déranger.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Et, si tu es gentille avec Earl le poissonnier du port, il te préparera tout pour que tu fasses braiser des coquillages. Tout le monde en raffole toujours. Il te fera croire qu'il te rend un grand service, mais en vrai, Earl n'attend que ça, rendre service. Pense à de la musique. Pas la peine d'inviter un de tes potes célèbres, spotify fera l'affaire.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas l'organiser à ma place par hasard ?

\- Nop. J'ai du travail ! D'ailleurs, même si c'était agréable de boire ce café avec toi, j'ai une quinzaine d'élèves qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Il faut que j'aille préparer ma classe.

\- Et j'ai une dizaine de vidéos à analyser, répondit Lexa.

\- On se voit à midi.

Une fois dans son bureau, Lexa essaya de ne plus penser à cette fête qu'elle devait organiser. Avec Jasper et Lincoln, ils passèrent la journée à éplucher les anciens matchs de leur prochain adversaire, et à revoir leurs séances d'entraînements pour savoir précisément quoi travailler cette semaine. Comme prévu, les filles se donnèrent à fond. Elles exécutèrent les tactiques énoncées par Lexa avec de plus en plus de facilité. Leur jeu de défense était de plus en plus serré, et les défenseuses gagnaient leur duel. Lexa commença vraiment à croire qu'elles avaient toutes leurs chances de remporter leur premier match. Ce sera une compétition serrée, mais la victoire pourrait être au rendez-vous.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Lexa quitta les vestiaires juste après l'entraînement des filles. Elle suivit le conseil de Clarke et alla voir Earl. Le vieil homme fit semblant d'être déranger mais fini par lui promettre de l'aider. Il avait, d'après lui, la recette de fruit de mer braisé préféré de tous les habitants de Polis. Lexa enchaîna directement avec Monty. La ferme Green était l'une des plus grandes fermes de la région. C'était là-bas que le jeune garçon avait grandi. D'après ce qu'Harper lui avait dit pendant la soirée jeu, Monty avait récupéré le business de ses parents après leur départ à la retraite. Lexa avait à peine fini sa demande que le jeune homme était déjà en train de charger dans sa voiture une quantité astronomique de carotte, choux et céleri pour qu'il puisse venir faire son fameux coleslaw Harper rentra du travail, Jordan dans les bras, quelques minutes après son arrivée. Et malgré toutes les protestations de Lexa, elle insista pour qu'elle mange chez eux. Elle passa la soirée à se remémorer des vieilles histoires et à jouer avec Jordan. Le petit Green avait un sourire envoutant, et il savait en jouer. Il avait réussi à rester sur les genoux de Lexa toute la soirée.

En rentrant chez elle, la jeune femme souffla. Elle s'affala sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de passer une journée surprenante. Dans le bon sens du terme. Elle avait été productive, tout en restant concentrer sur le foot et en créant des liens avec les gens de la ville. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, en soi, mais Lexa n'était pas habitué à avoir une vie hors du foot et de sa famille. En signant son contrat à Polis High, elle avait, sans s'en rendre compte, reprit son schéma habituel de vie qui consistait à placer le foot avant tout. O', Clarke et tout Polis étaient prêts à lui faire comprendre que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Cela ne suffirait pas. Lexa devait se reconstruire entièrement, et revoir ses priorités. Elle en était consciente. Au fils de la semaine, elle commença à croire que ce n'était pas si grave. Alors que son quotidien se mettait doucement en place, Lexa prenait peu à peu du plaisir à retrouver les gens de la ville, faire la petite conversation à la caisse du supermarché, saluer les habitués traversant le port, rire avec la barista de son café préféré. L'ambiance que l'on trouvait dans une petite ville comme Polis était agréable quand on prenait la peine de participer.

Entre la préparation du premier match de la saison et celle de la soirée de lancement, Lexa ne vit pas jeudi 17 arriver. Octavia, Lincoln et Jasper venaient tout juste de terminer d'installer les tables et les chaises que les premiers invités arrivèrent. Malgré le stress, Lexa se laissa rapidement gagner par la bonne humeur de tout le monde. Comme l'avait prévu O', il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que les années précédentes. La présence du maire ou de tout le conseil du lycée ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Lexa. L'important c'était de pouvoir rencontrer les familles de ses joueuses et de prendre le temps de se présenter. Après tout, elles lui faisaient confiance pour s'occuper de leurs filles.

\- Tout à l'air réussi, lui sourit Clarke en arrivant avec Madi.

\- Merci de nous recevoir Coach. On va tout donner demain, promit la jeune fille.

\- Je n'en doute pas Madi. J'ai confiance en vous.

\- Le championnat est à nous !

\- On en reparle demain soir, dit Lexa. N'hésitez pas à vous servir. Il y a manger pour trois jours.

\- Je vais aller voir Aden avant. Il est censé me montrer l'autographe d'Alex Morgan que vous lui avez donné, lâcha Madi en s'éloignant.

Clarke regarda sa petite sœur partir en souriant. Elle se rappelait ce que cela faisait d'avoir 16 ans et de prendre peu à peu son indépendance. Elle avait eu une très belle adolescence et faisait tout son possible pour que Madi vive une expérience similaire.

\- Si elle veut je peux aussi lui en avoir un.

\- Et de Megan Rapinoe ? C'est sa joueuse préférée, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Tu sais que Seattle a toujours été l'adversaire de Portland ? demanda Lexa. Mais, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

\- Si tu y arrives, tu feras de Madi l'ado la plus heureuse du monde. Et, je deviendrais la meilleure grande sœur de l'univers.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle le pense déjà.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle disait hier soir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda la brune en rigolant.

\- Mon devoir de grande sœur en lui interdisant d'aller à la fête d'Echo en cas de victoire demain soir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle fête sa victoire avec son équipe.

\- Echo est en terminale.

\- Tu es allée plus d'une fois aux soirées de victoire chez les terminales quand tu avais son âge, fit remarquer le coach.

\- Justement ! Je sais très bien ce qu'il s'y passe.

\- Ok, ça parait logique, rigola la brune.

La soirée continua sans accident. Tout le monde semblait heureux d'être là. Ils mangeaient, discutaient et rigolaient ensemble. Lexa était appelée de tous les côtés. Tout le monde voulait parler à l'ancienne meilleure joueuse du monde. On lui posa des questions sur sa carrière, mais surtout sur la séance à venir. On sentait que le football féminin avait son importance à Polis. La ville était restée sur sa faim à cause des dernières saisons plus que décevantes, mais l'amour du sport résistait. La venue de Lexa avait redonné espoir aux fans.

Les grillades de Monsieur Earl furent un succès. Lexa était en train de discuter avec la maire de la ville sur la réussite de cette soirée, prenant bien le temps de la remercier de lui avoir permis d'utiliser le parc municipal, quand le principale Kane s'approcha d'elle.

\- Miss Woods, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous voir depuis votre arrivée. Polis High est très heureux de vous avoir de nouveau dans ses couloirs.

\- C'est un plaisir d'être ici, Monsieur.

\- Appelez-moi Marcus. Je ne suis plus votre professeur d'histoire, sourit le directeur.

\- C'est un plaisir d'être ici Marcus. Même si cela fait bizarre.

\- Comment vont vos joueuses ?

\- Elles sont stressées. Mais une soirée comme celle-ci va les aider à prendre conscience qu'elles ne sont pas seules.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous mettre la pression. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, on garderait l'équipe peu importe les résultats de la saison.

\- Dommage que le conseil ne soit pas d'accord avec vous. Les filles et moi allons faire de notre mieux. Nous savons ce qui est en jeu.

\- Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Et, j'ai confiance en vous. Allons montrer à ses incultes que le football féminin à Polis High est encore important et soutenu.

Lexa lui tendit la main pour sceller le deal. C'était l'objectif, sauver la section féminine de foot qui avait vu l'ancienne meilleure joueuse du monde grandir. Permettre aux jeunes filles de la ville de jouer, de se battre et de rêver.

\- Lex', tiens-toi prête ça va être à toi, lâcha O' en s'approchant d'elle.

\- A mo-

\- Bonjour tout le monde, commença O' un micro à la main. Merci à tous d'être venu. Je sais que vous l'attendez tous, le coach Lexa Woods va prendre la parole.

Lexa perdit rapidement son sourire. Elle n'avait absolument pas idée de ce qu'elle était censée dire. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle venait de nourrir toutes ses personnes. Ce n'était pas assez ? C'était en plus à elle de faire un discours ? Apparemment oui. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. A contre cœur, tout en essayant de ne pas le montrer, elle attrapa le micro que lui tendait Octavia et s'avança un peu.

\- Merci à tous d'être là ce soir pour perpétuer cette tradition Night Blood, commença-t-elle. Ça ne date pas d'hier, mais je me rappelle parfaitement le bien que cela fait de se sentir soutenu avant le début du championnat. Que vous soyez là ce soir compte pour toute l'équipe. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un mois que je suis leur coach, et je suis très fière des progrès que les filles ont fait individuellement et collectivement. J'ai confiance en chacune d'entre elles. Nous allons tout faire pour ramener ce trophée au lycée, et faire en sorte que le foot féminin de Polis High retrouve sa gloire. Les filles sont prêtes pour le défi. Nous sommes une vraie équipe. Et, une vraie équipe a toujours besoin de ses supporters. Et, j'espère que vous serez tout aussi nombreux demain soir dans les tribunes pour les soutenir. Merci.

Lexa allait tuer Octavia. Elle allait vraiment finir par le faire. Son amie faisait tout pour que cela arrive. Elle lui tendit le micro sans rien dire. Le crime devrait attendre qu'il y ait moins de témoins

\- Evite de la faire souffrir, rigola Raven en voyant le regard assassin de Lexa. Qui changera les couches du petit monstre à 3h du matin si tu la tues ?

\- Tu n'aurais jamais accepté si je t'avais prévenu, fit remarquer la vice principale.

\- Pourquoi on est amie déjà ?

\- Parce que je suis géniale. Tu finiras par t'en rappeler.

\- Tu vois ce que je supporte depuis toutes ses années ? rigola Clarke en arrivant à son tour.

\- Tu vois ce que je supporte au quotidien ? ajouta Raven.

\- Vous m'aimez toutes, n'essayez même pas de dire le contraire.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, lâcha Lexa en prenant son amie par le cou.

Alors que les invités commençaient à poser leurs assiette, Lexa en profita pour enfin s'asseoir. Elle tira O' et les autres avec elle pour s'installer sur l'un des bancs. Raven s'était lancée dans la narration de sa journée. Elle avait particulièrement été déçu de l'un de ses collègues.

\- Ma blague était très drôle ! insista la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a le QI d'une huitre.

\- Raven, évite de te faire virer, implora O'. Ce n'est pas avec mon salaire qu'on va pouvoir payer la quantité de couches que notre star va consommer.

\- Ou alors si ! Fais-toi virer comme ça tu peux leur faire un procès et gagner le double, fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Je connais un bon avocat, ajouta Lexa.

Raven allait continuer, utilisant sa repartie légendaire, quand Clarke la fit taire d'un geste de la main. Gaïa et Madi étaient en train d'approcher.

\- Ça va ? Vous vous amusez bien les filles, demanda la grande sœur.

\- Ouais, c'était sympa. a encore fait des miracles, dit Gaïa.

\- Quelques filles de l'équipe veulent aller faire un tour. On peut y aller ? demanda Madi.

\- Qui, où et pour combien de temps ?

\- Emori, Ontari, Echo et quelques autres. On va juste marcher au bord de l'eau, s'amuser un peu.

\- Il y a match demain, fit remarquer Lexa.

\- Justement ! On ne compte pas faire n'importe quoi. On veut juste passer du temps ensemble avant le début du championnat.

\- Ok, lâcha Clarke. Je vous veux toutes les deux à la maison pour 22h30.

\- Clarke, râla Madi.

\- On est en pleine semaine, vous avez cours demain. Ce n'est pas négociable.

\- D'accord, souffla la jeune fille en partant.

Octavia attendit que les deux ados soient assez loin avant de pouffer de rire.

\- Si elle savait ce que toi tu faisais à son âge.

\- Tu peux parler. Toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire étaient tes idées à la base !

\- A la fac ce n'était plus le cas, pourtant, tu étais…sauvage, fit remarquer Raven.

\- C'est parce qu'ils m'ont conditionné. Avant de rencontrer O', Jasper et Monty j'étais une fille respectable !

\- Clarke, tu nous as rencontré en maternelle !

\- C'est ma petite sœur. Vous pensez vraiment que je devrais être plus… cool ?

\- Non, répondirent-elles toutes les trois en même temps.

Lexa pouvait totalement se faire à ce style de vie. S'il y a quelques jours l'idée d'être l'organisatrice d'un banquet au milieu du parc de la ville où elle avait grandi la terrifiait, elle devait admettre que la vie à Polis était agréable. Les gens se souciaient vraiment de leurs voisins. Être près d'Anya et Aden n'avait pas de prix. Et, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses amis d'enfance, elle ne s'imaginait pas devoirs les quitter. Ce mode de vie n'avait rien avoir avec celui dont elle avait pris l'habitude, mais cela faisait du bien. Lexa en avait marre de toujours devoir faire en sorte que son image soit diffusée. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans se soucier des conséquences sur sa carrière. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être admiré. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, des jeunes filles étaient venues lui demander son autographe ou une photo, et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Elle restait malgré tout une inspiration pour beaucoup de jeune femme, et une célébrité locale qu'elle le veuille ou non. Mais il n'y avait plus de tension et de pression.

La soirée s'essouffla d'elle-même assez tôt. C'était un soir de semaine et la mairie avait autorisé le regroupement que jusqu'à 23h. Octavia, Clarke et Lincoln aidèrent Lexa à nettoyer le plus gros avant que l'équipe municipale viennent rechercher toutes les tables et chaises dès le lendemain matin. Lincoln ramena Octavia, laissant Clarke et Lexa seules.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? proposa la blonde.

\- Je dois aller récupérer quelques choses au lycée.

\- A cette heure-ci ?

\- J'ai vraiment envie de m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour tout, précisa Lexa.

\- Tu veux de la compagnie ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, insista Clarke. Allez, marche !

Lexa n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Elle aimait la compagnie qu'offrait Clarke. Elle se sentait toujours plus calme. Cela changeait du lycée où elle avait été mal à l'aise rien qu'en pensant à la jeune femme.

Elles marchèrent côte à côté en silence le long de la route. Le lycée n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pieds. Aucune des deux se sentaient obligées de parler. Il y avait un aspect rassurant à pouvoir être ensemble sans avoir à forcer la conversation. Elles étaient assez bien ensemble pour ne pas être gênée du silence.

En arrivant près du terrain de foot, elles furent surprises de la lumière et des éclats de voix qui se faisaient entendre. Lexa fit signe à Clarke de la suivre jusqu'en bas des gradins pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Cachées dans l'obscurité, elles observèrent les intrus. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à reconnaître les adolescents qui rigolaient au centre du terrain.

Echo posa sa bouteille au sol et attrapa l'un des ballons qui trainaient. Elle commença à faire de jongle sur place avant d'envoyer le ballon sur Madi. La jeune femme, qui n'était pas prête, laissa tomber la bouteille qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Je vais la tuer, commença Clarke.

\- Clarke… C'est qu'une bière.

\- Parce que tu trouves ça normal que tes joueuses boivent sur ton terrain la veille de match ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Elles relâchent juste la pression. Ce n'est pas une excuse. Mais… Je peux les comprendre.

Gaïa n'arrêtait pas de rire en voyant son amie paniquer. Madi savait qu'il serait difficile de cacher l'odeur de bière sur ses habits maintenant que la moitié de sa boisson s'était renversée sur elle. Lexa et Clarke l'entendait répéter « Ma sœur va me tuer. ».

\- Elles ont le droit d'être là ?

\- Nop.

\- Et, tu comptes aller leur dire ?

\- Non plus.

\- Elles ne risquent pas d'avoir des problèmes si elles se font choper par quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Clarke inquiète.

\- Octavia comprendra. Elle a été à leur place. Le pire qui puisse leur arriver c'est d'être collées jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Si tu savais combien de fois O', Harper et moi on s'est retrouvées dans la même situation. C'est une façon de créer des liens hors du terrain. C'est une manière de former une vraie équipe.

Emori, allongée sur la pelouse, se releva rapidement et attrapa la balle qu'Echo venait d'envoyer sur la petite sœur Griffin. La jeune femme commença à dribbler des adversaires invisibles, avant qu'Ontari et Niylah se mettent à jouer à leur tour. Alors que la jeune attaquante tenter un petit pont sur leur gardienne, la balle fut contrée et arriva dans les pieds de Madi. La jeune femme fit signe à son capitaine de prendre de la vitesse. Elle dribbla Emori et évita le tacle d'Ontari. Madi garda la balle aux pieds pour gagner du temps. Quand elle vit Echo enfin en place, elle s'immobilisa une seconde avant de taper de l'extérieur du pied le ballon. La trajectoire de la balle était parfaite. Il y avait tout juste assez de puissance pour que le ballon arrive directement sur Echo. Sans stopper sa course, la jeune femme frappa, envoyant la balle en pleine lucarne.

\- Gooooooooooaaal ! rigola la plus âgé des jeunes femmes sur le terrain en courant vers ses partenaires. Je te jure Madi, si tu es capable de faire de telles passes demain, on est sûr de gagner.

\- Tu déconnes ? commença Emori. Si elle est capable de faire de telles passes en plein match, on est sûre de remporter le championnat !

\- Arrêtez, elle va finir par prendre la grosse tête, lâcha Ontari.

\- Je vous rassure, elle l'a déjà, rigola Gaïa

Madi se jeta sur son amie sans attendre. Les deux jeunes femmes roulèrent au sol en rigolant.

Clarke sourit en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle se tourna vers Lexa pour lui demander si les amies de sa sœur avaient raison.

\- Elle est vraiment si douée que ça ?

\- Oui, elle l'est. Mais c'est encore un diamant brut : jeune et inexpérimentée. Elle va avoir beaucoup de travail, mais elle a tout le talent pour devenir pro.

\- Tu feras attention à elle ? Elle va vouloir sauter les étapes, ou aller trop loin. Elle va avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui prend soin d'elle.

\- Je compte bien l'accompagnée du mieux possible, dit Lexa.

\- Alors je n'ai rien à craindre, sourit nerveusement Clarke.

\- Allez, laissons-les. Je ne suis pas sûre que ta petite sœur apprécie que tu l'espionnes.

\- Elle a déjà de la chance que je n'aille pas la chercher devant tout le monde !

Lexa attrapa l'artiste par le bras et la tira vers les vestiaires. Elle alluma son bureau et fit signe à son amie de s'asseoir. L'enveloppe qu'elle cherchait était posé sur le dessus de sa paperasse. Elle la saisit et l'enfourna dans son sac.

\- Tu veux un verre ? proposa-t-elle en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu le mondes bois au lycée maintenant ? rigola Clarke.

\- Ahaha, commença Lexa. C'est juste une bouteille que j'ai confisquée à un des gars en début de semaine. Vu que je ne compte pas la boire…

\- Ça ira.

\- Clarke, ce n'est pas parce que je ne bois pas que tu ne peux pas.

\- Je sais. Je sais. Mais, je n'en ai pas besoin ou envie.

\- Ok, sourit le coach.

\- Bon ! Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Lexa. Qu'est-ce que ça fait… quoi ?

\- De vivre son rêve. Tu évites les sujets sur ton ancienne vie j'ai l'impression.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je t'ai tout déballer sur Costia, s'indigna Lexa.

\- Ok, c'est vrai. Tu t'es ouverte à propos de Costia. Mais, je ne la connaissais pas. Je veux savoir ce que toi tu as ressenti quand tu as réalisé ton rêve.

Lexa resta silencieuse un instant. Elle se remémora le moment précis où, pour la première fois, elle entra sur un terrain de foot pour disputer un match de première division. Elle avait encore 17 ans et était la recrue la plus jeune de son club. Elle en avait encore des frissons. Ce n'était rien en comparaison à sa première fois en équipe nationale. Elle était à peine plus âgée. La sélectionneuse de l'USA National Team avait choisi de lui donner sa chance lors d'un match de préparation de coupe du monde. Les Etats Unis jouaient contre le brésil. Elle pouvait encore sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse en entendant les premières notes de l'hymne nationale.

\- C'est inimaginable. On se fait tous des films dans nos têtes. On s'imagine ce que l'on va ressentir. Mais rien n'est comparable. La réalité est tellement plus fort que tout ce qu'on a pu penser. C'est un sentiment de plénitude complète.

\- Et tu penses réussir à vivre sans ? osa demander Clarke.

\- Dès que je montais sur un terrain, je me sentais enfin vivante à 300 %. C'était addictif. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais cessé de travailler. Le but était d'être la meilleure, pour toujours avoir la possibilité de continuer à jouer afin de revive ce sentiment, encore et encore.

\- Tu le vois comme une addiction ?

\- Ouais… C'est une drogue. Ce que tu ressens en réalisant ton rêve, cette euphorie, c'est une véritable drogue. Ça va être difficile de vivre sans. J'aurais toujours envie de remonter sur la scène, de jouer ces 90 minutes. Surtout que je reste sur ma faim. Je n'ai pas accompli tout ce que je voulais. Je ne suis pas allée au bout.

\- Le temps va aider, c'est encore récent, fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Je sais. Comme toute addiction, un sevrage est nécessaire. Je pense qu'il faut surtout que je trouve un équilibre. Il faut que j'arrive à retrouver des sensations similaires à travers autre chose que le foot.

Clarke se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme avait remarqué la flamme qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de son amie quand elle s'était souvenue de son premier match. Elle avait aussi remarqué le moment précis où cette lueur avait disparue quand Lexa évoqua la fin de sa carrière. La blonde se pencha en avant et passa ses bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre elle. La peintre détestait être si impuissante. Elle trouvait ça injuste que Lexa ait trouvé ce qui la rendait heureuse et entière mais qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais le faire.

\- La prochaine fois on parle de toi, rigola Lexa.

\- Ma vie ? répéta Clarke. Plus banale tu meurs.

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Peut-être pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ça vaille la peine d'en parler.

\- Ne di-

\- Allez, on devrait rentrer, la coupa Clarke. Madi a déjà dépassé son couvre-feu et j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle réalisera que je l'ai remarqué.

\- Tu es sadique.

\- Traumatisé sa petite sœur c'est la plus grande joie des grandes sœurs du monde entier.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel en éteignant la lumière de son bureau. Anya avait exactement la même philosophie. Elle ferma la porte de son bureau et suivit son amie déjà dehors. Malgré les protestations, Lexa insista pour raccompagner Clarke jusqu'à sa voiture. Ce n'était qu'un léger détour avant de rejoindre le port.

Une fois seule chez elle, elle s'installa sur son canapé et sorti l'enveloppe qu'elle venait de récupérer de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit pour retirer la liasse de papier qu'elle contenait. « Costia Angela Green / Alexandra Penelope Woods ». Lexa tourna les pages du contrat jusqu'à la dernière. Elle l'a parcouru du regard rapidement, ne s'attardant pas sur les détails qu'elle avait déjà lu et dont son avocat avait examiné chaque sens. Elle attrapa un stylo qui trainait sur la table basse, et sans réfléchir plus longtemps signa. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de s'accrocher à son passé. Si elle voulait avoir une véritable chance d'être heureuse sans sa carrière de foot professionnelle, elle devait tirer un trait sur tout ce qui lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait perdu. Lexa voulait vraiment se donner une chance. La semaine qu'elle venait de passer lui avait ouvert les yeux.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à gagner, chuchota-telle.

/

C'était la mi-temps du premier match du championnat. Dans les vestiaires, Lexa ne savait par où commencer. Toute son équipe attendait ses instructions.

\- Jasper ! Rappelle-moi les stats, ordonna le coach.

\- Possession 40/60 pour les Night Bloods. Tirs cadrés, 3/7 pour les Night.

\- Bien. Qui peut m'expliquer pourquoi on est en train de perdre 1/0 alors que nous sommes clairement au-dessus ? Quelqu'un à la réponse ? Parce que moi, je ne comprends pas. On devrait mener au score, et de loin. Alors, qui peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Echo baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait que répondre. Sur le papier comme sur le terrain, les Night étaient plus fortes que leurs adversaires. Pourtant, elles étaient menées après un penalty.

\- Echo ! Tu es censée être l'une des joueuses les plus rapide de l'état. Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à passer derrière leur milieu ?

\- Je-, commença la jeune femme.

\- Emori ! Tu es notre finisseuse. Je peux te citer au moins 3 actions où tu aurais dû envoyer le ballon au fond des filets. Ressaisi toi. Madi !

\- Oui coach ?

\- Tu fais du bon travail. Essaye de trouver Ontai plus souvent, elles ne défendent pas autant sur elle que sur Emori. Ontari, prend un peu confiance et frappe comme tu sais si bien le faire.

\- 5 min avant le début de la deuxième période, rappela Lincoln.

\- Premier match, première victoire. Je compte sur vous pour concrétiser nos actions.

Dès son retour sur le terrain, l'équipe était remotivée. Lexa le remarqua en voyant l'extra vitesse qu'essaye de donner Echo à toutes ses courses. Elle le voyait dans la précision des passes faites par Madi, leur permettant d'augmenter leur possession de balle. La défense gagnait tous ses duels. Une grande partie du match se déroulait dans la moitié de terrain adverse. Le but de l'égalisation commença par une récupération d'Echo à quelques mètres de leur surface de réparation. La jeune femme montra sa vitesse en remontant son côté, balle aux pieds. Madi était venue en renfort, montant plus haut qu'habituellement pour qu'Emori puisse se placer dans la surface. C'était une tactique qu'elles avaient répété un nombre incalculable de fois. Echo passa la balle à Madi. La jeune femme lui remit dans un une-deux parfait clouant sur place leur adversaire. Sans vis-à-vis pour la gêner ou la contrer, la capitaine des Night Bloods centra. Emori, parfaitement placée, coupa la trajectoire avec sa tête. La gardienne ne put rien faire.

Malgré leur réussite, les filles se replacèrent rapidement. Elles fêteraient leur réussite fois qu'elles auraient remportés la victoire. Leur adversaire essaya de reprendre l'avantage mais sans succès. Avec leur possession de balle, les joueuses de Polis High monopolisaient le ballon. Madi donnait de l'énergie au match grâce à ses très bonnes passes. Elle faisait preuve d'un grand réalisme pour une si jeune joueuse. A dix minutes de la fin, la petite sœur Griffin récupéra la balle pour tirer un corner. Ayant la meilleure visée de l'équipe s'était sur elle que revenait la tâche de tirer la plupart des coups de pieds arrêtés. La jeune fille se concentra. En voyant le placement de ses coéquipières, elle savait exactement où tirer. Le ballon passa à quelques millimètres de la tête d'Echo. La gardienne sortit de ses cages et le boxa le plus loin possible. Il passa au-dessus de toutes les joueuses dans sa surface. Il atterrit aux pieds d'Ontari, qui était restée en retrait pour éviter un contre. L'attaquante contrôla efficacement et frappa d'en dehors de la zone rouge. La balle fila directement entre les défenseurs.

Cette fois-ci, même le banc se leva pour sauter sur Ontari. Pour la première fois, les Night menaient au score.

\- Aller, on reste concentré ! cria Lexa.

Lexa s'inquiétait pour rien. Ses joueuses avaient repris l'avantage. Elles n'avaient pas l'intention de perdre.

Polis High remporta le premier match de la saison. Et, Clarke pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il était hors de question que Madi ou n'importe qu'elles autres de joueuses loupent la fête qui allait avoir lieu ce soir.

* * *

Soooo ...

Cute ou pas cute ? Niveau Clexa, on est bien quand même ?

Si je devais teaser le prochain, je dirais... Big and little sister et Clexaaaa :D

HS complet ! La semaine dernière j'ai rencontré Eliza Taylor, je suis morte sur place. Elle est beaucoup, beaucoup trop belle.

A dans... 2 semaines ? Je ferais de mon mieux pour avant, mais ça va être chauuuud.


	6. Thinking you could live without me

Bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin, bonsoir :D

3 mots pour résumé ce chapitre : famille, aventure et Clexa... En gros ! Oh ! Et Flashbaaack.

Pour les guests qui ont laissé une review, comme toujours merci ! Et, oui signer les papiers du divorce est un premier rapprochement, be patient :p

Merci à Imdweil pour son travail titanesque, comme toujours, life safer :D

* * *

Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there  
Feeling so high but too far away to hold me  
You know I'm the one who put you up there  
Name in the sky  
Does it ever get lonely?  
Thinking you could live without me  
Thinking you could live without me

Hasley - Without me

10 ans plus tôt.

Lexa Woods n'en était pas à sa première fête lycéenne. Au contraire, depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipe de foot féminine de Polis High, elle avait passé un bon nombre de ses vendredis à fêter leur victoire. Depuis qu'elle était passée capitaine, au milieu de l'année dernière, Octavia ne lui avait pas autorisé à en manquer une seule. Oui, Lexa était habituée aux soirées. Elle n'était pourtant pas prête pour celle-ci. C'était le 31 décembre, et pour la première fois, Clarke Griffin organisait une fête de nouvel an. Les parents de la jeune femme avaient quitté la ville dans la journée pour rendre visite aux parents d'Abby Griffin. Clarke avait réussi à les convaincre de lui laisser organiser une « petite soirée, entre ami, très très tranquille. ». Cette fête n'avait rien de tranquille. Lexa s'en était rendu compte avant même de descendre les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'au manoir. La moitié du lycée devait déjà être là.

Passer toute une soirée / nuit chez Clarke, entourée de tous leurs amis et de l'alcool était une idée absurde. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Lexa ne se ridiculise pas. Sa relation avec la jeune femme n'avait cessé d'évoluer depuis leur rencontre. Lexa pouvait affirmer avec fierté, qu'elle avait réussi à créer une petite amitié avec la déesse Griffin. Et même si elle était enfin capable d'avoir une conversation cohérente avec la jeune femme, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de s'humilier à un moment ou un autre. Clarke avait ce pouvoir sur elle, s'en était ridicule.

Lexa chercha des yeux un visage familier. Elle repéra plusieurs joueuses de l'équipe et leur sourit de loin. Bien qu'elle adorait passer du temps avec chaque membre de son équipe, elle espérait passer la soirée avec O' ou Lincoln, Harper s'il le fallait. Des personnes qui pourraient toujours l'occuper, voir la protéger, de sa propre maladresse. C'est Jasper qu'elle repéra en premier. Le jeune homme était en train de traverser la pièce, un plateau rempli de shooters à la main. En le suivant du regard, elle repéra le reste de la bande. Lincoln était derrière O'. Il tenait sa nouvelle petite amie par la taille. Lexa avait été surprise quand son meilleur ami lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec sa coéquipière. Les deux adolescents se connaissaient depuis deux ans et demi. Et, bien qu'ils s'étaient toujours entendus, rien n'avait laisser deviner qu'il pourrait y avoir plus qu'une belle amitié. Lincoln lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme d'Octavia, mais comme tout garçon sachant apprécier la beauté d'une jolie fille comme la joueuse. Alors qu'ils travaillent ensemble sur un projet d'histoire, O' avait décidé de sauter le pas et d'embrasser Lincoln. C'était il y a plus d'un mois maintenant, et tout semblait aller dans le bon sens. Monty était juste à côté, un bras autour du cou d'Harper.

\- Oh Lex' ! cria la gardienne. Ramène tes fesses.

\- Et viens boire avec nous, continua Jasper. J'en ai marre d'être la cinquième roues du carrosse.

Tout juste arrivée près d'eux, Jasper lui tendit un shooter. Lexa leva son verre avec les autres et le vida d'un coup. Tequila. Lexa détestait la tequila. Elle toussa fortement, essayant de faire passer le goût infame de la boisson, sous le rire de ses amis. Tout le monde savait qu'elle détestait la tequila. Sa première et unique vraie cuite avait été sous l'effet de cette boisson diabolique. Lexa se retourna, la tête penché en avant, dans l'espoir d'aller chercher de l'eau. Le regard au sol, elle ne vit pas Clarke qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

\- Et merde ! lâcha la jeune femme en voyant le verre de Clarke tomber au sol.

\- J'ai l'impression d'un déjà vu, rigola la blonde.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke. Je… Tes amis m'ont piégé à la tequila.

\- Oulaa, Lexa et la tequila ? Vous voulez la tuer ou quoi ?

La brune sourit. Tout le monde connaissait sa relation avec cette liqueur. Il n'était pas rare que l'un de ses amis lui rappelle cette soirée dont elle se souvenait que très peu.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta tenue, continua Lexa.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça n'a touché que mes chaussures.

\- Laisse-moi aller te chercher un autre verre, insista la joueuse.

\- Je viens avec toi ! lâcha O'.

Octavia l'attrapa par le bras pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule. Lexa connaissait trop bien sa coéquipière. Elle savait que la jeune femme avait une idée en tête. Elle ne se serait jamais portée volontaire pour servir qui que ce soit dans le cas contraire.

Elles étaient tout juste arrivées dans la cuisine, qui servait de bar, qu'O' passa à l'attaque.

\- Dis-moi que ce soir tu passes enfin à l'action ! C'est quoi le plan au juste ?

\- Je suis censée s'avoir de quoi tu parles ?

\- Le plan pour que tu péchos Clarke !

\- Sérieusement O' ?

\- C'est le soir parfait. Ça fait déjà deux ans que tu as le plus gros béguin pour elle.

\- N'importe quoi, se contenta de répondre Lexa en se servant une bière.

\- N'essaye même pas de le nier. Tout le monde le sait. Il n'y a que Clarke et toi qui ne voulez pas l'admettre.

Lexa attrapa un deuxième gobelet rouge et le remplit à son tour. Elle n'était pas aussi discrète qu'elle le pensait. Cela faisait des années qu'O' et Lincoln n'arrêtaient pas de la taquiner sur son attirance pour Clarke. Ce n'était pas une simple attirance. Plus maintenant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, Clarke serait la mère de ses futurs enfants. Depuis qu'elle avait eu la chance d'apprendre à la connaître, Lexa admirait la passion que mettait la jeune femme dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Lexa aimait sa gentillesse et le fait qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à la vie et au bien-être des autres.

\- Ce qui prouve que je ne l'intéresse pas. Pas comme ça, juste en tant qu'amie.

\- Lex'. Je suis sa meilleure amie. On parle. Crois-moi, elle attend plus que ton amitié.

\- Je ne serais même pas quoi lui dire.

\- Invite-la à manger un bout, rien que toutes les deux. Propose un ciné ou une visite de musée, j'en sais rien. Mais invite-la. Tu seras enfin fixée. Le pire qu'il puisse se passer, c'est qu'elle dise non.

O' attrapa la bouteille qui trainait au centre de l'îlot et s'éclipsa sans rien rajouter. Octavia avait peut-être raison. Il suffisait de se lancer. Mais Lexa était terrifiée. Son expérience en matière de romance était quasi inexistante. Elle avait en tout et pour tout embrasser deux filles dans sa vie. Et, elle doutait que le baiser échanger avec Rosa lors du jeu de la bouteille en colo comptait vraiment. Clarke… Clarke était tellement belle, intelligente et forte qu'évidement, elle avait attiré beaucoup d'œil. Lexa l'avait vu sortir avec Luna, Bellamy et Miller sans rien dire ou faire. Comment pouvait-elle être à la hauteur ? Clarke méritait plus qu'une ado angoissée.

Ses deux verres à la main, Lexa fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses amis. Lincoln, Octavia et Harper étaient sur la piste de danse alors que Jasper, Clarke et Monty avaient trouvés une place sur le canapé poussé contre la vitre. Elle attrapa un pouf qui trainait à côté et s'installa devant eux. Clarke sourit en attrapant l'une des boissons que la joueuse lui tendait.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est installé et avec un verre à la main, on se fait un jeu ? proposa Jasper.

\- Un king ? demanda Monty

\- Il n'est pas un peu tôt ? continua Lexa.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour jouer et boire, annonça Jasper en vidant son verre d'une traite.

\- Si je rentre encore une fois bourré, mon père va me tuer, lâcha Monty.

\- J'ai déjà dit à tes parents que tu dormais ici, commença Clarke. Tu peux passer la journée à décuver près du Lac. C'est notre programme à O' et moi.

\- Je ne suis pas invité ? râla Jasper.

\- Depuis quand tu as besoin d'une invitation, rigola l'hôtesse de la soirée.

Alors que Clarke et Monty éclatèrent de rire, Jasper poussa la blonde hors du canapé feintant un air vexé.

\- Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre pour ton jeu. Lexa et moi on va danser, lâcha Clarke en attrapant la brune par la main.

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle était déjà au centre du salon, Clarke dansant devant elle en souriant. Danser. Malgré son manque de capacité sociale, la danse était l'un de ses points forts. Quand elle était petite, sa mère l'emmenait toujours aux cours de danse que suivait Anya par facilité. Elle avait acquis quelques mouvements et surtout un bon sens du rythme. Lexa pouvait danser. En théorie. En pratique, il était très dur de suivre le rythme des chansons qui passaient quand Clarke Griffin était en train de danser juste en face d'elle. Avec le monde, leurs deux corps étaient très, très proche. Le cerveau de Lexa refusait de donner l'ordre à ses jambes de bouger. Il était complétement grillé par la présence si proche de la blonde. Clarke rigola devant son immobilité. La jeune femme prit Lexa par les mains et l'aida à choper le rythme. En voyant la joueuse se mettre à danser progressivement, Clarke prit l'initiative de poser les mains de Lexa juste au-dessus de ses hanches pour l'encourager à continuer. La brune essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point son cœur battait vite. C'était une danse entre amie. Elle avait déjà dansé comme ça avec O' ou Harper. Et, elle avait déjà vu Clarke faire pareil avec d'autre amie. Ce n'était pas si différent. Pourtant, ça l'était complètement. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé Octavia ou Harper nues. Jamais, elle avait voulu embrasser leurs lèvres. Jamais, jamais, ô grand jamais, elle avait espéré être leur petite-amie. Clarke, elle, remplissait toutes ses cases, et même beaucoup d'autres encore.

\- Qui veut voir Bellamy sauter dans le lac gelé ? cria Murphy en coupant la musique brutalement.

La foule d'adolescent se rua à l'extérieur, brisant le contact entre Lexa et Clarke. Cela ne dérangeait pas la brune. Elle avait besoin d'air. De beaucoup d'air. Peut-être qu'elle aussi devrait se jeter dans le lac. L'idée de Bellamy était débile à souhait, mais à ce moment précis, Lexa aurait bien besoin d'une douche froide.

/

Présent.

Allongée sur son canapé, Lexa profitait de cette nouvelle soirée victorieuse pour se détendre un peu. C'était devenu l'un de ses rituels. Après chaque victoire, si Octavia ne la trainait pas dans un bar, Lexa se préparait une bonne tisane et s'installait sur son canapé, un livre à la main. C'était l'un des rares moments où elle se permettait de ne pas penser au championnat.

La compétition avait commencé six semaines plus tôt et malgré le stress et la qualité de leurs adversaires, les Night Bloods de Polis High étaient invaincues. Lexa avait construit une équipe qui gagne. Emori était la meilleure buteuse du championnat avec 7 buts à son actif, et Madi était la meilleure passeuse décisive, suivit de près par Echo. Tout allait à merveille. Et tant que cela continuait sur cette lancée, Lexa comptait bien profiter de ses vendredis soir pour se détendre et lire. En tout cas, c'était le programme avant que des coups ne raisonnent contre sa porte, la sortant brutalement de sa lecture. Le coach se leva intriguée. Elle n'attendait personne. O' passait la soirée à chouchouter Raven dont le ventre était de plus en plus gros. Lincoln devait s'occuper de sa grand-mère et Jasper avait un rencard. En ouvrant la porte, elle fut surprise de se trouver face à face avec Clarke. Le jeune professeur était énervé. Lexa pouvait le lire sans problème sur son visage. Elle était aussi inquiète. Très inquiète.

\- Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu-

\- Tu sais où habite Ontari Queen ? la coupa-t-elle en faisant éruption à l'intérieur de la péniche.

\- Ontari ? Je dois l'avoir quelque part. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Clarke se posa sur le canapé avec l'intention de se calmer un peu. Elle passa les mains sur son visage pour essayer de chasser le stress qui s'était emparé d'elle.

\- Madi est porté disparue, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Lexa en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- J'abuse à peine, rectifia la jeune femme. Elle n'est pas chez Gaïa comme elle me l'avait promis. Il y a une fête pour fêter la victoire de ce soir chez Ontari. Je lui avais interdit d'y aller. Elle m'a menti.

Comprenant la situation, Lexa se détendit. Bon, ce n'était pas aussi grave que l'avait suggéré Clarke en arrivant.

\- Je vois. Et, tu veux que je trouve l'adresse d'Ontari pour aller la chercher.

\- Je comptais plus l'assassiner, mais, c'est l'idée.

Lexa se leva et attrapa son sac.

\- Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main vers son amie.

Clarke la regardait avec incompréhension.

\- Toutes les infos des joueuses sont au lycée. Il faut faire un détour avant d'aller chercher ta petite sœur.

Clarke resta silencieuse durant le court trajet menant jusqu'à leur lieu de travail. Elle savait que la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée. Tous les adolescents mentaient à leurs parents. Elle-même avait souvent modifié la vérité afin de pouvoir suivre ses amis. Abby et Jake ne l'auraient jamais autorisé à participer à la moitié de ce qu'elle avait pu faire à l'âge de Madi.

\- Madi est une fille raisonnable, lâcha Lexa.

\- Elle m'a menti Lex'. Je ne peux pas laisser passer.

\- Je sais. Elle a 16 ans.

\- Justement.

Une fois sur le parking, Lexa les conduit jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Normalement, elle gardait les dossiers personnels des joueuses dans son bureau près du terrain. Cette semaine, elle avait passé le tout à l'infirmière pour une mise à jour et une vérification obligatoire.

\- Ok, plan facile, commença Lexa. On fonce à l'infirmerie. On récupère l'adresse, et je te conduis là-bas. Tu as tes clés ?

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Je n'ai que celle du gymnase.

\- Oh…Ok. Nouveau plan, lâcha Clarke. On passe par-dessus le portail qui donne sur la cour de derrière. La fenêtre du fond de ma salle ne se ferme pas à clé, on passe par là. On court pour stopper l'alarme avant qu'elle prévienne la police. Puis, on va récupérer les dossiers.

\- Ou… On appelle O', et on lui demande de venir nous ouvrir, proposa calmement Lexa.

\- C'est peut-être plus raisonnable, admit la blonde.

\- Tu crois ? rigola Lexa en sortant son téléphone.

Personne ne répondit. Lexa essaya une nouvelle fois, voyant le regard de Clarke se décomposer de plus en plus. Après trois appelle sans succès, la brune rangea son téléphone. On pouvait voir sur son visage un sourire d'excuse.

\- On passe à mon plan maintenant ?

Et c'est ainsi que Lexa se retrouva un vendredi soir, à escalader le muret menant à la cour du lycée. Une fois passé, elle se pencha en avant pour aider Clarke à son tour. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était vraiment en train d'entrée par effraction sur son lieu de travail. Une fois au sol, la blonde prit Lexa par le bras pour la mener jusqu'à sa classe. Comme prévu, elle n'eut aucun mal à ouvrit la fenêtre du fond de la salle.

\- Si j'ai bien compris le plan, l'objectif c'est que l'une de nous coupe l'alarme avant qu'elle sonne.

\- C'est ça.

\- Donne-moi le code, je serais plus rapide, affirma Lexa.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Okay, tu as 30 secondes max.

\- 30 secondes ?! Il faut que je traverse tout le lycée !

\- Tu es censée être une sportive professionnelle ?

\- Ouais, une sportive professionnelle qui s'est explosée le genou, précisa Lexa.

\- Bon, c'est moi qui le fais alors.

\- Clarke… Même avec les deux jambes dans le plâtre, j'ai plus de chance de réussir que toi.

Et sans rien rajouter. Elle sauta d'abord sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis à l'intérieur. Sans perdre la moindre seconde, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Malgré sa blessure, elle avait gardé quelques-unes de ses capacités athlétiques. Ne plus être professionnelle, ne lui empêchait pas d'être meilleure que la plupart des gens « normaux ». Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte menant au couloir principal. Elle profita de la longue ligne droite pour prendre plus de vitesse. Courir avait toujours été l'une de ses spécialités. Elle était l'une de joueuse les plus rapide des USA. Depuis sa blessure, elle n'était plus aussi performante, mais elle continuait à courir plusieurs fois par semaine pour se sentir bien. Alors qu'elle tournait à droite pour rejoindre la cafétéria, le bruit strident de l'alarme se mit à raisonner dans tout le couloir. Merde. Cela ne faisait clairement pas 30 secondes. 15 tout au max. Lexa accéléra le plus possible jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Elle se jeta sur le clavier pour taper le code. Sur l'écran, la lumière rouge qui clignotait devint vert, et après un petit « Clic » la sonnerie s'arrêta enfin. Lexa souffla bruyamment. Elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie au final. En entendant les bruits de pas, le coach rebroussa chemin pour rejoindre son amie à mi-parcours.

\- Ce n'était clairement pas 30 secondes ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant près de la blonde.

\- J'ai dit environ… Tu penses que c'est grave ?

\- Nop, le commissariat va juste penser qu'un prof pas doué n'a pas entrée le code assez rapidement. Je pense qu'on est bon.

L'infirmerie se trouvait juste à côté du secrétariat et du bureau d'Octavia. En quelques seconde à peine, elles étaient toutes les deux devant la porte. Clarke appuya sur la poignée, souriant à l'approche du dénouement. Elle était pressée de trouver l'adresse et de ramener sa petite sœur par la peau du cou en sécurité chez elles. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Clarke essaya plusieurs fois avant d'abandonner. C'était logique. L'infirmerie avait toujours été fermé, avec une clé différente pour éviter les vols potentiels de certains médicaments, ou pour protéger la vie médicale des élèves. Le professeur tapa du poing sur la porte avant de se retourner vers Lexa, désespérée. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer au manoir et passer la nuit à attendre. Elle voulait savoir où était Madi, et si elle était en sécurité.

\- Et si on allait faire un tour ? proposa Lexa. Polis n'est pas très grand, et dans mon souvenir, Ontari habite dans les collines. Une fête de lycée ça ne passe pas inaperçu normalement ?

\- Je ne peux pas te demander ça, Lex.

\- Tu ne demandes pas, je propose.

Cette fois-ci, Lexa s'installa derrière le volant. Elle ne voulait pas que Clarke conduise alors qu'elle était angoissée. Avant de partir, elles avaient laissé un message à Octavia lui demandant de venir remettre l'alarme en marche. La vice-principale avait répondu par un message très vulgaire, avant d'accepter de quitter les bras de sa femme pour réparer leur entrée par effraction.

\- Tu sais que tout ça c'est de ta faute, dit Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ?

\- Si tu n'avais pas réussi à créer une équipe qui gagne, il y aurait moins de fête de la victoire.

Lexa se retint de rire en voyant l'expression sérieuse qu'abordait Clarke. Elle se concentra sur la route, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Oh… Pardon. J'essayerai de perdre la prochaine fois, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Je n'aurais pas ce problème si l'équipe n'avait pas encore de succès.

\- Peut-être, mais tu sais très bien que Madi aurait trouvé une autre façon de te rendre chèvre.

\- Il est passé où le temps où mon seul souci était de réussir à lui faire manger ses légumes ? Ou prendre un bain ?

Elles traversèrent plusieurs rues, scannant du regard les différentes maisons espérant trouver un indice.

\- Je sens que ce cauchemar va avoir lieu tous les weekends.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, c'est juste une question parmi tant d'autre. Mais, tu ne penses pas que si tu l'autorisais à aller à certaines des soirées, cela lui permettrait de te montrer que tu peux avoir confiance en elle ?

\- Je l'ai autorisé à aller aux trois dernières, précisa Clarke. Trois vendredis soir d'affilés où je l'ai laissé rentrer tard. J'ai dit non ce soir car je ne voulais pas que cela devienne une habitude. Elle n'a que 16 ans. Elle ne devrait pas passer tous ces vendredis à faire la fête.

\- C'est assez compréhensible, avoua le coach.

\- Pas pour elle apparemment.

Lexa tourna dans une rue perpendiculaire menant aux plus hautes maisons de la ville. Seules les familles vraiment aisées avaient les moyens d'habiter dans cette partie du quartier. Sans prévenir, Clarke se mit à taper sur le l'épaule de son amie pour qu'elle s'arrête. Il n'y avait ni musique trop forte, ni attroupement d'adolescents. Mais en regardant avec plus de précision, on pouvait voir à travers la baie vitrée d'une grande maison blanche, plusieurs lycéens dansant les uns contre les autres. Alors que Lexa se garait, Clarke se dépêcha de se détacher.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Rentrer et faire une scène ?

\- Je compte ramener ma sœur chez moi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Lexa la retint de sortir.

\- Laisse-moi au moins vérifier qu'on est au bon endroit.

Sans laisser le temps de répondre, la brune sortie du véhicule et s'approcha de la maison. C'était un véritable manoir moderne. Elle s'arrêta devant la boite aux lettres pour regarder si elles étaient au bon endroit. Quand elle rentra de nouveau dans sa voiture, Clarke la questionna du regard.

\- C'est bien chez les Queen.

\- Donc, je peux aller chercher ma petite sœur maintenant ?

\- Tu es sûre que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Je devrais faire quoi d'autre ? demanda Clarke.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais débarquer énervée comme tu es, chez des ados dont tu es le professeur me semble une très mauvaise idée. Surtout que tu n'es pas sûre qu'elle soit là.

Lexa n'avait pas tort. Clarke le savait. En plus de potentiellement humilier sa sœur devant une grande partie du lycée, elle allait aussi transmettre une image différente d'elle à ses élèves. Sans parler de se retrouver dans une pièce remplie de mineurs et d'alcool.

Clarke attrapa son téléphone et sous les yeux surpris de Lexa, composa le numéro de la police de la ville. Elle mit le haut-parleur pour que son amie entende.

\- Département de Police, quelle est votre urgence ?

\- Mes voisins font un boucan pas possible, commença Clarke. J'ai une trentaine d'enfant pas plus âgé de 16 ans rentrer avec des fûts de bière. J'ai peur que tout dégénère.

\- Quelle est votre adresse madame ?

\- 3456 high street.

\- J'envoie une équipe contrôler la situation.

\- Merci beaucoup, officier.

Clarke raccrocha fière d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Lexa, cherchant son soutien.

\- Tu es diabolique Clarke.

\- Mais, c'est un bon compromis, non ?

\- On n'a plus qu'à attendre.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur la baie vitrée, Clarke espérait voir passer sa sœur afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir bousillé la soirée de ses jeunes sans véritable raison.

Connaissant le département de police de la ville, le jeune professeur savait qu'elle risquait d'attendre une bonne demi-heure avant que les officiers de décident à venir. Si ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort, ils n'étaient pas pressés.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé coincé ensemble.

Clarke brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans l'espoir que le temps passerait plus vite si elle arrivait à s'occuper.

/

10 ans plus tôt

Lexa commençait à croire qu'Octavia avait véritablement une dent contre elle. Après l'avoir prise en embuscade près du bar, elle avait passé sa soirée à faire des commentaires. Si on l'écoutait, Lexa n'était qu'une lesbienne désespérée. Et, qu'il était temps que toute la bande l'aide à trouver une petite amie. L'attaquante faisait exprès d'insister sur ce sujet dès que Clarke était dans les parages.

Le pire arriva dans les alentours de 23h. Octavia avait trainé sa coéquipière jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke à la recherche d'un jeu auquel elle voulait absolument jouer. Elle savait qu'il se trouvait en haut du dressing de Clarke mais refusait d'y aller seule. Ce n'était pas une surprise, O' détestait être seule, même pour quelques minutes.

Lexa ne se sentait pas très à l'aise d'entrer dans la chambre de leur hôtesse sans y avoir été invitée, mais la petite brune n'arrêtait pas de répéter que Clarke s'en fichait. Et, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui connaissait Clarke, c'était elle. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Le dressing de Clarke était un large placard dont 3 murs sur les quatre étaient recouverts d'étagères et de portes manteaux remplis d'habits. Il n'y avait pas la section « jeu » dont lui avait parlé O'.

Lexa rentra un peu plus. Elle tourna sur elle-même essayant de voir où la boite pouvait se trouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à fouiller dans mes affaires ? lâcha la propriétaire des lieux en trouvant les deux jeunes femmes dans sa chambre.

\- On cherche ton Jungle pour faire une partie alcoolisée, répondit O'. Mais Lexa est inutile et ne trouve rien.

\- C'est parce que je l'ai déjà descendu. J'étais sûre que tu voudrais y jouer, continua Clarke en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Dans ce cas, on redescend ? proposa Lexa.

\- Dans une seconde. Clarke, sort le maillot dédicacé par Hope Solo, Lexa ne me croit pas.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il serait plus rapide d'obéir à O' plutôt que d'essayer d'argumenter. Elle entra dans son dressing et attrapa la pochette de protection noire qui pendait sur la penderie de droite. Elle sortit délicatement le vêtement et le tendit à Lexa. Toutes les deux étaient occupées à admirer le vêtement pour voir le sourire malicieux qu'abordait O' en refermant la porte du placard et en le verrouillant. Aucune des deux fut assez rapide pour l'en empêcher. Lexa essaya plusieurs fois d'ouvrir mais en vain.

\- J'ai demandé à mes parents un placard qui se ferme pour éviter qu'ils fouillent dedans. Je ne pensais pas que ma meilleure amie aurait l'idée de m'y enfermer, souffla Clarke.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? cria Lexa. A l'aide ! On est coincé !

\- Tu te fatigues pour rien, avec la musique et ma règle de personne à l'étage, personne ne va nous entendre.

\- Je vais tuer O'.

\- Prends un ticket car dès qu'on sort d'ici, elle est morte. Tu penses quoi d'une mort par lapidation ?

\- J'accepte. Ou, brûler vif ?

\- Enterrer vivant ? proposa à son tour la blonde.

\- Tu penses qu'on va rester coincer là longtemps ?

\- Tu connais O' aussi bien que moi. Il y a des chances qu'on reste là toute la nuit.

Elle avait s'en doute raison. Lexa reposa le maillot qu'elle tenait toujours dans les mains avant de s'asseoir au sol. Quitte à rester là longtemps, autant se mettre à l'aise. Elle devait réfléchir à une stratégie pour ne pas s'humilier devant Clarke.

\- Tu sais ce qui lui ai passé par la tête ?

\- C'est ta meilleure amie, répondit Lexa. Tu la comprends mieux que moi.

\- Je t'arrête là. Il est impossible de comprendre toutes les intentions d'Octavia Blake. Avec Monty on en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle et Jasper n'étaient tout simplement pas finis. Leurs logiques nous échappent assez souvent.

Lexa rigola. La bande formée par les quatre amis étaient assez insolite. D'un point de vu extérieur, elle ne rentrait dans aucune catégorie sociale « basique ». C'était un ovni parmi les groupes d'amis stéréotypés. Pourtant, elle ne doutait pas une seconde que c'était les personnes les plus soudées et loyales que Lexa n'ait jamais rencontré.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? demanda à nouveau la blonde.

Lexa se tourna vers elle. Il était évident que Clarke attendait une réponse différente de celle que Lexa était sur le point de lui donner. Ce n'était pas une simple question, Clarke lui tendait une perche. Toutes les deux savaient très bien pourquoi Octavia les avaient enfermés. La vraie question était : laquelle était prête à l'admettre en premier ? Certainement pas la joueuse de foot.

\- Je dirais que l'alcool a joué un grand rôle dans sa décision de nous enfermer.

Lexa se sentit mal en voyant la déception sur le visage de son amie. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

\- Ouais… Tu dois avoir raison.

\- En tout cas, une lesbienne complètement fière de l'être enfermée dans un placard c'est assez ironique, lâcha Lexa.

Le petite rire qui échappa de la bouche de la blonde suffit à Lexa pour être fière d'elle. Réussir à faire rire Clarke était l'un de ses objectifs. Elle voulait avoir la chance d'entendre cette mélodie le plus souvent possible, et surtout d'être la raison qui rendait Clarke heureuse.

\- J'ai une idée, lâcha Clarke en se levant rapidement.

Elle grimpa sur le petit escabeau du fond du dressing pour attraper une boite placée sur la dernière étagère.

\- Je n'ai jamais trouvé de cobaye, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant sa place à côté de Lexa.

\- « Le guide pour lire les lignes de votre main ? » lit la brune.

\- Allez, c'est l'occasion, on n'a rien d'autre à faire.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Yep, donne-moi ta main droite.

Lexa s'exécuta. Elle n'avait beau ne pas croire en toutes ses pratiques, Clarke avait raison. Elle n'avait littéralement rien de mieux à faire.

\- Ils disent qu'il faut commencer par faire sentir à la main du client qu'elle est la bienvenue dans le monde de la divination. Je cite « faire en sorte de relaxer et apaiser la main en question ».

\- Evidement ! rigola Lexa.

\- Je suis sérieuse Lex' !

Sans rien rajouter, Clarke commença à lui masser la main. Elle insistait à la jonction entre chaque doigt, appuyant sur les tendons pour diminuer les tensions. Lexa retint sa respiration. Il était hors de question qu'elle se trahisse en laissant échapper un gémissement. Mais sentir la peau douce de Clarke caresser la sienne était une source nouvelle de plaisir. La blonde continua son massage en roulant ses deux pouces sur la paume de Lexa. Quand elle fut satisfaite par la chaleur qu'elle venait de créer, elle se baissa légèrement en avant et embrassa le centre de la main de son amie.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Excitée ? Au bord du K.O technique ? Sur le point de mourir ? Clarke venait de l'embrasser. Sur la paume de la main, mais quand même, ses lèvres avaient été en contact avec sa peau. Lexa n'avait même pas honte d'avoir à ce point chaud après un simple baiser sur la main. Clarke lui avait toujours fait cet effet.

\- Apaisée, mentit-elle.

\- Bien. Ok. Maintenant, il faut que tu fermes ton poing et que tu serres fort pendant vingt secondes.

Lexa obéit en silence.

\- Alors, cette partie de ta ligne montre que…. Que tu as déjà vécu des évènements traumatiques.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, souffla Lex'.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait perdu ses parents quelques années plus tôt, et qu'Anya, sa grande sœur, était devenue sa tutrice légale après l'accident.

\- Mais, d'après la direction qu'elle prend après, continua Clarke, il va y avoir un grand changement dans ta vie.

\- Je prends, sourit la brune.

\- Attends, cette partie-là montre que tu vas être heureuse malgré… beaucoup de douleur.

\- Je vais souffrir mais aimer ça ? Tu es sûre de tes capacités, rigola Lexa.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je n'y comprends rien. Tout se ressemble, avoua Clarke en lâchant sa main.

\- Le principal c'est d'essayer, non ?

\- C'est ce que tu te dis quand tu joues au foot ?

\- Non ! La différence, c'est que moi, je sais ce que je fais, rigola la brune.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aime la nouvelle Lexa ou si je préférais la timide !

\- Oh… J'allais dire que j'étais désolée que tu sois enfermée avec moi, mais je le pense plus, rigola la brune.

La musique au rez de chaussé changea brutalement. De leur cachette, elles entendaient la fête battre son plein sans pouvoir y participer.

\- Non sérieusement, commença la joueuse, je suis désolée que tu aies dû passer ta soirée de nouvel an enfermé avec moi alors que tu nous avais organisé une soirée d'enfer.

\- Cette fête est hors de contrôle, avoua Clarke. Mes parents vont me tuer. C'est probablement la dernière fois de ma vie que j'aurais le droit de sortir de la maison.

\- Je suis encore plus désolée alors, rigola Lexa.

\- Oh, tu sais, il pourrait y avoir pire comme dernier jour de liberté. Je suis avec une jolie fille, la musique est bonne et je n'aurais pas la gueule de bois demain matin. Une victoire d'après moi.

Lexa essaya de contenir son sourire en entendant Clarke l'appeler « jolie fille ». Elle ne devait pas s'emballer, la jeune femme flirtait avec tout le monde, la plupart du temps sans s'en rendre compte. La musique du salon se coupa brutalement. Avant même de regarder sa montre, Lexa comprit. Les invités se mirent tous à crier ensemble. 10, 9, 8 …

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était honnêtement heureuse d'être avec la jeune femme. Si passer le nouvel an avec quelqu'un marquait le ton de toute l'année à venir, elle était ravie d'être avec Lexa.

\- Bonne année Clarke, sourit la brune.

Clarke murmura sa réponse, hypnotisée par la douceur dans la voix de son amie. Si Clarke devait être honnête, elle avait souvent imaginé Lexa la prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Elle ne connaissait personne de si sensible que la jeune fille. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle se demandait ce que cela ferait d'embrasser la capitaine des Night. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire, sachant Lexa timide, elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Elle n'était pas sûr de se retenir ce soir. Pas quand Lexa la regardait si tendrement. Le regard de Clarke passa des yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme à ses lèvres, instinctivement. Ayant peur de ne pas avoir le courage, Clarke finit par se pencher légèrement en avant. Elle se rapprocha si près des lèvres de la joueuse, qu'elle pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa peau. La blonde n'alla pas jusqu'à conclure le baiser. Le choix final devait être celui de Lexa. Clarke ferma les yeux et espéra avoir la chance d'enfin goûter au fruit défendu que représentait la jeune femme. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Lexa se pencha à son tour et chassa le peu d'espace qui séparait leurs deux bouches. Complètement paniquée, la brune s'appliqua. Elle essaya de trouver la bonne pression, le bon rythme et y mettre toute la douceur possible malgré son état d'excitation maximum. Quand elle recula, elle garda son regard dans celui de Clarke, guettant la moindre réaction.

\- Enfin, murmura Clarke.

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la jeune femme passait ses bras atour de son cou et la tira à elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Lexa avait moins peur. Clarke avait initié le baiser. Clarke voulait l'embrasser. Merde. Elle était en train d'embrasser Clarke. Et malgré son manque d'expérience le plus total, elle s'en sortait avec brio. La blonde l'attira un peu plus à elle, se couchant en arrière pour que Lexa puisse la surplomber. Alors que la brune changeait de position pour être plus à l'aise au-dessus de son amie, elle se sentit tomber en avant, et n'eut pas assez de force pour s'empêcher de tomber littéralement sur Clarke. De tout son poids. Mortifié, Lexa recula.

\- Clarke, je sui-

La jeune femme sous elle se mit à éclater de rire. Elle passa ses mains sur sa bouche pour essayer de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Il n'y a bien que toi pour réussir à trébucher en étant assise, se moqua Clarke.

\- C'est une malédiction ! Rien de drôle.

\- Je trouve cela hilarant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- Lex', je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air.

Lexa n'en doutait pas une seconde. A ses yeux, Clarke devait être la personne la plus forte du monde. Réussir à supporter Octavia depuis si longtemps en était la preuve. La blonde sourit en voyant la véritable inquiétude sur le visage sa partenaire.

\- Tout va bien Lex', promis !

\- Je peux… encore t'embrasser ? demanda timidement Lexa.

Clarke hocha la tête. Lexa se pencha à nouveau, prenant garde à bien s'installer cette fois-ci, et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amie. Clarke passa sa main dans ses boucles brune, espérant l'attirer un peu plus à elle. Toutes les deux perdirent complètement la notion du temps. En dehors de leur baiser, rien d'autre n'existait. Lexa devint plus nerveuse en sentant la langue de Clarke lui caresser la lèvre. Malgré tout, elle l'accueilli avec plaisir, embrassant une fille de cette manière pour la première fois. Et, oh mon dieu, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu s'en passer durant 17 ans. Son expérience proche de zéro l'avait tenue éloigné de ses petits moments de bonheur, aussi commun soient-ils qu'une véritable séance de bécotage. Lexa était aux anges. Il était hors de question qu'elle manque d'autres expériences, surtout si exquises, à cause de son manque de confiance. Elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir continuer à embrasser Clarke Griffin.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent. Elles étaient tellement absorbées par leur étreinte, qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu la serrure du placard s'ouvrir.

\- Travail bien fait, lâcha O'. De rien !

Clarke se leva rapidement, poussant légèrement Lexa, et se mit à courir après son ancienne meilleure amie.

\- Octavia Blake, tu es une femme morte ! cria-t-elle en sortant.

Seule, allongée sur le sol du dressing de la fille dont elle était amoureuse depuis des années, Lexa sourit. Elle venait d'embrasser Clarke Griffin. Et, pour une fois… ce n'était pas un simple rêve.

/

Présent.

Lexa se passa la main dans la nuque. Elle aussi se rappelait très bien la dernière fois qu'elles avaient été enfermées seules toutes les deux. Cela avait été la plus belle nuit de son adolescence. Cela avait été aussi la dernière qu'elle avait passé avec Clarke de cette manière, aussi proche.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu as commencé à m'éviter. Si je ne te plaisais pas tu avais qu'à me le dire, souffla Clarke.

\- Si tu ne me plaisais… Clarke, je t'ai avouée avoir été amoureuse de toi une grande partie de mon lycée.

\- Ça a encore moins de sens alors.

\- Je sais. C'est compliqué, répondit Lexa.

\- Je sais que toute cette histoire n'a plus aucune importance. Surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci. Mais, j'ai besoin d'être distraite, et j'aimerais bien avoir une explication. Tu ne crois pas que tu me dois bien ça ?

Lexa souffla. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que cette soirée prendrait cette tournure. Mais, sa collègue avait raison. Il était temps qu'elle lui donne une explication. Après tout, elle l'avait bien évité le reste de l'année.

\- Avant que Chelsea me recrute, le lycée international de Louisiane était prêt à me donner ma chance. Les joueuses jouent au niveau national avant même d'aller à la fac. C'était une opportunité énorme.

\- Tu n'as pas joué pour eux.

\- Non. J'étais prête à le faire. J'avais rempli les papiers de transfert, mais j'ai reçu la proposition de Chelsea juste avant.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment le rapport avec toi et moi.

\- Aller jouer en Louisiane était le choix le plus intelligent. J'étais sûre d'avoir une bonne carrière, et une bonne bourse. Mais, je n'aurais pas pu finir l'année. Je n'aurais pas joué la fin du championnat. La proposition de Chelsea était beaucoup plus risquée. Ce n'était qu'une lettre d'intérêt, et en aucun cas un véritable contrat. Les recruteurs m'informaient juste que je les intéressais, et que selon la fin de ma saison, je recevrais peut-être une proposition.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi la Louisiane ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas laisser l'équipe comme ça. Je ne voulais pas décevoir Indra ou ton père, Octavia et les autres. Je ne voulais pas quitter mes amis. Et puis, sur le long therme, si Chelsea était vraiment intéressée, c'était une offre plus alléchante. Ils me proposaient de passer pro dans un grand club européen. J'ai pris le risque.

\- Et, tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de louper ta chance, c'est ça ? demanda Clarke en commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir la jeune femme.

\- C'était ma chance de m'en sortir. De ne plus être la pauvre Lexa qui a perdu ses parents, de ne plus être un fardeau pour ma sœur. Si Chelsea me recrutait réellement, toute ma vie changerait, et je pourrais réaliser mon rêve. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de passer à côté. Le risque était trop important. Le foot devait passer en premier. Et toi, toi tu étais…

\- Une distraction ?

\- Une magnifique, et irrésistible distraction dont je ne pouvais pas me permettre.

Clarke tourna son regard vers le manoir. Aucun changement à l'horizon.

\- C'est assez logique. Tu aurais dû me l'expliquer j'aurais compris. Au lieu de passer mon temps à me demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire.

\- Yeaah… la communication n'a jamais été mon point fort si tu te souviens bien.

Clarke rigola. C'était l'euphémisme du siècle.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes mal, continua Lexa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fini par m'en remettre. Ce n'était qu'une séance intensive de roulage de pelle Lex'.

\- Tu es d'une vulgarité, rigola la brune.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé par le bruit des sirènes. La voiture de police s'arrêta juste devant eux. Avant même que les officiers sortent, des dizaines de jeunes sortirent de la maison des Queen en courant.

\- Que le show commence, souffla Lexa.

Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. Les officiers n'avaient pas pour but d'arrêter qui que ce soit, ils voulaient juste mettre fin à la soirée, sans aucun blessé. Leur présence suffisait à faire peur à la majorité.

Clarke se concentra. Avec cette foule, elle avait peur de louper Madi. Lexa la tapa dans l'épaule avec son coude. La blonde compris tout de suite. Madi et Gaïa se tenaient par le bras. Les deux amies venaient de sortir par derrière et se pressaient dans la rue pour prendre de la distance avec le manoir Queen. Sans plus attendre, le professeur sortit de la voiture et couru vers sa petite sœur.

\- Madison Griffin, je te préviens tu as de gros ennuis.

\- Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Surtout après t'avoir formellement interdit de venir.

\- Alors, quoi ? Tu m'as suivi ? Espionné ?

\- J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Si je n'avais pas appelé la police, je n'aurais eu aucun moyen d'être sûr que tu étais là.

\- C'est toi qui les as prévenus ? Vraiment Clarke ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Les parents d'Ontari vont la tuer, s'exclama Madi en colère.

\- Je me fous d'Ontari. Tu es ma responsabilité, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois saine et sauve, répondit la blonde en attrapant sa sœur par le bras.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Clarke. T'es pas ma mère.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis la seule famille qu'il te reste. Que tu le veuilles ou non. On rentre !

\- Lâche-moi ! Je n'irais nulle part avec toi. Tu as perdu la tête.

\- Madi monte dans la voiture. Tout de suite.

\- Non. Je ne monte pas avec une folle furieuse.

\- Ma-

\- Clarke, si je peux-

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Gaïa, lâcha violement la blonde.

\- Qui te permet de parler comme ça à mes amis ?

\- Clarke. Ma mère est à la maison. Tu peux l'appeler. Je te promets que Madi sera en sécurité.

\- Jamais de la vie. On rentre.

\- Tu vas me forcer ? Devant tout le monde ? Risquer ta réputation ?

Clarke lâcha sa sœur. Le regard de mépris que lui envoyait Madi était dur à supporter. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Clarke leva les bras avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Si tu veux être cette gamine irresponsable. Vas-y te gêne pas ! Maman et papa seraient tellement fière de toi.

Madi ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle suivit Gaïa, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de sa grande sœur.

Lexa, qui avait assisté à la scène de loin, ralluma le moteur avant que Clarke reprenne sa place à côté d'elle. La jeune femme était furieuse. Elle claqua la porte et frappa le dessus de la boite à gants de toutes ses forces.

\- Merde !

\- Quelqu'un a besoin d'évacuer sa colère.

Clarke la regarda violemment.

\- Je connais l'endroit parfait pour ça, sourit Lexa.

* * *

Pour ce qui voulait un Clexa kiss ... Ok, c'était dans le passé, mais c'est déjà ça, non ?

Grande soeur Clarke Yeaah ou Yeark ?

Le chapitre 7, commence directement à la suite de celui là.


	7. Look for the girl with the broken smile

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et un chapitre de plus ! Pas sûr que vous aimiez beaucoup Clarke à la fin de celui-ci... Mais bon.

Merci à Imdweil pour son travail fantastique, sans lui votre lecture serait beaucoup mon agréable !

On oublie pas de me dire ce que l'on pense, ça redonne l'envie d'écrire quand on un des petits blocages... Oui, je galère sur le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire mdr.

* * *

Le terrain de foot. Apparemment, c'était le seul endroit où Lexa trouvait les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait emmené ici. Elle n'avait jamais été une joueuse.

\- Lex' ! Je devrais être à un bar en train de me saouler et pas en train de… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait au juste ?

\- Boire ne va pas te faire oublier ta colère. Mais ça, commença Lexa en posant un ballon au sol, ça t'aidera.

\- Lex'.

\- Ça te coûte quoi d'essayer ? Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que tous tes problèmes se trouvent dans ce ballon. Tu te concentres et tire de toutes tes forces.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien sa chance d'avoir demandé de l'aide à la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui ne buvait pas d'alcool.

Elle s'approcha du ballon et frappa. La balle avança seulement de quelques mètres. Lexa se retint de rire.

\- Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça !

Lexa lui envoya un nouveau ballon et s'approcha d'elle. Elle la positionna à environ un mètre de la balle, réajustant sa position.

\- Frappe avec le haut de ton pied et non tes orteils. Trouve le bon équilibre sur ta jambe d'appui et accompagne le ballon le plus loin possible.

Clarke souffla. Elle n'avait rien à perde à essayer. Elle se concentra. Les yeux fermés, elle transmit toute sa colère au ballon. Il devint la maladie de son père, le départ de sa mère, sa frustration, Bellamy. Peu à peu, elle réussit à se convaincre que ce ballon était responsable de tous ses maux. Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, il n'y avait plus de colère mais de la détermination. Alors, en suivant les conseils de Lexa, elle prit un peu d'élan, s'appuya sur sa jambe droite, et frappa le plus fort possible avec le dessus de sa chaussure. Elle suivit la trajectoire du regard, fière d'elle en voyant le ballon atterrir plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin.

\- Beaucoup mieux !

\- Un autre, demanda Clarke.

Lexa jeta une balle à ses pieds. Et, pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Clarke frappa de plus en plus fort. A chaque nouveau tour, elle essayait d'envoyer un nouveau problème au loin. Quand, elle fut à bout de force, elle s'écroula par terre en essuyant ses larmes. Lexa la rattrapa. Et, sans prendre la peine de lui demander, la conduisit jusqu'à sa péniche. Elle installa la blonde sur son canapé, l'entoura d'un plaid et lui servie une tisane chaude avant de s'installer juste devant elle.

\- Merci, murmura son invité.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler…

\- Je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer, souffla le professeur.

\- Peut-être par le début ? sourit Lexa.

La blonde porta sa tasse à sa bouche et se laissa envahir par la sensation de brûlure qui se propagait dans sa gorge.

\- Ma vie personnelle n'est peut-être pas aussi parfaite que tout le monde le croit.

\- Pour qui l'est-elle vraiment ?

\- Mon père est mort, ma mère est folle, ma sœur me déteste.

\- Madi ne te déteste pas.

\- J'ai un travail que je ne mérite pas.

\- Tu es un très bon prof.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai eu ce boulot c'est parce que le principal est un ami de ma mère.

\- Peut-être, mais les élèves t'adorent. Je suis presque sûr qu'Aden est amoureux de toi.

Clarke sourit. Juste le temps d'une petite seconde, mais elle sourit. Et c'était grâce à Lexa.

\- Est-ce que je me lance sur ma vie sentimentale, ou je suis déjà assez pathétique ?

\- Ça ne peut pas être si catastrophique. Tu parles à une jeune divorcée, en plus.

\- Tu as signé les papiers ?

\- Yep, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu penses pouvoir me battre ?

Clarke détourna le regard. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de Bellamy et tout ce fiasco, mais cela faisait partie de tout le bordel qu'était sa vie en ce moment. Elle voulait réussir à tout mettre derrière elle une bonne fois pour toute.

\- J'en sais rien… Tu crois que coucher avec le frère de ma meilleure amie qui est amoureux de moi depuis des années, sachant que je n'ai absolument jamais eu l'intention que ce soit plus que du sexe, peut battre ton divorce ?

Lexa ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Je gagne.

\- Bellamy n'est pas censé avoir une petite amie ? finit par demander Lexa.

Clarke baissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais. Je gagne.

La gêne qui venait de s'installer dérangeait Lexa. Elle n'avait pas fait venir Clarke pour la juger. Elle était là pour l'aider, l'écouter et la rassurer. Changer de sujet, ne pas en faire une histoire, était la meilleure solution. Il fallait que Lexa arrive à faire comprendre à la blonde qu'elle était essentielle, qu'elle n'était pas une ratée comme elle le pensait.

\- Ta sœur ne te déteste pas. Elle ne comprend juste pas tout ce que tu fais pour elle. Crois-moi, je sais exactement ce qu'elle pense. J'ai été à sa place après tout.

Lexa comprenait totalement Madi. Combien de fois elle en avait voulu à Anya ? Combien de fois lui avait-elle répété que ce n'était pas sa mère ? Elle avait arrêté de compter il y a très longtemps.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être dans cette situation. J'étais censée lui apprendre à faire le mur ou la couvrir auprès de mes parents quand elle ferait des bêtises. Je n'étais pas censée être celle qui la priverait de son adolescence.

\- Tu ne la prives de rien. C'est normal qu'elle soit en colère, elle a 16 ans. Elle ne voit pas tout ce que tu fais et sacrifies pour elle.

\- C'est ma petite sœur.

\- Exactement. C'est ta petite sœur, et tu fais ce que tu penses bon pour la protéger.

\- Et, apparemment, je me trompe sur toute la ligne.

Lexa posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se leva pour se mettre à côté de son amie. Elle prit sa main entre les siennes et attendit que Clarke relève le regard pour continuer.

\- Tu fais du mieux que tu peux. Madi est énervée, mais elle sait que tu es là pour elle. Elle sait que tu essayes. Et, c'est le principal. Crois-moi, elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Clarke souffla. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et serra sa main. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à pleurer doucement. Lexa s'appuya conte le dossier de son canapé et entoura la blonde de ses bras. Elle était heureuse que quelqu'un comme Lexa la comprenne, que quelqu'un comme Lexa soit là pour elle. La brune ne la jugeait pas. Au contraire, elle la comprenait et la calmait. Clarke n'avait rien d'autre à espérer pour ce soir. Le reste pouvait attendre le lendemain, ses problèmes seraient toujours là à son réveil.

/

Clarke se réveilla seule sur le canapé. Une couverture avait été posée sur ses épaules. Elle entendait le bruit de la douche, indiquant que Lexa était elle aussi debout. La soirée de la veille avait été particulièrement difficile. Ce qui l'attendait ce matin l'était tout aussi. Elle attrapa une feuille qui trainait sur le bureau et un stylo pour remercier la brune de tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle laissa la note sur la table avant de sortir. La matinée allait être compliquée. Elle avait besoin d'une douche, de se changer et d'une tonne de café.

Ce n'est qu'après une grosse demi-heure à essayer de se rendre de nouveau présentable que Clarke se retrouva devant la maison de Gaïa et sa mère. Clarke sortit de la voiture, deux tasses de cafés à la main et s'adossa contre la portière. Indra était assise sur son perron, le journal dans les mains. Elle se leva et salua Clarke rapidement avant de rentrer chercher Madi. La jeune Griffin sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle avait l'air tout aussi fatigué que sa grande sœur, signe qu'elle aussi avait peu dormi.

Sans rien dire, Clarke lui tendit une tasse et lui fit signe de monter en voiture. L'adolescente obéit en silence. Aucune des deux ne savaient par où commencer. Elles avaient été horribles l'une avec l'autre. Finalement, l'aînée prit son courage. Elle devait montrer le bon exemple, faire le premier pas.

\- J'ai mal réagi, commença-t-elle. Je le sais. Je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre et… Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ?

\- Me faire confiance.

\- Madi tu m'as menti.

\- Je voulais juste être avec mes amis.

Clarke démarra la voiture et se mit à rouler vers leur maison. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer la situation et préférait être rentrée pour continuer cette discussion. Madi ne semblait pas pressée elle non plus. Une fois de retour au manoir, elle fila dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de parler plus longtemps avec sa sœur. Elle aussi avait besoin de remettre ses idées dans l'ordre.

La blonde essaya de ne plus penser à leur dispute en dessinant. Ce n'était pas une grande réussite. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur son art alors que Madi était en train de la détester juste à côté.

\- Et merde, lâcha-t-elle en lançant son cahier de croquis sur le fauteuil d'en face.

Son téléphone vibra au même moment, lui procurant la distraction dont elle avait besoin.

 **Coach Woods [11h32]**

Je voulais juste te prévenir que Madi n'était pas au déjeuner de l'équipe ce matin.

 **Clarke [11h32]**

Je sais, merci. Elle est avec moi.

 **Coach Woods [11h35]**

Et, elle est toujours vivante ? :D

 **Clarke [11h35]**

Elle se cache dans sa chambre et m'évite comme la peste, mais oui.

 **Coach Woods [11h36]**

Va lui parler.

 **Coach Woods [11h36]**

Courage Griffin. Tu peux le faire.

Yeah… Courage. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une adolescente de 16 ans en colère. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver de mal ? Clarke se leva de son siège résolu à régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement. Elles avaient besoin de se parler. L'ainée frappa doucement à la porte mais n'attendit pas de réponse avant d'ouvrir. Madi était allongée sur son lit, son casque sur les oreilles, un ballon de foot dans les mains. En voyant sa sœur, elle se releva et posa le tout sur le bord de son lit. Clarke s'approcha d'elle et s'installa au pied de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai dépassé les bornes en causant des problèmes avec tes amis. Mais…

\- Je t'ai menti. Je sais. Et, moi aussi je suis désolée. Mais, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu m'avais fait confiance à la base. Tu sais très bien que je suis responsable. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec mon équipe, pas me droguer ou je ne sais quoi. Je voulais juste être avec mes amis.

\- Tu dois comprendre que tu es sous ma responsabilité Madi. Il y a certaines choses que tu n'as pas le droit de faire que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Et toi, tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas en m'empêchant de sortir que tu vas me protéger Clarke.

Clarke secoua la tête. Elle savait que sa sœur avait raison. Depuis trop longtemps, elle essayait de la garder dans sa bulle de protection. Et jusqu'à présent, Madi n'avait pas eu à se plaindre. Mais, elle devenait progressivement adulte, et elle avait besoin de tester ses limites et de faire ses propres erreurs.

\- Et si on faisait un pacte toi et moi. On arrête de faire nos têtes de mules et on communique.

\- Je pense que c'est une idée raisonnable, avoua Madi.

\- Et, je suis prête à te laisser plus de liberté, si et seulement si tu me jures de ne plus jamais me mentir.

\- Promis. Tu sauras toujours où je suis et avec qui.

\- Ok. On avance, sourit Clarke. Et si j'allais nous commander une pizza de la paix ?

La jeune femme se leva soulagée. Sa sœur n'allait pas passer le reste de sa vie à la détester, c'était une victoire suffisante pour aujourd'hui.

\- Hey Clarke, commença Madi. Je… Je sais que tu n'es pas maman. Mais, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça.

\- J'ai eu ton âge aussi, rigola la grande sœur. Malheureusement, l'insolence c'est dans nos gênes.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai été horrible avec toi. Tu es là pour moi, toujours. C'est plus que ce que maman a été ses dernières années. Je…

Madi s'arrêta. L'émotion dans sa voix était forte. Elle n'avait beau ne pas le dire souvent, elle savait tout ce que sa sœur sacrifiait pour s'occuper d'elle. Clarke prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra.

\- Toi et moi, comme toujours, murmura-t-elle.

Madi recula en souriant.

\- J'ai tendance à oublier à quel point tu es niaise.

\- Et toi, tu casses toujours tout, rigola à son tour la blonde.

\- Je vais commander la pizza. Quand tu te décides à sortir de ta cave, amène ton ordinateur et ton portable.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'en sortir sans punition ? Tu m'as menti et désobéi, je pense que ça vaut bien deux semaines.

Madi leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Deux semaines ? Elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Quand elle avait proposé à Gaïa d'aller à la soirée malgré l'interdiction de Clarke, elle avait envisagé bien pire.

\- Il y a des moments où je te hais vraiment, rigola la brune en lui donnant tout son matériel.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime !

/

Assise derrière son bureau, Lexa était en train de peaufiner le plan d'entraînement de la semaine. Comme toujours, le lundi était réservé à la musculation et au cardio. Après ça, elle visionnerait avec ses joueuses les moments clés de leur match, ainsi que celui de leur prochain adversaire. Il n'y aurait que très peu d'entraînement balle aux pieds. Les joueuses détestaient ça. Mais, c'était une étape importante de leur préparation. Leur concurrent cette semaine était assez difficile. Elles étaient arrivées troisième du championnat l'année passée et comptaient bien battre leur record pendant ce championnat. Les Night Bloods n'allaient pas se laisser faire comme ça. Lexa était fière de son équipe et comptait continuer leur lancée, 8 matchs 8 victoires, ce n'était que le début.

En entendant des coups sur sa porte, Lexa leva la tête. Il était tout juste 14h, les filles n'étaient pas censées arriver avant une heure.

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Non, c'est plutôt calme ce matin, répondit Lexa en faisant signe à la blonde d'entrée.

Clarke s'installa en face d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Le coach ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la jeune femme était belle au quotidien.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu hier. La journée a été particulière.

\- T'inquiètes. Tu avais d'autres choses à gérer. Comment ça va avec Madi ?

\- Mieux. On a bien parlé samedi, et on a passé la journée ensemble à Turtle Bay Island hier.

\- Turtle Bay ? Vous avez trouvé de quoi vous occuper toute une journée à Turtle Bay ? se moqua la brune.

\- On a été nourrir les manchots, et puis on a pris l'ancien bateau de mon père pour rejoindre l'ile du phare. C'était sympa. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé une journée ensemble comme ça. Pour une fois, je n'étais plus son tuteur, mais sa grande sœur. Ça fait du bien.

\- Je suis contente pour vous deux, sourit Lexa.

\- Merci. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je suis là ! Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait vendredi soir.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal.

\- Normal ? Tu entres souvent par effraction dans des lycées toi ? rigola Clarke.

\- Est-ce vraiment entrer par effraction si on connait le code de l'alarme et qu'on y travaille toutes les deux ?

\- Tu as compris où je voulais en venir !

\- Mais je confirme. C'est normal. A quoi servent les amis sinon à nous suivre dans nos idées folles ?

\- Mais quand même. J'ai des places pour le match USA-France de mercredi. Octavia devait y emmener Madi et Gaïa, mais après la débâcle de vendredi soir, Madi est assignée à domicile. Raven prend la place de Gaïa, et je me disais que tu serais peut-être intéressée par le dernier ticket ?

Lexa baissa la tête. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était elle qui fournissait des places aux fans pour venir voir le match au stade. Maintenant, elle devait se procurer des billets. Et, ce n'était pas que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Au contraire, elle avait toujours aimé assister au match quand elle ne jouait pas, mais, c'était peut-être trop tôt. Voir ses anciennes coéquipières sur le terrain alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais espérer quitter les tribunes. Elle ne savait pas si elle le supporterait.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui, ajouta Clarke en voyant le malaise de la jeune femme prendre place sur son visage.

Et en même temps, est-ce qu'elle serait vraiment prête un jour ? Remettre les pieds dans un stade accompagnée de ses plus anciennes amies était peut-être la solution. Elle ne serait pas seule. Elle aurait un soutien émotionnel. Elles allaient rire, s'amuser et profiter d'un match très intéressant.

\- Copines et Foot ? Pourquoi je dirais non, finit par répondre Lexa.

\- Génial ! On part toutes ensemble de chez O' à 17h30.

\- Possible de pousser à 18h ? Le mardi l'entrainement fini plus tard.

\- Ouais, ok. On prendra un hot dog au stade si on n'a pas le temps de manger avant.

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas m'emmener au stade et ne pas me faire manger cette nourriture divine ? rigola Lexa.

\- Je n'aurais jamais osé !

\- Je préfère, sourit la brune.

\- Je te laisse à tes schémas, à demain !

/

Quand elle avait accepté de passer la soirée entre filles à Boston, Lexa ne savait pas ô combien l'heure de trajet pour arriver jusqu'au stade allait être intéressante. Assise à la place du passager, Raven s'était donnée comme mission de raconter toutes les anecdotes possibles sur les années qu'elle avait passé avec Clarke à la fac. Etant sa colocataire de dortoir pendant les 3 années, elle avait beaucoup de choses à raconter. Lexa était aux anges. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas d'elle que l'on se moquait ! C'était un agréable changement.

\- Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'en se levant le lendemain matin, elle était sérieuse comme jamais ! rigola Raven.

Derrière le volant, Clarke se mordit la lèvre. Son amie était intenable. Elle venait de repasser, en 60 minutes, les moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie sans aucune gêne.

\- Octavia, tu devrais tenir ta femme, sinon je vais finir par la jeter pendant que la voiture est toujours en marche !

\- Tu oserais faire sa à ta filleule ? demanda choquée Raven

\- Elle a raison Rae, je pense que tu en as assez dévoilé pour aujourd'hui, ajouta sa femme.

Lexa n'était pas d'accord mais accepta la victoire de Clarke. Après tout, elle venait d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme pendant cette heure-ci qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. En quittant le lycée, l'artiste s'était beaucoup émancipée de l'influence de ses amis et de sa famille pour faire ressortir plus sa propre personnalité. Et si tout ce que Raven venait de lui confier était vrai, Clarke était tout aussi téméraire que le reste de sa bande. Avec Octavia et Jasper, elle était restée en retrait pour équilibrer la troupe d'amis. Une fois à la fac, cela avait changé. La présence de Raven n'avait pas aidé. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle partenaire de crime.

\- Sache juste que j'avais loin d'avoir fini ! râla la future maman.

\- Et si tu me racontais comment tu as réussi à épouser celle-ci ? demanda Lexa.

\- Tu m'as vu ? Elle n'avait aucune chance de résister, rigola Raven.

L'histoire complète était plus mignonne. C'était surement la rencontre la plus simple et classique qui puisse exister, mais cela avait permis de créer une belle histoire d'amour. Raven avait suivi Clarke lors de leur premier Thanksgiving à la fac. Ses proches habitaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse rentrer pour seulement quatre jours. Les Griffin l'avaient reçu comme si elle faisait déjà partie de la famille. Clarke lui avait présenté ses amis dès le premier soir, et elle avait tout de suite été conquise par O'.

\- Sa façon de parler, sa confiance, son tempérament et surtout la façon dont son jean mettait en valeur ses fesses, avoua Raven.

Après leur rencontre, verre à la main, dans un bar de la ville, Raven n'avait pas cessé de faire des sous-entendus.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu autant de mauvais pick up lines de ma vie, la coupa son épouse.

\- N'empêche, à la fin du weekend, tu m'attirais dans les toilettes du club pour m'embrasser, sourit l'ingénieure fière d'elle.

Raven est revenue souvent à Polis après ça. Pour le nouvel an, son anniversaire, celui de Clarke, les vacances d'hivers, paques, à chacune de ses visites, O' et elle devenaient un peu plus proche. Ses visites se faisaient de plus en plus rapprocher, aucune des deux jeunes femmes étaient prêtes à l'admettre, mais elles étaient tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre bien avant qu'elles officialisent leur relation au début des vacances d'été. Et depuis, elles étaient ensemble et inséparables.

\- Tu n'imagines pas comment c'était dur de les supporter, lâcha Clarke. Maintenant, elles sont mariées et sages, mais au début… J'ai cru que je n'allais pas m'en sortir vivante.

\- Bizarrement, je n'ai aucun mal à te croire, rigola Lexa.

\- Que veux-tu ? On était faite pour être ensemble, sourit O'.

Elles arrivèrent au stade une grosse demi-heure avant le coup d'envoi. Lexa sentit la panique monter en elle. Peut-être s'était-elle surestimée ? Elle n'était peut-être pas encore prête. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée si près d'un terrain officiel c'était pendant les JO. Ce fameux match où elle avait eu son accident. Clarke dût sentir le stress monter chez son amie. Elle prit la main de la brune en souriant, et sans la lâcher, la conduit jusqu'à leurs places. Lexa sentit son angoisse diminuer. Elle n'était pas seule. Ses amies étaient là pour l'aider à surmonter ses problèmes. Clarke était là.

\- Pas mal Griff ! s'exclama O'. Tu nous as eu des bonnes places.

\- C'était un cadeau pour Madi. J'avais fait les choses bien.

\- Elle a réagi comment quand tu lui as annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir ? demanda Raven.

\- Mal. Mais, elle a compris.

\- Tu m'étonnes, commença O'. C'est rare d'avoir un match amical si important si près de chez nous !

\- Moi qui n'y connais rien en foot, est-ce qu'on a le droit d'insulter les Françaises après chaque but et être de mauvaise foi ? rigola la mariée.

\- On va espérer que tu n'es pas à t'énerver mon cœur, sourit O' en prenant sa femme par le cou.

\- Ton pronostique la championne ? demanda Raven

\- Je te dis ça après la compo.

\- J'ai faim ! Je vais nous prendre un truc à grignoter, proposa Clarke.

\- Lex' va l'aider, ordonna Octavia. Ma femme mange pour deux.

Levant les yeux au ciel au commentaire de son amie, Lexa se leva pour accompagner la blonde. Le stand était rempli. Elles n'avaient pas été les seules à avoir l'idée. Arriver plus tôt pour avoir le temps de manger posé sur son fauteuil avant le début de la rencontre semblait être une idée très populaire.

\- Avec ses conneries ont risque de louper le début du match, se plaignit la brune.

\- Peut-être, mais je prends le risque, rigola Clarke. Si Raven n'a pas ses nachos, on va se faire assassiner.

\- Par elle ou O' ? demanda Lexa

\- Ah ! Tu es d'accord toi aussi pour dire qu'Octavia est beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop protectrice ?

\- Je suis même surprise qu'elle laisse Rae manger des Nachos. Elle est tellement sur son dos que j'aurais pu parier qu'elle lui avait fait un plat de chou ou je ne sais quoi d'ultra bon pour la santé.

\- C'est son jour de triche, lui confia Clarke. Demain, la diet est de retour.

La brune sourit. Elle était réellement heureuse pour Octavia. Elle ne connaissait pas encore bien Raven, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments pour O', et inversement. Elles s'étaient réellement trouvées.

\- Ça doit te faire bizarre, commença le professeur, d'être ici avec nous et non sur la pelouse.

Lexa souffla doucement. Comme toujours, Clarke l'avait percé à jour sans difficulté.

\- J'ai bien vu que tu hésitais quand je t'ai invité. C'est parce que c'est encore trop tôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est tôt… En tout cas, c'est la première fois que je remets les pieds dans un stade.

\- Oh… Je suis désolée si ça te met mal à l'aise, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir. Je n-

\- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. C'est juste étrange d'être ici à attendre le début d'un match au lieu d'être en train de me préparer.

\- Si tu veux partir…

\- Non ! Ça va être un match de feu, que je sois sur le terrain ou dans les gradins ! s'exclama Lexa. Et puis, j'aime passer du temps avec toi.

\- Plus qu'avec O' et Raven ? demanda Clarke un sourire de victoire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ne leur dit pas !

Le rire de Clarke était vraiment mélodieux, de la musique faite pour les oreilles de Lexa. La blonde lui prit à nouveau la main en souriant.

\- J'aime aussi passer du temps avec toi. Si tu pouvais éviter de redisparaitre, ça m'arrangerait.

Il était hors de question de partir à nouveau. Depuis son retour à Polis, Lexa était ravie. Passer du temps avec sa famille et ses amis d'enfance, lui avait redonné le sourire. Elle était consciente d'avoir passé une grande partie de son existence à négliger cet aspect de sa vie, elle refusait de refaire la même erreur. C'était grâce à son nouvel entourage qu'elle réussissait à surmonter la perte de sa carrière.

Elles retournèrent à leur place tout juste à temps pour l'entrée des joueuses. Leurs bras étaient remplis de fast food : nachos, hot dog, chili fries et bière. Ce n'était clairement pas le régime alimentaire habituel de la sportive professionnelle, mais pour une fois, elle allait faire une exception.

Le commentateur annonça l'arrivée des équipes sur le terrain. Il commença par les joueuse Françaises avant d'enchainer, avec beaucoup plus d'énergie avec celles des USA.

\- Et pour sa première sélection en équipe nationale, Numéro 17, Lunaaaa Rivers !

Clarke sursauta en entendant le nom de son ancienne petite amie.

\- Depuis quand Luna joue en national A ?

\- Depuis qu'ils ont besoin d'un milieu offensif, souffla Octavia en regardant Lexa.

Les trois amis fixèrent l'ancienne footballeuse, guettant la moindre réaction.

\- Luna est une bonne joueuse. Elle a fait plusieurs stages avec l'équipe nationale. J'aurais pensé qui mettraient Rose Lavelle, elle a plus d'expérience, une coupe du monde à son actif, mais Luna joue très bien aussi. Elle peut apporter pas mal de chose à l'équipe.

\- Si je comprends bien, Clarke s'est fait 2 joueuses internationales ? La classe ! s'exclama Raven

\- Deux ? demanda la concernée.

\- O' m'a raconté la fois où Lexa et toi avez fait des bébés dans ton placard !

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait tomber enceinte seulement en s'embrassant, fit remarquer la blonde en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant plus, murmura doucement Raven à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie.

Clarke s'étouffa avec sa boisson, réussissant de justesse à ne pas tout recracher. Elle posa son verre sur le côté et se dépêcha de taper l'épaule de son amie pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Aie !

\- Clarke, si tu pouvais arrêter de taper la mère de mon bébé ça m'arrangerait ! se plaignit O'.

\- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de lui raconter n'importe quoi ou réussir à la faire taire !

\- Je veux bien me faire bâillonner bébé, mais en privé, se moqua Raven.

\- J'ai l'impression de côtoyer des ados. Hein Lex, on a les mêmes au boulot ? râla Octavia en se reconcentrant sur ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain.

Elles n'eurent pas la chance de sauter de joie. Très tôt l'équipe de France prit l'avantage et les USA essayèrent de limiter la case. Clarke adorait écouter Lexa comparer les techniques et commenter les actions. C'était un changement agréable par rapport à Raven et O' qui se contentaient de jurer à chaque fois que les USA perdaient le ballon. L'avis expert de l'ancienne joueuse permettait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment sur le terrain, d'où venait les faiblesses et ce qu'il fallait attendre pour croire à la victoire. Malgré la défaite 3-1, Luna avait été bonne. Elle avait permis à la balle d'avancer et avait même effectué la passe décisive qui mena au seul but américain.

\- Je propose qu'on aille se bourrer la gueule pour oublier ce massacre, lâcha Octavia une fois sortit du stade.

\- En pleine semaine O' ? demanda Lexa.

\- J'ai pris ma matinée et officiellement, tu n'as pas à être au lycée avant 13h.

\- Et, j'ai cours qu'à 11h.

\- Je suppose que c'est moi qui conduis au retour, ajouta Raven.

\- Allez Lex, on n'est pas souvent entre fille dans une ville où on peut vraiment s'amuser, continua le vice principal.

A trois contre un, le coach n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Et puis, se lâcher un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Depuis le début du championnat, elle n'avait pas assez profité. Octavia qui était allée à la fac à Boston connaissait bien mieux la ville que les trois autres. Elle les conduisit dans un bar qu'elle avait beaucoup fréquenté durant son master. Lexa aima tout de suite l'ambiance décontractée. La musique n'était pas trop forte mais permettait à ceux qui le souhaitait de danser dans le tout petit espace, les autres étaient confortablement installés sur des banquettes remplies de cousin. Lexa se proposa d'aller chercher à boire, pouvant ainsi, choisir ce qu'elle prendrait sans aucune pression. En revenant à table, elle fut surprise de ne retrouver que Clarke.

\- Raven devait aller aux toilettes, et O' devait l'aider à ne choper de maladie si j'ai bien compris, rigola la blonde.

\- J'ai pris de la blonde pour O' et toi, ça va ?

\- Tu bois quoi toi ?

\- Un gin tonic… sans le gin, répondit Lexa

\- Du shwepps quoi …

\- Voila !

\- Tu sais, Octavia ne te jugera pas si tu lui parlais.

Lexa posa son verre sur la table. Elle ne doutait pas de la compréhension dont ferait preuve son amie si elle lui avouait ne pas pouvoir boire et les raisons. La brune préférait éviter le sujet par facilité.

\- Je sais, mais ça va soulever des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre. J'essaye vraiment de tirer un trait sur ce moment de ma vie.

\- Je ne suis pas une experte, mais tu n'es pas censée affronter les moments difficiles quand tu rentres dans le programme ?

\- Si. Et je l'ai fait. Si O' me pose la question directement, je lui répondrai honnêtement comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Mais, tant que le sujet peut être évité, ça me va.

\- Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'en parler…

\- Je sais où tu habites, compléta Lexa.

\- Ouais, j'allais dire tu peux m'appeler, mais ta version harceleuse marche aussi, rigola Clarke en attrapant sa boisson.

Le couple marié réapparu quelques minutes plus tard main dans la main.

\- J'ai posté notre selfie de tout à l'heure sur insta, commença Octavia, ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'Harper est deg qu'on ne l'ai pas prévenu…

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu utilisé autant d'émoji vulgaire, souligna Raven en montrant le commentaire de l'ancienne gardienne de but.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'ils en existaient autant, avoua Lexa.

Malgré ses réticences, Lexa était contente d'être venue. Elle passait un bon moment entre fille, rigolant aux chamailleries entre Clarke et Raven. Cela lui permettait de redécouvrir ses amies dans un cadre détendu et plus adulte.

\- Ok, c'est le moment de danser ! lança Clarke en entendant une chanson qu'elle aimait bien.

Octavia se leva d'un bon et attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie. Clarke tourna son regard vers les deux restantes, les défiants.

\- J'ai les pieds en compote, avoua Raven.

\- Et, moi je lui tiens compagnie, ajouta Lexa.

\- Vous n'êtes pas marrante, lâcha Clarke en s'en allant.

\- Je suis enceinte, je te signale !

Clarke lui tira la langue et attira O' avec elle au milieu des quelques personnes qui dansaient. Lexa les suivit du regard, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était impressionnant de voir combien les deux jeunes femmes étaient proches après tant d'années. C'était comme si Lexa n'était jamais partie. L'amitié entre son ancienne partenaire et la fille de son coach était restée intacte.

\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas de regarder.

\- Non, ça va. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec autant de proximité.

\- Même avec Clarke ? demanda Raven en bougeant ses sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Octavia t'as encore raconté ? souffla Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas grand-chose… Par contre, tu as oublié que j'ai partagé la même chambre que Clarke assez longtemps. Et devine qui revenait souvent dans nos sujets de conversation ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Au début en tout cas.

\- C'était pour te dire à quel point je l'avais déçu ? Blessé ? demanda l'ancienne joueuse.

\- On comprenait que tu lui avais fait de la peine, mais la plupart du temps, c'était surtout pour dire que tu lui manquais.

Lexa jeta un rapide regard vers la piste de danse. Elle sera les mâchoires en voyant Clarke rire aux éclats. Elle se détestait de lui avoir fait du mal en l'ignorant lors de la fin de leur première et en partant sans dire au revoir.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu sais, en plus d'avoir des yeux, je connais aussi très bien notre blondie préférée. Elle va beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là.

\- On discute pas mal, avoua Lexa. Elle m'aide à m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie, et je l'écoute quand elle a besoin de vider son sac.

\- La question c'est pourquoi c'est toi qu'elle vient voir pour vider son sac ? Ne le prends pas mal mais O', moi, Monty et même Jasper, on est beaucoup plus qualifié que toi dans le domaine. Je veux dire, niveau confiance. On a un peu d'avance sur toi. Pourtant, c'est vers toi qu'elle s'est tournée. Et, c'est grâce à ça qu'elle va mieux.

\- On s'entend bien, se contenta de répondre Lexa.

\- Ok, j'ai compris ça ne me regarde pas. Changeons de sujet. Tu me laisses boire une gorgée ?

\- Tu veux qu'Octavia me tue ?

\- Elle aboie plus qu'elle ne mord… sauf si tu lui demandes, sourit Raven.

\- Tu peux avoir une gorgée, mais tu vas être déçu, ce n'est que du soda.

\- Vraiment ? Tu sais que je conduis ce soir, tu peux te lâcher.

\- Je sais, mais je ne bois plus vraiment.

\- Oh, cool ! Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir dormir sur le trajet du retour. C'est toi qui prends le volant.

\- En tout cas, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas l'une des deux, rigola Lexa en se tournant vers la piste.

Octavia et Clarke étaient joyeuses, et ça se voyait dans leur manière de danser, et dans leurs éclats de rire. Elles attiraient l'attention de toutes les personnes autour. Certains n'étaient vraiment pas discret dans leur manière de mater. Lexa souffla en voyant l'absence de gêne que pouvait avoir les gens, la fille qui dansait avec Clarke ne regardait clairement pas ses yeux.

\- Arrête-moi si ça te dérange mais… Je peux savoir qu'elle genre de blessure arrête une carrière comme la tienne ? Tu dois pourtant avoir les meilleurs médecins du monde.

\- Tu t'y connais un peu en ortho, non ?

Raven hôcha la tête, en tant que prothésiste, elle avait l'habitude des blessures, des méthodes de soin et de rééducation.

\- Imagine les pires blessures qu'on peut se faire au genou.

\- Pour une footballeuse ? Je dirais rupture des ligaments croisés ou détachement du tendon ? Fracture de la rotule ? Je chauffe ?

\- Rupture des 4 ligaments dont les deux croisées, avec détachement complet du tendon rotulien et fracture rotule et cartilage.

\- Comment c'est possible de se détruire le genou en une seule action ?

\- Mes ligaments ont lâché quand mon adversaire a stoppé net ma jambe, ils n'ont pas supporté le changement brutal de direction. Et, quand j'ai touché le sol, le genou de la joueuse adverse a percuté le mien bloqué au sol.

\- Wahoo… ça a dû faire un mal de chien.

\- Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qui m'arrivait, avoua Lexa. Même la douleur je ne l'ai pas senti tout de suite. C'est quand j'ai essayé de me relever que tout m'a frappé d'un coup.

\- Avec O', on regardait le match quand c'est arrivé. Harper était là aussi. Elles ont tout de suite compris que tu ne reviendrais pas en jeu avant un bout de temps.

\- C'est le cas de le dire…

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que… Oui ce sont 3 blessures très graves, mais individuellement elles se traitent plutôt bien. Tu allais passer plus d'un an hors du terrain, mais pas ta carrière.

\- Mon chirurgien m'a demandé si j'étais sûr de m'être blessé au foot car c'était clairement une blessure de hockey.

\- Ouais, je vois le genre, une fracture contre la glace.

\- Il a joué au puzzle en remettant mon cartilage, dans la mesure du possible, en place, continua Lexa. Les opérations se sont bien passées. Je pourrais, si je le voulais, avoir une petite place en division inférieure, là où le jeu est moins rapide, moins physique, moins fort mais… Mon genou bien que guéri est beaucoup trop fragile pour le niveau de la ligue professionnelle.

\- Et ça ne te tente pas ?

\- Il y a certains mouvements que je ne peux plus faire, j'ai essayé mais j'ai perdu de la mobilité. Je préfère ne pas jouer du tout que de ne pas jouer comme j'aime le faire.

\- Si un jour tu veux qu'Abby ou moi regardons, s'il y a un moyen… Pas que je sois plus doué que tes docteurs mais on utilise des procédés assez innovent pas encore bien connus de la médecine actuelle.

\- J'y réfléchirai, répondit Lexa.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, O' et Clarke revirent s'asseoir avec elle. Clarke repartit peu de temps après quand la jolie rousse qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa poitrine vint la chercher pour danser de nouveau. Apparemment, cela ne dérangeait pas la blonde qui dansait sensuellement avec sa partenaire. Octavia et Raven s'amusèrent à l'humilier légèrement en criant des « vas-y Griffin » et en hurlant quand leur amie se fit plaquer contre le mur et embrasser. Lexa… Lexa était plus mitigée. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'attitude de la rousse. Ou bien est-ce la réponse positive que lui donnait Clarke qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Dans tous les cas, elle aurait préféré que la blonde reste à leur table à discuter. A plusieurs reprise, Lexa se surpris à regarder les deux jeunes femmes danser, toujours plus près l'une de l'autre et à serrer légèrement les poings. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clarke ne la repoussait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elles étaient ici pour passer du temps ensemble et non pour se laisser frotter par des inconnues. Il était presque une heure du matin quand Clarke revient vers elles.

\- Ok, je vais aller faire un tour par la chambre de cette fille. Partez sans moi, je prendrai le premier train demain matin.

\- Oh, tu es sûre ? demanda Lexa.

\- Lex' tu es gay. Tu dirais non si cette femme te proposait de coucher avec elle ?

\- Moi je ne dirais pas non, lâcha Raven.

\- Eh ! s'écria Octavia.

\- Si je n'étais pas déjà mariée à la plus belle femme du monde, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant la joue de O'.

\- Tu ne la connais même pas.

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un coup d'un soir ? Je ne vais pas me marier, juste m'envoyer en l'air. Elle m'attend, je file.

\- Fait attention, se dépêcha de dire Lexa.

La brune regarda Clarke attraper la main de l'inconnue, et ensemble, elles quittèrent le bar. Lexa se sentait impuissante. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Clarke seule avec une inconnue, dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas tant que ça, surtout après qu'elle ait bu quelques verres.

\- Je crois que c'est notre signale pour rentrer, non ? proposa Raven.

\- On va vraiment laisser Clarke toute seule ? demanda Lexa.

\- C'est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

\- Et puis, crois-moi, ce ne sera pas la première ni la dernière marche de la honte qu'elle fera demain matin. A la fac, c'était tous les weekends, sourit Raven. Elle a toujours eu du succès.

\- Ça ne change pas qu'elle est seule, avec une inconnue, dans une grande ville et intoxiquée.

\- Elle est juste un peu joyeuse. Tu es sûre que c'est ce qui te dérange vraiment ? demanda O'. Où c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas rentrée avec toi que tu t'énerves ?

\- Vraiment O' ? C'est vraiment le moment, tu penses ? s'énerva Lex à cette allusion.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Clarke c'est ce qu'elle fait. Et puis, si elle a un problème elle appellera Bellamy, il n'habite pas loin d'ici.

« Super » pensa Lexa. La sécurité de Clarke dépendait de Bellamy Blake. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

\- Aller, on décolle. Je suis morte, lâcha Raven.

Tout était juste parfait.

* * *

Jalouse ? Naaaan...

Clarke est perdue, tout autant que Lexa, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle essaye de faire bonne figure qu'elle ne se sent pas complètement dépassée par sa vie. On ne juge pas ces décisions, elle cherche juste du réconfort là où elle peut, Bell ou cette femme..

Ok. les bras de Lexa se serait mieux ! On est d'accord, et en même temps, ça n'aiderait aucune des deux de se précipiter !

Vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis impatience de découvrir votre avis.


	8. Look what you make me do

Bonjour à tous lovely people !

Vos messages mon bien fait rire sur le dernier chapitre. Lexa jalouse ? Naaaah... Vous êtes tous et toutes d'accord sur deux points : Clarke doit ouvrir les yeux, et Lexa ne veut clairement pas être son amie.

Dans ce chapitre, du foot, de retrouvailles et... un rencard vous dîtes ? Presque.

Merci Imdweil :D Tu gères.

* * *

De toutes les traditions sportives existantes aux Etats-Unis, la semaine du homecoming match était de loin la préférée de tous les habitants des petites villes ou des villes universitaires. Les habitants aimaient revoir les anciennes stars de leur équipe sportive préférée et revivre leur gloire passée. Tous les ans, Lexa avait reçu une invitation pour venir assister au match et participer à la fête qui le précédait. Chaque année, elle avait refusé n'ayant ni le temps ni l'envie. Cette année, elle était l'invité d'honneur, et son équipe l'attraction principale. En plus de réunir une grande partie de l'équipe ayant gagné le championnat 10 ans plus tôt, Octavia avait réussi à convaincre le principal Kane de mettre en avant l'équipe de foot féminine et non l'équipe de natation comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Ce soir était le grand soir. Octavia ne lui avait pas menti en disant que toute la ville serait au match. Lexa n'avait jamais vu autant de monde au bord du terrain. Tous portaient les couleurs noirs et bordeaux de l'équipe. Les plus âgées portaient des maillots vieux de dix ans, avec le nom des anciennes joueuses. Mais, il y avait aussi beaucoup d'engouement pour la nouvelle génération. Les Night Bloods étaient les premières du championnat pour l'instant, et seule équipe invaincue. Le match de ce soir pouvait changer la donne. Même porté par un tel public, les filles allaient devoir mener une bataille compliquée. Lexa aurait préféré que le homecoming tombe sur une différente rencontre. L'équipe de Trishana avait la meilleure défense du championnat. Elle n'avait encaissé que 4 buts en 9 matchs. Les Night Bloods avaient beau avoir la meilleure attaque, les adolescentes allaient avoir du mal à trouver les espaces pour se créer des occasions.

\- Ok les filles. Ce soir c'est un match important, commença Lexa, et pas parce qu'il y a du monde dans les tribunes. Non. C'est un match important parce qu'en cas de victoire, on est sûr de se qualifier pour les play-offs, peu importe les résultats des matchs futurs. Si on gagne cette rencontre, on accède à la phase finale du championnat deux mois avant qu'elle commence vraiment.

\- On est face à la meilleure défense, reprit Lincoln, mais si on marque en premier, elles seront obligées de prendre des risques et de créer des espaces.

\- Aucune pitié en défense. Rien ne doit passer. Tout le monde aide, les attaquantes, on fait les efforts, on va au bout des duels et on redescend récupérer les ballons s'il le faut. On est d'accord ?

\- Oui coach !

\- Elles ont étudié nos matchs, on va avoir peu d'occasion. Madi, tu vas devoir jouer beaucoup plus offensif que d'habitude. Va au duel, tu as le talent pour les mettre dans le vent. Et, n'hésite pas à frapper si tu es en position. Echo, les contres vont compter, montre-leur ta vitesse. Je veux vous voir vous battre ce soir. Compris ?

\- Oui coach !

\- Echo, je te les laisse.

Lexa recula pour laisser place à sa capitaine.

\- On est chez nous ce soir, lâcha Echo. C'est notre sueur, nos pleurs et notre sang sur cette pelouse. On est chez qui ce soir ?

\- Chez nous !

\- Et on va leur montrer. A 3, Nighs Blood. 1,2,3

\- Night Blood, crièrent-elles en cœur.

Dès les premières minutes du match, Lexa comprit que les joueuses adversaires comptaient casser le rythme du match en renvoyant le ballon loin, et en commettant des fautes. Leur objectif était de ne pas permettre aux filles de Polis de prendre leur aise et la confiance. Casser le jeu et jouer en contre, voilà leur technique. Malgré les encouragements de la foule, le match resta assez fermé. L'équipe de Lexa avait la possession, mais dès qu'elles approchaient la surface, elles tombaient face à un mur. Les joueuses de Trishana leur mettaient une pression énorme, obligeant les Night Bloods à reculer pour ne pas perdre la balle. Lexa avait beau crier des conseils et des combinaisons à tester, rien ne fonctionner.

Cinq minutes avant la mi-temps, les attaquantes de Trishana eurent leur première occasion. Ballon au pied dans la surface, la joueuse était prête à tirer. Et, malgré la présence défensive, elle était relativement seule, avec une bonne frappe bien placée, cela pouvait faire but. Charlotte un peu loin prit le risque de taclé au sol, et bien que la joueuse adverse tomba au dans l'herbe, l'arbitre ne siffla pas faute. La défenseuse s'était appliquée, et n'avait touché que le ballon. La balle roula hors de la surface et d'un seul contact, Madi l'envoya en profondeur sur la gauche. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'Echo serait la première dessus. La capitaine accéléra. Elle remonta une bonne partie du terrain, passant grâce à sa technique et sa vitesse les premières défenseuses. En arrivant près du but, elle chercha une solution, mais aucune de ses coéquipières n'avaient suivi assez rapidement, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer. Il lui restait que 2 adversaires à battre avant d'être face à la gardienne. Elle n'eut pas la chance de savoir si elle aurait pu en venir à bout. Alors qu'elle essayait d'esquiver son adversaire, elle sentit les crampons de la joueuse rater le ballon et s'enfoncer dans sa cheville. Avec son déséquilibre, elle n'arriva pas à rester sur ses pieds et chuta. L'arbitre n'hésita pas à siffler faute. Cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise attention mais le tacle était en retard. Emori fut la première à côté de sa capitaine. Elle aida Echo à se relever alors que Madi arrivait.

\- Ne le rate pas, lâcha Echo en sortant du terrain pour se faire mettre un peu de froid sur la cheville.

Madi se tourna vers Emori. C'était un bon coup franc. Assez près pour le tenter directement. Les deux joueuses analysèrent le placement de leur adversaire et du mur qui se mettait en place avant de s'approcher toutes les deux du ballon.

\- Tu le tentes direct ? demanda discrètement Emori.

\- Tu vois autres choses à faire ?

La jeune femme lui fit signe que non. Madi se tourna une seconde vers le banc pour capter le regard de son coach. Lexa acquiesça discrètement. Tout aller se jouer dans son pied, et l'effet qu'elle arriverait ou non à mettre dans la balle. La jeune fille se concentra. Elle replaça le ballon, avant de prendre quelques pas de recule. Elle était trop près pour passer au-dessus du mur, le ballon n'aurait pas le temps de redescendre. Elle devait essayer de le contourner, ou faire le tirer dans le tas en espérant que le mur se séparerait. L'arbitre se mit en place et siffla, elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Elle attendit que Emori passe par-dessus le ballon pour feinter un tir avant de commencer sa propre course. Madi fit en sorte que son pied frappe la balle sans trop forcer. Elle se concentra surtout sur son placement, elle avait pris le ballon de l'extérieur, mais c'était si précis qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une frappe du dessus. Le ballon frôla le membre le plus à droite du mur, trop concentrer à sauter pour se décaler, et fila vers les cages. La gardienne n'avait pas vu le départ de balle mais sauta du bon côté. Elle effleura le projectile du bout de ses gants mais ne réussit pas à la repousser. Toute la tribune se leva en criant. Du banc, Lexa sourit. Madi leva le poing droit au ciel en reculant un peu, puis elle s'arrêta, leva les yeux et relâcha son point pour pointer le ciel du doigt. Clarke regarda la scène émue. C'était l'ancienne célébration de son père. Juste un poing lever, le regard dans les étoiles. Sobre mais tellement significatif. En quelques secondes, le reste de l'équipe était sur elle, lui sautant dans les bras et lui tapant dans le dos. 1-0 à la mi-temps, le match était relancé.

Comme l'avait prédit Lincoln, l'ouverture du score permis la création d'espaces. Etant mener au score, les joueuses de Trishana étaient obligées de jouer plus pour essayer d'égaliser. Les Night Bloods continuèrent sur leur lancée. C'était plus facile de se créer des occasions maintenant qu'elles pouvaient s'infiltrer un peu. Elles firent le break à la 67e minutes. Madi décala le jeu à droite en servant Ontari. La jeune femme dribla son vis-à-vis jusqu'à la ligne de corner, avant d'envoyer en retrait à Tris qui était venue la soutenir. La joueuse s'appliqua pour centrer au deuxième poteau, mais la passe hasardeuse tapa celui-ci, renvoyant la balle à l'angle de la surface de réparation. Echo bien placée la contrôla. Malheureusement, elle fut tout de suite prise par deux défenseuses qui en oublièrent Madi qui jouait beaucoup plus haut que d'habitude. La capitaine bloqua la balle au sol, avant de la passer avec un coup de talon soignée à sa coéquipière oubliée. Madi la récupéra, elle avança légèrement pour bien se placer et frappa. Elle n'avait pas hésité. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine de ligne de la surface, seule. Elle repensa au mot du coach avant la rencontre et prit sa chance. La gardienne ne put rien faire. Malgré son élan, le ballon lui passa entre les mains, filant droit au fond des filets. Madi cria de soulagement. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle venait de marquer son deuxième but de la saison durant le même match. Alors que ses coéquipières arrivèrent, elle recommença sa célébration, le poing en l'air sous les cris des supportèrent.

Le match était gagné. A partir de ce moment, leurs adversaires ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Quand l'arbitre siffla la fin du match, le public se mit à crier et applaudir. Pour un match de championnat lycée dans le Massachusetts, c'était irréaliste. Lexa félicita toutes les joueuses, une part une pendant que les membres de leur famille venaient à leur tour. Aden arriva avant les autres et prit sa tante dans ses bras.

\- Tu as été géniale tatie !

\- Elles ont été géniales, rectifia Lexa.

\- Mais c'est grâce à toi ! On va le gagner ce championnat ! cria l'ado.

\- Doucement champion, on a encore les play-offs à jouer. Si tu attends quinze minutes, on peut aller manger une pizza avant d'aller à cette stupide cérémonie.

\- C'est sympa mais je vais manger avec Madi. On ira à la fête foraine ensemble après.

\- Madi Griffin ? Tu as un rencard avec une Griffin ?

\- C'est pas un rencard.

\- Resto plus fête foraine, comment ils appellent ça les jeunes d'aujourd'hui si ce n'est pas un rencard ?

\- Il y aura aussi Gaïa. On va juste trainer entre amis.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je le dis, affirma le garçon.

Le coach attendit quelques minutes, que ses joueuses profitent de la joie de leur famille avant de les envoyer toutes au vestiaire. Sur le bord du terrain, elle remarqua Clarke qui attendait seule. En la voyant, la blonde sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Beau match !

\- Madi a été sensationnelle.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait marqué ses premiers buts sous le maillot des Night. C'était l'un de ses rêves.

\- Crois-moi, maintenant que je connais son potentiel offensif, elle va en marquer plus.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour elle.

\- C'est mon travail, dit Lexa.

Elles savaient toutes les deux que c'était plus d'un travail. C'était une passion. Et, s'occuper de ces jeunes joueuses lui faisait un bien fou. Elle n'avait pas imaginé le plaisir que cela lui apporterait.

\- O' m'a dit que tu n'avais pas vraiment apprécié que je vous laisse mardi soir, commença Clarke.

\- O' se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne-

\- Clarke, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je… j'avais juste un peu peur pour toi. Tu étais légèrement bourrée et venait de disparaître avec une inconnue. A aucun moment je te jugeais. J'avais juste peur pour toi.

Clarke sourit bêtement. Comment une personne aussi adorable que Lexa pouvait exister ?

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée au moins ? demanda la brune, malicieusement.

\- Pour te dire la vérité ? Non pas tant que ça. Rien de mémorable.

\- Ah… Désolé ? rigola Lexa.

\- Arrête de te moquer !

\- Je ne me moque pas. Je suis juste triste pour toi. C'est un peu bête quand même, un coup d'un soir pas doué ça n'a aucune utilité, ironisa la brune.

\- En tout cas merci.

\- De… ?

\- De t'en faire pour moi. Tu es une bonne amie Lex'. Et, je te promets de faire plus attention.

Ce coup si ce fut à Lexa de sourire bêtement. Elle ne savait pas que répondre. Elle était heureuse d'être une « bonne amie » pour Clarke. Elle ne l'avait pas été pendant si longtemps.

\- Je devrais y aller avant qu'elles massacrent mes vestiaires !

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je ne voulais pas te retenir. On est cool alors ? demanda la blonde.

\- On est cool !

\- Je suppose qu'on se voit plus tard à la cérémonie ?

\- A part si tu as une idée de génie pour me la faire esquiver ? demanda Lexa.

\- Tu es l'invité d'honneur donc…Dans tes rêves.

\- J'aurais essayé au moins !

\- Va féliciter tes joueuses. On se voit ce soir, lâcha Clarke avant de lui tourner le dos.

Lexa attendit quelques instants que son amie ne soit plus dans son champ de vision avant de prendre la direction des vestiaires. Peut-être que ce soir ne serait pas si terrible après tout.

/

Alors qu'Octavia monta sur scène, Lexa resta les bras croisés sur le côté. A la fin du discours du vice-principal, ce serait à son tour de prendre la parole. Comme toujours, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Mais, cela faisait partie du jeu. La cérémonie prenait place juste à l'extérieur du lycée. On avait monté une estrade et des gradins provisoires pour recevoir tout le public.

\- Woods !

Lexa tourna la tête pour voir la personne qui venait de se poser à côté d'elle. Elle fut surprise de retrouver l'une de ses anciennes coéquipières.

\- Rivers ? Je ne savais pas que tu venais ce soir.

\- J'ai pu me libérer à la dernière minute, répondit Luna.

\- Je t'ai vu jouer contre la France. Tu as été bonne.

\- Tu parles du massacre ? Aucune de nous a vraiment été à la hauteur ce soir-là.

\- L'équipe n'avait pas ses marques. Mais d'un point de vu individuelle, je trouve que tu as montré de belle qualité.

\- Merci capitaine, sourit Luna. Ça me touche vraiment venant de toi. Tu nous as clairement manqué sur le terrain.

\- Vous allez vous y faire, rigola Lexa. Toujours à DC ?

\- Toujours chez DC United. Mais, la saison vient tout juste de finir.

\- Tu vas faire quoi d'ici avril ?

\- Hormis les stages avec l'équipe nationale ? Je pensais revenir ici, ma mère a besoin d'aide.

\- Tu as une équipe d'entrainement dans le coin ?

\- Je devrais aller 3 fois par semaines à Boston. Et puis, je me disais…

\- Tu te disais ? demanda Lexa.

\- On pourrait peut-être s'entrainer ensemble un peu. Le matin avant que tu gères l'équipe, ou tard le soir.

\- Luna, je ne sais pas trop…

\- Je te laisse réfléchir mais, je te promets que ça n'affectera pas ton travail avec les Night. Je suis censée prendre ta place mais on ne va pas se mentir, j'ai loin d'avoir ton niveau. Il n'y a personne qui arrivera à me faire progresser mieux que toi.

\- Je…

\- Réfléchi. Je vais être dans le coin pour un petit moment de toute manière. Le prochain match national est dans un mois.

Les deux joueuses reportèrent leur attention sur le discours. Octavia avait presque fini. Elle était en train de remercier le conseil et tous les donateurs de l'école. A la fin de son monologue, Lexa fut surprise de ne pas être appelé. Il avait eu un changement de programme dont elle n'était pas au courant. Octavia appela Luna en premier.

\- A moi de jouer !

Le milieu de terrain national couru vers l'estrade et se plaça derrière le micro.

\- Salut tout le monde ! C'est un honneur d'être ici ce soir, devant vous, et de m'apercevoir que mon ancien maillot me va toujours ! plaisanta la joueuse.

La foule ria pendant qu'elle tournait sur elle-même les pouces en l'air pour prouver que c'était bien le cas.

\- Plus sérieusement, c'est un grand honneur et plaisir. Il y a 10 ans, les Night Bloods remportaient le championnat féminin pour la première fois. Grâce à notre coach et des joueuses d'exceptions, nous avons réussi à réaliser cette exploit deux années de suite. Et, même après une décennie complète, j'en suis toujours aussi fière. A savoir que 3 maillots de l'équipe national, ainsi que des tickets pour les prochains matchs sont mises en lot à la tombola. N'hésitez pas à prendre un ticket, tous l'argents récoltés ce soir est pour le département sportif du lycée.

Luna fit une pause pour laisser le public applaudir.

\- Sans plus attendre, je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit mon ancienne capitaine, le milieu de terrain élu meilleure joueuse du monde trois ans de suite, notre nouveau coach de l'équipe des Night Bloods, Lexa Woods !

Lexa décroisa les bras et salua le public en montant sur scène. Elle serra la main de Luna avant de prendre sa place derrière le micro. Décidemment, elle n'aimait vraiment pas les discours.

\- Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être là ce soir pour faire la fête, comme il se doit, avec notre belle équipe. Croyez-moi, je sais ce que ça fait de soulever la coupe du championnat, c'est un moment exceptionnel dans une vie de jeune joueuse. Et, nous allons tout faire pour que cette année, les filles puissent vivre cette situation.

Petite pause. Lexa détestait vraiment, vraiment, parler en public.

\- Pour l'instant nous sommes invaincues, et on compte bien le rester ! Mais, ce soir, on va faire une pause dans la préparation et s'amuser un peu. N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour à la fête foraine, 80% de l'argent dépenser ira dans les caisses du département sportif avant d'être répartie équitablement dans les différentes disciplines.

Une autre pause forcée par le bruit de la foule.

\- Sans plus attendre, je vous demande d'accueillir en faisant un maximum de bruit, l'équipe 2018 des Night Bloods de Polis High !

Les filles arrivèrent en courant les unes derrières les autres alors que Lexa les appelait de leur nom et numéro. Elle termina par le numéro 4, la capitaine de l'équipe, Echo, et lui passa le micro.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme fit le show. Elle avait un don naturel pour réussir à entrainer les autres et les ambiancer. Lexa ne regrettait en rien son choix. C'était le leader dont elle avait besoin, sur et hors du terrain, pour gagner cette compétition

/

Clarke commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle avait beaucoup aimé le match, et la cérémonie autour du feu de camp était amusante. Voir Madi sourire à ce point lui faisait chaud au cœur. Sa petite sœur n'avait jamais paru si heureuse qu'au milieu de son équipe.

Avec Raven, elles avaient commencé à faire un tour à la fête, jouant aux stands où elles reconnaissaient des amis de Madi. Mais très vite, la femme enceinte fut fatiguée et la quitta pour aller se mettre au lit. Seule, Clarke avait continué à tourner un peu, mais depuis quinze minutes maintenant, elle en avait marre. Elle décida de passer à un dernier stand avant de mettre fin à cette soirée et de rentrer chez elle. Pourtant, l'idée de retrouver son lit froid et solitaire ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela.

\- Tu joues ? demanda une voix familière dans son oreille.

Clarke se retourna et sourit à Lexa. Le coach s'était éloigné de son stand pour venir prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- L'idée de me faire envoyer des ballons sur la figure ne m'emballe pas tellement, rigola Clarke en voyant le jeu dont s'occuper Lexa.

\- Si tu veux on échange, je vais en cage et tu essayes de marquer ?

Devant le visage adorable de la brune, Clarke ne put refuser. Elle sourit en entendant le petit cri de victoire de son amie avant de la voir se placer dans les buts. Le principe était simple, 3 pénaltys, un seul rentrant suffisait à gagner. La blonde n'eut pas cette chance. Malgré 3 tirs cadrés, Lexa les arrêta tous les uns après les autres. L'ancienne joueuse lâcha le ballon pour la rejoindre.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire exprès d'en louper un ? rigola Clarke

\- Jamais. Je ne suis pas une tricheuse !

\- Comment je suis censée gagnée contre une pro ?

\- Je te signale que je ne suis pas goal.

\- Et moi, je ne suis pas footballeuse.

\- Et, si je me rattraper en t'offrant une glace ? demanda Lexa

\- J'allais rentrer...

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? Il n'est même pas 21h30.

\- Je suis vielle et ennuyante, soupira la blonde.

\- Mais bien sûr. Je préviens Luna que c'est à son tour de tenir le stand, et on y va.

\- Juste une glace alors.

\- Nop, une glace et 4 ou 5 jeux. Tu finis la soirée avec moi. Tu verras, il n'y aura rien de vieux et ennuyant.

\- Ça sonne sexuel, fit remarquer la blonde.

\- Ça sonnait beaucoup mieux dans ma tête, mais tu as compris l'idée !

\- Ok, prouve-moi que j'ai tort.

Quand Luna fut prévenu, Lexa fit signe à Clarke de la suivre. En silence, elles marchèrent jusqu'au stand de glace le plus proche. Elles profitèrent de l'ambiance enfantine qui régnait autour d'elle. La queue devant le glacier était plus grande que pour le grand huit. Cela leur laissa le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elles voulaient.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Lexa. Tu es du genre Chocolat / Pistache ?

\- Nop ! Café, encore et toujours, rigola Clarke.

\- Il n'y a rien de pire que la glace au café.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as un parfum ennuyeux comme… vanille ?

\- Je te signale que vanille est le parfum préféré d'une grande partie de la population mondiale.

\- Ennuyant. C'est bien ce que je disais.

\- A vrai dire… Je pensais plus prendre des churros.

\- Tu m'invites à manger une glace, et tu finis avec des churros ? demanda Clarke.

\- Yeah… Je crois que la dernière fois que j'en ai mangé c'était ici.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas mangé de churros depuis dix ans ?

\- Quelques choses comme ça.

\- Mais qu'as tu fais de ta vie ? demanda choquée la jeune femme.

Lexa aurait très bien pu faire des écarts, tout le monde en faisait. Ce n'était pas manger une glace ou des churros de temps en temps qui allait mettre en péril sa carrière. Mais dans son esprit, il était plus sûr de ne pas essayer ce qui aurait un petit ou grand effet sur son corps et sa santé. On ne pouvait pas être une sportive de haut niveau avec un corps non parfaitement sain. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait à chaque smoothie protéiné qu'elle mangeait à la place de la crème glacé ou des gâteaux qu'on lui proposait. Pour chaque pizza mangée, elle ajoutait une demi-heure de course à sa routine. Pour des frites, elle faisait deux séries d'abdos supplémentaires dans le but de compenser.

\- Tu prends définitivement des churros aujourd'hui, confirma la blonde.

\- Ok, chef !

Quand Lexa croqua pour la première fois en 10 ans dans la sucrerie, Clarke était pendue à ses lèvres. Elle admirait la motivation du coach, sa force et sa détermination. Clarke avait essayé plusieurs fois de supprimer l'un de ses nombreux cafés de la journée, mais avait abandonné à chaque fois. Se priver pendant si longtemps d'aliment qu'elle savait aimé, était une mission impossible pour elle. Pour sa carrière Lexa avait sacrifié ses amis, mais aussi des petits bonheurs de la vie de tous les jours.

\- Alors ?

\- Que c'est gras ! rigola Lexa

\- Essaye avec le nutella. Tu vas voir, c'est pire.

Lexa n'aurait jamais cru que manger à une fête foraine pouvait être si drôle. Clarke lui fit changer d'avis. Volontairement ou non, elle faisait rire la brune si facilement. Après leur glace/churros, la brune conduit son amie à plusieurs jeux. Lexa fut surprise de voir l'agilité dont pouvait faire preuve sa partenaire. Elle réussit même à la battre à la course jocket, ce qui lui avait valu beaucoup de moquerie de la part de Clarke, lui demandant qui était censée être la sportive de haut niveau dans ce duo… Pour se rattraper, Lexa choisit de la défier au mini-golf. Mauvaise idée. Clarke était sans aucun doute plus douée qu'elle. Peut-importe quel jeu elle choisissait, la blonde finissait toujours par gagner. Le pire était que Clarke prenait un malin plaisir au malheur de Lexa, et ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle se faisait battre. Même à la machine à peluche, l'attrape nigaud par excellence, Clarke réussit à gagner un mini mignon jeune alors que Lexa dépensa une dizaine de dollar avant d'abandonner.

\- Ok, ça suffit. Allons faire une attraction pour éviter de détruire mon estime de moi une bonne fois pour toute.

Elles finirent par monter dans la grande route. Ce n'était pas le premier choix de la blonde mais Lexa réussit à la convaincre.

\- Tu as réussi à choisir le manège le plus ennuyeux de la fête.

\- C'était là où il y avait le moins de queue.

\- Parce que c'est nul, sourit Clarke.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est reposant et calme ça change de tout le bazar qu'il y a en bas.

\- Et, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire sur une grande roue ?

\- Se taire et regarder le paysage je crois, rigola Lexa.

\- De nuit… Pratique, fit remarquer son amie.

\- Ok, Ok… Discuter alors. C'est un endroit parfait où on ne peut pas s'enfuir.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'emmener ici pour que je sois honnête avec toi, lâcha Clarke. Pour une raison inconnue, je suis incapable de te mentir.

Lexa se tourna légèrement vers la blonde pour pouvoir voir son visage tout en discutant. De toute manière, aucun paysage ne pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté de Clarke.

\- Est-ce que c'est ton cas ? demanda la jeune artiste.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Cachée la vérité, ouais, menti ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'espère pas.

\- Et, si je te posais une question, la tout de suite, tu serais honnête ?

\- Toujours, répondit doucement Lexa.

L'ambiance rigolote et enfantine de la soirée avait basculé si rapidement que Lexa était un peu perdue. Tout était devenu intense très vite C'était sûrement le résultat de leur isolation. Ensemble, au sommet de la grande roue, plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

\- Est-ce que tu as un jour regretté ta décision de partir ?

\- Non.

Lexa répondit sans hésitation. Le jour de son départ, à tout juste 17 ans, sa vie avait pris une direction incroyable. Et malgré les peines, les douleurs et l'acharnement dont il fallait faire preuve, elle avait toujours su que sa place était sur ces terrains de foot et non plus à Polis.

\- J'ai regretté ne pas avoir le courage de revenir. Plus d'une fois. Mais, en quittant Polis, j'ai suivi mon rêve et ça je ne pourrais jamais le regretter.

\- Et… Au début, est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé de…

\- De … ?

\- Est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé de penser à moi ?

\- Quand je suis arrivée à Chelsea, je pensais à toi tous les jours. Mais, plus je me concentrais sur le jeu, plus je prenais de la distance avec Polis et ses habitants, avec toi.

Clarke sourit nerveusement. Pendant ses nuits d'insomnies en terminale, plus d'une fois, elle s'était posée cette question. N'ayant pas eu le droit à une véritable fin pour leur pseudo histoire, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à ressasser ce qui s'était passé.

\- Et toi ? osa demander Lexa

\- J'essayais de ne pas le faire. J'ai été en colère contre toi longtemps, même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre. L'été de ma terminale je me suis même remise avec Luna, histoire d'oublié que j'étais seule.

\- Je pensais que Luna est toi ça c'était mal fini en seconde ?

\- C'était le cas. Mais, cet été-là, en terminale, aucune de nous deux cherchaient une copine, précisa Clarke. C'était plus du réconfort si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Je vois, sourit bêtement Lexa.

Leur tour arriva à sa fin, mais Lexa fit signe au forain de rajouter un ticket. Sous le regard surpris de Clarke, Lexa passa un bras autour de son cou et lui offrit une oreillette.

\- Musique et silence. Voilà ce qu'on fait sur la grande roue, précisa Lexa en enfilant à son tour un écouteur.

Clarke se laissa fondre contre Lexa, et bercé par le morceau que venait de choisir la brune. Elle ne connaissait pas la chanson mais dès les premières notes, elle reconnut le style de Lexa. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les chansons mélancolique, un peu ancienne, mais qui reflétait à la perfection ce que pouvait ressentir une personne.

 _Lay my head under the water. Lay my head under the sea. Excuse me sir, I am your daughter. Won't you take me back. Take me back and see. There's not time to be younger. And all my friends are ennemies. And if I cried unto my mother, no she wasn't there, she wasn't there for me._

Lexa ne la déçu pas. A la fin de ce tour, elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

/

\- On ne peut pas partir tant que je ne t'ai pas gagné une peluche !

\- Pardon ? demanda Clarke.

En descendant de la grand roue, Clarke essuya ses larmes et tout de suite, l'atmosphère bon enfant les regagna. Lexa lui prit la main et la conduit au dernier stand tenu par l'une de ses joueuses.

\- Pourquoi tu dois me gagner quelques choses ?

\- Je t'ai invité à la fête foraine. C'est la tradition !

\- Lors d'un rencard, fit remarquer Clarke. C'est ce qu'est cette soirée ?

\- Nooon. Crois-moi, si je t'invitais à un rendez-vous tu le saurais.

Lexa lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers la personne responsable du jeu.

\- Si je ne gagne pas à celui-là, je démissionne, rigola Lexa

En effet, c'était un stand fait pour elle. Une version du classique chamboule tout, mais les boites de conserves avaient été remplacées par des petits barils. Au lieu d'envoyer balle de tennis pour tout détruire, Lexa devait renverser le plus de tonneaux en tirant aux pieds avec un ballon de foot. Cela demandait de la précision et de la force.

Lexa attrapa le ballon qu'on lui tendait et vint le placer sur la marque au sol. Elle le tourna quelques fois pour être sûr qu'il était positionné comme elle le souhaitait. Tirer des coups francs ou des pénaltys avait toujours été sa spécialité. La pression était immense, et la réussite ne dépendait que de sa précision. Elle se concentra, repérant le point qu'elle devait viser pour en détruire le plus possible : l'angle droit à ras du sol.

Elle se tourna vers Clarke et sourit. Sans regarder sa cible, elle prit quelques pas d'élan et frappa. A toute vitesse, le ballon fila et percuta exactement l'endroit souhaité. Toute la pyramide s'écroula, un baril après l'autre.

\- Wahoo Coah ! lâcha Emori. Bravo !

\- Je t'apprendrais à tirer comme ça.

\- J'ai hâte ! En attendant, vous pouvez choisir ce que vous voulez sur l'étagère du haut.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit aux grosses ? demanda Lexa déçu

\- Non, il faut deux tickets de plus coach.

\- Ok, passe-moi le raton laveur s'il te plait.

Fière d'elle, Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et lui tendit la peluche.

\- Impressionnant, rigola la blonde.

\- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne te fais pas de cadeaux.

\- Merci.

\- Je te raccompagne à ta voiture ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'heure tardive.

La blonde hocha la tête positivement et lui prit la main. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble et se mit en route. Sur le chemin jusqu'au parking, Clarke fredonnait l'air de la musique qui passait.

\- Tu as vu que tu n'es pas encore vieille et ennuyante, lâcha Lexa.

\- T'as raison ! Par contre toi, entre être nulle à tous les minis-jeu et ton amour pour la grande roue…

\- Eh ! Je te signale que sans moi tu serais au lit depuis 21h30.

\- Même pas vrai ! Je me serai surement endormi devant ma série vers 21h45 !

Lexa ne put retenir son rire. Des fois, elle se dépendait si tous ses amis, et Clarke en particulier n'étaient pas restés coincés avec le même sens de l'humour débiles qu'ils avaient à 16 ans.

\- On y est ! lâcha la blonde en pointant du doigt une petite voiture rouge.

Lexa retira sa main de celle de son amie pour qu'elle puisse partir. Elle ne voulait pas que la soirée s'arrête, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix.

\- Merci, j'ai passé une bonne soirée, murmura Clarke en lui faisant face, le dos touchant presque sa portière.

\- Ouais, moi aussi ! J'avais oublié que la fête foraine donnait envie de faire des choses stupides, continua Lexa

\- Des choses stupides ? Comme quoi ?

\- Une très mauvaise idée, murmura la brune en s'approchant légèrement de son amie.

Plus tôt, Lexa avait rigolé sur le de ne pas être en rendez-vous ce soir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier que cela y avait grandement ressemblé. Si elle devait être honnête, elle aurait aimé que ce le soit. Depuis son retour, Clarke avait été un point d'encrage. La personne qui avait réussi à lui donner le sourire dans n'importe quelle situation. Apprendre à connaître cette Clarke plus mûre, lui avait rappelé pourquoi elle était tombée si facilement amoureuse d'elle en étant adolescente. Ce soir, elle avait pensé à ce que cela ferait d'être plus qu'amie, maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux adultes. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Elle tenait trop à la relation qu'elle avait réussi à créer avec la jeune femme, qu'elle ne pouvait pas risquer de tout gâcher.

Clarke posa ses mains sur la taille de la brune et la tira très légèrement à elle pour réduire totalement l'espace qu'il restait entre elles.

\- Comment tu peux être sûre que c'est une mauvaise idée, si tu ne tentes pas ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

Lexa souffla. C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Mais si Clarke était prête à prendre le risque, elle se devait de faire le pas restant. Elle devait lui montrer, qu'elle aussi était courageuse. Elle se mouilla légèrement les lèvres avant de se lancer. Elle se pencha en avant et unit ses lèvres avec celle de la blonde. Clarke ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Par réflexe, elle serra ses doigts de chaque côté de la taille de la brune.

Lexa recula légèrement, le goût des lèvres de Clarke imprimé sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha le regard de son amie pour voir sa réaction.

\- Pourquoi les mauvaises idées sont toujours les meilleurs ? demanda Clarke.

Sans rien répondre, Lexa se pencha de nouveau vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Les mains de la blonde quittèrent sa taille pour venir se placer dans sa nuque. Leur second baiser n'était pas aussi timide que le premier. Avec envie et assurance, Lexa plaqua doucement son amie contre sa voiture et plaça ses mains juste au-dessus de ses hanches. La passion qu'elles mettaient dans leur étreinte se ressentaient dans tous leurs corps. Lexa tourna la tête pour changer l'angle du baiser et en profita pour demander du bout de sa langue l'accès à sa bouche. Clarke lui accorda. Tout s'intensifia. Lexa sentit la chaleur envahir tout son corps. Elle sentit tous ses muscles se contracter sous l'envie. Clarke, elle aussi, se laissa vite aller. Oubliant qu'elle était sur un parking, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas censée embrasser Lexa, elle avait juste besoin de continuer. Du bout de ses doigts, elle joua avec les petits cheveux de Lexa. Sous ce geste d'affection, Lexa se força à ralentir. Elle n'était plus une ado sous la pulsion de ses hormones. Elle s'écarta un peu, déposant plusieurs baisers plus lents, avant de totalement reculer.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke, murmura Lexa avant de faire demi-tour et de partir.

Clarke se laissa supporter par sa voiture, les jambes tremblantes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à finir sa soirée comme ça.

Pourtant, tout était juste parfait.

* * *

Boooooon ... Pour les impatient(e)s, ça va ? Lexa a enfin bougé ses fesses ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait vraiment dû ? Est-ce que ça va donner suite à quelque chose ? Qui sait ?

Malheureusement, j'ai un un blocage sur le chapitre suivant, j'ai réussi à le surmonter, mais du coup j'ai pris du retard. Le chapitre 9 n'est pas prêt alors qu'il devrait déjà être entre les mains talentueuses de Imdweil... Du coup, on va faire de notre mieux pour ne pas trop être en retard, mais je vous préviens, il y en aura quand même un peu..

A la prochaine ;D


	9. Let me down slowly

Bonjour tout le monde

Je m'excuse profondément de ce retard. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Je savais qu'il y aurait de l'attente vu que je n'avais pas commencé le chapitre, mais en plus de ça mon incroyable béta et moi-même avons eu plein de galère...

Bref, j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre autant à l'avenir... Mais je n'ai absolument pas abandonné cette histoire ! J'ai juste des problèmes d'écriture..

Venez me crier toute votre colère en commentaire :p

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Let me down slowly

10 ans plus tôt.

Clarke se réveilla encore fatiguée. Entre la soirée de la veille et le ménage qui l'attendait ce matin, elle ne voulait absolument pas sortir de son lit. Qui avait eu l'idée d'organiser le nouvel an chez elle ? O'. Cela ne pouvait qu'être Octavia. La jeune femme avait toujours eu les pires idées du monde. Sans s'en rendre compte, Clarke se mit à sourire en pensant à la dernière idiotie que sa meilleure amie avait mise au point. C'étant sans doute l'une des pires, mais clairement la meilleure en même temps. Octavia l'avait enfermé dans un placard avec Lexa. Lexa qui avait les lèvres les plus douces du monde. Et, le regard le plus intense. Lexa qui était surement en train de paniquer chez elle. Clarke la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que malgré son courage hier soir, la jeune femme devait se poser plein de question. C'était tout à fait compréhensible, elles n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Elles avaient juste continué la soirée à danser et rigoler avant que la brune rentre chez elle, très tard dans la nuit. Clarke avait assez confiance en elle pour ne pas paniquer, mais Lexa ? Lexa devait être dans tous ses états. Elle se devait de la rassurer. La blonde tendit son bras vers sa table de nuit pour attraper son téléphone mais ne trouva rien. Elle se leva un peu et le repéra de l'autre côté. Elle passa au-dessus d'Octavia endormie à ses côtés pour l'attraper. Son amie râla dans son sommeil et changea de sens. La blonde déverrouilla son écran et ouvrit ses messages. Elle réfléchit une seconde avant d'envoyer un sms simple mais rassurant à la jeune femme. A peine, eut-elle le temps de poser son téléphone à côté d'elle, que celui-ci vibra.

Clarke

J'ai passé une excellente soirée hier.

LexyBooh

Je peux dire sans hésiter qu'hier soir était la meilleure soirée de ma vie.

Clarke

VICTOIRE ! On peut déjeuner ensemble demain ?

LexyBooh

S'il te plait :D

Clarke lâcha son téléphone et s'allongea de nouveau, un sourire béat sur le visage. Elle avait un rencard avec Lexa. Et après la soirée qu'elle avait passée hier soir, elle avait hâte. Elle récupéra son portable, prête à finir la conversation sur un message montrant toute sa confiance en soi quand elle remarqua l'heure. Il était 11h passé. Ses parents devraient rentrer d'ici deux petites heures. La moitié de ses amis étaient encore endormi en bas, et la maison était dans un état catastrophique.

\- Oh mon dieu ! cria Clarke en se levant.

Elle attrapa son pantalon de survêtement qui trainait sur son fauteuil de bureau et l'enfila rapidement. Elle se retourna vers O', toujours endormie dans son lit. Elle essaya de la secouer mais la jeune femme se retourna et s'enfouit un peu plus sous la couette.

Clarke attrapa son oreiller et lui jeta dessus avant de lui retirer la couverture.

\- O', debout !

\- C'est quoi ton problème Griffin ? demanda son amie en se relevant brutalement.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Mes parents rentrent dans 2h et grâce à ta brillante idée mon salon ressemble à un squatt !

\- Oh merde ! lâcha O' en se levant à son tour.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je m'occupe de réveiller tout le monde, tu vas chercher 2 kilos de donut.

\- Des donuts ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps –

\- Tu veux que nos abrutis d'amis nous aident ? la coupa O. Alors, tu as intérêt à les nourrir. Allez, bouge Griffin. On a une maison à sauver.

Par un miracle, Clarke était tranquillement assise sur son canapé, entouré d'Octavia, Monty, Jasper et Bellamy quand Jake et Abby Griffin rentrèrent de leur weekend. Le manoir avait été entièrement nettoyé en un temps record grâce à l'organisation de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait jamais vu Bellamy et Jasper s'activer aussi vite.

\- Bonne année ma puce, souffla Abby en prenant Clarke dans ses bras.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Tranquille, répondit Octavia.

\- On a passé la soirée à jouer tous les 5, ajouta Bellamy.

\- Tu avais la maison pour toi toute seule le soir du nouvel an et tu as organisé une simple soirée jeu ? demanda le père de Clarke.

\- Je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre, se contenta de répondre sa fille.

\- C'est bizarre Madame Jeane c'est plainte du bruit, et des voitures qui se garaient jusqu'à chez elle.

Sérieusement. Ils habitaient en plein milieu de nulle part. A pieds, il fallait une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre la ville. Et, ils avaient littéralement qu'une seule voisine, qui habitait à plus de 500 mètres. Comment s'étaient-ils débrouillés pour réussir à la déranger.

\- Madame Jeane a des démences, lui rappela Jasper.

\- Ah… Tout s'explique alors, ironisa .

\- Elle a juste tout imaginé, continua Abby.

Clarke baissa les yeux. S'en était fini de sa vie sociale.

\- On va vous laisser, proposa Monty en regardant le reste de la bande.

\- Bonne idée ! ajouta Octavia en se levant.

La jeune fille enlaça rapidement Clarke, lui murmurant une bonne chance, avant de suivre le restes de ses amis et quitter la maison.

\- C'était une idée d'Octavia, commença Clarke. C'était stupide mais personne n'a été blessé, rien n'a été cassé et je n'ai bu qu'une bière.

\- Mais tu nous as menti. Tu connais la règle, ajouta Abby.

\- Est-ce que je peux juste envoyer un dernier message ?

\- Pas de téléphone, ordinateur ou sortie pendant deux semaines. Tu as dix minutes avant qu'on récupère le tout.

Clarke souffla. Elle se dépêcha d'attraper son téléphone et envoya un message sur le groupe collectif. Octavia qui était familière avec la punition des Griffin, resta calme. Elle connaissait un million de solution pour réussir à parler et voir Clarke, malgré qu'elle soit privée de vie sociale pour le reste des vacances. Elle avait hâte de mettre en exécution ses nouvelles trouvailles.

Clarke ne prêta pas attention à la dizaine d'idées que sa meilleure amie était en train de lui expliquer. Elle ferma le groupe message, et ouvrit sa discussion avec Lexa. C'était ce qui l'embêter le plus dans cette histoire, ne pas avoir l'occasion de parler avec la brune après la soirée qu'elles venaient de passer. Elle avait peur que la distance forcée repousse Lexa dans ses insécurités.

 **Clarke –**

Mes parents viennent de me griller pour la fête d'hier soir… 0 contact avec la civilisation pendant deux semaines :/

 **LexyBooh -**

Ouch…

Je suppose qu'on doit reporter ?

 **Clarke -**

Désolée… Je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec toi.

 **LexyBooh -**

Moi aussi. Mais, une semaine passera vite. Et, pendant la deuxième on se verra au lycée.

 **Clarke -**

Je vais passer ma semaine à penser à toi…

 **Clarke -**

C'est la première fois que j'ai hâte que les vacances se terminent.

\- Clarke c'est l'heure ! lui rappela son père.

La jeune femme se dépêcha d'envoyer un dernier message à Lexa avant d'éteindre son téléphone. Elle grimpa rapidement dans sa chambre pour descendre son ordinateur et déposa le tout devant son père.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me piquer tous moyens de communication papa.

\- Parce qu'il y a un bon moment pour priver une ado de son téléphone ?

\- Naahh… mais j'étais sur le point d'avoir un rendez-vous avec la plus belle fille du lycée !

Jake rigola en voyant la mine désespérée de sa fille. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras derrière ses épaules.

\- Si elle n'est pas capable de t'attendre deux semaines, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas, souffla-t-il en embrassant les cheveux de son aînée.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! C'est moi qui ne veux pas attendre. Est-ce que j'ai précisé que c'est la fille la plus belle du lycée ? Ça fait un bout de temps que je travaille le terrain, et j'ai enfin réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle me plaisait. Et, vous gâchez tout.

\- Ça va être de notre faute maintenant ? rigola son père.

\- Vous m'aviez laissé la maison pour le nouvel an, à Octavia et moi. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? On a fait ce que tout ado digne de ce nom aurait fait.

\- Certes ! Mais ta mère et moi, on a réagi comme n'importe quel parent. Et, je trouve que deux semaines, tu t'en tires bien. Donc arrête de râler, et viens m'aider à préparer des Croque-Monsieurs, lâcha Jake en se levant.

Clarke souffla. Cette semaine allait être interminable.

/

Pour le premier matin du weekend, Clarke était fière de sa productivité. Comme tous les samedis depuis le début de l'année, le professeur s'était levée tôt pour réveiller sa sœur qui avait rendez-vous avec son équipe. Au lieu de glander le reste de la matinée, elle avait pris sa douche juste après sa deuxième tasse de café et avait rejoint Marcus Kane, le meilleur ami de son père et actuel patron pour le petit-déjeuner. Après une petite heure à parler du lycée et de sa mère, Clarke avait laissé le vieil ami de la famille pour aller faire des courses. Avec le temps qu'il restait, elle en avait profité pour rendre visite à Monty. Comme toujours le jeune papa lui avait gardé un panier de produits frais pour la semaine avant de lui proposer un café et du temps avec Jordan. Clarke adorait ce petit bonhomme. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Son père était l'un de ses plus anciens amis, l'un des plus proche. Elle ne pouvait qu'adorer sa progéniture, déjà beaucoup trop mignonne pour son jeune âge.

Rentrée depuis peu, elle avait lancé une machine avec toutes les affaires qu'elle avait trouvé sur le sol de la chambre de Madi, avant de se mettre à cuisiner. Elle était en train de mettre une casserole sur le feu quand la sonnette du manoir retenti. Clarke sursauta, surprise.

La blonde posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains pour aller ouvrir. Lexa Woods se trouvait sur le seuil de sa maison, une main dans la poche. Elle avait embrassé Lexa. Et, bien que Clarke ait essayé de s'occuper l'esprit toute la matinée, elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce baiser.

\- Hey, sourit Lexa.

Le professeur s'appuya sur le cadre de sa porte, les bras croisés.

\- La célèbre Lexa Woods chez moi. Que me vaut cet honneur, ironisa la blonde.

\- Je te dérange ? J'en ai pour 5 minutes, j'ai juste besoin de parler à Madi.

\- Tu n'as pas déjeuné avec elle il y a tout juste une heure et demi ?

\- Je n'avais pas encore reçu ça, lâcha Lexa en montrant l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Clarke se redressa curieuse.

\- Elle n'est pas encore rentrée. Elle est dehors avec –

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Gaïa ?

\- Perdu. Avec ton neveu apparemment, mais je suis sûre que Gaïa n'est pas très loin.

\- Aden ?

\- Ils devaient se retrouver pour s'entrainer un peu. Je te jure, elle ne pense qu'au foot depuis que tu l'as prise dans ton équipe, grimaça Clarke.

\- Désolé ?

\- Tu veux entrer ? J'allais faire cuire des pâtes pour accompagner mon poulet brocolis.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger.

\- Ne sois pas bête. Et puis, il y en a bien assez pour nous deux.

La blonde se décala légèrement et fit signe à son amie d'entrée. Si elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qui s'était passé hier soir, elle pouvait au moins essayer de remplacer les images qui tournaient dans sa tête avec des moments beaucoup plus calmes et moins excitants.

Un simple repas entre amies. Elles allaient partager un repas, discuter et rire comme des gens civilisés qui n'éprouvent aucun désir l'un pour l'autre…

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Lexa en s'approchant du plan de travail de la cuisine.

\- Tu peux mettre la table. Les assiettes sont dans le placard du haut.

Lexa se tourna et ouvrit la porte. En levant ses bras, son t-shirt remonta légèrement laissant voir une partie des abdos de la sportive. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne cessait de se rejouer la scène d'hier soir dans sa tête. La simple présence de la jeune femme lui donnait chaud. Elle pensait pourtant que tout était sous contrôle. Elle avait réussi à recréer un lien avec Lexa, et elle était fière de pouvoir la compter parmi ses amies. Simplement parmi ses amies. Elle avait maintenu son attirance pour la jeune femme à un niveau supportable. Lexa était magnifique mais elle avait assez de volonté pour passer outre. Enfin… c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à hier. Ce baiser lui avait retourné le cerveau. Elle voulait recommencer. Elle voulait aller plus loin. Elle avait envie d'elle et absolument pas comme une amie.

Lexa se retourna obligeant Clarke à détourner le regard. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de s'appuyer contre l'ilot centrale de la cuisine et souffler.

\- Ça va ? demanda la brune en s'approchant d'elle.

Lexa pausa les assiettes devant elle et se pencha légèrement vers la blonde.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce baiser, lâcha Clarke ne voyant aucune raison de ne pas être honnête.

\- Oh… Lexa se décala légèrement pour mettre un peu d'espace entre elles.

Elle n'était pas venue pour ça mais mourrait d'envie d'en discuter. Ne pas savoir ce que Clarke pensait de son moment de courage de la veille l'avait embêté toute la soirée. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire, elle l'avait embrassé aussi. Le gémissement de Clarke était encore gravé dans sa mémoire. Il l'avait été hier soir quand Lexa était rentrée chez elle. Et, même après avoir pris le temps de se soulager, la brune en voulait plus. Et cela la terrifiait. Clarke Griffin avait toujours été sa kryptonyte. Partir pendant 10 ans, n'avait rien changer. Cela embêtait Lexa au plus haut point. Elle était censée être Lexa Woods. Sportive de haut niveau, dont la carrière faisait rêver toutes les jeunes filles. Elle s'était mariée, elle avait aimé, et pourtant, un simple regard de la jolie blonde et elle redevenait cette adolescente

\- Et, c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? demanda Lexa

Clarke se tourna légèrement vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il était temps d'arrêter de prétendre. La blonde n'avait pas besoin de l'amitié de Lexa. Elle avait besoin d'elle tout simplement. On dit qu'une image vaut plus que mille mots. Et bien, une action faut plus que mille images.

Clake se releva et, sans hésiter une seconde de plus, passa ses bras autour du cou de Lexa et unit leurs lèvres pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24h. Lexa pausa ses mains sur sa taille et se laissa conduire. La blonde la poussa doucement en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos soit plaqué contre le placard derrière elle. Clarke l'embrassa avec ferveur, glissant ses mains dans sa chevelure et appuyant son corps contre le sien. Sentir la poitrine de la blonde contre la sienne était exquis. Clarke ouvrit légèrement sa bouche pour glisser sa langue dans celle de la brune. Lexa en oublia son nom. Elles s'embrassèrent avec passion. Lexa était tant sous le choc qu'elle osait à peine bouger ses mains. Ce n'est que lorsque Clarke se décala légèrement pour reprendre sa respiration que Lexa se réveilla. Clarke Griffin était en train de l'embrasser. Elle était en train d'embrasser Clarke. Et rien d'autre ne comptait. La brune souleva légèrement le visage de son amie pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'y trouva que du désir. Elle pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de sa partenaire, mais cette fois, elle ne comptait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle se poussa du placard et se pencha un peu plus sur Clarke, ajoutant plus de pression sur sa délicieuse bouche. Lexa passa ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde et la fit reculer jusqu'à l'ilot de la cuisine, sans jamais perdre le contact. Elle commença doucement à embrasser la mâchoire de la jeune femme tout en la soulevant pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Instinctivement, Clarke entoura la jeune femme de ses jambes pour la coller encore plus à elle. Lexa continua de descendre ses baisers. Elle se concentra sur le cou de son amie, cherchant du bout de sa langue le point qui la ferait craquer complètement. Un long gémissement lui fit comprendre qu'elle venait de le trouver. Elle resta un moment à mordiller et embrasser la zone sensible avant d'adoucir son passage avec sa langue. En même temps, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à caresser le dos de Clarke remontant ses mains jusqu'au-dessous de son soutient gorge. La blonde releva la tête de Lexa et plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, ses mains derrières sa nuque pour la tirer toujours plus à elle. Aucune des deux jeunes femmes avaient les idées claires. Elles auraient dû être en train de discuter, mais pourquoi utiliser leurs bouches pour parler quand elles pouvaient s'embrasser à la place. Clarke retira les mains de sa nuque pour se détacher légèrement. Elle les posa sur le bas de son t-shirt et d'un geste rapide, retira son haut. Lexa regarda en silence. La blonde était magnifique. Sa poitrine montait et descendait à une vitesse incroyable, signe de son excitation. Lexa n'avait qu'une envie : marquer ses lèvres la peau douce que Clarke venait de lui offrir. Elle sentit tout son corps frissonner d'envie. Clarke la tira une nouvelle fois à elle, embrassant à son tour le cou sensible de la sportive.

\- Clarke…

\- Lexa, souffla-t-elle.

\- Clarke. Tu es sûre ? demanda la joueuse.

\- On n'a plus 15 ans Lex. Je sais ce que je veux. Pas toi ?

Lexa savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Rien d'autre. Elle secoua légèrement la tête n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix pour répondre. Et, se pencha en avant pour embrasser à nouveau la déesse en sous-vêtement. Elle essaya de ralentir le plus possible. Elle voulait transformer ce baiser passionné en baiser sensuel. Ses mains remontèrent le long des côtes de la blonde, caressant chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la dentelle que portait Clarke. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la terre promise, les montagnes des merveilles, la vallée des miracles. Elles entendirent une clé tourner dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. En l'espace d'une seconde, Lexa passa d'excitée à terrorisée. Elles allaient se faire surprendre. Clarke garda ses esprits, elle poussa Lexa et sauta au sol. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'enfiler son t-shirt que Madi entra en lançant son sac par terre.

\- Je déteste Gaïa, lâcha-t-elle en approchant de sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ta meilleure amie a-t-elle encore fait ?

\- Ell –

Madi s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en voyant que Clarke n'était pas seule.

\- Coach ?

Lexa dû faire preuve de toute la volonté du monde pour réussir à articuler une phrase cohérente. Elle avait encore le goût de Clarke sous ses lèvres. Elle avait encore la sensation de sa peau sur les mains, le bruit des gémissements de plaisir dans ses oreilles. Elle devait chasser tout ça de son esprit. Après tout, elle était venue chez les Griffin avec une mission totalement différente en tête. Elle se concentra sur ça. C'était plus important que de faire jouir la propriétaire du manoir. Enfin non… Ce n'était pas plus important, rien ne serait jamais plus important que ça. Ce n'était juste pas la priorité aujourd'hui.

\- Coach, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- J'avais besoin de te voir.

\- Mais vu que, comme toujours, tu n'étais pas là, je lui ai proposé de manger avec moi, continua Clarke. D'ailleurs, je pensais que tu ne rentrerais pas avant ce soir.

\- Changement de programme, Aden doit aider son père et Indra veut passer un peu de temps avec sa fille. Je me suis dit que j'allais les laisser un peu.

Madi se tourna un peu plus vers son entraineuse.

\- Vous vouliez me parler de quoi Coach ? Un problème.

\- Non. Non. Bien au contraire.

Lexa mit la main dans sa poche pour chercher l'enveloppe qu'elle avait apporté à la jeune femme. En silence, elle lui tendit et lui fit signe de la lire. Etant adresser au coach, Lexa savait déjà ce qu'elle contenait. Elle avait été fière de sa joueuse et avait voulu partager la nouvelle avec elle au plus vite. Clarke observa la scène en silence. Elle essaya de comprendre l'expression du visage de sa petite sœur.

\- Je ne comprends pas, commença Madi. Je… l'équipe nationale des moins de 18 ans ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une lettre d'intention, précisa Lexa. Chaque année, l'équipe nationale des moins de 18 ans organise un stage d'un mois durant l'été. Les invités sont des jeunes joueuse ayant montrant un grand potentielle. Celles qui ont le plus de chance d'être appelé pour rejoindre les U18.

\- Madi a été invité ? demanda Clarke.

\- Pas tout à fait, reprit Lexa. C'est une lettre nous prévenant que Madi fait partie de la liste des 100 joueuses qui ont attiré leurs regards, tout championnat d'états confondus. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle fera partie du stage. Mais, ils vont regarder de près sa saison et si elle arrive à les convaincre, elle pourra participer au stage avec les 23 autres joueuses sélectionnées.

\- J'ai attiré leur attention ? demanda Madi surprise. Moi ?

\- Madi, tu es l'une des joueuses avec le plus de potentiel que je n'ai jamais vu. Bien sûr que tu as attiré l'attention des sélectionneurs. Tu as beaucoup de talent. Et, si tu te donnes à fond et que tu travailles sans relâche, je suis sûre que tu feras partie des chanceuses.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, lâcha Madi.

\- Je suis si fière de toi, dit Clarke en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. Et papa le serait également, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Il y a d'autres joueuses de l'équipe ? demanda l'adolescente. Echo ?

\- Echo est déjà trop âgé. Elle aura 18 ans avant la fin de l'année. Les joueuses sélectionnées ont entre 14 et 17 ans. Ontari fait aussi parti de la liste. Sa puissance de frappe est impressionnante. Elle a ses chances.

\- Je n'en reviens pas.

\- Rien n'est gagnée ! Surtout avec Ontari. Ils ne prendront jamais deux joueuses de la même équipe. Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

\- Je suis en compétition avec l'une de mes coéquipières ?

\- Malheureusement. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le vois comme ça. C'est une chance pour toutes les deux. Et, je vous entrainerai toutes les deux avec le même enthousiasme et la même intensité. D'ailleurs, je vais vous rajouter une demi-heure par jour à toutes les deux. Rien qu'elle, toi et moi.

\- Bien sûr coach. Tout ce qu'il faudra pour avoir une chance. Je… Merci.

La jeune fille s'avança et prit Lexa dans les bras. La brune se laissa faire, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Clarke regarda la scène et murmura à son tour un « merci » silencieux.

\- Et si on mangeait maintenant ? proposa Madi. Une championne ça se nourrit !

\- Je vais vous laisser.

\- Ne sois pas bête Lexa. Tu restes !

/

10 ans plus tôt.

Clarke n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait à peine plus de 36 heures que ses parents l'avaient puni, pourtant, elle était déjà au bout. Ils l'avaient forcé à passer chaque minute depuis leur retour avec eux. Cela avait commencé par une simple balade autour du lac. Cela n'avait pas dérangé Clarke plus que ça. Elle en avait profité pour jouer avec sa petite sœur. Mais, cela avait enchaîner avec l'obligation de cuisiner en famille, suivit d'une sortie au bowling, une grande partie du lycée avait été là, aucun n'était venu avec ses parents. Ce matin, tout avait recommencé. Abby avait réveillé son aînée bien trop tôt au goût de cette dernière pour qu'elle l'accompagne au marché. Après le petit déjeuné en famille, ils étaient tous partis pour une randonnée à vélo qui avait été interminable.

Clarke était allongée sur son lit, la porte de sa chambre fermée, et croisait les doigts pour que personne ne vienne la déranger. Elle aimait son père et sa mère, elle adorait sa petite sœur. Mais trop, c'était trop. Elle avait besoin de voir ses amis, de rire aux bêtises de Jasper, de se disputer avec Octavie et de se relaxer avec Monty. Ils faisaient tout autant partis de sa famille. Et surtout, elle mourrait d'envie de parler à Lexa.

Clarke se releva de son lit, frustrée. Elle se pencha en avant et attrapa son cahier de croquis qui traînait à ses pieds. Elle s'installa le dos contre sa tête de lit et augmenta le son de sa musique. Sa mère semblait lui avoir donner quelques minutes de répits, elle devait en profiter un maximum. Dessiner restait son activité favorite. L'inspiration ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Depuis quelques jours, l'image du visage de Lexa ne quittait pas ses pensées. L'artiste se concentra pour mettre le plus de détails possibles dans son dessin. Elle commença par les yeux. Le regard de Lexa était à la fois sévère et doux. Captivant. Il serait difficile de retranscrire toutes les émotions que la jeune femme exprimait à travers ses yeux. Clarke était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas sa fenêtre coulisser.

\- Griff, chuchota Octavie assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Griff !

La blonde sursauta. Par reflexe, elle vérifia du regard que sa porte de chambre était fermée avant de s'approcher de la brune.

\- Comment tu es montée ?

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais un million d'idée pour contourner ta punition. Pousse-toi, il caille dehors.

\- Si mes parents te chopent, je suis…

\- T'inquiète pas je reste pas longtemps. Je suis juste venu te faire un câlin, commença la jeune fille en la prenant dans ses bras. Et, te donner ça.

Octavia sortit de sa poche son ancien téléphone.

\- Tu ne pourras pas avoir ta dose de twitter sur cette cabine téléphonique, rigola O', mais un pied dans le monde civilisé.

\- Tu me sauves la vie ! s'exclama Clarke.

\- Je pense que tu seras contente du répertoire. J'a-

Octavia fut couper par le bruit de la porte commençant à s'ouvrir. Grâce à ses réflexes de sportive, elle se coucha derrière le lit de Clarke, le plus au sol possible pour que rien ne dépasse. Abby entra sans prévenir.

\- On mange dans cinq minutes, la prévient sa mère.

\- J'arrive, se contenta de répondre la blonde en rangeant ses affaires.

Abby commença à refermer la porte, mai s'arrêta pour se retourner vers sa fille.

\- Et Octavia, redescend par la porte. Je serai triste d'annoncer à ta mère que tu t'es cassée le cou.

La brune se releva doucement. Elle s'approcha de son amie et la pris dans ses bras.

\- Sous le lit, murmura-t-elle.

Sans rien rajouter, elle passa devant Abby et se dépêcha de descendre.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, promis Clarke.

\- Je sais. Aller, vient manger.

Après le repas, l'adolescente s'excusa auprès de ses parents pour remonter rapidement dans sa chambre. Officiellement, la rando de ce matin l'avait épuisé, officieusement, elle avait hâte d'envoyer un message à Lexa.

 **Clarke -**

Octavia vient de me sauver la vie !

 **Lexybooh -**

Clarke ?

 **Clarke**

Gagnée ! Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à lundi…

 **Clarke**

Je serai officiellement libre le premier vendredi de la rentrée.

 **Lexybooh**

C'est le premier match de l'année :D Mais, on peut se voir après ?

 **Clarke**

Il y aura sûrement une fête d'après match…Tu es la capitaine de l'équipe.

 **LexyBooh**

Je préfère être avec toi.

 **LexyBooh**

20h devant Arkadia ?

 **Clarke**

:D

Derrière son téléphone Clarke souriait. Elle avait toujours considéré Lexa comme un membre à part entière de leur groupe. Malgré sa discrétion et sa timidité. Elle l'avait toujours admiré. Mais, depuis le début de l'année, son regard sur la jeune femme avait complètement changé. Elle espérait secrètement qu'un jour Lexa aurait le courage de l'invité. Ce jour venait d'arriver. Elle avait hâte d'être à vendredi prochain.

/

Présent

Assise sur le canapé de ses amis, Clarke ne les écoutait pas vraiment. Elle avait décidé de venir manger chez Raven et Octavia ne pouvant rester dans sa propre cuisine en repensant à ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Elle ne pouvait regarder son plan de travail sans y voir Lexa la soulevant par la taille pour l'embrasser langoureusement dessus. C'était une véritable torture de revivre la scène sans pouvoir sentir Lexa contre son corps. Elle avait pensé que fuir chez ses deux meilleures amies serait la solution idéale pour lui changer les idées. Raven et Octavia étaient capable de monopoliser la parole toute une soirée et faire leur petit show. Malheureusement, rien n'y faisait. Elle avait encore le goût des lèvres de la brune sur les siennes, peu importe le nombre de bière qu'elle buvait.

Raven était assise près du bar, elle regardait sa femme sortir ses lasagnes du four en souriant.

\- Clarke grâce à toi j'ai épousé la plus belle femme du monde, et celle faisant les meilleures lasagnes ! lâcha la future maman.

\- Etant donné que c'est le seul plat que je sais faire, elles ont intérêt à être bonnes, rigola O' en venant près de sa compagne.

Raven passa son bras derrière son dos et se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser rapidement du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que notre Clarke est bien silencieuse ? demanda Octavia en se tournant vers leur amie.

\- Aller Clarkie, lâche le morceau.

La blonde était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas entendu Raven l'interpeller. Octavia s'avança vers elle, le regard soucieux.

\- Clarke ? répéta-t-elle en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Pardon ? sursauta la concernée.

\- Crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de passer mon samedi soir avec mes deux meilleures amies ?

\- Si bien sûr que si, mais ce n'est pas le cas ce soir.

Clarke posa sa bouteille sur la table basse alors que Raven venait les rejoindre. Après tout, ses amies sauraient peut-être la conseiller. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment aborder la suite avec Lexa.

\- Ok. Je dois vous parler d'un truc.

\- T'es enceinte ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu déménages ?

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, cria Octavia.

\- T'as raison, elle a son regard « Je viens de m'envoyer en l'air ».

\- Bon alors, tu craches le morceau ou… ?

\- Si vous me laissiez parler, j'aurais déjà fini, fit remarquer Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pardon. Tu as raison. On t'écoute.

Clarke expira fort pour se donner du courage.

\- Hier soir, Lexa et moi… on s'est embrassé.

Le professeur guetta l'effet que l'annonce avait sur ses amies. Octavia et Raven restèrent silencieuse. Ce n'était pas la réaction que Clarke avait imaginée. Attendaient-elles plus de détails ? Et tout un coup, le couple se mit à éclater de rire.

\- Envoi la monnaie O'.

\- Sérieusement Clarke ? Au lycée vous avez mis 3 ans pour que ça bouge et là en moins de trois mois vous…

\- Arrête de rager ! rigola sa femme en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Clarke. Vous avez que ça à faire de parier sur la vie sentimentale de vos proches ?

\- Oui ! répondirent-elles en cœur.

\- On est un vieux couple marié, continua Raven, laisse-nous vivre par procuration.

Clarke reprit sa bière et bue une gorgée. Des fois, elle détestait vraiment ses amies.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Ce n'était pas censé arriver du tout.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'était prévisible. Il y a toujours eu quelques choses de plus entre vous deux, précisa Octavia.

\- Et puis, si vous en avez toutes les deux envies, pourquoi vous gênez ? demanda Raven.

\- C'est compliqué. Je préfère être son amie que de la perdre.

\- Pourquoi tu la perdrais ?

\- Ça déjà été le cas, répondit Octavia en comprenant ce qui gênait sa meilleure amie. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Je me souviens t'avoir aidé à trouver ta tenue, combien tu avais hâte. Et puis, plus rien.

Clarke grimaça. Elle s'était posée la même question pendant plusieurs années. Que c'était-il passé ? Ce fameux vendredi soir, après avoir quitter Octavia, elle était partie au restaurant où Lexa devait la rejoindre. Elle avait attendu. Elle s'était inquiétée. Lexa n'était jamais venue. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'un problème était survenu. Elle s'était inquiétée. La jeune femme ne répondait plus à ses messages. Quand elle l'avait revu le lundi au lycée, Lexa passa la journée à l'éviter. Ce n'est que lorsque Clarke la coinça après un cours qu'elle comprit. Lexa n'avait pas eu de problème. Elle allait bien. Elle avait juste décidé de ne pas venir. Clarke ignorait la raison, mais après plusieurs semaines à essayer de comprendre, elle abandonna. Si Lexa ne voulait pas d'elle, si elle n'avait pas le courage de lui expliquer, elle devait passer à autre chose. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Elle n'est jamais venue. Et… jusqu'à la semaine dernière, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

\- Elle t'a posé un lapin ? Elle était folle de toi. Ce n'est pas logique, répondit O'.

\- C'est assez compliqué. Elle avait ses raisons. Mais, je n'étais pas au courant. Et après ça, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant dix ans.

\- Ça n'avait rien avoir avec toi, commença Raven. Je suppose que c'était pour sa carrière ?

\- La question n'est pas là. Ce qui s'est passé il y a 10 ans, ça n'a rien avoir avec ce qu'il se passe maintenant.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Octavia qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Je ne suis pas faite pour les relations et…

\- Et ?

\- Je ne suis pas la personne dont Lexa à besoin. Elle mérite tellement plus.

\- Clarke…

\- Changeons de sujet, décida la blonde.

\- Clarke…

La sonnerie de l'appartement retentit coupant la phrase de Raven.

\- C'est sûrement Bellamy. Evitez de vous entretuer, précisa Octavia en allant ouvrir.

Clarke avait ni vu ni parlé à l'ainé des Blake depuis qu'elle avait mis un terme à leur relation par téléphone. Le jeune homme entra, une bouteille de vin rouge à la main. En voyant la blonde sur le canapé, il lui sourit.

\- Ça sent super bon.

\- Tu arrives juste à temps, on passe à table !

Malgré ses craintes, le repas se passa plutôt bien. Ils rirent et discutèrent sans disputes. Raven et Octavia ne parlèrent pas de Lexa et Clarke fut soulagée. C'était déjà assez difficile sans rajouter Bellamy dans l'équation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment si agréable et simple tous les quatre. Malgré leur histoire et son comportement parfois inapproprié, Bell restait un très bon ami et cela faisait du bien à la blonde de le retrouver.

\- Bell, tu peux déposer Clarke en partant ? demanda sa sœur en voyant la blonde finir la bouteille de vin.

\- Pas de problème.

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la voiture. Clarke n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle avait insinué plusieurs fois qu'elle pouvait prendre un Uber, mais Octavia n'était pas d'accord. Clarke ne pouvait insister sans révéler les véritables raisons de son hésitation. Elle avait donc fini par accepter.

Derrière son volant, Bellamy ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à la jeune femme. La blonde sentait qu'il voulait lui dire quelques choses mais n'osait pas. Il attendit d'être arrivé chez elle pour prendre son courage à demain. Alors que Clarke sortait de la voiture, il la rejoignit dehors pour discuter enfin de la situation délicate.

\- J'ai quitté Gina.

\- Oh Bell… Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire.

\- Je sais. Je sais. Mais ce n'était pas juste. Ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

\- Je suis désolée Bell. Je sais que dans cette histoire, j'ai tout aussi merdé que toi. Je n'aurai jamais dû. On n'aurait jamais dû.

\- Ouais. Je ne suis absolument pas fier de nous. Mais… Je ne le regrette pas. Je sais que je le devrais. Mais, je n'arrive pas à regretter les moments que l'on a passé ensemble. Je… Je t'aime Clarke. Je t'aime depuis toujours. Et, je sais que tu le sais.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une personne lui déclarait ses sentiments, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y croyait vraiment. Clarke posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son ami et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Bell… Tu mérites tellement plus que ce que je peux t'offrir, murmura-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis pas capable d'être la femme que tu attends que je sois.

\- Je n'attends rien. Je t'aime exactement comme tu es. Et, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque mais il fallait que ça sorte, une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Un jour tu trouveras la fille qui te correspond et qui te laissera l'aimer comme tu en es capable. Mais cette fille là ce n'est pas moi.

Clarke se pencha légèrement pour embrasser sa joue avant de reculer. Elle pouvait voir les yeux de son ami retenir quelques larmes. C'était touchant. Malgré la situation, malgré son tempérament, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Bellamy tenait véritablement à elle et Clarke avait joué avec lui et ses sentiments beaucoup trop longtemps. C'était de sa faute si aujourd'hui, il avait le cœur brisé.

\- Merci d'avoir été honnête, dit la blonde.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté. Je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant.

Cette nuit-là la blonde dormit peu. Elle revoyait la tristesse de Bellamy. Elle n'arrêtait pas de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en se répétant qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus heureux s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Elle pensa à Lexa. L'idée de la faire souffrir la terrorisait. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire subir la même situation. Elle ne supporterait pas l'idée de blesser quelqu'un d'autre à qui elle tenait.

Depuis des années maintenant, la jeune femme était perdue. Elle était persuadée qu'elle était incapable d'aimer quelqu'un sans la faire souffrir. C'était la conséquence de toutes ses relations foirées. Cela avait commencé en seconde avec Luna pour ne jamais s'arrêter. Toutes ses histoires avaient fini en larmes et en douleur.

En allant au travail lundi matin, elle était décidée à remettre les choses dans le bon ordre. Lexa Woods était beaucoup trop importante pour qu'elle la perdre, ou qu'elle la fasse souffrir. Elle attendit la fin de la journée et se dirigea vers le terrain où les Night Bloods s'entraîner tous les soirs de la semaine.

Lexa était au milieu du terrain, son polo vert sur les épaules. Elle regardait les joueuses se passer le ballon avant de sprinter sur 50m. Elle repéra Madi dans la file d'attente. Clarke sourit en voyant sa petite sœur se concentrer avant de passer le ballon et se mettre à courir le plus vite possible. Sur la ligne d'arrivée la jeune fille souriait. Lexa s'approcha d'elle pour la félicité en lui montrant son chrono.

En silence, Clarke regarda toute la fin de l'entraînement. C'était agréable d'observer des personnes si passionnées. Lexa était concentrée, une expression sérieuse ne quittait pas son visage. Ses joueuses devaient avoir beaucoup de respect pour elle, mais aussi de la peur. Pour une personne lambda, Lexa Woods pouvait être très intimidante. Pour Clarke, c'était la femme la plus adorable du monde.

Le professeur attendit que toutes les joueuses ressortent du vestiaire avant de s'approcher. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer quand la porte s'ouvrit devant elle et que Lexa sortit. Clarke l'évita de justesse, renversant le café qu'elle lui avait apporté.

\- Eh merde, râla-t-elle en voyant le liquide noir se répandre au sol.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi, sourit Lexa.

\- Je sais enfin ce que ça fait d'être dans tes chaussures.

\- C'est nul hein ? rigola la brune.

Clarke sourit à son tour. C'était impossible de faire autrement quand Clarke la regardait comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène sur mon terrain ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on discute, avoua Clarke.

\- Discuter du fait que ta sœur a failli nous choper en plein rapport dans ta cuisine ?

\- Pas notre meilleur moment.

\- Je ne me plains pas, sourit Lexa.

\- Et oui. C'est bien de ça que l'on doit parler.

\- Dîne avec moi, proposa la brune.

\- Lex…

\- Quoi ? Tu peux retirer ton t-shirt devant moi mais pas aller à un vrai rendez-vous ? ironisa la jeune femme.

Lexa perdit son sourire moqueur en voyant le visage de Clarke se refermer. C'était exactement ça qu'elle était venue lui dire.

\- Oh…

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi. Tu es géniale et se serait un honneur d'aller à un rendez-vous avec toi, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne fais pas dans le sérieux, lâcha assez brusquement la blonde.

\- Ok. Ça n'a pas à l'être. C'est qu'un repas.

\- Je ne sors pas avec des gens. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

\- Je vois. Je… Je ne pense pas être capable de juste coucher avec toi, continua Lexa. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu proposes. Mais, je ne pense pas être à l'aise pour me contenter de ton cœur. Aussi magnifique soit-il. Je vais avoir besoin de plus.

\- Je ne te proposai rien de tel. J'ai beaucoup trop d'estime pour toi et notre amitié pour te proposer ça. Je tenais juste à te dire les choses honnêtement. Même si j'en ai très, très, très envie. Toi et moi, ça ne devrait pas se faire.

\- Ok, répondit sèchement Lexa.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas paraître brusque, mais le retournement de situation que venait d'effectuer la blonde la surprenait.

\- Lex'… Je te promets que ça n'a absolument rien avoir avec toi. Je… Je ne suis pas prête à offrir plus. Et, je ne veux vraiment pas te perdre.

\- T'inquiète pas Clarke. Je m'en remettrais.

Après tout, elle venait tout juste de divorcer. Sa vie se remettait tout juste en place. Se précipiter dans les bras de la première femme qui se présentait à elle n'était pas une bonne idée. Même si cette femme était Clarke. C'était probablement pour le mieux, essaya de se convaincre Lexa pour masquer sa déception.

\- Est-ce qu'on est cool ? Toi et moi, ça va aller ?

\- Ouais. On se voit pour Thanksgiving comme prévu.

\- Vous venez toujours que pour le dessert ?

\- Yep. Roan tient à sa tradition. On vous rejoint dès la fin de notre repas.

\- Cool.

\- Cool.

\- Bon. Je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi.

\- Ouais, répondit Lexa. J'ai pas mal de boulot…

\- Okay. Rentre bien, alors.

C'était gênant. Lexa la salua une dernière fois avant de se dépêcher de partir. Un fois chez elle, elle jeta son sac dans un coin de la péniche et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

\- Et merde… murmura-t-elle.

Lexa venait de se faire évincer avant même que leur histoire puisse commencer. Elle était confuse. Elle avait du mal à mettre des mots sur toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti le temps de ce weekend. Une chose était pourtant limpide : 10 ans s'étaient écroulés mais ses sentiments pour la jolie blonde n'avaient pas changé.

* * *

Je sais. Je sais. Mais ça ne pouvais pas être si simple... Tout n'est pas à jeter ! Ya du contenu qui fait plaisir nan ?

Petite information, j'avais fini le chapitre 10 et 11, mais mon ordinateur les a perdu... Je recommence en essayant de faire au plus vite. Désolé...


	10. I'll be there for you

Bonjour tout le monde :D

Sans plus attendre, un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à Imdweil pour son merveilleux travail.

(Sorry si je n'ai pas répondu à vos commentaires, je ne me rappelle plus si c'est le cas ou non ... )

* * *

Octavia ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait de se réveiller. Son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné pourtant, une force dont elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'origine venait de la tirer de son sommeil. Ce n'était pas juste. Pour un jeudi matin de vacances, elle avait le droit et l'obligation de profiter de chaque seconde de sommeil. Bientôt, quand son fils ou sa fille sera né, elle n'aurait plus cette chance. Elle venait de s'engager dans 18 ans sans véritable nuit de repos. Elle devait profiter de chaque seconde tant qu'elle pouvait.

Une longue journée attendait le vice-principal. Elle se repositionna doucement gardant les yeux fermés pour essayer de se rendormir quand elle sentit le bras de Raven passer autour de sa taille et ses lèvres le long de sa nuque. Voilà l'explication logique de son réveil. Raven ne dormait plus. Et quand Raven était réveillée, Octavia se devait de l'être aussi. C'était un classique de sa femme qui détestait rester au lit en étant la seule consciente.

\- Rae… Je suis fatiguée.

\- Je sais… mais j'ai faim.

\- Tu sais où est la cuisine non ?

Raven grogna légèrement avant de se coller un peu plus au dos de sa compagne. Elle passa sa main sous son t-shirt et caressa doucement les abdos d'Octavia.

\- J'ai envie d'un smoothie. Tu n'irais pas m'en chercher un par hasard ?

Octavia ouvrit les yeux et se retourna. Elle regarda l'horloge avant de retomber en arrière en soufflant.

\- Il est 6h30 ! Tu veux vraiment que je parte à la recherche d'un smoothie à 6h30 un jour où j'ai le droit de dormir un peu plus ?

\- Oui ? répondit incertaine la future maman.

O' mourrait d'envie de remonter la couette au-dessus de sa tête et d'oublier la requête absurde de son épouse. A la place, elle se glissa avec difficulté hors des draps et commença à s'habiller. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à dire non à Raven. Depuis qu'elles étaient ensembles, elle se pliait en quatre pour satisfaire le moindre caprice de l'ingénieur. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, O' avait pour mission de faire tout ce qui pourrait rendre heureuse Raven même pour quelques secondes seulement. S'en était ridicule mais elle ne pouvait pas résister à ce désir de faire sourire la jeune femme à chaque occasion qu'elle avait. Et depuis que sa compagne était enceinte c'était encore pire. Tout comme les demandes que Raven pouvait lui faire. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Octavia parcourrait la ville à n'importe quelle heure pour répondre aux envies toujours plus folles de la femme qui portait son premier enfant.

Heureusement, Polis était une ville de pêcheur. Les habitants de la ville avaient des heures très matinales ce qui avait obligé les commerces, et notamment les cafés à ouvrir plus tôt qu'à la normal. Après avoir enfilé un jogging et un sweet à capuche, Octavia se dépêcha de sortir de leur appartement à la recherche du café ouvert le plus proche. Etant le jour de Thanksgiving, ce ne fut pas si facile. La plupart des endroits où elle allait habituellement était fermé pour la journée. Elle dû traverser la ville jusqu'au port pour trouver le saint Graal.

En rentrant chez elles, elle fut surprise de trouver l'appartement silencieux et encore obscure. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa femme de rester au lit, seule, une fois qu'elle était réveillée. Octavia poussa la porte de la chambre et souffla.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

Raven s'était réinstallée confortablement au centre de leur lit, les yeux fermés elle semblait s'être rendormi.

\- J'ai ta boisson.

\- Mets-la au frais et vient te recoucher, murmura Raven en lui faisant de la place.

\- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime.

\- Je sais.

Malgré ses plaintes, Octavia obéit à sa femme et se glissa derrière elle pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. C'était dans cette position qu'elle était la plus heureuse. Elle ne se lasserait jamais d'avoir la femme qui avait bouleversé sa vie collée à elle, de sentir le battement de son cœur se synchroniser avec ceux de sa compagne, caresser sa peau et se sentir enfin entière et en sécurité. L'ancienne joueuse ne remercierait jamais assez Clarke et l'univers d'avoir mis Raven sur son chemin. Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans elle. C'était fou. Cette histoire lui était tombée dessus sans qu'elle s'y attende. Et c'était devenue la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu. La seule qui comptait. La dernière qu'elle aurait. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle vieillirait aux côtés de cette pile électrique brune, ce génie dans ce corps de déesse.

\- Tu réfléchis trop fort ça m'empêche de dormir, râla son épouse dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à me réveiller ! rigola O' en passant ses mains sur le ventre arrondi de Raven.

\- On voit clairement que tu m'as mise en cloque maintenant ! dit la femme enceinte.

\- Yep. Tu es presque à 6 mois c'est normal.

\- Je vais devenir énorme et ne plus ressembler à rien.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, murmura Octavia en commençant à embrasser la nuque de sa partenaire.

Raven pencha légèrement la tête en arrière pour donner plus d'espace à Octavia pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Tu auras toujours envie de moi tu crois ?

\- J'ai toujours envie de toi, répondit Octavia.

La jeune femme en profita pour remonter ses mains le long du corps de sa femme, caressant avec délicatesse ses seins qu'elle savait de plus en plus sensible. Raven gémit doucement. Octavia n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir.

\- Tu ne sais même pas à quel point c'est difficile d'être à côté de toi quand je ne peux pas te toucher, continua le vice principal en commençant à se frotter légèrement contre la brune dans ses bras.

Octavia descendit l'une de ses mains et la glissa sous le léger sous-vêtement que portait sa femme.

\- Tu es belle, intelligente, drôle, je pense à toi constamment.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, lâcha Raven en se tournant légèrement pour que ses lèvres puissent trouver celle d'Octavia.

Les doigts de l'ancienne joueuse trouvèrent leur place dans l'intimité de sa partenaire.

\- Et toi laisse-moi travailler et profite.

/

Clarke était en train de paniquer. Et pas juste un petit stress lui donnant légèrement chaud. Non, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. La vrai avec les palpitations, les larmes et le sentiment d'être incompétente. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir organiser le repas de Thanksgiving chez elle cette année ? D'habitude, toute la bande se rendait chez Monty pour manger un délicieux repas cuisiné à partir des produits de la ferme. Jordan était adorable et mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur et Harper organisait le match traditionnel. C'était toujours une journée réussi. Cette année, Clarke avait choisi de le faire à la maison parce que ces amis n'étaient pas disponibles. C'était avant de réaliser qu'elle devrait cuisiner et occuper tout le monde. Octavia avait proposé d'aider en faisant les courses. Ce qui avait semblé être une bonne idée se relevait désastreux. Raven et sa femme étaient en retard. Cela faisait une demi-heure que la blonde les attendait pour pouvoir commencer à cuisiner. Sans elles, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ce qui avait fini par la faire craquer et céder complètement à la panique. Madi dormait encore, Octavia, Raven et la nourriture étaient portées disparues et les autres invités seraient là dans… 3h ! ça sentait la catastrophe.

Au moment où elle attrapait son téléphone pour appeler une énième fois ses meilleurs amies, la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir.

\- Yo Griff ! Octavia à 7 tonnes de bouffes pour toi, mais elle ne veut pas que j'aide à porter !

\- Vous étiez où ? J'ai rien pu commencer ? demanda Clarke énervée.

\- Ma femme est enceinte, elle a des envies folles en ce moment, répondit O' en lâchant au sol les premiers sacs.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, tu es rentrée de ta course à l'heure. C'était ton envie insatiable de mon corps qui nous a mis en retard, rigola Raven.

\- Vous êtes en retard car vous vous envoyez en l'air ? Super. J'espère que ça en valait le coup.

\- Tu n'en as même pas idée !

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Elle attrapa les courses et se mit à vider les sacs vérifiant qu'il ne manquait rien. Quand elle fut rassurée, elle lança un tablier à O' et la pria de venir l'aider.

\- Tu as besoin que je fasse quelques choses ? demanda la future maman.

\- Que tu restes le plus loin possible de ma cuisine.

\- Va t'asseoir sur le canapé et repose-toi, dit O'.

\- Allez Griffin, je peux aider !

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu mettes le feu à ma maison. J'y tiens.

\- Je ne suis pas si nulle…

\- Tu as fait exploser notre micro-onde dans notre chambre, lui rappela Clarke.

\- Et, réussi à bruler de la soupe, continua O'.

Raven croisa les bras frustrés par leur réponse. Et, en même temps, elles n'avaient pas tort. C'était une véritable catastrophe en cuisine, même quand elle y m'était toute la meilleure volonté du monde.

\- Tu peux réveiller Madi si tu tiens vraiment à faire quelques choses, proposa la blonde ravie de se débarrasser de cette tâche.

\- Yes ! Réveiller l'ours polaire ! Tu as un sceau d'eau ?

\- Evite de nous l'énerver pour le reste de la journée.

Pas de sceau, Raven se contenta de sauter sur la jeune femme qui dormait profondément.

Clarke entendit les protestations de sa petite sœur jusqu'à ce que son ancienne colocataire lui propose d'aller manger des gaufres sur son compte. La blonde savait que la bataille était gagnée dès qu'un petit déjeuner offert venait de rentrer dans la discussion. Madi sortit une demi-heure plus tard et attrapa une tasse de café qu'elle but très rapidement avant de réclamer ses gaufres.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est le repas le plus gros de l'année. Ne vous gavez pas ! cria Clarke avant qu'elles sortent.

\- Oui maman !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à ses fourneaux. Heureusement pour elle, Octavia n'avait pas le même talent que sa femme, ou du moins son manque de talent. Les deux amies cuisinèrent ensemble en chantant au son de la radio.

\- Ne comptes juste pas sur moi pour mettre mes mains dans les entrailles de la dinde…

\- Je gère cette partie.

\- Bien.

Clarke fut surprise. Elle aurait cru qu'Octavia se serait jetée sur l'occasion d'être seule avec elle pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Depuis leur conversation chez la jeune femme, Clarke n'avait pas évoqué Lexa à son amie. Elle savait que celle-ci mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant, la brune attendit presqu'une heure avant de se lancer.

\- Vu que tu ne comptes pas m'en parler de toi-même, je vais demander…

\- Je me demandais quand tu le ferais, la coupa Clarke.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être curieuse. Je suis inquiète pour ma meilleure amie. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle finisse seule avec 25 chats, c'est beaucoup trop cliché.

\- O…

\- En plus, tu es beaucoup trop belle pour ça.

Clarke dut se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au plafond. Son amie était toujours dans l'excès.

\- Alors, tu craches le morceau ?

\- On a discuté et on s'est mise d'accord.

\- Ok... D'accord sur quoi ?

\- Sur ce qui était possible entre nous, et sur ce qu'on voulait.

\- Tu peux me donner plus de détails que je comprenne si je dois sauter de joie ou non ?

\- Je me retiendrais si j'étais toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? râla O'.

\- On a juste parlé honnêtement. Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre, mais je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un. Je… Je ne suis pas en état d'avoir une relation sérieuse. Lexa a compris.

\- Sex Friends ça ne tiendra jamais.

\- Je sais. Et, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Alors ce sera Friends, sans le sexe, sourit nerveusement Clarke.

Octavia se mordilla la lèvre. Clarke était si dur avec elle-même. Elle connaissait son amie. Elle savait qu'une des raisons de ses peurs de l'encagement était parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas « digne » d'être une petite amie. En tout cas pas celle d'une personne comme Lexa. Elle s'était toujours dévalorisée. Oui, elle avait fait des erreurs, oui elle avait souffert et fait souffrir des gens, mais ces mauvais choix et ses fautes n'étaient rien comparé à la personne qu'elle était vraiment.

\- Clarke …

\- S'il te plaît O', n'insiste pas.

\- Je n'allais pas le faire. Je veux que… Tu es brillante et belle. Tu es drôle et remplie d'amour, de compassion et de bonne volonté. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à l'admettre encore. Et ça me tue que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte de toi-même, mais je compte bien de le faire ressentir jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives.

La blonde sourit légèrement. O' avait toujours eu les bons mots pour la faire se sentir bien.

\- Je te laisse tranquille pour cette fois, mais on en reparlera !

\- Bien sûre O'. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que tu sois si investie dans ma vie amoureuse ?

\- Ton manque de vie amoureuse tu veux dire ?

\- Nanana, répondit Clarke à court de répartie pour cette fois.

Raven et Madi rentrèrent peu après. Elles installèrent la table pendant que le repas prenait doucement forme. Indra et Gaïa furent les premières à arriver. Lincoln et Jasper ne tardèrent pas non plus. Tout le monde avait hâte de passer la journée ensemble à rire et surtout dévorer le repas.

/

\- Aden ! Vient regarder ton père frire la dinde ! cria Roan en sortant de la maison.

Lexa qui était en train de couper les légumes se tourna vers sa sœur, les yeux horrifiés.

\- Frire la dinde, sérieusement Ahn ?

\- C'est une recette de famille. Le seul moment de l'année où il est content de cuisiner. Je ne pouvais pas le priver de ça…

\- Je te préviens, l'année prochaine, on va manger chez les Griffin !

Anya se retint de sourire. Elle avait bien vu que depuis son retour sa sœur était redevenue très proche de Clarke.

\- Tu peux bien te passer de ta petite amie le temps d'un repas !

\- Ahah, tu es hilarante.

\- Je sais ! C'est un trait de famille que tu n'as pas reçu apparemment.

Lexa finit de découper ce qu'elle avait devant elle avant de pousser l'assiette vers sa sœur. Elle attrapa une serviette et après s'être essuyé les mains, elle sortit de la maison en soufflant. Elle savait que sa sœur ne pensait pas à mal, mais ce n'était pas le jour pour plaisanter sur ce sujet. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Clarke lors de leur dernière conversation, elle n'aimait pas spécialement le résultat. Embrasser la blonde lui avait fait un bien fou. Cela lui avait permis de retrouver des sensations humaines qu'elle ne pensait plus vivre. Après son accident, après le départ de Costia, elle s'était vidée de toute émotion humaine. Embrasser Clarke lui avait rendu le goût et l'envie de partager cette passion avec quelqu'un. C'était avant de se faire rejeter et de se rappeler combien l'indifférence et le rejet pouvait faire mal. Depuis ce jour-là, Lexa essayait de faire bonne figure mais elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait le penser. La blonde l'avait chamboulé.

Du bout du pied, Lexa attrapa le ballon qui traînait près de l'entrée et se mit à marcher en jouant avec. Elle avança jusqu'au fond du jardin, où l'un des nombreux ruisseaux de la ville le traversait. La joueuse se mit à faire quelques jongles pour se dégourdir les jambes et l'esprit. Elle fit passer la balle d'un pied à l'autre, d'un genou à sa tête, de sa poitrine à son talon, répétant des gestes techniques mécaniquement afin d'éviter de penser à tous les problèmes qui la tracassait.

\- Maman a réussi à te faire fuir ? Ou c'est l'odeur immonde de la friteuse de papa ? demanda Aden en arrivant près d'elle.

\- Tes parents sont de sacrés numéros.

\- M'en parle pas ! C'est la galère de vivre avec eux ! Humiliation h24 avec ces deux-là.

Lexa sourit. Elle lança le ballon vers son neveu et s'installa au sol, les genoux relevés sur sa poitrine pour regarder l'eau tranquille du fleuve bouger. Aden attrapa la balle mais ne se mit pas à jouer. Il s'approcha de sa tante et s'assis à côté d'elle.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'étais content que tu sois revenue ? Et pas seulement parce que tu enlèves un peu la pression de papa et maman sur moi, rit le jeune garçon.

\- Je suis contente d'être là aussi A'.

\- Tu… ça ne t'a jamais manqué ? Polis, tes amis, nous ?

Lexa se tourna légèrement vers Aden et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Être loin de ta mère et toi c'était ce qu'il y avait le plus dur. Même avec vos visites deux fois par an. Ce n'était pas assez.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne rentrais pas plus souvent ? demanda son neveu intrigué.

\- Je… J'en sais rien pour être honnête. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de revenir. J'étais en train de vivre mon rêve. J'étais probablement plus égoïste que je le pensais. Mais tu m'as manqué Aden, plus que tu peux le croire, je t'assure. Depuis qu'Anya t'a ramené à Londres alors que tu étais encore tout petit, tu es devenu ma personne préférée au monde, tu le sais ?

Aden sourit malgré lui. Sa tante le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises. Petit, il la croyait sans hésiter. Il était si fier que la star du foot, la personne la plus cool qu'il connaisse, lui dise ça. En grandissant, il avait réalisé que ce n'était probablement pas vrai. Pourtant, ça lui fait toujours autant chaud au cœur de l'entendre. Lexa était clairement la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde sans compter ses parents. Il était ravi qu'elle soit enfin là, à la maison, avec lui.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu fais la tête ? demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Être adulte ça craint.

\- Je croyais que c'était l'adolescence la période ingrate de la vie ? rigola Aden.

\- Certes ! Mais ça ne s'arrange pas toujours en vieillissant. Tu as toujours autant de problèmes mais avec deux fois plus de rides.

\- J'avais oublié que tu avais déjà un siècle, se moqua le garçon.

\- Tu traînes trop avec ta mère. Je n'aime pas ton humour, souffla Lexa.

\- Si je trainais trop avec elle je ne plaisanterais pas sur ton âge mais sur ton béguin pour Miss Griffin.

Lexa releva la tête surprise. Anya n'avait pas osé en parler avec son fils quand même ? Ou était-elle si évidente ? Elle était probablement moins subtile qu'elle le pensait. Ne voulant pas trop rentrer dans le sujet avec son neveu, Lexa préféra lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- On parle de nos coups de cœurs pour les Griffin maintenant ? Dans ce cas, comment va Madi ?

Le jeune home leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

\- Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi.

\- Je sais, t'es pas encore assez doué pour ça. Mais ça n'enlève pas que tu sois amoureux d'elle !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu comptes l'inviter au bal de Noël ?

\- Je ne t'écoute plus.

\- Je peux t'aider ! Je gère plutôt pas mal niveau fille tu sais ?

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu as tout juste 5 ans âge mental, lâcha Aden en se levant.

Lexa se dépêcha de le suivre en rigolant.

/

Raven ne cessait de rire à toutes les histoires embarrassantes qu'Indra pouvait raconter sur ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître pendant les dures années ingrates du lycée. L'ancien coach s'en donnait à cœur joie maintenant qu'ils étaient tous en âge d'en rire.

\- Madi, est-ce que je t'ai déjà félicité pour ton match le soir du homecoming ?

\- Je pense ? Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de recommencer, ria la jeune femme.

\- Ton jeu était vraiment au niveau. Tu méritais de marquer ses deux buts avec toute l'énergie que tu as donné.

\- On était tellement fière de toi, continua Clarke.

\- J'espère que Lexa va continuer à te donner un rôle plus offensif, ça marche clairement, reprit O'.

\- Lexa avait l'air pour quand je lui ai parlé à la fin du match. Elle n'en revenait pas elle non plus.

\- Depuis quand tu parles au coach après les matchs ? demanda Madi surprise.

\- Mads, tu sais très bien que Lexa et moi on est de vieilles amies ?

\- Il y a un temps où elle était plus que ça ! fit remarquer la maman de Gaïa.

\- Pardon ? demanda Madi.

\- Tout le monde était au courant ? demanda Octavia en riant.

\- Vous êtes prof maintenant, vous savez bien qu'on est au courant de tout, continua Indra.

\- Tu veux dire que…, Madi ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle se tourna vers sa soeur qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Tu aurais dû les voir à 16 ans, il n'y en avait pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Je n'ai jamais vu deux adolescentes si peu douées l'une avec l'autre. Ta sœur rendait ma capitaine d'équipe complètement inutile à chaque fois qu'elle venait regarder l'entraînement.

\- Dis -moi que j'ai mal compris, lâcha Madi en passant sa main sur son visage.

Toute la table rigola devant le malaise des deux Griffin. Clarke avait les joues plus que rouge alors que Madi cherchait désespérément à se fondre dans la table.

\- Le coach et toi ? Sérieusement.

\- Il ne sait jamais rien passé entre nous, voulu se défendre Clarke.

\- Parce que Lexa est partie avant, commença Raven. Sinon ça aurait été un vrai teenage Dream pour citer notre Katie Perry nationale !

\- No… Non non non, continua Madi.

\- Si vous saviez combien d'argent vous m'avez fait gagner. Ton père était persuadé que l'une de vous finirez par faire le premier pas. Voyant comment Lexa devenait inutile quand tu étais là, je pariais toujours contre vous.

\- Papa pariait sur ma vie amoureuse ?

\- Ce que vous ne savez pas Indra, c'est qu'il y a eu bisou ! Et, presque rencard !

\- C'est un cauchemar, continua Madi dans son coin.

\- Hourra ! Je pensais qu'elles finiraient toutes les deux seules et tristes à l'allure où elles allaient.

\- On peut changer de sujet ? demanda Clarke les joues en feu.

\- Sérieusement Clarke. Mon coach.

\- On était au lycée Madi ! Il y a prescription !

Raven s'apprêtait à renchérir quand elle croisa le regard noir de son ami. Message reçu. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler des retrouvailles endiablées.

\- Je vous ai dit que Madi avait reçu une lettre de l'équipe nationale ? se dépêcha de lancer sa grande sœur pour changer définitivement de sujet ?

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Gaïa.

\- Clarke ! On n'était pas censé en parler…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? se dépêcha de demander sa meilleure amie. Ils t'ont appelé ?

\- Non, ils voulaient juste que je sache que j'avais attiré leur attention. Ils organisent toujours un stage en été pour les 14-17 ans. Ils sélectionnent un tas de joueuses.

\- Ce n'est pas si vrai. Ils en choisissent 23 dans tous les pays, rectifia Indra.

\- Ma meilleure amie va devenir une star !

\- Ce n'est pas encore fait. C'est qu'une lettre d'information, ça ne veut pas dire que je serai prise. C'est pour ça qu'on avait décidé de ne pas en parler !

\- Qu'en pense le coach ? demanda Octavia.

\- Qu'il va falloir que je donne tout.

\- Elle a assez confiance en tes chances, précisa Lincoln. Je ne suis pas censée le dire, mais si elle devait parier entre Ontari et toi, c'est sur ton nom qu'elle jouerait.

\- Tu sais que tu me fais beaucoup penser à elle, avoua Indra. Et pas seulement car vous jouez au même poste. D'ailleurs, elle ne jouait pas encore milieu offensif quand elle était dans l'équipe. Mais vous avez la même lecture de jeu, la même compréhension et vous prenez les mêmes initiatives. Et, je ne te parle pas hors du terrain. Je n'ai jamais vu personne aimer autant le foot qu'elle avant que je te rencontre toi.

\- Si je pouvais avoir la même carrière ça ne me dérangerait pas, rigola Madi.

Indra ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée raisonna.

\- En parlant du loup, lâcha Clarke en se levant.

L'arrivée des Kings / Woods relança les festivités. A sa plus grande joie, personne n'osa parler de la relation ambiguë que pouvait avoir Lexa et qui surprit la blonde, elle était prête à rentrer en duel avec Raven ou Octavia si l'une d'elles osaient en parler en la présence du coach.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'après cette journée, Clarke ne serait plus capable de regarder une part de tarte de la même manière. Elle n'en avait jamais autant mangé de sa vie. Surtout après qu'Anya ai rapportée la sienne. Toutes les 30 minutes, quelqu'un lui proposait si elle voulait un nouveau morceau, et faible, elle disait toujours oui. Son ventre était sur le point d'exploser quand Roan assit tout le monde devant le match de football américain. Lexa n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cette tradition, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce sport. C'était le cas d'une grande partie de la population de la pièce, excepté Lincoln, Raven et Roan, tout le monde avait grandi ou vécu en côtoyant le vrai foot. Aden, Madi et Gaïa en profitèrent pour s'éclipser et firent dehors ce que les ados de leur âge faisaient, alors que le reste des invités se resservirent un verre de vin et continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Malgré les protestations de Clarke, Lexa et Anya débarrassèrent ce qu'il restait de la table avant de les rejoindre.

Octavia tint jusqu'à la mi-temps avant de pousser Lexa à organiser son match de foot traditionnel. Elle n'en pouvait plus des longs jeux ayant aucun sens. Elle aimait encore moins sachant que c'était censé être le sport préféré des américains. Jasper et Roan préférèrent rester devant la télé, mais le reste de la troupe sortie dehors. Raven était spectatrice, Octavia ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix, et Indra prit le poste d'arbitre répétant qu'elle était devenue trop vielle pour courir après une balle. Faire les équipes fut compliqué. Clarke ne tenait pas à jouer mais Lexa la força. Et pour équiper les forces, elle la prit dans son équipe afin de créer un petit désavantage. Lincoln et Aden les rejoignirent alors qu'Octavia, Anya, Madi et Gaïa devenait leurs adversaires.

Anya et Octavia n'étaient clairement pas là pour « jouer », elles voulaient gagner. C'était l'une des rares occasions où elles pouvaient prendre leur revanche. Dès le début du match, Anya pressa l'équipe adversaire pour réussir à passer. Grâce à un beau une-deux avec Octavia, elle se retrouva très vite en position de tir. Aden n'eut aucun mal à récupérer le ballon.

\- Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça maman !

Le garçon relança sur Lincoln, qui fit passe à Lexa juste avant que son ancienne petite-amie essayer de le tacler. Quand Lexa avait la balle c'était pratiquement impossible de lui reprendre. Malgré sa blessure et son manque d'entraînement, elle restait une joueuse ayant évolué au plus haut niveau. Anya ragea en voyant avec qu'elle facilitait elle se déplaçait sur le terrain. Lexa n'était, cependant, pas là pour gagner à tout prix ou faire le show. Elle était là pour s'amuser. En arrivant devant Madi, elle fit une passe à Clarke alors qu'elle aurait pu dribbler la jeune fille sans trop de difficulté. La sœur ainée des Griffin aurait préféré se faire oublier. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle n'avait jamais vraiment chopé le virus du foot transmis par son père. Elle appréciait ce sport, mais elle préférait le regarder qu'y participer. Notamment parce qu'elle était incapable de jouer. Anya lui piqua la possession sans aucun mal. Et, ce fut le cas à chaque fois que Clarke recevait le ballon. L'avoir dans son équipe était un gros désavantage. Mais, Lexa ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et continuait à lui passer le ballon. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que le plus important c'était de donner tout, ne pas baisser les bras et profiter de la sensation que procure la balle entre ses pieds.

Madi marqua le premier but grâce à une frappe de loin qu'Aden loupa de peu. Et grâce à son centre, Octavia fit une reprise de voler impossible à arrêter pour le jeune garçon. Anya était aux anges. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait des chances de battre sa sœur. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, lui retirer ce petit sourire que Lexa abordait toujours après l'avoir battu. Le jour semblait enfin être arrivé.

\- Si vous voulez gagner, il va falloir arrêter de me passer le ballon ! lâcha Clarke.

\- Naah, je préfère qu'on perdre ensemble. Pas vous les gars ? demanda Lexa.

Lincoln et Aden voyaient le match de la même manière. Même s'ils auraient adoré remettre Anya et Octavia à leur place, le foot était avant tout un jeu d'équipe.

Lincoln marqua leur premier but sur une tête, beaucoup trop haute pour que Gaïa l'arrête. Cela redonna l'énergie que son équipe avait perdu après avoir encaissé deux points.

Bien que Lexa n'était pas spécialement là pour gagner, elle profita de son duel contre sa grande sœur pour lui rappeler qui menait sur le terrain. Avec une facilité déconcertante, elle s'amusa à faire tourner Anya, glissant la balle autour d'elle pour que l'ainée de Woods ne puisse pas lui piquer. Le coach fit une feinte de passe, avant de continuer son chemin. Anya, laissée dans le vent, usa toutes ses forces pour la rattraper et tenta un tacle glissé. Malheureusement, elle arriva quelques secondes en retard, touchant la cheville de sa sœur. Lexa ne tomba pas au sol mais se mit à sautiller sur place pour faire passer la douleur. Sans hésiter Indra siffla faute, et Anya ne protesta pas. Elle voulait remporter le match, mais pas à tout prix. Blesser sa petite sœur n'était pas l'un de ses objectifs.

Lexa profita du coup de pied arrêté pour égaliser. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter sur un coup franc direct.

Tout aller donc se jouer sur un but en or. La partie avait déjà commencé il y a beaucoup trop de temps, il était temps d'y mettre fin. Octavia passa très près du cadre avec une frappe de loin dont elle est spécialiste et qui avait permis aux Night Bloods de prendre l'avantage à plusieurs reprises sur leur adversaire. Madi, aussi, fut très près de mettre fin au match grâce à un centre transformé sans le vouloir en tir. L'équipe d'Anya voulait gagner.

Lincoln récupéra le ballon après un bel arrêt d'Aden et s'avança le plus possible sur le terrain avant de faire une passe en profondeur à Lexa qui venait de prendre de la vitesse. L'ancienne joueuse passa Anya grâce à un petit pont parfaitement exécuté. Octavia lui donna un peu plus de fil à retordre, notamment grâce à sa vitesse, mais grâce à un coup de rein, elle prit l'avantage sur son adversaire et continua. Elle leva le regard à la recherche de Lincoln ou de Clarke. Son ami n'avait pas suivi, alors que Clarke bien en avant, était trop loin, Madi aurait le temps de récupérer la passe. Elle préféra continuer et se retrouver face à face avec la star de son équipe. Madi était coriace. Elle ne lâchait jamais rien. Aujourd'hui, même si ce n'était qu'un petit jeu de balle dans son jardin près du lac, elle avait la chance d'affronter la meilleure joueuse au monde, et de lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle n'allait pas perdre sa chance. Lexa dut reculer un peu à la recherche d'une faille. Madi suivait tous ses mouvements. Elle était fière don son élève, même si celle-ci était en travers de son chemin. Elle finit par se décider et profita d'un léger recul pour tenter une frappe, elle n'était pas si loin, elle avait ses chances. Madi tendit sa jambe à la dernière seconde, déviant la balle, qui avec force arriva aux pieds de Clarke. Gaïa était au sol, pensant arrêter le tir de Lexa. Sans réfléchir, la blonde tapa de toutes ses forces. Le ballon roula doucement entre les deux arbres qui servaient de cage.

\- Naaan ! cria Anya en se jetant au sol.

La grande sœur y avait vraiment cru pour une fois. Lexa, le sourire aux lèvres, couru prendre Clarke dans ses bras et la souleva du sol en la faisant tourner doucement.

\- Tu disais quoi déjà ? Qu'on ne devait ne pas te faire jouer ? rigola Lexa avant de la poser au sol.

Clarke rayonnait. Ses mains étaient posées sur les épaules de son amie, leurs deux corps encore très proches après l'étreinte. La blonde fixait Lexa dans les yeux ne sachant que dire. Peu de chose, encore moins de personne arrivait à lui faire ressentir ce sentiment de sécurité qui la touchait quand elle était si près de la brune.

\- Je rêve où ma Clarke vient de marquer un but ? demanda une personne lointaine.

Clarke se dégagea de Lexa, surprise par le commentaire. Elle avait reconnu cette fois si familière rapidement, mais ce n'était pas possible.

\- Maman ? souffla-t-elle.

Madi fut la première à sortir de son état de choc.

\- Maman ! cria la jeune femme en courant rejoindre sa mère en haut des escaliers menant à la terrasse.

Le sourire sur le visage, Abby Griffin accueilli sa fille à bras ouvert. L'adolescente se jeta sur elle, l'entourant le plus possible. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient parlé, Abby lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne serait de retour qu'au bout des trois prochains mois. Et, jusqu'à la semaine dernière, le docteur le pensait vraiment. Elle n'avait pas prévu de rentrer si tôt, mais quand l'occasion c'était présentée, elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Ses filles lui manquaient beaucoup trop depuis quelques temps. Il était temps de rentrer.

Raven fut la deuxième à venir saluer son mentor. Après avoir demandé la permission, le docteur passa sa main sur le ventre arrondi de sa collègue. Elle n'en revenait pas que sa protégée et Octavia, la petite fille qu'elle avait vue se transformer en jeune femme forte et indépendante aux fils des ans, allaient être mamans ensemble. C'était inattendu et parfait à la fois.

Clarke prit son temps avant de remonter. Elle chercha la main de Lexa et entremêla leurs doigts afin d'avoir un support. Bien qu'elle soit contente que sa mère soit saine et sauve à la maison, leur relation n'était plus la même depuis la mort de son père. Principalement car Clarke avait dû soutenir Abby et tout le reste de la famille au dépend de son propre chagrin et deuil.

\- Ma belle, souffla le docteur en passant ses mains autour du visage de Clarke avant de la serrer contre elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'ainée.

\- Une opportunité de rentrée. Je l'ai saisi, je voulais voir mes deux merveilles, sourit Abby en cherchant Madi pour lui prendre la main.

\- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir…

\- Et gâcher la surprise ? demanda Madi. Nan. C'est parfait comme ça.

Madi se rapprocha un peu plus de sa mère. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait peur de s'éloigner et de la voir repartir aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

\- Lexa Woods dans mon jardin ? Je ne pensais pas revoir ça un jour.

\- Bonjour Madame Griffin. Bon retour chez vous.

Abby prit un peu de distance avec ses filles pour venir saluer la brune correctement. Elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'Octavia, mais elle savait à quel point Lexa avait compté pour son mari.

\- Tu es si… Adulte !

\- C'est ce que fait 10 ans de plus, rigola le coach.

\- Et si on allait manger une part de tarte supplémentaire ? proposa Raven.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui dirai non, dit Abby en récupérant la main de Madi.

Les invités voulurent laisser Abby et ses filles seules pour profiter de leurs retrouvailles, mais le docteur refusa. Être à la maison signifiait être entouré de ses amis et des amis de ses filles. Cela avait toujours été le cas. A la place, elle pria Lexa de lui parler de Madi et de ses performances. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir manqué les premiers pas de sa fille dans l'équipe, et espérait bien pouvoir se rattraper. Indra la meilleure amie de son défunt mari en rajouta. Elle lui expliqua à quel point Jacob serait impressionné. Et, insista sur la ressemblance avec Lexa et la saison qui avait mené les Night Bloods à leur premier titre de champion. Clarke resta un peu en retrait. Laisser Madi être le centre de l'attention lui convenait. Premièrement parce qu'à ses yeux, sa petite sœur était exceptionnelle, mais aussi, car cela lui enlevait un peu de pression des épaules. Elle pouvait commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait le retour de sa mère à Polis, et ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

\- Je crois que j'ai une vidéo de l'époque qui devrait vous plaire ! lâcha Abby. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir déjà montré aux filles. Je vais la chercher. Elle va plaire à tout le monde ! (c'est Abby qui parle dans la deuxième phrase ? Si c'est le cas, fusionne avec la première)

En se levant ce matin, Lexa ne s'attendait pas revivre une partie de son adolescence. Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, elle était assise sur le canapé du salon des Griffin, comme elle avait pu l'être de nombreuse fois, mais au lieu de regarder un film avec ses amies, elle se retrouvait devant un vieux match filmé des tribunes par son ancien coach.

Il s'agissait du match du Homecoming lors de sa dernière saison. L'équipe était encore invaincue. Elle l'était resté jusqu'à la finale d'ailleurs.

 _Houu, vous avez vu ça ?_ demanda la voix de Jacob derrière la caméra. _La feinte de Woods était spectaculaire, vous avez déjà vu des joueuses aussi douées si jeune ?_

Lexa serra la mâchoire en entendant le père de Clarke parler d'elle. L'objectif de la caméra était pointé sur le terrain, on ne le voyait pas, mais entendait ses commentaires tout en suivant une Lexa Woods beaucoup plus jeune sur le terrain.

\- Je confirme, tu es toujours aussi sexy en maillot, rigola Raven en voyant sa femme à l'écran.

\- Je me rappelle de ce match, l'un des meilleurs de la saison ! On a déchiré toi et moi, capitaine, ce soir-là !

 _Buuuut !_ cria le coach. _Une passe en profondeur parfaitement délivrée par notre capitaine à notre attaquante de choc. Rien à faire face à cette frappe de Blake._

\- _Ça c'est ma meilleure amie !_ cria la version plus jeune de Clarke.

 _Jacob tourna la caméra pour montrer les gradins en folie._ _Clarke était juste à côté de sa mère, debout en train de crier pour encourager son amie de toujours._

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec elle. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux plus longs étaient accrochés de manière décontractée faisant retomber plusieurs mèches le long de son visage. La brune se rappelait parfaitement avoir eu envie de remonter à plusieurs reprise ses mèches rebelles avant de créer un contact avec la blonde. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais osé, mais elle avait passé du temps à fantasmer sur ces petits contacts qui auraient pu mener à des premiers baisers. Elle avait toujours été trop lâche pour véritablement tenter le coup.

 _Octavia est en feu ce soir ! Le doublé ! rigola le père de Clarke en filmant la célébration du deuxième but. Vous avez vu ce but ? Encore une fois servi par Lexa._

Cette fois-ci Lexa s'en rappelait, ce but avait été élu plus beau but de la saison. Lexa était à l'origine du centre qui avait mené O' à réussir le geste parfait.

 _Balle aux pieds près de la ligne de corner, à quelques mètres des cages, Lexa avait trouvé Octavia dans la surface de réparation. La jeune femme avait assez de place mais peu de temps pour organiser son tir. Elle avait décidé sans trop y réfléchir de tenter la retournée. La gardienne surprise n'avait pas pu lire la trajectoire du ballon qui avait fini en pleine lucarne. Octavia couru vers le centre du terrain avant que toutes ses coéquipières se jettent sur elle. C'était rare de voir de tel geste, surtout dans une compétition lycéenne._

\- Rien ne pouvait arrêter le duo Blake / Woods, fit remarquer Octavia.

\- Vous avez gagné la saison suivante sans moi, précisa Lexa.

\- Ouais, mais on a perdu quelques matchs. Ce n'était pas aussi clair aussitôt dans la saison, commença Indra. Après ce match, tout le monde se doutait que vous seriez championnes.

 _Et de trois. Coups du chapeau ! commenta le coach. Mais qui va arrêter ce duo infernal ?_

 _Le troisième et dernière but de la rencontre venait encore une fois du pieds de l'attaquante. Cette fois-ci, Lexa avait mené l'attaque, mais à la dernière seconde, quand la défenseuse se jeta sur elle, elle fit une passe en retrait avec son talon à O' qui venait d'arriver. Le projectile fila droit dans le filet. Octavia se jeta dans les bras de son capitaine le point en l'air._

 _Jacob Griffin retourna la caméra pour se filmer, lui et sa fille. C'était mal cadré et prit de beaucoup trop près, mais le sourire lumineux du père de Clarke était au premier plan._

\- _Vous avez vu ça ? Trois buts de votre meilleure amie, et trois passes décisives pour Woods. Vous en pensez quoi jeune Clarke._

\- _Que le championnat est à nous ! cria l'adolescente avant de se pencher en avant pour embrasser son père sur la joue._

 _Sans rien rajouter, Clarke partit en courant vers le terrain pour venir féliciter sa meilleure amie. Elle sauta sur O' sans prévenir la faisant tomber au sol en rigolant. Jasper et Monty arrivèrent à leur tour et prirent le relais._

\- _Pour tout ce qui regarde cette vidéo dans un futur proche, continua Jacob. Vous venez d'assister à la naissance d'un prodige. Octavia Blake a été performante, mais est-ce que vous avez vu le jeu de la 14 ? 3 passes décisives, de la vitesse, du dribble, est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous parler de sa précision ? Nah, les stats parlent d'eux-mêmes. Je suis sûre qu'à l'heure où vous regardez ce documentaire, Lexa Woods est la meilleure joueuse au monde. Je ne peux pas croire autre chose. Cette fille, c'est le futur de notre sport._

Lexa passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, émus par les déclarations de son mentor. A cette époque, devenir joueuse professionnelle était qu'un rêve peu réalisable. Il y avait des milliers de petites filles croyant elles aussi avoir leur chance. Personne n'avait cru en elle comme Jacob Griffin l'avait fait. Il avait passé des heures supplémentaires, loin de ses deux filles afin de passer le plus de temps possible à entraîner Lexa. Il s'était levé le matin plus tôt, et était renté plus tard le soir, rien que pour que cette adolescente à qu'il ne devait rien du tout, puisse avoir une infime chance de toucher les étoiles. Elle lui devait tellement.

Clarke, sentant l'émotion prendre le dessus chez son amie, posa sa main sur son épaule. Lexa détourna le regard de l'écran pour regarder la jeune femme lui sourire. Cela la calma aussitôt.

 _La caméra changea une nouvelle fois de direction. Clarke s'éloignait de sa bande pour aller féliciter Lexa. Le capitaine passa ses bras autour de son amie et serra en fermant les yeux. Jacob zooma légèrement pour capturer ce moment de complicité entre les deux jeunes filles. Les mains de Lexa caressèrent doucement le dos de la blonde. On entendit rire Monsieur Griffin derrière l'objectif._

\- _Prends ça Indra. D'ici peu tu vas me devoir 30 dollars !_

L'écran de la télévision devint noir en même temps que les rires dans la salle s'élevèrent. Lexa rougit en comprenant ce que le père de famille venait d'insinuer. Apparemment, elle n'était vraiment pas subtile à 17 ans. Tout le monde dans la pièce savait qu'elle était amoureuse de la jolie blonde.

\- Ce n'était pas une blague alors ? souffla Madi. Naaaan !

\- Prescription Madi ! Prescription. C'était, il y a dix ans. N'est-ce pas Lex' ?

Lexa se concentra pour paraître le plus crédible possible.

\- Ouais ! J'étais ado. On était ado. T'as vu le but d'Octavia ? Tu crois qu'avec Emori c'est jouable, changea de sujet la joueuse.

Et si personne n'osa dire quelques choses, aucun des invités étaient dupe. Anya leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper son fils par les épaules.

\- Si un jour tu as un problème de fille… ne va pas voir ta tante, elle est sans espoir, chuchota l'ainée.

/

Après le moment émotion, tout le monde avait bu un verre à la mémoire de M. Griffin. Et, naturellement, Lexa et les autres avaient fini par partir pour laisser du temps aux filles de se retrouver. Elles avaient besoin de ce moment à trois pour se reconnecter. Lexa avait suivi sa sœur chez elle pour récupérer des restes. Roan avait crié victoire quand sa belle-sœur avait avoué que sa dinde immonde, était loin d'être immonde et serait parfaite pour son sandwich du lendemain. Elle resta faire quelque partie avec Aden avant de décider de rentrer à pied pour éliminer les deux dernières parts de tartes qu'elle n'aurait absolument pas dû manger, mais dont l'appel avait été trop grand. Lexa marcha en repensant aux images qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui. M. Griffin lui manquait terriblement. Et pendant sa vie à l'étranger, elle avait souvent pensé à lui. Ils avaient parlé par mail plusieurs fois, mais jamais il avait évoqué sa maladie. Lexa avait été si choqué d'apprendre sa mort qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le courage de rentrer pour l'honorer. Elle s'en voulait terriblement.

La brune n'était pas prête à rentrer au bateau. Le soleil était en train de se coucher mais l'air n'était pas encore trop froid. Elle fit un détour par la plage, espérant que sentir le sable entre ses orteils la détendrait. Elle fut surprise de reconnaître une silhouette blonde assise seule sur le sable.

Clarke était perdue dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur le bleu de l'océan qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Lexa jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se pose à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de passer du temps avec ta mère et ta sœur ?

\- Je les laisse prendre de l'avance. Madi en a plus besoin que moi, répondit doucement le professeur en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi ton cas ?

\- Je peux attendre un peu. Et, on a l'habitude maintenant.

Lexa replia ses jambes et posa ses bras sur ses genoux. Elle savait que Clarke évitait le sujet. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait insister, aider la blonde à s'ouvrir, ou laisser tomber. Après tout, leur histoire de famille ne la regardait pas.

\- Tu veux parler de ce qui te dérange ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua la jeune femme.

\- A quel point je viens de me discréditer auprès de ta sœur avec cette vidéo ? demanda Lexa pour changer de sujet.

\- Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre comment c'est possible. Et, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça, rigola Clarke.

\- Super. Je sens que l'entrainement lundi va être top.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle trop est traumatisée pour en parler au reste de l'équipe.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas. De toute façon, tu as raison, c'était il y a dix ans. On a tous été ado. J'espère que mes filles sont assez intelligentes pour comprendre ça.

\- Si tu savais comment Raven et Indra se sont acharnées sur moi aujourd'hui, sourit la blonde. Et après ton départ, ma mère y a mis son grain de sel. Personne ne nous pense capable d'être amie.

\- Aden et Anya sont aussi au taquet. Mais, j'ai la parade idéale pour mon neveu, sourit Lexa.

\- Tu penses qu'elle marcherait sur Raven ? demanda intéressée Clarke.

\- Je ne pense pas. Sauf si Raven est secrètement amoureuse de Madi…

\- Pardon ?

\- Les Woods ont toujours eu un faible pour les Griffin apparemment, dit le coach.

Clarke s'était retournée vers son amie, surprise.

\- Madi est trop jeune pour avoir un copain, souffla-t-elle.

\- Elle a 16 ans !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Trop jeune ! Elle ne va pas sortir avant au moins c'est… 18 ans ? 21 ans ?

\- Je n'en serai pas si sûre, rigola Lexa. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre d'Aden. C'est un Woods, il est pire que moi !

La blonde sourit.

\- J'ai une bonne dizaine d'année pour m'y faire alors. Il ne risque pas de faire le premier pas avant.

\- C'est petit ça miss Griffin, souffla Lexa en poussant légèrement Clarke par l'épaule.

Le professeur se concentra à nouveau sur le bruit des vagues, et l'étendue d'eau devant ses yeux. Elle aurait aimé penser que l'immensité de l'océan aurait calmé ses pensées. Elle était venue pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'impliquait le retour de sa mère, et faire taire les voix dans sa tête.

\- Elle partira bientôt de toute façon, souffla Clarke.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ou ce que tu espères, demanda Lexa comprenant directement où voulait en venir la jeune femme.

\- Ça change quelques choses ? Le résultat est le même.

\- Tu voudrais qu'elle reste ?

La blonde prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Instinctivement, elle allait répondre que non. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle après tout, Madi et elle se débrouillaient très bien.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Clarke. Je suis contente qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Et, j'aimerais qu'elle reste parce que Madi a besoin d'elle mais… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit heureuse ici.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'elle ? demanda Lexa.

\- J'ai surtout besoin qu'elle tienne le coup le temps qu'elle reste. Je ne pourrai pas revivre le chaos de la dernière fois.

Lexa secoua la tête. Elle savait que cela pouvait être dur de vivre avec des personnes si proches de la dépression. Elle avait réussi à faire fuir Costia. Elle avait vu comment Anya avait souffert. Savoir que Clarke avait vécu les mêmes difficultés avec sa mère lui faisait mal au cœur.

\- Tu sais que je serai toujours là si tu veux discuter mais tu ne crois pas que c'est avec ta mère que tu devrais en parler ?

\- Probablement, répondit la blonde sans détourner son regard de l'eau.

Le soleil avait presque disparu à l'horizon, il ne restait que le dessus d'une boule orange. Elle passa les mains sur son visage avant de se relever d'un bon.

\- Tu aimes les nems, lâcha-t-elle en tendant la main à Lexa encore sur le sable.

\- Comment tu peux penser à sa avec tout ce qu'on s'est avalé.

\- C'est thanksgiving, on ne trouvera pas d'autre resto que les chinois, répondit Clarke.

\- J'en déduis que tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

\- Naaah, je vais plutôt aller voir un film. J'ai pas assez faim pour un chinois. Salé ou sucré ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Lexa qui n'avait pas compris le sens de la question.

\- Pour le pop-corn, salé ou sucré ?

\- Clarke… Va voir ta sœur et ta mère.

\- Lex', je comprends ce que tu essayes de faire et c'est adorable. Nos problèmes ne vont pas se régler si vite. Surtout si je ne sais absolument pas ce que je dois lui dire. Alors, tu as deux options, sois tu rentres chez toi, te calle devant un film nul à la télé en buvant ton thé en solitaire… Ou…

Clarke fit une petite pause, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ou, tu viens avec moi voir Shazaam, on peut partager le pop-corn, c'est moi qui offre.

Et sans rien rajouter, elle vit un demi-tour sur elle-même et se mit à marcher en direction du cinéma.

Lexa voulait la laisser partir. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu, et l'aider à comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas bien avant d'avoir parlé à sa mère. Elle voulait aider Clarke, et non la suivre dans son déni. Mais qui essayait-elle de convaincre ? Elle était parfaitement incapable de dire non à Clarke.

\- Attends ! cria Lexa en la rattrapant.

Clarke resta silencieuse mais glissa sa main dans celle de la brune en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Yep, pas de doute, Lexa avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

Soooo... Abby is back. A votre avis qu'est-ce que ça va bien pouvoir changer ?

Moins de Clexa aujourd'hui, et ça risque d'être le cas dans les 2 prochains chapitres, l'un de vos commentaire m'a donné envie de travailler leur relation avec les autres personnes. Et, je prépare aussi un chapitre 100 % flashback. Malheureusement, je suis en retard, et avec le bug de mon ordi, je n'ai toujours pas réécrit le chapitre 11. Et j'ai un petit blocage sur le prochain chapitre. Je vais ce que je peux pour qu'il soit prêt au plus vite. Merci de votre patiente, vous gérez ! Je vais faire en sorte que ça vaille le coup, promis !

Ps : suis-je la seule à n'avoir aucun répit émotionnel avec cette série ? Entre le saison 6 et twitter, il n'y a pas une semaine où the 100 me laisse tranquille mdr. Rollercaster émotionnel. J'ADORE.

A bientôt.


	11. Remember the Name

Bonjour à tous !

Alors, je ne suis pas médecin, je ne suis pas sage femme, je ne parle pas d'expérience. J'ai lu et posé des questions aux concernées que je connais, mais c'est tout, alors on oublie pas que c'est une fiction, et si les détails de la grossesse ne sont pas réalistes, réalistes, désolé, mais tant pis !

Voila :D Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les deux dernières semaines depuis Thanksgiving avaient filé à une allure étonnante. Le championnat avait repris, et malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, Lexa continuait à y consacrer 97% de son temps. Elle voulait vraiment aider les adolescentes de Polis High à décrocher ce titre. L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui avait été intense. Il ne restait que très peu de match avant l'annonce officielle des qualifiés pour les PlayOff. Lexa n'avait pas à s'inquiété, les Night Blood était déjà admis, mais elle attendait avec impatience leurs adversaires durant les huitièmes de finals.

Malgré tout, elle devait prendre du temps pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait accepté que Raven passe faire quelques tests. Elle n'avait pas vraiment espoir, mais la jeune prothésiste avait su se montrer convaincante. Après tous, peut-être pourrait-elle jouer à nouveau grâce aux inventions innovantes de la future maman. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre ?

\- Yo, Lexa ! Tu es par-là ?

La brune se leva de son bureau pour rejoindre la pièce principale. Raven était devant la porte d'entrée, elle portait dans sa main une grosse valise noire.

\- Je t'avais dit de m'appeler de la voiture que je porte ton matériel !

\- Je suis enceinte et non handicapé ! se plaignit Raven.

\- Va dire ça à ta femme qui m'a menacé quand elle a su que tu reprenais le boulot alors que le médecin vient de t'arrêter.

\- J'ai épousé une drama queen. C'est qu'un petit examen de rien du tout, une heure max. Et le médecin ne voulait pas m'arrêter, Octavia a insisté à cause des petites contractions que j'ai eue hier.

Lexa ne répondit pas mais se dépêcha de rejoindre son amie et de lui prendre la valise des mains. Octavia était peut-être excessive, mais Lexa tenait à ce que sa tête reste accrochée au reste de son corps.

\- Pourquoi tu es trempée ? demanda le coach en remarquant les cheveux mouillés de la brune.

\- Tu n'as pas vu le temps ? C'est l'apocalypse dehors.

Lexa approcha de la fenêtre pour observer ce qu'il se passait dehors. La météo avait changé drastiquement depuis la fin de l'entraînement quelques minutes plus tôt. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort et la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes.

\- Heureusement qu'on est à l'intérieur, lâcha Lexa en se retournant. Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

\- Déshabille-toi Woods.

Une fois en tenue, short et brassière de sport, Lexa se laissa faire. Raven avait une vingtaine d'électrodes à poser. Elle commença par ceux surveillant son activité cardiaque, puis descendit sur son abdomen avant de calculer l'activité musculaire de cette zone et enfin, elle s'assit sur le sol pour entourer le genou blesser de Lexa de différents types de capteurs.

\- Okay, aide-moi à me relever, je commence à peser une tonne, rigola l'ingénieur en tendant sa main.

Lexa l'attrapa et la tira à elle pour lui donner la force qui manquait à ses jambes pour se redresser. Raven agrippa aussitôt le banc à côté d'elle pour se maintenir. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla pour éliminer la douleur qu'elle venait de ressentir en se levant.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Lexa.

\- Ouais… Juste une contraction. Elles sont assez forte aujourd'hui.

\- Okay, on laisse tomber. Je te raccompagne.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Le docteur a dit que c'était normal.

\- Des contractions à quoi… six mois ? C'est normal.

\- Toutes les grossesses sont différentes mais oui on peut avoir des contractions bien avant d'accoucher. Et puis, vu que c'est une grossesse médicalement assistée, il y a des chances que j'accouche à 8 mois. Mes contractions sont proportionnelles.

\- N'essaye pas de me perdre avec du vocabulaire que je ne comprends pas. Tu me le dis si ça ne va vraiment pas, d'accord.

\- Yep, Chef ! Allez, au boulot.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Raven donna des ordres bien précis à Lexa pour récolter toutes les données dont elle avait besoin pour faire son diagnostiques. La joueuse s'exécuta sans peine. Elle avait fait des tests d'endurance, de force et de souplesse beaucoup plus éprouvant que celui-ci. Alors qu'elle était en train de terminer les 15 minutes de tapis de course, la porte de la salle de sport s'ouvrit.

\- Oh la vache ! C'est l'apocalypse dehors.

\- Luna ? demanda Lexa surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- On n'était pas censé s'entraîner ? Je suppose avec ce temps qu'on ne pourra pas toucher au ballon, mais je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être des exos en salle à me faire faire.

\- Oh merde… J'ai complètement oublié d'annuler. Raven avait besoin de me faire faire quelques exercices.

\- T'inquiète, on a qu'à reporter à demain soir ?

\- Puisque tu es là, ça te dérange si je joue un peu avec toi ? demanda Raven. Ça m'aiderait à mieux comprendre les besoins de Lexa si je pouvais les comparer ses résultats à une athlète du même niveau.

Luna n'hésita pas une seconde et retira son haut pour que Raven puisse y coller ses électrodes. Si Lexa avait trouvé les exercices faciles, Luna les survolait sans même y réfléchir, c'était une promenade de santé pour une joueuse encore active de son niveau. Malgré ses réussites, Lexa vit tout de suite la différence, alors qu'elle grimaçait sur certains étirements, ou qu'elle devait forcer sur ses changements de direction, chassant la douleur comme elle pouvait, Luna ne bronchait pas. Cela ne pouvait que confirmer ce que les médecins n'avaient cessé de lui répéter, elle ne pourrait plus jamais jouer comme avant. Raven, aussi douée soit-elle, ne pourrait rien y faire.

\- Ok, on s'arrête pour aujourd'hui. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour analyser le tout.

Lexa attrapa son polo de coach et l'enfila avant de rejoindre Luna pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau.

\- Merci, souffla son ancienne coéquipière avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Demain si le temps n'a pas changé on s'entrainera à l'intérieur, j'ai des exercices sur le tapis balle aux pieds qui risquent de te donner du fil à retordre.

\- Bien coach !

Luna se rhabilla à son tour et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- C'était pour quoi ses tests au juste ?

\- Raven voulait voir si elle avait du matériel compatible avec ma blessure.

\- Tu pourrais rejouer si c'était le cas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Probablement pas.

\- Pourquoi tu es si négative ? demanda la joueuse

\- Sur une échelle de 0 à 10, tu as trouvé ça dur à quel point aujourd'hui ?

\- Autour de.. – 5, rigola Luna. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la préparation de est 300 fois pire.

\- Exactement ! Pourtant, mon genou m'a fait mal assez souvent, souffla Lexa.

\- Je suis désolée…

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'habitude de voir ce regard sur le visage des gens quand elle parlait des douleurs de son genou. Elle n'était pas là pour leur pitié, ou même leur compassion. Elle s'était faite à l'idée et voulait avancer maintenant. Elle se leva vers le mur opposé où son ancien maillot était accroché à côté de celui d'Octavia ainsi qu'une photo des deux équipes de chaque côtés.

\- Regarde nos têtes, rigola Luna. On était encore des bébés.

\- Des bébés ayant gagnés le championnat d'Etat, rigola Lexa. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que vous l'aillez gagnés sans moi l'année d'après. Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Lex… Alors qu'on gagnait le championnat du jouait la ligue de champions avec Chelsea.

\- Tu veux dire que je perdais en ligue des champions.

\- Oui, pardon. J'ai oublié que tu ne l'as gagné que l'année d'après ! souffla Luna. Tu sais que c'est la coupe la plus prisée du foot ? Et qu'en jouant au US, très peu d'entre nous ont la chance d'y avoir participé ?

\- Je –

\- J'ai une bonne, une moyenne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la coupa Raven. Je commence par la mauvaise ?

Lexa hocha la tête pour seule réponse.

\- La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'aujourd'hui, il n'existe pas encore de prothèse te permettant de récupérer toute la mobilité de ton genou. J'ai déjà plein d'idée pour en créer une nouvelle mais le temps de la construire et qu'elle soit commercialisée, ça va prendre minimum un an, voire plus.

\- Ok.

\- La bonne nouvelle c'est que ta perdre de mobilité n'est pas si grande. Il y a très peu d'écart entre tes résultats et ce de Luna. Tu as fait un travail formidable sur ta rééducation.

\- Tu es en train de dire que Lex pourrait reprendre le jeu ? demanda Luna.

\- Ce qui me conduit à la moyenne nouvelle… Oui. Si tu le souhaite vraiment tu es en capacité de reprendre une activité sportive intensive. Malheureusement, ton cartilage est mort, les risques de te reblesser son beaucoup plus grande que pour une joueuse normale. Et que malgré ta capacité à jouer, tu risques d'avoir assez souvent mal au genou. J'ai élaboré un fluide qui soulage pas mal les douleurs articulaires, je peux te faire une injection, pas besoin de nouvelle opération. Mais, ce n'est pas une solution miracle. Si tu décides à reprendre ta carrière, tu dois être sûre de réussir à supporter la douleur après chaque entrainement et match. C'est à toi de voir.

Lexa resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Pour elle sa carrière était fini depuis ce fameux match. Tous les médecins avaient été d'accord. Les risques étaient trop grands. Raven venait de confirmer ses risques et de mettre en avant tous les inconvénients à reprendre sa carrière. Mais, elle lui avait ouvert une petite porte remplie d'espoir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Lexa remarqua les tremblements de son amie. Elle prit Raven par le bras et la soutient du mieux qu'elle put alors que la future maman soufflait doucement.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va Raven ?

\- Ouais, ouais… Rien d'insurmontable. J'ai juste un peu plus de contraction que d'habitude aujourd'hui, mais le docteur n'est pas inquiet.

\- Je te raccompagne, lâcha Lexa. On continuera notre discussion sur ton canapé avec l'un des thés naturels sans goût qu'Octavia t'a acheté.

Raven acquiesça. Ce n'était probablement rien de grave, mais depuis ce matin, elle se sentait beaucoup moins en forme qu'à son habitude. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

\- Vous irez nulle part, lâcha Luna son téléphone à la main. On vient de passer en alerte rouge tempête. Aucun véhicule ne doit circuler. On conseille de rester enfermé.

Lexa et Raven s'approchèrent de la seule fenêtre de la salle pour regarder dehors. En effet, dans la rue, la scène était assez inquiétante. Il y avait de plus en plus d'eau et le vent arrachait les branches le plus fragiles des arbres.

\- Dis-moi que tu as quelques choses à manger ici, râla Raven.

\- Des barres de céréales ?

\- Super. Vraiment, Super.

/

 _Votre attention s'il vous plait, tous les professeurs et leurs élèves sont attendus dans la cafétéria. Nous vous demandons de rester calmes et de respecter les consignes de sécurité transmisses. Les cours sont annulés pour le reste de la journée._

Quand la voix de Kane arrêta de raisonner dans la classe, Clarke souffla. C'était le moment de canaliser ses élèves et leurs peurs. Elle leur fit signe de rester assis, pendant qu'elle regardait ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. Voyant les autres classes commençant à sortir, elle se concentra pour se rappeler du protocole à adopter.

\- On est bien d'accord, il n'y a pas d'absent aujourd'hui ? demanda Clarke en revenant à son bureau pour vérifier sa liste. Qui d'entre vous possède un téléphone portable ?

Tous les élèves de la classe levèrent la main.

\- Bien, vous avez le droit de les allumer exceptionnellement et de prévenir vos parents du confinement dans le lycée. Qu'ils n'essayent pas de venir vous chercher, nous fermons toutes les portes jusqu'à la fin de l'alerte.

Sans rien dire, la classe s'exécuta.

\- On reste calme. On va aller se regrouper dans la cafétéria. Ne vous mélangez pas avec les autres classes tant qu'on ne vous donne pas l'autorisation.

\- Il se passa quoi au juste ? demanda l'un des élèves.

\- Une petite tempête va survoler Polis. On se regroupe le temps qu'elle passe. Vous rentrerez chez vous juste après.

Clarke et ses élèves quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre les autres. La salle était bondée. Malgré qu'il s'agisse d'une petite ville et d'un petit lycée, on comptait jusqu'à 500 jeunes scolarisés.

La blonde fit signe aux adolescents de se poser autour de deux tables libres et de rester silencieux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Octavia ou Madi des yeux. Elle fut surprise de tomber sur le visage de sa mère.

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Hey, chéri ! J'étais venue boire un café avec Marcus avant de rester bloqué avec vous.

\- Tu sais si ça va durer longtemps ?

\- D'après la météo, on devrait pouvoir partir vers 15h30.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle devait tenir sa classe un peu plus de deux heures. La blonde commença à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre ses élèves, ne sachant que dire à sa mère. Depuis son retour, la communication était difficile. Abby faisait des efforts et essayait vraiment d'ouvrir le dialogue avec sa fille ainée. Clarke n'était toujours pas prête à faire le nécessaire. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire. Ses émotions étaient trop mélangées pour qu'elles puissent avoir une discussion posée et raisonnée.

\- Tu as vu Madi ? demanda Abby l'air inquiète.

\- Non, pas encore. Elle avait histoire normalement. C'est les classes les plus éloignées, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

En apercevant Octavia, Clarke fit signe à son amie de les rejoindre. Elle avait besoin d'information mais surtout de ne plus être seule avec sa mère. Elle avait beaucoup de mal avec ces têtes à têtes.

\- Hey ! souffla Octavia. Je viens d'avoir un sms de Raven, mon obstinée de femme est coincée au gymnase avec Lexa au lieu d'être à la maison. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'écoute jamais !

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux beaucoup trop têtues, sourit Clarke.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien pour elle et le bébé, continua le docteur.

\- Tu sais comment on doit s'organiser ? demanda la blonde.

\- Juste maintenir le calme. Les élèves peuvent se mélanger une fois que le comptage des effectifs est sûr. D'ici, une petite demi-heure on va commencer à distribuer des bouteilles et de quoi grignoter. Et, ils peuvent utiliser leur portable pour s'occuper, et des livres vont être prêtés.

\- Okay, donc, on contrôle juste le volume et on rassure ?

\- Exactement !

Clarke acquiesça avant de retrouver vers ses élèves pour donner les nouvelles consignes. Les jeunes semblaient presque ravis d'être bloqués au lycée sans avoir cours.

\- Miss Griffin ?

\- Aden ?

\- J'ai envoyé un message à ma mère comme vous l'aviez recommandé, mais je n'ai pas de nouvel de Lexa par contre. Vous savez où elle est ?

\- Coincé au Gymnase avec Raven. Ne t'inquiète pas elle est en sécurité.

Le jeune garçon sembla soulagé. Clarke fut touché par le soupir de soulagement qu'il laissa échapper. Elle avait la chance d'enseigner l'art à Aden depuis plus d'un an maintenant, elle était très attachée à l'adolescent qui montrait un très grand potentiel. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé très mature, aimable et concentré. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun lien génétique avec sa tante, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. C'était sûrement parce qu'Anya les avait tous les deux élevés de la même manière.

\- Et Madi ! s'écria le garçon en voyant son amie arriver.

La jeune femme salua rapidement sa sœur avant de prendre amicalement Aden dans ses bras. Clarke fut surprise. Ça sœur n'avait jamais été très tactile. Habituellement elle se contentait d'un signe de la main, ou d'un check. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu prendre quiconque dans ses bras pour un câlin de bonjour. Les mots de Lexa concernant les deux adolescents lui revinrent en tête. Le coach avait vu clair dans leur petit jeu. Clarke n'était pas sûre d'aimer ça. Voir Madi grandir était très difficile pour elle. La voir tomber amoureuse, et potentiellement avoir le cœur briser, ne réjouissait pas le professeur. Mais elle ne pouvait contrôler la vie de sa petite sœur, et malgré son envie de la protéger, elle savait que Madi devait vivre ses expériences. Aden semblait être un gentil garçon. Madi aurait pu faire pire. Clarke avait définitivement fait pire. Bien pire.

\- Gaïa monte un tournois, tu viens ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Pour qu'elle nous humilie encore ? Qui peut être si forte en blind test, sérieusement ? rigola Aden.

\- Tu auras cas faire l'artiste torturé en dessinant dans ton coin, mais j'ai besoin d'un témoin si je finis enfin par la battre, lâcha Madi en le tirant par le bras.

\- Ne vous éloignez pas trop !

\- Oui oui maman, souffla la benjamine des Griffin.

/

\- Tu déconnes ?! lâcha Raven.

\- Nop. Je te promets, Ellen n'est pas aussi sympa qu'elle le paraît. Quand elle a invité l'équipe tout le monde était mal à l'aise, finit Luna.

\- Mais… On dirait un petit sucre d'orge bleu et blond, souffla l'ingénieur. Je…

Raven s'arrêta, posant une main sur son ventre. Elle se concentra pour reprendre son souffle avant de laisser sa tête tomber en arrière contre le mur. Les trois femmes s'étaient installées sur les tapis de la salle de sport, et discuter de leur expérience pour passer le temps.

\- Rae… C'est bizarre quand même toutes ces contractions.

\- Je sais, finit-elle par admettre. Mais vu qu'on est coincée et qu'on ne peut rien y faire, je préfère ne pas m'inquiéter. J'irai voir le doc dès que la tempête se termine.

\- Tu veux qu'on te change les idées comment ? demanda Lexa.

\- Des histoires embarrassantes sur Clarke. Maintenant !

\- J'en ai plus sûre O…

\- Yep, mais Clarke m'a déjà fait un bon historique, rigola Raven. Et, elle se connaissent depuis toujours, tu ne pourras pas la battre.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'embarrassante sur Clarke… C'était plutôt moi qui était ridicule, sourit Lexa. Au lycée Clarke était plutôt… calme, posée.

Luna ne put retenir un petit rictus faisant retourner les deux visages vers elle.

\- Pardon. Dès fois j'oublie que tu n'as pas connu la phase « Wild Clarke ».

\- Comment ça ?

\- Disons que pendant son année de terminale, elle a su se lâcher. Même O' avait dû mal à la suivre, précisa Luna.

\- Ça ressemble plus à la Clarke que j'ai rencontré à la Fac, rajouta la future maman.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? demanda Luna. Je pourrais te parler de la fois où elle a perdu sa virginité sur le siège arrière de ma voiture mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça plaise à Lexa…

Non en effet, le coach n'avait aucune envie d'entendre cette histoire. L'une des raisons pour laquelle Luna et elle n'avaient jamais été proche au lycée était leur relation avec la blonde. Lexa avait toujours était jalouse de son ancienne partenaire.

\- De toute manière je la connais déjà celle-là, souffla Raven. On a un peu abusé du « Je n'ai jamais » durant nos soirées.

\- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire ! rigola Luna.

\- Pas moi… Dès fois je regrette de ne pas être aller à la fac.

\- J'échange nos places quand tu veux, précisa Luna. A part les soirées, que tu as dû avoir même en passant pro à 17 ans, tu n'as pas loupé grand-chose.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as rencontré le prince Harry ?

\- Et la reine, compléta Luna.

\- A peine 5 secondes, précisa Lexa. Mais oui. Juste après la victoire en champions league. J'ai été plus impressionnée quand j'ai dîné avec Michelle Obama.

\- Tais-toi. Sérieux ?

\- Yep, juste après la coupe du monde.

\- On ne s'éloigne pas un peu du sujet ? demanda Luna. Si tu veux, j'ai une bonne histoire sur Lexi !

\- Balance, sourit Raven.

\- Ok. On avait… 16 ans je crois. On était toutes les deux dans l'équipe, mais Lexa n'avait pas encore récupéré le brassard de capitaine. On venait de gagner un match à l'extérieur et comme d'hab on avait bravé le couvre-feu pour célébrer ça ensemble. Clarke était là car le coach Griffin l'emmenait toujours. On jouait à action ou vérité et O a défié Lexa de traverser le couloir en sous-vêtement.

\- Je croyais que ce qu'il se passait à Boston restait à Boston ? râla Lexa en se rappelant de cette fameuse soirée.

\- Chut, je veux savoir la suite.

\- Lexa a refusé. Bien évidement. Sauf que comme toujours, Clarke a su la faire changer d'avis. Elle s'est déshabillée, et a commencé à défiler dans le couloir. Prise au jeu, elle a même voulu en faire un peu trop en frappant aux portes des chambres.

\- Elle était censée n'être occupées que par les joueuses de l'équipe !

\- Sauf qu'elle avait oublié que M. Griffin dormait aussi dans ce couloir. Clarke essaya de l'arrêter quand elle vit Lexa frapper à la porte de son père, mais trop tard. Tu aurais vu la tête de Lex'… Elle s'est décomposée. Elle est rapide mais je ne l'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite de toute notre vie. Elle est rentrée dans notre chambre en se jetant littéralement à l'intérieur pour se cacher.

Lexa passa les mains sur son visage en rigolant. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle avait osé participer à un jeu avec Octavia et les autres. Le traumatisme était resté gravé longtemps. Sur le coup, même aussi timide qu'elle fut, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle avait la chance de montrer à Clarke qu'elle pouvait être drôle et sûre d'elle, tout en mettant en avant ses abdos déjà bien dessinés pour son jeune âge. Cela avait eu l'effet contraire. Elle s'était encore ridiculisée, et pas qu'auprès de Clarke, mais de son père aussi, sans oublier devant le reste de son équipe qui lui a fait vivre une misère lors de tout leur déplacement pendant presque 1 ans. Elles avaient arrêté de se moquer de Lexa qu'une fois que celle-ci était passée capitaine.

\- Allez-y riez sur le dos de la pauvre et jeune Lexa qui ne voulait qu'impressionner une jolie fille…

\- J'aurais tellement aimé te connaître au lycée. J'aurais pris un malin plaisir à te torturer ! lâcha Raven en rigolant.

\- On s'éloigne un peu du sujet ! fit remarquer Lexa. Je veux bien en savoir un peu plus sur « Wild Clarke ».

\- Certes ! Ok, je commence. Je l'ai surprise avec l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes, sous la douche, parce qu'elle était trop impatiente pour fermer la porte. Je suis rentrée pour la faire chier, pensant qu'elle serait solo… Ce n'était pas le cas, rigola Raven.

\- Je l'ai vu vomir sur Bellamy le jour du bal de promo juste après qu'il soit élu roi…

\- Je l'ai vu faire la même chose sur son prof de peinture à l'huile !

\- On parle de la même Clarke ? demanda Lexa.

\- Je te l'ai dit, la terminale c'était sauvage.

\- Si seulement on savait ce qui s'était passé juste avant que Clarke se métamorphose ? demanda ironiquement Raven en regardant sa nouvelle amie.

Lexa refusait de croire que son départ ait joué un quelconque rôle dans le changement de comportement de la blonde. Elle avait juste grandi et pris de l'assurance. Elle avait trouvé la façon de s'épanouir. Ce n'était pas rare de voir des adolescentes changer. Et puis, au fond, Clarke était restée la même, elle avait juste pris plus d'assurance et décidé de lâcher un peu prise. Il n'y avait rien de mal ou de surprenant à cela. Lexa n'y était pour rien du tout.

\- Allez Lexa, admet que la chronologie marche assez bien ! lâcha Raven.

\- La crise d'ado tu connais ? Ça coïncide aussi.

\- Sauf que Clarke à 27 ans maintenant, et sa vie sentimentale est tout aussi désastreuse qu'à la fac.

\- Coïncidence. Il y a bien eu un truc en Clarke et moi. Et oui, sur le moment ça nous a touché. Je l'ai blessé, je le sais. Mais, je n'ai rien avoir avec ses choix. Clarke… Clarke aime la vie qu'elle mène. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé de rectifier mes torts récemment mais… les relations sérieuses ne l'intéressent tout simplement pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Raven était perplexe. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle avait été là pour réconforter son amie quand la liaison avec son professeur marié s'était écroulée. A ce moment-là, Clarke était plus qu'intéressait par du sérieux. Elle lui avait même parlé de mariage et du non de ses futurs enfants. Clarke avait peur, et elle ne se sentait pas assez digne d'être aimé, et ça depuis le lycée. Tous ses échecs, pas seulement celui avec Lexa, mais Luna, Bellamy, Miller… précisément toutes ses relations précédentes avaient conditionné le refus de l'engagement que vivait son amie.

\- Okay, moi aussi j'ai une question, lâcha Luna. Je n'ai jamais osé te la poser mais, c'était il y a plus de 10 ans alors… Et puis, on est coincé ensemble, autant en profiter. Est-ce que ta jalousie à l'époque a joué un rôle dans ma non-progression dans l'équipe ?

\- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Quand tu es partie, je sais que tu as conseillé à la coach de nommer Octavia capitaine alors que j'étais censé recevoir le brassard. C'était par jalousie ?

\- Non. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai eu du mal à t'apprécier hors du terrain parce que Clarke t'avait choisi et que comme tout le monde le sait j'étais démesurément amoureuse d'elle. Mais, je n'ai jamais recommandé O' plus que toi. Le coach m'a demandé mon avis. Je lui ai dit qu'O avait plus de niaque que toi, elle saurait motiver les troupes. Mais, je lui ai aussi fit remarquer que tu étais plus réfléchie, que tu ne te laissais pas submerger par tes émotions et qu'on avait tout autant besoin de motivation que de sérieux et de constance pour gagner une deuxième fois le championnat. Elle avait fait son choix seule.

La réponse semble satisfaire son ancienne partenaire.

\- Si je dois être parfaitement honnête, commença Luna. J'étais jalouse de ta façon de jouer, de ce que pensait les autres de ton jeu, et de ne pas être capitaine. Être avec Clarke, c'était une petite revanche personnelle, pour la première fois on m'avait choisi à ta place.

Le silence s'installa entre les trois femmes. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées coincées ensemble, c'était la première fois que l'ambiance semblait lourde.

\- On est ici depuis longtemps ? finit par demander Raven.

\- Tout juste 45 minutes…

\- Et, on sait comment ça va dehors ?

\- Etant donné que je n'ai plus de réseau, je pense que la situation n'a pas changé…

\- Je vais voir, lâcha la future maman en se levant.

\- Nan, Rae j'y vais, commença Lexa.

\- T'inquiète pas je….

Raven s'arrêta net en sentant son pantalon se mouiller. Alors qu'elle se tenait au mur avec son bras droit, elle baissa les yeux. Elle avait les pieds dans une flaque qu'il n'était pas là quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Rae….

\- Non. Non. NON, NON, NON.

\- Raven, je crois que…

\- Non. Non. Non. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Tu viens de perdre les eaux.

\- Non. Il me reste presque 3 mois entiers.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, lâcha Lexa en venant la tenir. Les grossesses comme la tiennent sont souvent prématurées.

\- De quelques semaines ! Pas de trois mois. Je ne peux pas avoir….

Raven referma la main sur le poignet de Lexa chassant sa contraction. La coach attendit de sentir son amie relâcher la pression avant de l'aider à s'asseoir. Luna, qui était partie en courant voir si la situation extérieure s'était améliorée, revint le regard inquiet. Apparemment, il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

\- Tout va bien se passer, murmura Lexa.

\- Je viens de perdre les eaux au milieu d'une tempête 3 mois en avance. J'ai du mal à voir comment ça pourrait bien se passer.

\- Perdre les eaux ne signifie pas que tu vas accoucher dans la minute. Tu as assisté à des cours non ? Rappelle-toi ce qu'ils disaient.

Raven se concentra.

\- Marcher aide à faire descendre le bébé.

\- Ok. Donc, tu reste assise et tu ne bouches pas.

\- Et… Il faut surveiller les contractions. Je… Je dois respirer, mais ne pas pousser avant que… Je ne me rappelle plus la durée, mais c'est quand elles deviennent de plus en plus proche.

\- Ok, la dernière était il y a une minute, on commencera à paniquer si la prochaine arrive trop rapidement, Ok ? Pour l'instant on respire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à joindre les pompiers, râla Luna.

\- Les lignes doivent être coupé. Je suppose que personne ne se balade avec une radio ? demanda Raven.

\- Octavia a dit qu'Abby était au lycée ! lâcha Lexa.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand O' t'as répondu tout à l'heure, elle a bien parlé d'Abby, non ?

\- Ouais, elle devait aller sauver Clarke de sa mère…

\- Ok. Bien. On un l'un des meilleurs docteurs du pays à deux cents mètres. Tout va bien se passer, souffla Lexa.

\- Lex'… tu oublies qu'une tempête se dresse entre nous et Abby et qu'on n'a aucun moyen de communiquer avec elle, fit remarquer Luna.

\- Je vais aller la chercher.

\- Avec ce temps ? Tu risques de te blesser.

\- Et puis, le lycée est en confinement. Tu ne pourras pas entrer, précisa Raven.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai une idée.

Lexa se leva déterminée. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Il lui suffisait de courir assez vite pour atteindre la fenêtre de la salle d'art. Le lycée avait beau être fermé, elle savait que la fenêtre n'avait pas encore été réparée.

\- Lex, c'est trop dangereux. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle ne va pas accoucher d'ici cinq minutes. On n'a sûrement le temps d'attendre les secours.

Le coach attrapa Luna et lui demanda de la suivre pour éviter que Raven puisse entendre.

\- On ne sait pas quand la tempête va s'arrêter. Raven est enceinte de 6 mois… c'est un grand prématuré. Je ne sais pas à combien s'élève les chances de survie d'un bébé si prématuré naissant hors hôpital mais je suis sûre qu'avoir la présence d'un docteur les augmente considérablement.

\- Lexa…

\- Surveille Raven je reviens vite, lâcha la brune en s'approchant de la porte.

Le coach s'arrêta devant et souffla un bon coup. Elle visualisa le chemin dans sa tête avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle avait beau savoir que la météo était devenue folle, la force du vent la surprit un instant. Puis, sans plus réfléchir, elle se mit à courir. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire.

/

Aden n'était pas sûr d'aimer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Être devenu proche de Madi et Gaïa avait de nombreux avantages comme passer du temps avec la fille pour qu'il avait le béguin, ou devenir de plus en plus populaire car il traînait avec la star de la nouvelle équipe de foot, ou encore, avoir trouvé une muse pour ses dessins. Cela avait, malheureusement, plus d'inconvénients qu'il ne l'aurait cru. A ce moment précis, il aurait aimé se trouver n'importe où ailleurs. Il aurait même préféré être au milieu de cette foutue tempête, frigorifié.

\- Ne regarde pas ! répéta Gaïa en tapant sur l'épaule de son amie. Je t'ai dit, DISCRETEMENT.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- 100 % Ilian n'arrête pas de te mater. Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler.

\- Pour lui dire quoi au juste ? Je suis terriblement nul quand il s'agit de draguer. Tu le sais.

\- Vu comment il ne te lâche pas des yeux, tu as déjà fait le plus gros, rigola Gaïa.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez, râla Aden.

\- Pardon ? demanda la fille du coach. Tu as vu ses fossettes ? Ou la taille de ses bras ? Je ne te parle pas de ce petit sourire et de la façon dont il remonte ses cheveux longs derrière ses oreilles…

\- Tu es sûre que TU ne veux pas tenter ta chance, rigola Madi.

\- Naaah.. Il est déjà beaucoup trop à fond sur toi.

\- Il est en terminale, rappela Aden.

\- Justement ! lâchèrent les deux filles ensemble.

\- Attention, il arrive, ajouta Gaïa.

Aden leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Ilian plaisait autant. Il avait l'air… simplet. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux se reconcentrant sur le croquis qu'il avait commencé. Il passa sa main sur le papier pour adoucir le noir qu'il venait de poser afin de créer les effets d'ombres et lumières. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dessiner des portraits, mais depuis peu, il s'y était mis et s'entrainait afin de les rendre les plus réaliste possible. Il voulait rendre justice au visage qu'il dessinait. Bien qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi belle qu'en vrai, Madi méritait de ressembler à la femme forte qu'elle était même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un dessin.

Aden essaya de se concentrer, de bloquer les paroles d'Ilian qui draguait Madi sans aucune retenue. Ce n'était pas très efficace. Le jeune homme leva la tête afin d'observer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Mais très vite, il fut distrait par l'arrivée de sa tante. Elle était trempée et balayer la salle du regard. Aden se leva d'un bond pour la rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas au –

\- Je dois trouver le docteur Griffin, coupa Lexa.

\- Tu es blessé ? Ça va ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi. Tu l'as vu ?

\- Elle est là-bas, avec le principal Kane et Madame Blake-Reyes, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'autre côté de la cafétéria.

\- Merci ! lâcha Lexa en le quittant.

\- Fait attention !

Lexa marcha rapidement jusqu'au petit groupe qui discutait. Le coach aurait préféré ne pas annoncer la nouvelle si brutalement à O', mais elle n'avait ni le choix, ni le temps de faire autrement.

\- Lex' qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Abby, on n'a besoin de vous.

\- Où est Raven, demanda aussitôt Octavia.

Lexa avala sa salive. Il n'y avait pas de bonne manière d'annoncer la nouvelle. Il fallait juste se lancer.

\- Lex ? Où est Raven, répéta le vice-principal.

\- Au gymnase. Elle a perdu les eaux.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas.

Octavia se tût. Alors qu'elle laissait tomber ses bras le long de son corps, Abby attrapa son poignet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. Lexa, tu peux me conduire à elle, s'il te plait ?

\- Ab, le lycée est fermé. Je ne sais même pas comment Miss Woods est rentrée.

\- La salle d'art. Une fenêtre ne ferme plus. On y va, lâcha Raven.

\- Je viens avec vous, lâcha fermement O'. Et, n'essaye même pas de m'en dissuader Marcus. Il s'agit de ma femme et mon bébé.

\- Je préviens Clarke pour qu'elle te remplace. Si quelqu'un vous demande, je n'ai rien vu, ni entendu, lâcha Marcus en s'éloignant.

\- Emmène-moi à ma femme.

Traverser le parking de l'école malgré le vent et la pluie fut moins compliqué que prévu. Les trois femmes profitèrent d'une légère accalmie pour courir à travers l'environnement désert. Lexa ralentit pour rester au niveau d'Abby alors qu'Octavia fonça sans réfléchir.

La jeune femme rejoint les vestiaires en un temps record. Elle était trempée et la pluie foutait son visage, mais rien ne comptait plus que de rejoindre son épouse au plus vite. Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement et ne prit pas la peine de la refermer avant de courir près de Raven, toujours assise contre le mur.

\- Je suis désolée, lâcha cette dernière. Je suis désolée.

\- Eh, ce n'était pas de ta faute mon amour. Tout ira bien.

\- Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû.. Tu aurais dû le porter, je gâche toujours tout.

\- Chuut, murmura Octavia en passant ses bras derrière le dos de Raven pour la serrer contre elle. Tout va bien se passer. Notre bébé ira bien. Et, il aura les plus beau yeux marrons que la terre n'ait jamais vu, comme ça maman

Lexa et Abby arrivèrent alors qu'Octavia se penchait pour embrasser le front de sa femme. Le docteur s'approcha de sa collègue, et s'installa devant elle.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de faire les choses comme les autres ? demanda Abby pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu me connais Abby, je vis pour le spectacle.

\- Okay, et si on regardait ce qui se passe ? Lexa, tu aurais des serviettes ?

\- Je t'apporte ça.

Moins de 15 minutes plus tard, Raven était allongée sur plusieurs serviettes, les genoux levés et une autre serviette pour cacher ses jambes. Octavia était toujours à ses côtés, lui tenant la main sans jamais lâcher ou broncher même quand son épouse serait un peu trop fort.

\- Ok. Pas de panique, tu es bien en travail mais on a encore le temps. Lexa, tu continues à chronométrer les contractions. Luna on appelle les urgences jusqu'à ce que ça réponde.

\- Et, je fais quoi moi ? demanda O'.

\- Tu respires et réconforte ta femme. Elle va en avoir besoin. D'ici ce soir, vous serez toutes les deux mamans.

La présence d'Abby rassura tout le monde. Elle n'était pas obstétricienne mais avait donné naissance à plusieurs enfants lors de son internat. Il n'y avait rien d'urgent à la perte des eaux de Raven, le bébé pouvait arriver d'ici plusieurs heures. Même si, en temps normal, on préférait accoucher les prématurés par césariennes, ce n'était pas une option tant que la tempête bloquait encore toutes communications.

\- On n'a pas fini la chambre, lâcha Raven.

\- Ton bébé va passer quelques semaines en couveuse, vous aurez le temps de tout mettre en ordre.

\- On n'a même pas de nom, fit remarquer Octavia. On n'a pas réussi à se mettre d'accord encore.

\- On peut peut-être vous aider pour ça, proposa Lexa. Vous aviez bien quelques idées, non ?

\- Octavia aime beaucoup Alycia pour une fille, je trouve ça un chouïa classique.

\- Parce que Norah, ça ne l'est pas ?

\- Beaucoup moins.

\- Je peux te citer au moins 5 Norah connues.

\- Et moi une dizaine d'Alycia, riposta Raven.

\- Il n'y en a pas un qui a retenu votre attention à toutes les deux, demanda Abby.

\- On cherchait des noms mixtes comme Charlie ou Morgan.

\- Morgan Reyes. Morgan Blake. Morgan Blake-Reyes. Ça conne plutôt bien, lâcha Luna.

\- Ouais… Mais on attendait encore notre coup de cœur.

\- On aimait bien Samuel aussi. C'est d'ailleurs notre premier choix pour l'instant si c'est un garçon.

\- Samuel Blake Reyes. Ça me plait bien, continua O'.

\- Vous voyez qu'on avance ! Bon, si c'est une fille, ça tombe à l'eau. Mais vous allez trouver.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, les contractions de Raven se rapprochèrent et devirent plus forte. Mais, ce n'était pas encore le moment de s'inquiéter d'après le docteur Griffin. Tout était en ordre. Raven avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Octavia qui lui chuchotait des mots doux pour l'encourager.

Lexa sourit en voyant son amie si comblée. Costia et elle n'avaient jamais été aussi mignonnes ensembles. Elles s'étaient beaucoup aimées, très vite, très fort, mais elles n'avaient jamais eu cette complicité.

Le vestiaire était relativement calme quand le téléphone de Lexa se mit à sonner. Une vingtaine de notification réapparu sur son écran faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ne perdant pas une seconde, l'ancienne joueuse composa le numéro des urgences. La tonalité raisonna longtemps mais une voix féminine fini par se faire attendre à l'autre bout du fil.

Elles durent attendre une vingtaine de minutes supplémentaire avant d'entendre la sirène des pompiers retentirent à l'extérieur. Abby et O' grimpèrent avec Raven, alors que Lexa prit sa voiture. La route était assez dégagée pour les suivre. Elle prit son temps pour ne pas risquer un accident, ce n'était pas le moment. Une urgence par jour suffisait largement.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, Lexa fut conduit à la salle d'attente. Octavia sortit la voir au bout d'une dizaine de minutes pour lui expliquer que Raven venait d'être admise. Cela pouvait être long et elle comprendrait si Lexa voulait rentrer chez elle. La coach refusa. Elle regarda son amie partir et s'installa sur un fauteuil de la salle d'attente.

Clarke arriva très peu de temps après. Une fois que l'alerte avait été levé, la plupart des parents étaient venu directement chercher les élèves. Pour les restants, il y avait assez de personnel à l'école pour les gérer. Le professeur d'art entra en trompe, tournant la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un visage familier. Lexa lui fit signe de loin.

\- Raven a vraiment perdu les eaux en pleines tempêtes ?

\- Yep. O' est avec elle. Ils regardent pour une césarienne pour éviter de causer plus de stress et fatiguer le bébé.

\- Raven et Octavia font être maman, lâcha Clarke. Je vais être tata.

\- C'est assez dur d'y croire quand on débarque tout juste comme moi. Quand je pense à O', je vois encore mon attaquante de 17 ans.

\- Et pourtant, elle est vice-principale. Aujourd'hui, elle gère les ados difficiles au lieu d'en être une. Raven et elle vont être géniales.

\- Elles t'ont demandé d'être marraine ?

\- Pas officiellement, pas encore, sourit Clarke.

Le visage de Lexa s'illumina en voyant son amie si heureuse. Elle était toujours ravissante, mais avec un sourire sur ses lèvres elle devenait magnifique. Aux yeux de Lexa, il y avait que très peu de femme aussi rayonnante et belle que Clarke.

\- Tu as parlé à ta mère ? demanda le coach en changeant de sujet.

\- Je lui parle tous les jours.

Lexa s'arrêta regardant Clarke. L'un de ses regards qui disait sans mal « arrête de te moquer de moi. »

\- Ok. Ok, rigola Clarke. Non pas vraiment, pas encore.

\- Tu attends quoi ?

\- Le bon moment ?

\- Voilà.

\- Et, par hasard, attendre que ta meilleure amie accouche, ce serait le bon moment ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Clarke.

Lexa lui fit signe de regarder plus loin. Abby revenait des urgences. Elle s'approcha d'un pas déterminé.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda Lexa.

\- Tout se passe bien pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas vraiment en savoir plus, mais Raven est entre de bonnes mains. Notre meilleur interne en obstétrique s'occupe d'elle. Je crois qu'il était au lycée avec toi d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela rassure O', souffla Clarke.

\- Si tout va bien, je vais en profiter pour aller nous chercher du café, lança Lexa.

Alors qu'elle passait derrière Abby, Lexa se retourna et fit comprendre à Clarke qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur moment que l'instant présent. La blonde souffla. Son amie avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à éviter sa mère. Elles devaient discuter de la suite des évènements.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'être seule avec moi te mets mal à l'aise ? demanda Abby.

\- Probablement parce que tu sais que c'est le cas.

\- Tu m'évites depuis que je suis rentrée. Pourquoi ? finit par demander le docteur.

\- J'évitais surtout cette conversation. Mais, Lexa a raison. Il n'y aura jamais de « bon moment » alors autant en finir.

\- Quelle conversation ? Je veux juste passer du temps avec ma fille.

\- Ouais… quelques semaines avant de repartir. Je connais l'histoire.

Abby souffla. Elle prit son aînée par le bras pour la conduire vers les fauteuils. Une fois assise, elle ne lâcha pas la main de Clarke. Elle cherchait à rendre le moment plus intime malgré le lieu public où elles se trouvaient.

\- Clarke, je ne repars pas.

\- On sait toutes les deux que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là. Pourquoi je mentirai ?

\- Je veux bien admettre que tu es sincère. Pour l'instant. Tu es persuadée que tu vas rester. Mais tu finis toujours par repartir. Tu ne supportes plus ta vie ici. Ce n'est pas grave. Madi et moi on compte l'une sur l'autre.

\- Non Clarke. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas.

Abby se redressa en souriant. Elle avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir le faire sans attendre.

\- Hier j'ai signé pour reprendre mon poste à l'hôpital. Je suis le nouveau chef du service orthopédique. Je n'ai plus l'intention de vous quitter.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, répondit Clarke.

\- Ça montre que je veux essayer, que je fais des efforts. Je sais que ça ne va pas rattraper mon absence ses six dernières années. Mais, c'est un début. Et, je vais tout faire pour me rattraper.

Clarke retira son bras pour réfléchir. Sa mère semblait sincère. Cela avait toujours été le cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par repartir. Et, Clarke avait beau affirmer le contraire, son absence pesait sur les épaules de la blonde. Et non pas parce qu'elle devait s'occuper de sa petite sœur seule, mais parce que sa mère, leur conversation, son soutien, sa présence, lui manquait.

\- D'où vient ce changement ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- J'ai réalisé que vous me manquiez plus que j'appréciais mon métier. J'ai tellement loupé : l'entrée de Madi au lycée, ses premiers matchs, ses premières crises d'ados… Je ne veux pas continuer à louper ses évènements marquant de sa vie. Je veux la voir gagner le championnat. Je veux la voir aller à son bal de promo. Je veux faire peur à son premier petit ami. Je veux l'aider à aménager dans son futur dortoir. Et toi… Ta vie d'adulte a commencé sans que tu puisses compter sur moi. Je ne supporter pas l'idée que ta future vie de famille démarre aussi sans mon soutien.

Clarke sourit. Sa vie de famille, pensa-t-elle était déjà bien assez compliqué. Elle savait que sa mère faisait référence à une rencontre, un mariage et possiblement des enfants, et non à la vie qu'elle menait avec Madi, mais Clarke était à des années lumières de tout ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, souffla-t-elle. Je ne compte pas te faire grand-mère de sitôt.

\- Je sais… Et, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que c'est à cause de moi.

\- Pardon ? demanda Clarke qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir sa mère.

\- J'ai discuté avec Raven… Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Raven devrait plutôt s'inquiétait pour elle. Une fois qu'elle aura accouché de ma future nièce ou neveu, je vais lui botter les fesses pour t'avoir parlé derrière mon dos.

\- Ne lui en veut pas. C'est de ma faute. Tu m'ignorais alors je l'ai convaincu de me donner de tes nouvelles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne crois pas mériter d'être aimé. Je l'ai remarqué, tu sais ? Et, je suis sûre que de me voir partir a joué un rôle. Et j'en suis désolée.

\- Maman –

\- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, souffla Abby.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle ne bougea pas quand sa mère lui reprit les mains pour les serrer entre les siennes. Abby lui remonta une mèche de cheveux avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis ta mère. Me voir partir n'avait rien avoir avec ô combien je suis fière d'être ta mère. Tu es forte. Tu es belle. Indépendante. Intelligente. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là tous les jours pour te rappeler à quel point. C'est une erreur de ma part, et j'espère bien que tu finiras par me pardonner. Mais, même si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais m'assurer que plus jamais tu puisses croire que ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'aime et je suis fière de toi.

Clarke souffla légèrement. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa mère lui parler ainsi. Depuis la mort de son père pour être honnête. Ce jour-là, elle avait eu l'impression de perdre ces deux parents en même temps. Elle sera légèrement la main de sa mère silencieusement. Elle ne savait que répondre pour l'instant mais elle était touchée par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Lexa arriva au même moment, elle apportait avec elle trois grands cafés qu'elle distribua au Griffin.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, souffla Clarke en faisant signe à Lexa de venir s'asseoir avec elle.

Bien qu'inquiète, Abby partit une heure plus tard. Elle devait récupérer Madi chez Gaïa avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Lexa et Clarke restèrent silencieuses l'une contre l'autre. Le visage de la blonde était posé sur l'épaule du coach. Elle avait fermé les yeux il y a une dizaine de minutes alors que Lexa était concentré sur un jeu sur son téléphone. En entendant la respiration forte de son amie, la brune tourna la tête pour l'observer dormir un instant. Et vu la joie qu'elle ressentait simplement en voyant la jeune femme lui faire assez confiance pour dormir en sa présence, Lexa sourit. Être amie allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Ce qu'elle ressentait était loin d'être platonique.

Il fallut qu'elles attendent trois quart d'heures de plus avant qu'Octavia fasse apparition. Elle marchait d'un pas déterminé vers elles, le visage rayonnant. Lexa réveilla rapidement Clarke qui se releva surprise. En apercevant sa meilleure amie, elle se leva dans bon et couru la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Comment va Raven ?

\- Bien. Elle se repose. Ça vous tente de rencontrer notre fils ? sourit O'.

Lexa qui venait de les rejoindre la serra à son tour. Sans rien répondre, elle suivit O' qui les conduisit jusqu'à la maternité. Raven était dans une chambre encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie, elle se reposait. C'est une petite salle remplie de trois couveuses différentes, toute rattaché à un écran de surveillance.

\- Malheureusement on ne peut pas encore le serrer dans nos bras, commença O'. Mais malgré son âge, il est en parfaite santé. Ses poumons étaient déjà bien développés.

Elle s'approcha du bébé le plus à droite et s'installa sur le siège. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle glissa l'une de ses mains dans l'ouverture pour venir caresser doucement la main de son fils. Ses deux amies se penchèrent au-dessus du petit lit en verre pour observer le nouveau-né.

\- Je vous présente Alexander Griffin Reyes.

Lexa releva la tête et croisa le regard de son ancienne coéquipière.

\- En l'honneur de sa super tata qui à affronter une tempête pour aller chercher un docteur et au docteur qui s'avère être la mère de sa deuxième super tata, sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter, expliqua Octavia.

\- Pas de Blake ? demanda Clarke toujours le regard fixé sur le bébé.

\- Alexander Griffin Reyes-Blake… beaucoup trop long. Depuis le mariage mon nom officiel est Blake-Reyes. Tant que mon fils porte l'un de mes noms ça me va.

\- Vous pourrez l'appeler Alec, proposa Lexa.

\- Ou Lex ? Xander ? Alexis ?

\- On fera avec Rae quand elle ira mieux, rigola O'

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être à ses côtés ?

\- Elle refuse catégoriquement que je quitte notre amour tant qu'elle n'est pas capable de venir me remplacer.

\- Ça ressemble bien à Raven, rigola à son tour Lexa.

\- Qui aurez cru qu'elle et toi vous seriez mariées avec un enfant quand je vous ai présenté l'une à l'autre ? ironisa Clarke.

\- Clairement pas moi ! Tu te souviens de ma réaction la première fois qu'elle m'a embrassé ?

\- Je me rappelle surtout comment tu as débarqué chez moi en catastrophe. Tu n'arrivais même plus à articuler.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Dès fois j'ai l'impression que c'était hier…

C'était il y a dix ans. Une décennie. Et pourtant, chaque moment été gravé à jamais dans leur mémoire comme si elles venaient tout juste de les vivre.

* * *

So... Petite conversation entre mère et fille... Est-ce que ça va changer quelques choses ? Pas bcp de Clexa, j'avais prévenu, et ça ne s'arrange pas dans le prochain étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un spéciale flashback, et que nos deux héroïnes ne vivaient pas sur le même continent...

Mais, après ça revient en puissance, promis !


	12. Of the days when we were young

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ok, chapitre Flashback, normalement la chronologie est assez logique et explicite, mais j'ai pu faire des erreurs.

Merci à Imdwell pour sa relecture, j'ai commplétèment zappé de le remercier lors du dernier chapitre, Shame on me. Je n'ai pas répondu au review, double shame on me. Je suis vraiment désolée. Tripe shame on me : je suis loin d'avoir fini le prochain chapitre, et je pars 2 semaines en vacances... Mais l'attente faut le coup promis !

Sans plus attendre, allons voir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces 10 dernières années.

* * *

10 ans plus tôt

Décembre 2008.

Clarke descendit des escaliers les yeux à moitié fermés. Ce n'était pas pratique mais elle avait pris l'habitude. Le Graal se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'au placard pour attraper une tasse et se prit la cafetière en main. Sa légèreté l'énerva. Qui avait osé la priver de café ?

\- Papa ! Tu aurais pu m'en laisser ! grogna-t-elle à son père assis devant la télé.

\- Je te signale que j'en ai fait pour un régiment. C'est ta mère qui a vidé notre stock.

Clarke n'avait même pas la force de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa mère était sous caféine 24h sur 24. Elle lança un nouveau pot avant de se trainer jusqu'au canapé où son père regardait un match.

\- Il diffuse du foot à 7h30 maintenant ? demanda Clarke surprise.

\- C'est la ligue anglaise. Chelsea contre Liverpool.

\- Féminine je suppose ?

Bien que Lexa n'avait pas donnée de nouvelle depuis son départ 6 mois plus tôt, son ancien coach particulier suivait avec attention sa carrière. Elle avait plusieurs fois été appelée du centre de formation pour venir chauffer le banc de la d1 anglaise, sans jamais rentrer sur le terrain. Cela n'inquiétait pas Jacob. Elle était encore jeune. Le club qu'elle avait choisi était assez prestigieux, elle devait se faire une place et un nom avant de pouvoir être titulaire.

\- Lexa fait partie des remplaçantes. Je sens qu'elle va jouer quelques minutes aujourd'hui !

\- Tu as dit pareil lors des 3 derniers matchs, fit remarquer Clarke en se levant.

\- Oui, mais cette fois, elles ont besoin d'un milieu fort si elles veulent gagner leur duel. Lexa a toutes ses chances.

Cela faisait presque un an que sa « presque » histoire avec Lexa avait eu lieu, pourtant, Clarke se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand on évoquait le nom de la jeune femme. Et malheureusement pour elle, c'était un sujet de discussion qui revenait assez souvent à la maison avec son père et au lycée avec O' qui suivait la carrière de son ancienne coéquipière de très près.

Clarke se servit une tasse toute chaude et bu en silence. Elle essayait de ne pas repenser à tout ce qu'elle avait loupé avec la joueuse de foot, mais c'était difficile. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de véritable réponse. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait fait pour que la jeune femme l'ignore le reste de l'année. Même le jour de son départ, Lexa n'avait pas pris le temps de venir lui dire au revoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? s'exclama son père en se levant.

Clarke attrapa son café et le rejoint. Son père monta le son de la télévision. L'arbitre de touche venait de faire signe d'un changement. De dos, on voyait la nouvelle joueuse sautillait sur place pour finir son échauffement. Elle portait le maillot bleu des anglaises avec en gros le numéro 14 et le nom Woods.

\- Les premières minutes professionnelles de la jeune américaine Alexandria Woods. Elle a 17 ans et a rejoint le centre de formation à la rentrée dernière. Le coach fait un choix audacieux en décidant de faire rentrer cette jeune joueuse avec aucune expérience professionnelle lors d'un match si important pour le classement.

Clarke resta silencieuse. Elle observa son ancienne amie entrée sur le terrain, le visage fermé, le regard concentré. Elle semblait crispée. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, mais c'était compréhensible. Elle était en train de vivre la chance de sa vie. Tous les regards allaient être braqués sur elle. C'était son moment. Elle devait briller. Malgré la distance, malgré leur passé, Clarke avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui aurait murmuré de ne pas avoir peur, qu'elle allait gérer. Elle aurait aimé être là pour elle. Il y a certaines blessures qui mettent longtemps à guérir. Clarke commençait à le comprendre doucement. Elle ne s'était pas encore remise de la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis que Lexa lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, cria Madi du premier étage.

\- Je m'en occupe, lâcha Clarke.

\- Je p-

\- Regarde ton match, la coupa sa fille. Je m'occupe de notre petit monstre.

/

Février 2009

Lexa ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elles faisaient les efforts sans s'en rendre compte. C'était la première fois qu'elle jouait un match professionnel au complet. Il ne restait qu'un petit quart d'heure avant la fin de sa première titularisation. Depuis le début de son aventure avec Chelsea, elle avait eu la chance d'être la douzième femme. Depuis 2 mois, c'était systématiquement la première remplaçante à rentrer. A chaque fois, elle avait fait la différence à un moment crucial. Sur les 7 matchs joués, elle avait marqué 4 buts et fait 7 passes décisives. Ses stats commençaient à affoler le monde du foot féminin. Elle venait tout juste de fêter ses 18 ans deux semaines auparavant, et elle croulait déjà sous des propositions indécentes pour ce milieu qui avait toujours été timide. Toute l'Europe voulait qu'elle fasse sa rentrée sur son banc. Lexa ne s'était pas attendue à un tel succès. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle en était capable. Mais, l'intérêt qu'on lui portait continuait de l'étonner. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une ado ayant donné une chance à sa passion.

Le match était serré, Lexa ne devait pas céder à la fatigue. Le tableau affichait un par tout, et que très peu de temps pour prendre l'avantage. Beaucoup de ballons passaient par ses pieds, et elle faisait de son mieux pour pousser les offensives, mais le bloc de la défense résistait. Ses coéquipières avaient besoin de trouver la faille. Lexa garda la balle aux pieds, cherchant du regard une solution. Elle était basse et n'avait pas beaucoup d'espace pour prendre de la vitesse. Elle devait construire le jeu. Elle fit une passe à l'ailière droite qui était montée la soutenir et passa derrière son vis-à-vis pour récupérer le ballon grâce à un petit une-deux qu'elles avaient répété plus d'une fois à l'entraînement. Ce coup-ci, elle repéra une brèche dans la défense et passa le ballon à l'une des attaquantes en position à quelques mètres de la surface. Elle aurait aimé mettre plus de profondeur mais elle préféra lancer directement dans les pieds de sa partenaire pour éviter une perte de balle supplémentaire. Sa coéquipière gagna quelques mètres grâce à un grand pont avant de se retrouver au sol. L'arbitre siffla sans hésiter. Le coup franc était à quelques mètre tout juste de la surface. Il y avait que très peu de solution. Lexa s'approcha du ballon. D'habitude, ce n'était pas elle qui tirait les coups francs, mais la titulaire habituelle était sortie sur blessure. C'était sa chance de montrer de quoi elle était capable. En proposant plusieurs scénarios possibles ses coéquipières finirent par lui laisser sa chance. C'était un coup franc difficile. Tirer directement était l'une des seules solutions, mais avec un long mur, cela restait un tir compliqué. Lexa souffla. Elle pouvait le faire. Il fallait se concentrer et frapper le ballon avec la bonne inclinaison de pied, la bonne puissance et surtout une visée précise. Au coup de sifflet, la jeune joueuse frappa de l'extérieur, l'inclinaison du pied… check. La puissance… check. Tous les regards fixaient le ballon qui changea de direction juste après avoir frôlé le mur. Visée… Check. La gardienne se jeta au sol, mais l'obus tiré par Lexa frôla le poteau avant d'aller se nicher au fond du filet. Le public hurla sa joie alors que la joueuse courait vers le banc des remplaçants, le poing en l'air. Ses coéquipières se jetèrent sur elle pour la féliciter. Le reste du match fut fermé. La défense de Chelsea pouvait être comparée à un véritable mur infranchissable.

Lexa resta quelques minutes pour remercier les spectateurs venus au stade avant de courir dans les vestiaires.

\- C'était quoi ce tir Woods ? lâcha Jo en sautant dans les bras de sa partenaire.

\- On vient de se qualifier pour les huitièmes ! s'exclama la numéro quatorze en rendant son étreinte à son amie.

Depuis son arrivée à Chelsea, Lexa s'était concentrée sur le foot. Elle avait évité de penser à ses amis qu'elle avait laissé, à ses coachs et surtout à Clarke. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'ouvrir aux autres joueuses du centre. Jo était la première à avoir réussi à percer sa carapace. Elle était incroyablement honnête et n'avait aucune retenue.

\- On fête ça ? demanda la blonde.

\- L'équipe à prévu quelques choses ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je pensais au Charlie's, bière et billard. Tu en es ?

\- Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche.

Les deux amies étaient rentrées à peu près au même moment dans l'équipe 1, mais Lexa avait foulé le terrain beaucoup plus souvent depuis. Mais, il n'y avait aucune jalousie entre elles, au contraire, une belle relation de complicité s'était créée. Depuis qu'Anya était repartie vivre aux US, Lexa passait beaucoup de temps avec Jo. Leurs deux ans de différence n'avaient aucun impact. Maintenant que Lexa se permettait d'ouvrir ses horizons, de ne plus penser foot 100% de sa journée, mais seulement 98% du temps, elle commençait à remarquer des signes encourageants. Ce n'était que des détails mais Jo restait toujours après le match pour l'attendre. Elle la tenait quelques secondes supplémentaires lors de leur câlin. Elle avait surpris plusieurs fois son amie la fixer durant l'entraînement. Lexa était toujours aussi inexpérimentée en la matière, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne laissait pas la grande blonde indifférente. Cela faisait toujours plaisir de se sentir attirante et appréciée surtout lorsqu'on avait embrassé une seule fille dans sa vie, avant de l'abandonner à contre cœur. A chaque fois qu'elle surprenait Jo, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la première blonde qui avait fait battre son cœur, qui le faisait toujours battre. Pendant ses moments de solitude, elle repensait à leur baiser et aux papillons qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir-là. Elle pensait aux moments qu'elles avaient partagé. Malgré tout, Lexa ne pouvait oublier la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti en repoussant à contre cœur Clarke. Et, bien que celle-ci soit de moins en moins forte, surtout après une victoire comme celle-ci, la souffrance restait dans un coin de son ventre.

Jo l'attendait à la sortie des vestiaires. Lexa était souvent la dernière à sortir, mais peu importe, Jo était toujours là, à l'attendre. Elle avait commandé un Uber qui les conduisit directement à leur pub préféré. Lexa ne buvait que très rarement, elle se contentait toujours d'une seule bière et évitait de commander la moindre friture à manger. Son régime pendant la saison était assez strict. Jo faisait l'exact opposer. Souvent, elle lui rappelait qu'avec tout l'exercice qu'elles faisaient, elles avaient le droit de faire des extras, surtout après une victoire en league des champions. La brune se laissa aller et finit par piquer un des sticks de mozzarella que son amie avait commandé et commandé une deuxième et dernière bière. Lexa rigola. Beaucoup. Jo avait pour mission de réussir à la faire rire le plus possible. Elle voulait que Lexa se détende réellement. Plusieurs hommes vinrent leur parler. Ils leur proposèrent de payer leurs prochaines bières ou de faire une partie de billard, mais Jo s'excusa en leur expliquant que c'était une soirée entièrement fille ce soir. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa coéquipière était incroyablement douée pour attirer et repousser les prétendants en toute délicatesse.

\- Ce soir, je ne te partage pas, souffla Jo dans son oreille en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue avant de l'attirer vers la table de billard.

Lexa sentit ses joues rougir. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle pensait de plus en plus à Jo de manière différente. Elle se demandait si ses lèvres étaient douces, si son cou était sensible, et lors de ces moments d'excitations, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que cela ferait de passer ses mains contre sa poitrine. La brune n'y pouvait rien. Elle était jeune, excitée et Jo était particulièrement attirante. Ses cheveux étaient longs, à tel point qu'elle attachait sa mèche de devant en arrière pour se dégager le visage et mettre en valeur ses yeux noisette.

La soirée passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Après leur partie, les filles dansè , Jo la conduisit jusqu'à un petit snack faisant les meilleures falafels que Lexa n'aie jamais goûté. Puis, la plus âgée avait pris la main de l'autre et, elles s'étaient promenées le long de la tamise.

\- Les huitièmes de finale ! Tu te rends compte ? On va jouer contre les meilleures équipes européennes, souffla Lexa qui ne pouvait passer une soirée sans penser au foot.

\- Et, ce n'est que le début ! Avec ton talent, tu joueras les prochains JO. Et, bien que l'Angleterre vous battra à plat de couture, tu auras fait une belle compétition.

\- Oh… Et, je suppose que tu seras la clé de l'attaque anglaise ?

\- Bien sûr, meilleure buteuse, ça va de soi.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Lexa.

Lexa retira doucement sa main pour venir faire face à Jo. La jeune femme écarta une mèche de son visage en souriant timidement.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va y arriver ? Jouer des compétitions internationales, gagner des titres, être reconnue ?

Jo fit un pas en a avant et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de la brune.

\- Je crois que rien ne peut t'arrêter. Il faut juste que tu te lances. Personne n'arrivera à te résister.

Lexa souffla. Et, sans plus réfléchir, se lança enfin. Elle pencha légèrement la tête en avant et approcha ses lèvres de celle de son amie. Elle ne les pressa pas tout de suite, elle avait besoin que Jo fasse le dernier pas. La joueuse ne se priva pas. Elle tira Lexa légèrement vers elle avant de réunir pour de bon leur bouche. Lexa n'avait pas beaucoup de comparaison, mais quand elle y repensa plus tard, elle fut fière d'elle. Elle embrassa Jo avec douceur avant d'y rajouter la passion nécessaire pour que les deux jeunes femmes soient à bout de souffle et très excitée à la fin.

\- Soirée pyjama chez moi ? proposa Jo. Je suis sûre qu'il y a bien un dvd qu'on n'a pas encore regarder.

Lexa n'était pas assez naïve pour croire qu'elles n'allaient que regarder un film. Jo lui proposait beaucoup plus en essayant de ne pas l'effrayer. Elle savait que Lexa n'était pas des plus à l'aise. La brune hocha la tête timidement. Elle avait beau être stressée, elle était prête à passer ce pas et ne plus être la gentille petite Lexa qui avait peur. Ce soir, elle avait très envie de Jo. Elle ne comptait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Plus tard, quand les deux jeunes femmes furent allongées sur le lit, netflix en fond, la brune se laissa complètement aller. Pour une fois, elle allait oser et faire ce dont elle avait envie, sans retenue. Alors que Jo était au-dessus d'elle, sa taille entre ses jambes et que Lexa ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements à cause d'une morsure que son amie lui laissait dans le cou, la brune prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Ok. Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas sexy, mais je dois te le dire, lâcha-t-elle.

\- J'ai fait quelques choses qui ne fallait pas ?

\- Non. Non. Tu es parfaite. Je… Je n'ai jamais… tu sais. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

\- Oh. Tu veux qu'on arrête ? demanda la blonde. On peut regarder le film.

\- Non. J'en ai envie, commença Lexa. J'ai envie de toi. Je voulais juste te le dire au cas où ça changerait quelques choses pour toi...

Jo sourit. Elle ne répondit pas avec des mots, mais avec sa bouche. Lexa répondit rapidement à son baiser, et durant l'heure qui suivit, elle s'appliqua à montrer à sa partenaire, au combien, elle en avait envie.

/

Septembre 2009

Clarke avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios pour son premier jour à la fac. Dans sa tête, elle avait rencontré sa future colocataire une dizaine de fois. Dans chaque version, Raven (seule information qu'elle avait obtenue par l'université) était différente. Bien qu'elle n'oserait pas l'admettre, Clarke était anxieuse. Elle savait que son année pouvait être gâché si elle n'arrivait pas à entretenir une relation cordiale avec la personne avec qui elle allait partager son espace de vie. Elle était prête à faire des efforts, mais elle ne comptait pas non plus changer qui elle était. Après tout, c'était sa maison aussi pour les deux prochains semestres.

Bien qu'elle possédait une bonne imagination, Clarke n'était pas prête en ouvrant la porte. Elle n'était pas allée jusqu'à imaginer que sa chambre ressemblerait à une décharge avec au sol une trentaine d'appareils mécanique à moitié démonté. On voyait tout juste le parquet gris.

\- Tu dois être Clarke, lança une petite brune assise au milieu de ce bazar.

La jeune femme se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres pour lui serrer la main.

\- Raven ! Ta coloc. Je sais que… ça, commença l'étudiante en montrant de ses mains ses affaires, peut faire peur, mais je te promets que la chambre ne sera pas toujours dans cet état.

Clarke lança son sac sur le lit vide en face d'elle et poussa sa valise vers l'une des armoires.

\- Tu es venue chargé, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Ouais… Je suis une future ingénieure. J'aime bien construire mes prototypes. J'ai juste besoin de trouver un système pour que ce soit viable.

\- Cool. J'ai juste ma valise et un mini frigo qui va arriver dans la semaine, donc... Tant que tu me laisses un bureau tu peux prendre le reste des étagères.

\- Sérieux ? Merci ! Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, sers toi ! Et, je suis plutôt douée en réparation, donc n'hésite pas à demander.

\- Cool. Je vais te laisser trier et faire un tour sur le campus, dit Clarke.

\- J'aurai bien besoin d'une pause, ça ne te dérange pas si je viens avec toi ?

Jusqu'à présent, Raven lui semblait être une fille sympa et elle voulait vraiment bien s'entendre avec la personne qui allait la supporter durant les moments compliqués.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait te trouver ses boîtes qui s'empilent pour libérer notre sol, rigola Clarke en ouvrant la porte.

Malgré son voyage, Clarke se sentait en forme. Elle était excitée de se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure, loin du froid du Massachusetts. Miami allait lui offrir un tout nouveau style de vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir si elle était allée à Boston. Sûr, sa famille et ses amies allaient lui manquer. Dire au revoir à O', Jasper et Monty avait été particulièrement difficile. Ils étaient inséparables depuis l'école élémentaire. Mais c'était un défi que Clarke avait besoin de relever. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Les plages et le soleil de la Floride l'avaient tout de suite attiré. Le programme d'architecture était réputé et elle pouvait choisir une matière secondaire en rapport avec la peinture. Se faire des amis ne devrait pas être si compliqué. Après tout, elle était sociable. Octavia avait l'habitude de dire qu'elle pourrait sympathiser avec un tronc d'arbre si elle passait assez de temps à côté.

\- J'adore déjà la fac ! s'exclama Raven en passant devant un groupe de chanteur a capella. Tu peux enfin être qui tu veux sans te soucier de ce que la reine des abeilles pense.

\- Ça sent le vécu… lycée pas facile ? demanda Clarke.

\- Disons que d'être attiré par les filles quand tu es dans un internat catholique entièrement féminin ce n'est pas des plus simples. Mais, non, ça a été pour la plupart du temps car je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer n'ayant jamais été confrontée directement à ce genre de problème.

Elles traversèrent le « forum », la rue piétonne principale du campus, où tous les clubs et association s'étaient réuni pour essayer de faire leur promo. Clarke s'arrêta récupérer un flyer au stand d'animation. Ils cherchaient des dessinateurs pour monter plusieurs courts métrages pendant toute l'année. En choisissant de poursuivre une carrière dans l'architecture, Clarke avait fait un compromis. C'était une façon d'utiliser sa passion pour le dessin et la création et de le mettre au service d'un travail stable. Ce n'était pas ce qui faisait battre son cœur à 400 km heure, mais c'était un choix assez intelligent. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas prête à mettre entièrement de côté sa passion, et comptait participer au plus grand nombre de projets artistiques possible durant ses quatre ans.

Raven était une agréable compagnie. Elle plaisantait sans gêne sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait observer autour d'elles.

\- La meilleure soirée de l'année, ça vous intéresse les filles ? demanda un étudiant distribuant des flyers au milieu de la foule.

Clarke s'approcha intriguée.

\- La meilleure soirée de l'année avant que le semestre commence ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Yes, sourit le jeune homme. C'est le gala de bienvenue des pré-med. Et je vous promets que c'est la soirée à ne pas rater. Nous, futurs médecins, n'avons pas de vie une fois le semestre commencé, alors on donne tout lors d'une seule et unique soirée.

Le grand brun sourit en lui tendant l'un de ses flyers. Clarke ne pouvait nier qu'il était charmant, et rien que pour ce sourire, l'idée d'aller à une fête ce soir malgré sa fatigue ne la dérangeait pas.

\- Alors, j'ai une chance de te voir ce soir ? demanda le futur médecin.

\- Qui sait ? souffla Clarke en lui tournant le dos.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, sourit Raven en se remettant à marcher. On va à une soirée médecine ce soir ?

\- S'ils sont tous comme lui, bien sûr ! sourit Clarke.

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer ranger mon bordel alors.

\- Je vais nous prendre un truc à grignoter.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient devant une grande maison blanche pleine à craquer. Toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient ouvertes, on pouvait voir que le salon était rempli d'étudiants. De loin, cela ressemblait à une fête comme les autres mais avec beaucoup de participant. En passant la porte, Clarke comprit à quel point elle s'était trompée. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec les soirées qu'elle avait pu connaître jusqu'à présent. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un club privé.

Raven attrapa deux bières et ensemble, elles traversent les centaines de corps qui dansaient les uns contre les autres pour rejoindre le jardin de derrière, plus calme. L'ambiance était différente, la musique plus lointaine mais raisonnait toujours assez fort pour danser dessus, d'ailleurs une petite cinquantaine de personnes avaient préféré le coin d'herbes plus aéré que la véritable piste et dansait dans leur coin.

\- Je ne savais pas si j'aurai la chance de te voir ce soir, lâcha le jeune homme qu'elles avaient croisé plutôt.

\- Et, je suppose que c'est mon indice pour partir, souffla Raven. Je vais aller dire bonjour à la jolie rousse là-bas.

Clarke sourit en la regardant partir. Une fois dans le dos du médecin, Raven fit des gestes ridicules qui étaient sa façon à elle de l'encourager.

\- Cillian. Je te sers à boire ?

Clarke lui montra sa bière encore pleine.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à ton nom ?

\- Clarke. Et, j'espère que tu es plus doué avec tes hanches qu'avec tes approches, rigola la blonde.

\- Mes hanches ?

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme lui prit la main et le conduisit vers la piste de danse improvisée. Elle but rapidement sa bière avant de la poser sur un tabouret et commençait à bouger. Cillian plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et suivit le rythme que sa nouvelle partenaire avait choisi.

Il s'avéra que le beau brun était beaucoup plus doué avec ses hanches. Tout de suite, il mit Clarke en confiance. Il la fit se sentir désirer tout en gardant une légère distance pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise la jeune femme. C'est Clarke qui accéléra la cadence en se rapprochant de lui. Elle lui donnait le feu vert. Cillian arrêta de se retenir et commença à danser de manière plus sensuelle avec elle. Il lui caressait doucement les bras avant de la faire tourner pour la coller à lui. Il bougeait ses hanches en rythmes contre elle tout en lui soufflant dans le cou. Quand ils étaient face à face, jamais il ne détournait son regard de celui bleu océan.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, le jeune homme suggéra une petite pause pour se refroidir. Ils avaient beau être en extérieur, la température était montée rapidement.

Clarke vérifia rapidement que Raven était toujours ok avant de le suivre vers le bar. Il lui tendit une nouvelle bouteille de bière et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des transats libres.

\- Tu débarques d'où Clarke ? demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Parce que contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, j'aime bien connaître la personne contre qui je me suis frottée pendant une heure, rigola le jeune homme.

\- Près de Boston. Et toi ?

\- Tampa. Je ne suis pas partie bien loin.

\- Tu es en quelle année ?

\- Je commence ma troisième. Tu vas voir, la fac est géniale. Accès facile à la plage et à toute la bouffe cubaine dont tu peux rêver.

\- Les soirées sont toutes comme celle-ci ? demanda la blonde.

\- Je t'avoue que j'en fait peu. En général, début et fin de semestre. Le reste du temps je prends racine à la bibliothèque. Mais, tu trouveras facilement ton bonheur si tu es venue pour faire la fête.

\- Si je suis venue pour faire la fête ? Est-ce que tu serais en train de me juger ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, répondit le médecin. Tout le monde a le droit de passer ses années comme il le souhaite. Si tu veux profiter, ne te gêne pas.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour la plage et les soirées, répondit Clarke. Mais, c'est un sacré bonus. Et, je compte bien en profiter. Dès ce soir…

La jeune femme finit sa dernière phrase en se penchant légèrement près des lèvres de Cillian. Depuis qu'elle avait sauté les pas avec Luna un an plutôt, Clarke avait pris beaucoup de confiance en elle et ne se gênait pas pour se faire plaisir. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Tu crois que tu peux me battre au bière pong ? demanda-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

La soirée se déroula sans problèmes. Raven et elle firent un bon duo. Cillian et son collègue perdirent plusieurs fois avant d'abandonner. Clarke dansa. Dansa. Et dansa. Toujours un peu plus proche du beau brun. Elle savait précisément où elle voulait que cette soirée se termine, mais elle voulait garder le contrôle malgré son envie. Elle attendait que le jeune homme cède en premier. Il était presque une heure du matin quand celui-ci finit par abandonner tout self-contrôle. La blonde l'avait rendu dingue toute la soirée, et malgré sa bonne éducation, il était beaucoup trop excité pour ne pas tenter. Alors que Clarke dansait de dos contre lui, il remonta doucement l'une de ses mèches et commença à lui embrasser doucement la nuque jusqu'à son oreille. La blonde laissa sa tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus d'espace, l'encourageant à continuer.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille ailleurs, souffla-t-il. Juste toi et moi.

Clarke sourit. Il était temps. Elle se dégagea de son emprise et lui prit son téléphone de sa poche. Elle le garda en main mais tendit l'écran face à Cillian pour qu'il puisse taper son code. Sans attendre, elle leur commanda un Uber en laissant le jeune homme taper la destination finale.

\- Va attendre devant je vais prévenir Raven, souffla-t-elle en s'en allant.

Elle trouva sa nouvelle amie toute habillée dans l'eau, la jolie rousse à côté d'elle lui tenant un gobelet rouge.

\- Raven ! Je m'en vais.

\- Tu rentres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je dois aller botter les fesses du mannequin ?

\- Non… On va juste continuer la soirée chez lui…

\- Oh. Je vois. Tu as bu combien de verre.

\- Deux bières. Pourquoi ?

\- Je regarde juste si tu es en état de donner ton consentement. Ça a l'air d'aller.

\- Je vais bien. Et je suis consentante.

\- Alors va en profiter blondie. On se voit demain !

/

Mai 2012

Lexa attrapa une flûte de champagne sur l'un des plateaux. Elle avait hâte que cette soirée se termine pour pouvoir enfiler l'un de ses shorts de sports et passer le reste de la nuit sur son canapé à regarder tout et n'importe quoi à la télé. Elle était épuisée. La saison touchait à sa fin et les matchs s'enchaîner, entre le championnat, la coupe d'Europe, et les stages avec l'équipe nationale, Lexa était tout le temps en train de courir. Le gala de ce soir était la goutte d'eau. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être là. En tant que meilleure joueuse de la ligue, elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Les dirigeants du club avaient été clairs. Surtout que c'était la fin de leur relation. D'ici quelques mois, Lexa quitterait Chelsea pour repartir jouer aux US. Enfin ! Bien qu'elle ait appréciée tout ce que le club et l'Europe lui avaient offert, il était temps de rentrer au pays. Sa carrière avait décollé rapidement, et tous les spécialistes se demandaient encore ce qu'elle faisait à Londres alors que les plus grandes villes à savoir Lyon, Barcelone ou Seattle rêvaient de la signer. Les offres avaient été très alléchantes, mais Chelsea lui avait donné sa chance, elle ne voulait pas les laisser tomber avant la fin de ce contrat. Le jour était pourtant sur le point d'arriver et Lexa avait une décision importante à prendre. Elle attendait de voir si Portland était intéressé avant de signer avec Washington, plus près de Polis et d'Anya mais moins impressionnant pour son CV.

Lexa s'approcha de la scène où l'un des cadres était en train de remercier toutes les personnes ayant aidé cette année. La brune but une gorgée. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la politique. Elle détourna son regard du pupitre à la recherche d'un visage familier avec qui traîner quelques minutes, avant de s'éclipser.

Ses plans changèrent drastiquement quand elle entendit le rire mélodieux d'une des femmes derrières elles. Lexa releva la tête à la recherche de la personne capable d'émettre un son si riche en émotion simplement en riant. Le rire raisonna à nouveau juste devant elle. La jeune femme était encore plus belle que le son qu'elle était capable d'émettre. Elle avait la peau mat. Son visage était illuminé par de grand yeux marron dans lesquelles on pouvait voir son propre reflet tellement ils étaient foncés. Lexa devait trouver une approche au plus vite car elle ne voulait pas louper sa chance. Depuis que Jo avait déménagé pour jouer à Paris, elle avait été plutôt chanceuse côté fille. Jamais rien d'assez sérieux car le foot passait avant tout et tout le monde ne le comprenait pas facilement, mais, elle savait qu'elle plaisait et elle avait pris beaucoup d'assurance. Ce n'était plus l'ado sans expérience qui passait son temps à se ridiculiser. Au contraire, elle était douée. La séduction était devenue l'un de ses jeux préférés. Lexa ajusta le faux pli de son pantalon et s'approcha.

\- Je dois savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, lâcha-t-elle une fois à proximité de la jeune femme.

\- Pardon ? demanda la concernée.

\- Ton rire. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui l'a provoqué pour avoir mes chances de le réentendre.

L'inconnue sourit en portant son verre à sa bouche. Elle regarda Lexa de la tête au pied sans se cacher. Lexa se redressa un peu plus, prenant confiance en elle. La nouvelle arrivante avait l'air d'aimer ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je me moquais de ce journaliste qui pensait réussir à gagner un rencard en utilisant les techniques de dragues les plus nulles que je n'ai jamais vu.

\- Je vois. Tu es un public difficile, sourit Lexa. Tu penses que moi j'ai mes chances ?

\- Ça dépend, tu comptes me citer les paroles de John Meyer ?

\- Il n'a pas osé ? rigola la joueuse.

\- Si. Alors, quels tours Lexa Woods a dans sa manche ?

\- Je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter.

\- Je serais un piètre agent sportif si je ne connaissais pas l'une des meilleures joueuses du moment.

\- Du moment ? souffla Lexa. J'ai été élu trois ans d'affiler meilleure joueuse de la première ligue.

Lexa regretta aussitôt son commentaire. La vantardise n'était jamais le bon plan drague. Certaines personnes trouvaient l'assurance attirante, mais mettre son égo en avant était assez mal vue.

\- Je peux t'offrir un nouveau verre, demanda Lexa en montrant celui vide que l'inconnue tenait dans sa main.

\- C'est un open bar, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je sais. Mais les serveurs sont difficiles à trouver, rigola Lexa. Je te ferais gagner au moins… 2 minutes en allant te le chercher.

La jolie brune leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La joueuse de foot se fit un high five mental en voyant qu'elle avait réussi à faire rire sa nouvelle conquête. La jeune femme aimait l'audace et l'humour maladroit. Parfait, Lexa pouvait travailler avec ces données.

\- Tu connais mon nom. Ce serait juste que je connaisse le tien, non ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tu penses le mériter ?

\- Ton nom ? Ouais ! Je suis venue te parler sans peur ni gêne, c'était un geste courageux. Je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de la soirée pour décider si j'ai le droit d'avoir ton numéro.

La jeune femme sourit en posant son verre vide sur la table derrière elle. Elle s'approcha de Lexa pour lui tendre la main.

\- Costia. Costia Greene.

/

3 janvier 2012

Dès que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit Clarke se leva. C'était la chanson qu'elle avait mise spécialement pour sa mère depuis qu'ils avaient appris la maladie de son père. Il était encore très tôt, Abby ne l'appellerait pas si ce n'était pas une urgence. La blonde décrocha, essayant de ne pas paraître affoler mais intérieurement, ce coup de fil la faisait paniquer.

\- Maman ?

Raven qui n'avait pas entendu le téléphone sonner se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard affolées par le chaos qui avait pris place autour d'elle. Elle se retourna et releva légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'il venait de la tirer de son sommeil. Sa colocataire était déjà debout, elle courait de droite à gauche ramassant ses affaires et les fourrant sans réfléchir dans son sac.

\- Clarke ? demanda la brune encore endormie.

La blonde ne répondit pas.

\- Clarke ! répéta Raven en posant un pied au sol. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'artiste releva la tête, et lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les retenir plus longtemps. Raven compris rapidement qu'il devait s'agir de son père. La jeune femme était très inquiète depuis son voyage le mois dernier. Elle lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes. Raven se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras sans rien dire.

\- Il a toujours dit à ma mère, commença Clarke, que le jour où il lui demanderait d'appeler les urgences, c'est le jour où il ne reviendrait pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon père a demandé à ma mère d'appeler les urgences cette nuit. Il… Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il nous a toujours dit qu'il était assez fort, que l'on n'avait pas à s'inquiéter tant qu'il ne nous faisait pas appeler les pompiers. Il ne va vraiment pas bien Raven.

La brune serra son amie un peu plus fort. Il y a certaines situations où la parole était de trop. Elle ne saurait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. D'ailleurs, Clarke n'avait pas besoin d'entendre de paroles réconfortantes, elle avait besoin que son amie soit là pour elle. Rien d'autre. Quand sa crise de panique diminua, Clarke se releva pour continuer à préparer son sac. Elle devait rentrer au plus vite.

\- Je nous ai trouvé deux billets, lâcha Raven en regardant son téléphone.

\- Rae, tu as cours –

\- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser seule.

\- Je vais être à l'hôpital toute la journée.

\- J'en profiterai pour passer du temps avec O'. Mais, tu ne monteras pas dans cet avion sans moi.

Clarke eut l'impression que le vol dura des heures et des heures. Jamais, elle ne s'était pas sentie si loin de Polis jusqu'aujourd'hui.

Le trajet en taxi de l'aéroport de Boston à la clinique de Polis fut encore pire. Clarke avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En rentrant dans la chambre que lui avait indiqué l'une des aides-soignantes, elle trouva sa mère en pleur au-dessus du corps endormi de son mari. Jacob avait les yeux fermés, les bras le long du corps. Clarke prit sa mère dans ses bras sans quitter du regard son père. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'Abby lui confirme, les machines éteintes autour de lui était suffisant pour que Clarke comprenne. Malgré tout, elle s'approcha du corps de son père. Sa main était encore tiède, mais en pressant doucement son poignet, elle ne sentit aucun battement.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, je n'ai rien pu faire, souffla sa mère.

L'étudiante serra sa mâchoire, les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues. Madi était assise en boule dans un coin, elle se balançait en répétant « maman, maman, maman ». Sa grande sœur s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. La plus jeune des Griffin n'avait pas encore 10 ans. Elle était pourtant assez grande pour comprendre.

\- Ça va aller, je suis là, Madi.

\- Clarke. S'il te plait. Maman… Maman n'y arrive pas, pleura sa petite sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

\- J'ai besoin de l'entendre. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me le dise. S'il te plait Clarke. Je –

La crise de sanglot fit frissonner la petite brune alors qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Clarke la sera encore plus, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour la coller à elle.

\- S'il te plait Clarke, murmura la plus jeune.

L'ainée souffla. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait la force de finir sa phrase. Elle ne faisait pas confiance en sa voix à cet instant. Mais, elle se devait d'essayer. Madi ne pourrait jamais réaliser si on ne lui disait pas clairement. Elle avait besoin d'entendre la vérité de vive voix même si cela était dur.

\- Papa est mort, lâcha Clarke d'une voix tremblante. Il est mort Madi.

Le reste de la journée fut flou. Clarke se rappela relever sa sœur pour venir serrer sa mère. Et après plusieurs minutes, elle se rappela les faire sortir de la chambre et passa en mode pilote automatique. A un moment donné, elle dut prévenir Octavia car la jeune femme arriva à l'hôpital avec Raven, Monty et Jasper. Une fois au manoir, les trois femmes passèrent la journée dans le lit de leur mère, l'une contre l'autre en silence.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Clarke prit réellement les choses en main. Sa mère n'était pas en état et Madi… Madi était encore trop jeune. C'était à elle d'être forte. C'était à elle de montrer l'exemple.

Octavia l'aida pour les préparations de la cérémonie et les papiers, alors que les autres s'occupèrent de prévenir tous les proches et amis de la famille. Madi finit par sortir. Elle voulait aider. Sa mère ne sortit pas de sa chambre pendant toute la semaine. Elle ne mangea que très peu, Madi lui apportait ses repas, et sa mère avalait quelques bouchées pour lui faire plaisir.

Le jour de l'enterrement, l'église était remplie. Jacob Griffin avait vécu à Polis toute sa vie. Il était aimé et reconnu. La cérémonie fut émouvante, malgré tout, Clarke ne craqua pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore.

Plus d'un mois plus tard, sa mère n'allait pas mieux, elle passait ses journées à dormir ou à errer dans la maison sans savoir que faire d'elle. Elle oubliait d'aller chercher Madi à l'école, elle buvait le soir quand elle pensait que tout le monde dormait pour essayer de faire taire ses pensées. Cela ne marchait pas. Elle passait son temps à rêver de son défunt mari. Tout lui faisait penser à lui. Tout lui rappelait qu'elle l'avait perdu pour toujours.

Clarke géra tout à sa place. Sa mère avait besoin de temps, elle allait lui en donner. Elle ne retourna pas à l'école, l'administration de l'université fut compréhensible et lui permis de passer ses examens à distance.

Après trois mois, la blonde réussit à convaincre sa mère à aller voir un spécialiste. Et peu à peu, la thérapie marcha. Abby commença à retrouver des habitudes saines, mais on voyait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était plus la même, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Quand, elle reprit le travail après 6 mois, le docteur réussit à faire croire à son entourage qu'elle commençait à faire son deuil. Mais le problème restait le même, Polis lui rappelait trop Jacob. Elle devait s'éloigner.

L'offre pour médecin sans frontières arriva au bon moment. Clarke venait de se faire transférer à l'université de Boston et ne comptait pas quitter la maison. Elle poussa sa mère à accepter. Elle savait qu'en restant, elle n'arriverait pas à faire son deuil. C'était censé être provisoire. Elle pouvait bien s'occuper de sa petite sœur et de la maison pendant six mois, elle en était capable. Six mois qui s'étaient transformés en six ans. Et à chaque retour de sa mère, Clarke lui en voulait un peu plus. Parce qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux, dès les premières minutes de son retour, qu'elle ne resterait pas.

Ce jour-là, Clarke avait perdu son père, sa mère, ses rêves de carrières et tout son amour propre. Malgré ses amis, malgré sa petite sœur, malgré les discussions qu'elle avait avec sa mère, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été abandonnée.

/

Juillet 2017

\- Tu ne vas rien dire ?! s'énerva Costia.

Lexa était assise sur le canapé, la télécommande dans une main, une bouteille de bière dans l'autre. Elle entendait parfaitement ce que Costia venait de lui annoncer mais s'en fichait. Elle savait que la jeune femme avait fait exprès, elle cherchait à provoquer une réaction chez Lexa, peu importe laquelle.

Elle entendit Costia pousser la vaisselle qui traînait sur la table. Elle entendit celles-ci se briser, mais elle ne bouge pas.

\- Tu vas rester là, assise, comme ses 4 derniers mois et te saouler la gueule sans rien dire ? Pleurer sur ton sort ? Où est-ce que tu vas te décider à te faire aider ? cria sa femme.

Lexa se retourna enfin. Costia avait réussi son coup. Elle voulait énerver Lexa. Elle avait réussi.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? J'étais Lexa Woods ! J'avais l'habitude d'être quelqu'un d'inspirante, d'importante. Et maintenant… Je ne suis plus personne. Je ne suis plus rien. Et, je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis même pas capable de me lever de ce putain de fauteuil, lâcha la brune.

\- Tu n'as plus rien ? répéta Costia. Tu m'as moi. Ta femme. Je suis là. Tu as ta sœur, et ton adorable neveu à qui tu fais très peur en ce moment.

\- Ne mêle pas ma famille, cria Lexa. Et, ne fait pas semblant de les aimer, tu m'as assez tenue à l'écart d'eux ses dernières années.

Costia serra la mâchoire. C'était le nouveau hobby de Lexa, remettre toutes les fautes sur elle. Cela la défoulait. Ça l'empêcher de voir la vérité. Jusqu'à présent Costia avait été patiente, mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre comme ça. Ce qui arrivait à sa femme était une tragédie, mais elle devait penser à elle, à son bien-être et elle ne méritait pas d'être traité de la sorte constamment en rentrant chez elle.

Costia s'approcha du canapé et s'agenouilla devant sa partenaire. Elle lui prit les mains malgré la résistance qu'opposa Lexa.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Lexa. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Il faut que tu arrives à trouver qui tu veux être maintenant.

Après avoir gardé son calme quelques secondes, Lexa se mit à rire. Un rire sincère et libérateur. Elle repoussa Costia pour attraper son fauteuil roulant, et à la force de ses bras s'installa dessus.

\- Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça ? répéta Lexa. Toi ?

Lexa commençait à lui tourner le dos quand Costia se leva pour se mettre sur son chemin.

\- Mais casse-toi alors ! cria Lexa. Si c'est trop dur pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à partir.

\- Lex…

La brune avança avec son fauteuil pour faire reculer sa femme vers la porte.

\- Dégage. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi.

Costia regarda une dernière fois sa femme dans les yeux. Elle ni vit que de la rage. Ce n'était plus la personne dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Ce ne le serait plus jamais.

\- Casse-toi, répéta Lexa en essayant de la pousser.

Sans plus réfléchir Costia attrapa son sac et ouvrit la porte.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Lexa appela sa femme plusieurs fois. Elle resta allongée dans leur lit en espérant voir le visage auprès duquel elle s'était réveillée tous les matins ses dernières années passer la porte de leur chambre. Costia n'était pas rentrée. Et après, ce qu'elle lui avait craché à la figure hier soir, elle n'était pas sûre de revoir sa femme un jour.

Pour la première fois ce matin-là, elle augmenta la dose de sa morphine. Elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Ni la douleur, ni la peine. Elle ne voulait plus sentir son sang couler dans ses veines, elle ne voulait plus sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir.

Les jours passèrent. Ils se transformèrent en semaines, puis en mois. Et Lexa continuait d'augmenter légèrement les doses pour faire en sorte de ne plus rien sentir. Elle se levait du canapé que pour ouvrir la porte au livreur. Elle ne sortait de chez elle que pour aller acheter de quoi boire, ou chercher une nouvelle ordonnance.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Costia était partie quand Anya éclata à son tour. La dispute fut pratiquement la même, mot pour mot. A la seule différence qu'à la fin, sa sœur ne l'abandonna pas. Cette porte par laquelle sa femme était partie pour ne plus revenir resta fermer alors qu'Anya s'approchait de sa petite sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, répéta l'aînée.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Lexa se permit de ressentir une émotion. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de sa sœur et la serra contre elle. Les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues étaient salées, elle ne put les contenir. Mais pour la première fois, Lexa s'imagina s'en sortir.

Anya la conduisit au centre de désintoxication le lendemain matin. Lexa voulut partir un million de fois, mais resta. Elle commença les séances de rééducation et, plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, elle était capable de marcher, sauter, courir à nouveau. Jamais aussi haut, jamais aussi vite, qu'avant, mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait pensé être capable.

A sa sortie, Lexa résista à l'envie d'entrer dans le premier bar et de boire son poids en téquila. Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la rue et ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie à partir de maintenant. Le foot lui manquait déjà.

Alors qu'Anya s'apprêtait à repartir dans sa famille, Lexa refusa son offre de l'accompagner. Elle devait se prouver qu'elle pouvait survivre seule. Elle devait trouver sa propre raison de se lever le matin. Aller à la fac fut une distraction sympathique, mais dès sa sortie, Lexa fut confronter à des choix difficiles. Sa nouvelle carrière était le plus compliqué.

Il était 18h quand Lexa regagna son appartement, un soir après s'être fait virer d'un nouveau poste. Qui aurait cru que la grande Lexa Woods n'était pas capable de trouver et garder un emploi stable ? En réalité, elle faisait tout pour ne pas être retenue. Elle n'était pas contre sa reconversion. Elle savait qu'elle devait se trouver une nouvelle passion, mais s'était difficile pour elle car, malgré tout, elle n'était pas prête à dire au revoir au foot. C'était toute sa vie.

Son téléphone, posé sur le bar de sa cuisine, vibra. Elle ne connaissait pas le numéro mais l'indicatif indiquait le Massachusetts. Tout de suite, elle pensa à Anya et Aden.

\- Allo ? se dépêcha-t-elle de répondre.

\- Miss Woods ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis Marcus Kane, principal du lycée de Polis dans le Massachusetts. J'ai une proposition à vous faire…

* * *

Ok, pas de Clexa... Ok, rien de nouveau dans ce chapitre. Mais, je voulais vraiment un chapitre sur leur vie séparée afin de comprendre d'où elles venaient, surtout avant qu'elles commencent leur vie ensemble...

Bonne soirée :D


	13. When did it gets so Heavy ?

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce programme de publication complètement aléatoire, mais je vous avoue que je fais au mieux. Mine de rien, la vie ça occupe plus que l'on peut croire ! mdr

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui malgré les délais de plus en plus long sont toujours présents, et prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est très motivant et me force à me remettre à écrire ! Donc merci, j'espère que vous serez encore nombreux à vous accrocher.

Avec le dernier chapitre, on a fini la partie de l'histoire se concentrant sur leur passé. Avec celui-ci, la partie plus centré sur leur futur démarre et je sais que c'est la partie que vous attendez le plus donc...

Bonne lecture

* * *

\- On recommence ! cria Lexa.

Luna se repositionna sur la ligne du milieu, et au coup de sifflet de son nouveau coach personnel, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, évitant les mannequins placés sur sa route afin de récupérer la passe que Lexa lui avait faîte à temps. C'était plus difficile que cela en avait l'air. Le timing était extrêmement difficile à avoir.

\- On recommence ! lâcha Lexa en voyant le ballon ralentir et Luna s'éloigner de sa position.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la tempête. Les dégâts étaient minimes. La vie avait rapidement repris son court habituel. Luna avait commencé son entraînement dès le lendemain. Bien qu'elle ne regrettât pas d'avoir demandé de l'aide à Lexa, elle avait très vite compris qu'elle aurait constamment mal aux jambes avec le rythme que le coach avait décidé de mettre en place.

Il était 7h15. Elles avaient convenu de se retrouver le matin, tous les week-ends, pour un premier échauffement d'une heure. Puis, juste avant le repas, elles attaquaient avec une séance de renforcement musculaire et finissait la journée avec des jeux et de la récupération musculaire. Tout était organisé autour de l'emploi du temps de Lexa. Elle devait continuer à se concentrer sur son équipe ainsi que sur le championnat, mais elle voulait vraiment aider Luna à sublimer son jeu.

\- On a de la visite, fit remarquer la joueuse en allant chercher une bouteille d'eau.

Lexa tourna la tête vers les gradins. Madi était en tenue de sport. Elle courut vers elle. Clarke, quant à elle, était à la traine derrière elle.

\- Bonjour coach ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt Madi ?

\- Je… Je voulais vous demander une faveur.

\- Quel genre de faveur ? demanda Lexa intriguée

\- Vous savez que je m'entraîne tous les matins. Et, je compte continuer, j'aime bien ma routine.

\- Tant que tu te reposes et que tu prends du temps pour tes cours, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal.

\- Justement ! Je me disais que peut-être, je pourrais m'entraîner avec Luna et vous. Ce serez beaucoup plus efficace que seule.

\- Madi… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. L'intensité… Commença Lexa.

\- Je la supporterai ! Si je veux avoir mes chances avec l'équipe des moins de 18, il faut que j'arrive à un niveau professionnel.

Lexa resta silencieuse un moment, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Oui, cela serait utile pour Madi, mais Luna avait un niveau bien différent, son entraînement risquait d'être moins efficace si la jeune joueuse les rejoignait.

\- J'aurai bien besoin de quelqu'un à qui faire des passes, ou pour créer des combinaisons, fit remarquer Luna en s'approchant vers elles.

\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. Même si je ne suis là que pour assister.

\- Je ne te demanderai jamais de te lever tôt juste pour assister, répondit Lexa.

\- Ça veut dire que vous acceptez, coach ?

\- Tu es d'accord avec l'idée ? demanda Lexa à Clarke qui venait d'arriver à leur niveau.

\- Je te fais confiance pour ne pas tuer ma petite sœur Lex, rigola la jeune femme.

\- Abby est d'accord.

Clarke grimaça légèrement. C'était subtil, mais Lexa le remarqua.

\- Bien sûr, répondit la blonde.

C'était difficile pour elle. Lexa le voyait. Le retour d'Abby avait changé beaucoup de paramètres, notamment concernant Madi. Clarke n'était plus son tuteur légal, et officiellement, l'éducation de la jeune femme ne lui revenait plus. C'était difficile de lâcher prise. Clarke n'était plus que responsable d'elle-même, quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis 6 ans. L'ajustement était encore difficile.

\- Ok. Luna, échauffement accéléré pour Madi. J'arrive dans 2 minutes.

Madi sauta de joie. Elle suivit Luna, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était loin de se douter qu'à la fin de l'heure, elle serait à deux doigts de vider son estomac.

\- Merci. Ça comptait vraiment pour elle, commença Clarke.

\- Elle a du potentiel. Je ne voudrai pas être celle qui se met en travers de son chemin. Donc… si je peux aider.

\- Merci, répéta la blonde.

Lexa se contenta d'hocher la tête. Cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle aimait l'attitude de la jeune joueuse. Elle voulait l'aider à atteindre son meilleur niveau. Elle croyait tellement en ses chances. Un peu comme le coach Griffin avait cru en elle. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Le père de Clarke l'avait aidé à créer sa carrière. Lexa aiderait Madi.

\- J'ai vu ton filleul hier ! lâcha Lexa. Raven et Octavia veillent à ce qu'il ne soit jamais seul.

\- Je sais, rigola Clarke. Hier, j'ai passé la matinée près de sa couveuse car O' avait une réunion et Raven des examens. Elles refusent qu'il soit seul durant les heures de visites autorisées.

\- Cet enfant va être pourri gâté, sourit Lexa.

\- Je compte bien participer.

Lexa rigola. Elle n'avait pas de mal à l'imaginer. Sans surprise, Raven et O' avaient demandé à Clarke d'être la marraine. C'était grâce à elle qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Lors de leur mariage, elles s'étaient battues pour savoir qui aurait la chance de l'avoir comme témoin. Raven avait gagné. Très peu de personnes de sa famille avaient répondu à l'invitation, elle avait besoin de plus de soutien qu'O. Jasper et Bellamy avait été heureux de s'occuper d'Octavia. Cela avait conduit à un enterrement de vie de jeune fille assez épique.

\- En parlant de Raven, je dois aller la chercher. Elle sort enfin de l'Hospital ce matin.

\- Où est Octavia ? demanda Lexa surprise.

\- A l'aéroport. La mère de Raven et sa petite sœur arrivent.

\- Je croyais que la famille de Raven n'était pas pour leur mariage.

\- Son père ne lui parle plus. Sa mère n'arrête pas de faire des remarques à O', mais elle aime sa fille, donc…

\- Je sens qu'Octavia va adorer, rigola Lexa.

\- Raven aussi. C'est toujours électrique quand sa mère vient leur rendre visite.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant. Dans un sens, Lexa et Clarke étaient chanceuses. Bien que célibataires pour l'instant, leurs familles avaient toujours été là pour elles, peu importe leur sexualité.

\- Je devrais y aller, finit par lâcher Clarke.

\- Et, je dois retourner entraîner nos futures stars.

\- Merci encore pour tout.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Laisse-moi te payer un café ou ce que tu veux pour te remercier.

\- Clarke, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'insiste. On peut se rejoindre ce soir après l'entrainement des filles ? Disons 17h30, au port ?

Lexa souffla. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de remercîments. Elle s'occupait avec plaisir de Madi. Mais la perspective de passer du temps avec Clarke était au-dessus de tout.

\- Ok, ce soir au vieux port.

\- Yes ! Passe une bonne journée Lex'.

Lexa hésita un instant avant de la saluer et de partir rejoindre ses joueuses qui l'attendaient. Clarke repartie dans sa voiture mais attendit un peu. Elle observa sa sœur récupérer le ballon alors que la coach lui expliquait un exercice. Elle était vraiment heureuse que Lexa soit revenue. Pour Madi, pour O', mais aussi pour elle. Car, malgré ses angoisses, avoir la jeune femme dans sa vie lui était devenue indispensable pour son moral.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut rapide.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Clarke trouva son amie assise sur son lit, sa valise de maternité à ses pieds, prête à partir au moindre signal.

\- Quelqu'un est impatient à ce que je vois, rigola la blonde en venant embrasser Raven.

\- Tu le serais aussi après avoir passé une semaine à manger de la gelée…

\- On y va alors.

\- Malheureusement, on doit attendre le feu vert de l'obstétricien. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Derrière Clarke, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le jeune docteur de Raven entra. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et des cernes sous les yeux. Il ne ressemblait absolument pas à l'image du vieux médecin que l'on se faisait. D'ailleurs, il avait le même âge que les filles.

\- Clarke Griffin ?

\- Murphy ! Depuis quand tu es docteur ? demanda la blonde surprise de voir l'un de ses anciens camarades.

\- Interne. Et depuis quelques années, mais je viens juste de me faire transférer. Je me demandais quand je te verrai. O' était là quasiment tous les jours, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- C'est de toi que ma mère parlait ! Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement.

\- En même temps, qui aurait cru que je finirai toubib ?

\- Je peux partir ? demanda Raven. Non, car cette réunion est touchante, mais j'ai déjà dû mal à me remettre du fait qu'un ancien ami à O' ait regardé entre mes jambes, donc si je pouvais éviter de voir ma meilleure amie flirter avec mon docteur, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Je te signale que tu es en retard. Murphy et moi, on a déjà donné, lâcha Clarke pour énerver Raven.

\- Super.

En réalité, cela n'avait duré que quelques semaines. Et, cela comptait tout juste. Murphy était le Bad Guy du lycée et Clarke s'était laissé tenter durant sa période déjantée. Le garçon avait fini par déménager à peine quelques jours après.

\- Alors Madame Reyes, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? Demanda Murphy en commençant à vérifier ses signes vitaux.

\- Parfaitement bien. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison, prendre un bon bain avant que ma mère arrive, puis revenir voir mon fils quand les heures de visites commenceront enfin !

\- Tout m'a l'air en ordre. Vous être libre de rentrer.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Raven en sautant de son lit. On est parties Clarkie !

Sans se retourner, la jeune femme quitta la chambre d'un pas énergique. Clarke souffla.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je la supporte encore, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, répondit Murphy.

\- Moi aussi. Même si je n'en reviens pas que tu sois docteur. Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Je pourrais peut-être tout t'expliquer autour d'un verre ? demanda le jeune homme. Je suis chargé toute la semaine, mais on pourrait se retrouver la semaine prochaine ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais le droit de filer des rencards à des amis de tes patients, rigola Clarke.

\- Tu étais mon amie avant. Subtilité dans le protocole, rigola le docteur. Alors ?

Clarke réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Après tout, un rencard ne lui ferait pas de mal. Depuis qu'elle avait mis fin à son arrangement avec Bellamy, elle passait beaucoup trop de temps excitée. Cela ne pourrait que lui faire du bien de sortir un peu et plus si le courant passait encore entre eux deux.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Cool. Tiens ma carte. Envoie-moi un sms quand tu es dispo et on essayera de trouver un moment.

\- Claaaaaaaarke, arrête de draguer et ramène-moi chez moi ! cria Raven de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Ok. Je devrais peut-être y aller avant qu'elle retourne tout l'hôpital.

\- Passe une bonne journée, lâcha Murphy avant de sortir à son tour.

\- Griffin ! cria son amie.

\- C'est bon j'arrive. Calme-toi !

/

\- Coach, vous vouliez me voir ? demanda la capitaine des Night Blood à l'entrée de son bureau.

\- Oui, Echo, vient t'assoir et ferme la porte derrière toi.

La joueuse s'exécuta, soucieuse. Miss Woods appelait rarement des joueuses dans son bureau de manière si formelle.

\- Si c'est à cause de ma faute sur Emori, je suis désolée. Je suis arrivée trop vite. Je sais que ce n'est pas le jeu que l'équipe doit montrer mais c'était…

\- Un accident, la coupa Lexa. Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir à cause d'un quelconque problème. Au contraire.

Le coach ouvrit son tiroir. Elle en sortit une lettre ouverte qu'elle tendit à sa joueuse.

Echo ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle attrapa la lettre, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, et la lu rapidement. Lexa sourit légèrement en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme changer au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait.

\- C'est pour de vrai ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? demanda la capitaine.

\- Félicitations. Tu viens de recevoir ta première lettre de recrutement.

\- Université LSU, Baton-rouge. C'est une bonne fac ! Mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vaut l'équipe.

\- Honnêtement, pas grand-chose.

Lexa attrapa la lettre des mains de la jeune femme, et sous son regard bailli, la jeta à la poubelle. Avant qu'Echo puisse protester, Lexa lui tendit une nouvelle lettre.

\- Brigham ? Vous vous moquez de moi ! C'est l'une des meilleures équipes de l'ouest !

\- Je t'avais dit que beaucoup de coachs seraient intéressés par toi.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Ils me proposent une bourse complète pour les 4 ans. Je vais être un membre des « cougars » ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est qu'une lettre d'attention. Tu dois continuer ton travail et maintenir ta moyenne. Mais, si c'est ce que tu veux, oui. Il y a de grandes chances.

\- Si je veux ? Je serais bête de refuser ! s'exclama Echo.

\- Si je dois être parfaitement honnête, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur choix.

\- Elles ont été championnes deux ans d'affilés en cassant le record de Portland, fit remarquer la joueuse.

\- Oui. Mais Katy Stevens joue à ton poste. Et, elle n'est qu'en deuxième année. Tu vas passer les deux, voire trois, prochaines saisons sur le banc. Si tu veux être une joueuse professionnelle, il faut que tu aies du temps sur le terrain.

Echo se redressa. Ce que racontait son coach était logique. Mais, comment pouvait-elle refuser une offre aussi généreuse, dans une si bonne équipe ?

\- C'est toujours mieux que ne pas avoir d'équipe du tout non ?

\- Echo. Fait moi confiance. On va se battre pour toi. Surtout après que tu aies soulevé le trophée à la fin de l'année.

\- Ok, souffla Echo. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Commencer par me décrire précisément ce que tu cherches dans ta future école. On triera ensemble celles dans lesquelles tu pourrais avoir ta place, et après, tu me fais confiance et tu me laisses faire, répondit Lexa. Ces deux premières lettres sont loin d'être les dernières, tu as ma parole.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'abstenu. Bien sûr qu'elle faisait confiance à son coach. Depuis son arrivée, leur équipe restait invaincue. Elles allaient jouer les play-off pour la première fois depuis presque 10 ans.

\- Dans l'idéal ? Une Fac pas trop trop loin pour que je puisse rentrer voir mes petites sœurs. Et, si possible dans une ville bien plus grande que Polis, rigola Echo. L'équipe n'a pas à être excellente, mais il faut qu'elle puisse avoir des possibilités. Et, le bonus, une bourse complète pour du journalisme sportif.

\- Ok. Voyons voir… On vise Portland Maine, Boston, New York. 3h de train max. Et, ce sont des villes assez grandes avec une grande diversité de facs.

\- New York serait… New York.

\- Okay, je me mets au travail. Continue à être si sérieuse sur le terrain, et New York est à toi l'année prochaine !

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas Coach, promis la capitaine.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Allez, sort, j'ai une vie qui m'attend. Je passe déjà assez de temps dans ces vestiaires, rigola Lexa en se levant.

Lexa arriva à l'heure de justesse. En sortant de son bureau, elle s'était dépêchée de rentrer se doucher et se changer avant de rejoindre Clarke. Elle hésita longuement sur sa tenue, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Clarke lui envoyait tellement de signaux différents que cela devenait difficile à suivre. La brune savait qu'elle continuait à se faire des films. Toutes les deux s'étaient mises d'accord, mais son attirance pour la blonde ne pouvait disparaître si facilement. Elle n'avait pas disparu lors de ses 10 dernières années, ce n'était pas en quelques mois que son problème serait réglé. Surtout quand la jolie blonde voulait passer du temps avec elle.

Son amie était assise sur l'une des tables de la terrasse. Comme à son habitude, elle était plongée dans son cahier de croquis. Lexa sourit en la voyant froncer les sourcils sous sa concentration.

\- Tu dessines quoi ? demanda la brune en tirant la chaise en face.

Clarke releva la tête en souriant. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle travaillait sur son dessin, mais il était enfin prêt, tout juste à temps. Elle déchira proprement la page de son cahier de croquis et la fit glisser vers Lexa.

\- Je me suis dit que tu pourrais l'accrocher dans ton bureau.

Lexa prit la feuille de papier entre ses doigts et la souleva doucement. Tout de suite, elle reconnut son visage d'adolescente, le visage souriant. Elle portait son maillot de l'équipe, ballon au pied.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je voulais te remercier à ma façon pour tout ce que tu fais pour Madi.

\- Clarke, c'est…

Lexa se leva sans finir sa phrase et enlaça son amie. Le dessin était magnifique. Simple mais remplit de « bonne » nostalgie.

\- C'est parfait.

Clarke rougit légèrement. Elle avait l'habitude que l'on complimente son art, c'était son métier après tout, mais quand certaines personnes en particulier le faisaient, elle se sentait toujours un peu plus fière. Lexa faisait partie de ce petit groupe.

\- Je vais nous chercher de quoi boire le temps que tu admires mon talent un peu plus longtemps, rigola la blonde.

\- Je peux très bien payer pour mon café, fit remarquer la brune.

\- Nah. Je t'ai prévenu. C'est moi qui régale.

Comme toujours, la conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes se fit naturellement. Clarke avait toujours été à l'aise avec tout le monde. Pour Lexa, c'était une toute autre histoire. Mais, les choses avaient bien changé depuis le lycée. Les rôles s'étaient légèrement inversés. La brune prenait le contrôle de la discussion, laissant à Clarke le plaisir de répondre, et d'être écoutée. Cela faisait du bien. Lexa lui faisait du bien. La brune lui parla des endroits les plus fous qu'elle avait visité, ceux où un jour elle emmènera Aden. Elle lui raconta la folie que représentait une compétition comme la coupe du monde ou les JO. Elle décrit un portrait très flatteur des personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées durant toute cette année, du moins pour la plupart. Le sport d'au niveau restait un milieu difficile, il ne fallait pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. Elle ne parla pas de Costia, de sa blessure ou de son divorce. Elle voulait partager avec elle les moments les plus intenses et heureux de sa vie. Clarke buvait ses paroles. Elle rigola quand son amie lui raconta son épopée au Japon se retrouvant à commander au hasard des plats peu ordinaires. Elle la jalousa en l'entendant raconter le plaisir que l'on pouvait ressentir en vivant l'un de ses rêves. Contrairement à elle, Lexa avait vécu passionnément. Clarke avait adopté un mode de vie qui ne l'avait pas aidé à s'épanouir avant la mort de son père. Et, après le décès de Jake, elle s'était contentée de survivre un jour après l'autre. Bien qu'envieuse, la blonde se réjouissait pour son amie. Malgré des années difficiles, elle s'en était sortie. Elle semblait heureuse. Et surtout, elle était à nouveau à ses côtés. Et ça, Clarke ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

La blonde se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Ce que Lexa lui faisait ressentir juste en étant présente était étrange. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si dépendante, si accro. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personnes. Elle ne voulait pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Mais, avec Lexa, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et c'est ce qui la terrifiait. Plus elle passait du temps avec la jeune femme, plus elle avait envie d'essayer. Elle voulait se laisser aller pour une fois, sans avoir peur des conséquences. Malheureusement, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle. Elle savait qu'être avec Lexa la rendrait heureuse. Jusqu'au jour où elle finirait par tout gâcher. Elle gâchait toujours tout. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de blesser Lexa. La brune venait de redonner un sens à sa vie. Comme toujours, l'ouragan Clarke Griffin allait tout ravager sur son passage. Clarke ne se le pardonnerait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Même si cela la tuait de l'intérieur, elle devrait se contenter de regarder Lexa être heureuse, sans elle.

/

Octavia était au bord de la crise de nerf. Une semaine ! Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine. Une semaine de trop à son goût. Sa belle-mère allait la rendre folle. Rien n'allait jamais. Le matelas ? Trop dur. L'air, trop sec. L'odeur de leur lessive ? Trop forte. Mama Reyes avait pour seul but de critiquer tout. Elle voulait leur faire sentir que leur choix de vie n'était pas le bon. Raven, qui voulait éviter l'incident diplomatique, rasait les murs à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que sa femme et sa mère. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer O', même si elle comprenait les raisons de son comportement.

\- Le robinet de la salle de bain goutte toujours, se plaignit Annie.

\- Je sais, répondit O'. Bellamy passera le réparer quand il aura un peu de temps.

\- Ah ! Bien. Il y a certaines choses qui nécessitent la présence d'un homme.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà. Le pire était là. Annie Reyes passait son temps à lui rappeler pourquoi un homme était indispensable. C'était sexiste au plus haut point. Surtout quand on avait Raven comme fille. La jeune femme était capable de tout réparer mieux que personne. Elle n'avait juste pas le temps ou l'envie de s'en occuper maintenant. Elle pensait plus à rester près de leur fils, toujours à l'hôpital.

\- Et Octavia ! Tu m'emmèneras à l'église demain matin ?

\- Bien sûr Annie.

\- Parfait, sur le chemin du retour, on ira au marché pour que je récupère quelques course, histoire qu'on ait enfin un repas digne de ce nom.

Octavia serra les poings. Raven, qui passait par là lui envoya un million d'excuses silencieuses.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en venant la serrer par la taille.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être la mère de mon fils, sinon, je l'aurai déjà jeté dehors. Et, toi avec. Tu ne pourrais pas lui tenir tête un peu ?

\- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Il faut juste serrer les dents quelques jours. Elle finira bien par repartir.

\- Si je ne l'assassine pas avant, souffla O'.

Raven l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la contourner pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas l'anniversaire de Luna ce soir ?

\- Si, elle le fête avec quelques amis à Polaris.

\- Tu n'étais pas invitée ?

\- Nous l'étions. Mais entre l'arrivée imprévue de Xander, et ta mère, j'ai décliné l'offre.

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller. Je m'occupe du monstre en ton absence. Après tout, c'est ma mère, mon calvaire, non ?

\- Quel genre d'épouse je serais si je te laissais seule, une semaine après ton accouchement, et avec ta mère sur le dos, pour pouvoir aller faire la fête ? demanda O'.

\- Une épouse géniale qui a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle, lâcha Raven.

La brune réfléchit un instant. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de s'éloigner de cet appartement pour boire une bière. Lexa était censée y aller aussi et elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu son amie depuis un siècle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine ! répondit sa femme. Je vais réparer son foutu robinet et aller me coucher.

\- Je t'aime, souffla O' en se levant.

\- Moi aussi ! Profite pour nous deux !

Octavia se prépara rapidement, se contentant de changer son t-shirt et de mettre un petit coup de déo avant d'attraper son sac.

\- Tu sors à cette heure-ci ? demanda Annie.

\- C'est l'anniversaire d'une de mes amies. Je vais aller lui faire un petit coucou.

\- Dis donc, le mariage ce n'est plus ce que c'était, râla sa belle-mère. A mon époque, on prenait soin de sa femme juste après son accouchement. On n'allait pas faire la fête, seule, à la première occasion.

\- Maman ! lâcha Raven. Laisse O' tranquille !

\- Pardon si je m'inquiète pour toi, et le futur de ton fils. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui prend soin de toi.

\- Sans vous manquez de respect Annie, Raven n'a pas besoin que je prenne soin d'elle. Elle a besoin de mon amour, mon respect et ma confiance.

\- Et, je suis plus que comblée. Va t'amuser O'. Maman, on va se faire une petite soirée entre filles. Si tu me montrais cette émission de cuisine dont tu es folle en ce moment ?

Octavia profita de la distraction que lui offrait sa compagne pour se faufiler hors de leur appartement. Raven. Elle devait penser à Raven. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle pouvait bien supporter d'avoir Godzilla pour belle-mère. La femme qu'elle avait épousée le valait largement.

La nouvelle maman envoya un sms à Lexa, lui annonçant son arrivée imminente. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver son amie devant l'entrée, à l'attendre.

\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas ce soir ? demanda le coach en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'aiderais à me débarrasser d'un corps ?

\- Qu'est-ce que Raven a encore fait ?

\- Rien à part être sortit du ventre d'un monstre, souffla O'.

\- Oh… Je vois. Je paye la première tournée ! rigola Lexa.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu ne boives pas, tu pourras me ramener !

Lexa s'arrêta un instant, surprise. Elle n'avait pas encore confié ce détail à son amie. La seule personne au courant, hors de sa famille, était Clarke.

\- Ne sois pas si surprise, j'ai des yeux. On n'a pas besoin d'en parler, lâcha O'. En plus ce soir ça m'arrange !

\- Allons retrouver Luna, elle t'accompagnera avec plaisir, dit le coach en souriant.

Lexa avait des amis beaucoup trop intelligents et observateurs pour avoir le moindre secret.

Le bar était bondé. C'était l'un des seuls endroits de la ville où l'on pouvait boire, discuter et danser. A l'exception d'un deuxième bar, sportif celui-ci, il fallait rouler jusqu'à Boston pour faire la fête. Luna savait pertinemment qu'il y aurait beaucoup trop de monde un samedi soir, mais elle ne voulait pas faire le voyage. Elle voulait fêter son anniversaire, avec ses amis, dans sa ville natale. En attendant O' et Lexa, elle était déjà sur la piste, dansant avec deux de ses équipières ayant fait le trajet pour célébrer son année supplémentaire avec elle.

Octavia attrapa la main de l'ancienne joueuse et la tira jusqu'au bar. Au passage, elle fit signe à Luna, lui faisant comprendre qu'elles allaient les rejoindre sur la piste de danse une fois qu'elle aurait avaler un peu de courage liquide.

\- Une bière, deux shots de téquila et…

\- Un coca, finit Lexa. Tu commences fort !

\- Crois-moi, après une semaine avec la mère de Raven, tu serais dans le même état.

\- Costia n'avait pas vraiment de famille. Je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre ce que tu vis.

\- Tu parles rarement d'elle, fit remarquer O'.

\- C'est plutôt bon signe, non ? Cela veut dire que je suis passée à autre chose.

\- Tu es heureuse ? Demanda Octavia après avoir avalé une gorgée de son premier shooter.

\- Ouais… La plupart du temps. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais aujourd'hui, ça va mieux.

\- C'est tout ce que je demande, sourit la jeune femme.

\- D'ailleurs, je dois te remercier.

\- Je suis géniale ! Même si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des remerciements de la grande Lexa Woods.

\- C'est grâce à toi que Kane m'a fait venir. Être ici… c'est ce dont j'avais besoin.

Octavia sourit. Elle avait remué ciel et terre pour réussir à faire venir Lexa comme coach. L'administration pensait qu'elle était folle. Pourquoi une joueuse comme Lexa pourrait bien être intéressée par la direction d'une petite équipe lycéenne ? Mais, O' connaissait son amie. Elle savait que Polis High avait une place importante dans son cœur, c'était le cas pour tous les anciens membres de l'équipe.

\- O Night Blood, lâcha O' en levant son verre.

\- O Nigh Blood.

Alors qu'elle reposait son verre sur le bar, Lexa fut surprise de croiser le regard bleu océan avec lequel elle était si familière.

\- Clarke ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Luna t'inviterait, souffla O'.

\- Luna ? demanda Clarke confuse. Oh.. C'est son anniversaire ? J'avais complétement oublié. Non, elle ne m'a pas invité, on n'est pas vraiment amies.

\- Si tu ne lui avais pas brisé le cœur à deux reprises aussi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Lexa sa,s relever le commentaire de la petite brune qui commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

\- Je suis avec Murphy. On a enfin trouvé un moment.

\- BadBoy Muprhy, transformé en hot docteur, j'approuve ! rigola O'.

\- Tu comptes raviver la flemme ?

Lexa essaya de ne pas montrer son début de jalousie en posant cette question tout à fait innocemment.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de flamme entre Murphy et moi, la rectifia Clarke. C'était purement hormonal. J'avais juste envie de boire un verre et de rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Amuse-toi bien, lâcha O' en attrapant Lexa. Nous on va danser !

Clarke les suivit du regard en souriant. La soirée s'annonçait mouvementée pour Lexa si O' était déjà dans ambiance. La blonde observa ses amies rejoindre Luna avant de commander une nouvelle bière et repartir à sa place.

Murphy était une compagnie agréable. Beau, drôle et intelligent. Il s'efforça de la faire rire en lui racontant quelques-uns de ses exploits en fac de médecine ou en évoquant de vieux souvenirs de lycée. Elle ne doutait pas que Murphy serait considéré comme le rencard idéal pour beaucoup de femmes. Malheureusement, Clarke n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur lui. C'était impossible quand elle voyait Lexa danser de plus en plus sensuellement avec Luna en arrière-plan. La blonde avait essayé de ne pas regarder. Elle avait essayé de se focaliser sur l'homme en face d'elle, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quand Lexa était à proximité, personne d'autre ne comptait vraiment.

Ce soir, cependant, elle aurait préféré que la brune ne soit pas là. En tout cas, pas avec Luna. Son ancienne petite amie n'avait aucune gêne. Ce n'était pas une surprise, Clarke ne connaissait que trop bien cette partie de sa personnalité. La blonde regarda avec horreur la joueuse attraper la taille de Lexa et la coller toujours plus à elle. Les deux femmes dansaient l'une avec l'autre comme-ci elles étaient seules au monde. Elles rigolaient, se frottaient et transpiraient l'une contre l'autre. Pour tout le monde dans la salle, c'était une vision très excitante, pour Clarke, cela relevait de la torture. Elle aurait tout donné pour être celle qui enfouissait ses mains dans la chevelure sauvage de Lexa.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, la musique changea et Luna lâcha enfin le coach pour aller boire un verre. Clarke souffla, essayant de répondre aux questions du docteur assit avec elle. Mais, encore une fois, la tentation Lexa était trop forte. Et, Luna n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. La main de Clarke se resserra contre son verre quand elle vit Luna prendre un bodyshot sur le coach. Elle commença par lécher avec entrain le cou de son amie avant d'avaler son shooter et récupéré le citron qui reposait entre les dents de Lexa. Pendant une fraction de secondes, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et le cœur de Clarke s'arrêta de battre.

S'en était trop. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cette rage. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir ce besoin. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cette douleur. Mais c'était trop tard. Bien qu'elle veuille le cacher et l'éviter à tout prix, Clarke était déjà tombé sous le charme de Lexa. Et cette amitié était ridicule. Elle n'arriverait jamais à la respecter. C'était impossible.

Lexa rigola avant de serrer Luna dans ses bras et faire un high five à O'. Il n'y avait pas de doute, la jeune femme passait une bonne soirée. Clarke voulait être heureuse pour elle. C'était le but après tout, elle s'était retirée de la course pour que Lexa soit heureuse. Elle avait choisi de mettre ses sentiments de côtés pour que la brune pour qui elle ressentait une incroyable connexion puisse s'épanouir… Pourtant, quand elle vit la jeune femme s'éloigner du groupe pour aller aux toilettes, toutes les raisons qui avait poussé la blonde à refuser les avances de Lexa disparurent.

Clarke posa son verre vide sur la table et se lança à sa poursuite. Elle n'avait absolument aucun droit de ressentir la moindre once de jalousie. Elle avait repoussé la brune, elle avait mis un terme à… ce qu'elles étaient sur le point de devenir. Elle ne pouvait et ne devait pas réagir ainsi en voyant Lexa danser avec une autre fille. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager.

La blonde ouvrit la porte, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Lexa quand elle se retrouverait face à face. Elle avait juste besoin d'agir pour ne pas laisser cette colère qu'elle ressentait la consumer de l'intérieur.

\- Hey, sourit Lexa en finissant de se laver les mains. Alors, ce rencard ?

\- Ça ne mènera à rien, répondit Clarke en se plaçant à côté d'elle pour se regarder dans le miroir.

\- Pas terrible ?

\- Non, Murphy est très agréable. Mais, je savais avant même de venir que ça n'irait pas plus loin.

\- Alors pourquoi te faire subir ça ? demanda la coach, curieuse.

Clarke attrapa son sac et sortit son rouge à lèvre pour rattraper les parties effacées par les verres qu'elle venait de boire.

\- Je ne savais pas que Luna et toi vous étiez si… proches.

\- Oh ! rigola Lexa. On s'amuse un peu. Deux vielles amies qui… se retrouvent.

\- On a l'impression qu'elle va se jeter sur toi, lâcha brusquement Clarke.

Lexa se tourna vers elle la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu étais en train de mater ?

\- Tout le club était en train de mater, vous étiez en train de faire le show.

Clarke s'avança vers elle, forçant Lexa à reculer pour éviter qu'elles se rentrent dedans. La brune tenait à mettre de la distante entre elles, mais Clarke avait une idée bien différence. Dans sa tête, les images de Luna surplombant une Lexa à moitié nue tournaient en boucle. Elle voyait son ex se pencher pour embrasser le cou de l'ancienne joueuse. Elle voyait des mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes caresser la peau bronzée de l'objet de ses désirs. Elle détestait la sensation que cela lui faisait ressentir. Mais, elle haïssait l'idée de ne pas être celle qui aurait la chance de faire gémir Lexa comme elle l'imaginait dans ses pensées. Si elle voulait rester saine, elle devait faire taire son imagination. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle.

Clarke s'avança de nouveau vers Lexa, alors que celle-ci reculait un peu plus. Sans s'arrêter, la blonde franchit le pas qu'elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas franchir. La jalousie était trop forte. Elle était faible de céder ainsi, mais cela lui était égal.

\- Tu comptes la suivre chez elle ? Ou c'est ton bateau que vous allez essayer de faire chavirer ?

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle ne connaissait pas cette facette de la personnalité de la blonde et était intriguée. Elle aurait dû partir, elle en avait l'occasion, Clarke n'était pas difficile à contourner. Son dos finit par heurter doucement le mur derrière elle, alors que le professeur s'avançait une dernière fois, levant son bras pour appuyer sa main droite contre le carrelage à côté de sa tête, lui barrant ainsi le chemin vers la porte.

\- Tu crois qu'elle sera à la hauteur ? demanda la blonde. Tu penses que ses mains ou sa bouche arriveront à te faire jouir ?

Lexa ne savait pas si elle devait être énervée de voir la jeune femme dans cet état, ou fière de lui avoir fait un tel effet. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans le regard de Clarke. Lexa pouvait voir à quel point la blonde avait envie d'elle. C'était très excitant. Lexa n'avait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait produire ce genre d'émotion sur elle.

\- Peut-être, répondit doucement Lexa, bien que ce n'était absolument pas vrai.

Malgré cette soirée réussie et le jeu de séduction qu'elles avaient mis en place, la brune n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aller plus loin ni ce soir, surtout pas avec son ancienne coéquipière.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concernerait.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ça m'énerve, murmura Clarke.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu jalouse Clarke. Je ne suis pas sûre de l'aimer, lâcha Lexa en la faisant reculer un peu.

\- Je ne suis pas fan non plus. Mais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, lâcha brusquement Lexa. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es en plein rencard.

La brune se poussa du mur contre lequel elle s'appuyait et ouvrit la porte juste à côté d'elle pour sortir.

Clarke ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle attrapa la main de Lexa et d'un geste fluide la fit se retourner. En un instant, ses lèvres étaient sur celles du coach. Ses mains passèrent derrière la nuque de la brune et l'attira un peu plus à elle pour renforcer leur baiser. Elle fut surprise que Lexa lui rende. Elle s'attendait à se faire repousser, voire même gifler, mais elle était prête à prendre le risque. La bonde profita d'un moment de respiration pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire, gémissant au contact de sa jumelle. Lexa embrassait divinement bien.

Alors que la blonde commençait à recouvrir de baiser le cou de son amie, celle-ci se réveilla. Elle repoussa Clarke assez loin pour reprendre son souffle. Elle garda son bras tendu pour empêcher la blonde de revenir. Elle avait besoin d'espace pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

\- Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ça, finit-elle par lâcher.

En croisant le regard de la blonde, Lexa sentit son malaise. Elle savait que cela ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme qu'elle connaissait. Clarke allait s'en vouloir, et c'était normal. Lexa voulait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi ce n'était ni juste ni bien de l'embrasser ainsi.

\- Je sais… Je

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit. Tu ne peux pas jouer comme ça avec moi Clarke. J'essaye de respecter tes choix, même si je ne les comprends pas. La moindre des choses c'est que tu fasses pareil.

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle hocha honteusement la tête. Lexa avait raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse au juste ? demanda Lexa. Je…

Clarke Griffin était trop difficile à gérer. Et pourtant, Lexa n'attendait que ça. L'opportunité d'être la personne qui souffrirait à essayer. « Merde » pensa-t-elle. Elle pouvait clairement voir que Clarke avait mal. Elle ne voulait pas la voir blessée. Elle avait beau être énervée par son comportement, elle ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Encore moins être l'une des raisons de son malheur. Et, sans finir sa phrase, Lexa attira la blonde à elle et se remit à l'embrasser. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien. Elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir. Il y avait de fortes chances que son cœur soit brisé. Lexa voulait avoir la force de dire non, de partir, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi. Même si avoir le cœur brisé était la conséquence qu'elle récolterait à être avec Clarke, elle était prête à tout risquer.

Clarke était tout aussi surprise de la réaction de Lexa mais ne s'en plaint pas. Comment pouvait-elle alors qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau ? La blonde se rapprocha de sa partenaire pour épouser les formes de son corps avec le sien. Elle avait besoin de sentir la brune contre elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle avait besoin de Lexa. Elle avait envie d'elle.

Clarke poussa légèrement sa partenaire contre l'évier et, pousser par l'adrénaline, la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir. Son côté dominant était en feu. Naturellement, Lexa ouvrit légèrement les jambes pour que la blonde puisse prendre place entre elles et continué à l'embrasser fougueusement. Les mains de la brune étaient perdues dans la chevelure blonde de sa partenaire. A plusieurs reprises, Lexa tira légèrement sur celle-ci pour retenir un gémissement. Cela avait l'effet inverse sur Clarke qui embrassa Lexa un peu plus pour cacher le sien dans la bouche de sa partenaire. Les mains de la blonde glissèrent du tour de la taille de Lexa pour venir caresser ses fesses.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à ce moment, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Lexa fût trop surprise pour descendre de l'évier. Elle se contenta de regarder avec horreur, Octavia les observer.

\- Oh… Je vois, lâcha leur amie avant de refermer.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, mais Octavia réouvrit la porte, lui coupant la parole.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lexie, je me débrouillerai pour rentrer.

Cette fois-ci, quand O' partit pour la deuxième fois, Clarke ne put se retenir et se mit à rire en s'écartant légèrement. Lexa en profita pour descendre du lavabo. Elle aussi avait du mal à rester sérieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? demanda Clarke. On est ridicules.

\- Yep.

\- Mais, ça ne me dérange pas, avoua la blonde en prenant la main de sa partenaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? demanda Lexa.

\- Avec un peu de chance, accepter de me suivre…

Lexa souffla. Ce n'était pas une invitation innocente. Clarke lui demandait de venir passer la nuit avec elle. Honnêtement, Lexa en mourrait d'envie. Malgré ses objections, malgré son besoin de ne pas être juste un coup d'un soir, Lexa en avait envie.

\- Que fais-tu de Murphy ?

\- Je lui envoie un sms l'informant que je ne me sentais pas bien, lâcha rapidement Clarke. S'il te plait, Lex… Rentre avec moi.

Clarke accompagna sa demande par un doux baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme, faisant craquer Lexa.

\- Ok, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Dehors, l'air été glacial. Le mois de décembre était maintenant bien entamé, et même si l'hiver s'annonçait moins fort qu'habituellement, elles étaient toujours près de Boston alors que l'automne touchait à sa fin. Heureusement, le uber de Clarke arriva vite. Les deux jeunes femmes se glissèrent sur la banquette arrière avec l'intention de se réchauffer. Lexa resta pourtant très calme. L'air froid lui avait permis de se calmer et de réfléchir, bien que les caresses de la blonde soient très agréables, elle ne comptait pas se laisser aller si facilement à l'arrière d'un taxi. Elle devait réfléchir vite et faire un choix. Clarke ne remarqua pas le dilemme qui prenait place dans l'esprit de son amie. Lexa était avec elle, et c'était le plus important. La blonde se pencha légèrement sur le coach et embrassa avec tendresse la peau de son cou. Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Elles auraient tout le temps de laisser libre court à leur passion une fois arrivées au manoir. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste que Lexa ressente sa présence auprès d'elle.

Clarke ne lâcha pas Lexa jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, elle ne voulait pas rompre le contact. Alors qu'elle glissait les clés dans la serrure, c'est la brune qui prit du recul, mettant volontairement de la distance entre elles. Le professeur se retourna, surprise. Elle pouvait lire dans le regard de la jeune femme que quelque chose avait changé. Elle laissa retomber ses bras et d'une voix incertaine demanda : « Tu ne rentres pas ? »

Lexa fit non de la tête.

\- Tu sais que j'en ai très envie Clarke. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

\- Je le veux aussi. Je te veux toi.

\- Mais on s'est mise d'accord… reprit Lexa. Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux, juste mon corps.

\- Non Lex…

\- Et, je respecte tes choix. Mais, tu dois respecter le mien aussi. Et… Je ne veux pas d'un coup d'un soir, aussi tentant soit-il.

\- Lex… Je… Je ne suis pas prête à être ta petite amie.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'être !

\- Pourtant, ton discours… fit remarque Clarke.

\- Je veux juste que tu me donnes une chance. Une vraie. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prête à m'engager réellement. Je viens tout juste de divorcer. Mais, je ne veux pas être simplement l'une de tes conquêtes.

\- Tu es et sera toujours plus que ça Lex, souffla Clarke. Tu le sais.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

Les mots de Lexa étaient blessants. Clarke ressentait tellement plus pour la jeune femme que cela lui faisait mal que la brune ne s'en rende pas compte. Et en même temps, elle comprenait. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait essayé de l'attirer dans son lit plusieurs fois en refusant toujours de s'ouvrir un peu plus. C'était normal que Lexa ait l'impression qu'elle voulait seulement se servir d'elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Loin de là. Clarke avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne savait juste pas comment lui faire comprendre sans avoir à l'avouer ouvertement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? finit par demander Clarke.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Une chance. Je…

Lexa s'arrêta un instant pour souffler. Elle ne voulait pas mettre autant de pression sur Clarke, mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Elle devait être claire et faire un choix.

\- Demain, 19h, à la marina, proposa Lexa.

\- Tu m'invites à sortir ? demanda la blonde.

\- Exactement. Un rencard, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Demain, 19h, à la marina. Et à partir de là, on discutera de ce qui nous met à l'aise toutes les deux.

\- Lex… Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner une réponse, là tout de suite. Réfléchis. Si tu es prête à essayer, rejoins-moi demain. Sinon… Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en voudrais pas. Notre amitié est plus importante que tout le reste. En revanche, il n'y aura rien d'autre entre nous. Deux amies, clairement attirées l'une par l'autre, mais qui préfèrent ne rien tenter.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je sais ce que je veux Clarke. La question c'est : est-ce que toi tu sais ?

Sans rien rajouter, Lexa sourit doucement et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son amie. Elle se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de commencer à reculer.

\- Demain, 19h, à la marina. J'espère vraiment t'y voir, lâcha la brune avant de se retourner complètement.

Clarke l'observa partir. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ouvrit la porte et rentra dans son salon. Son sac tomba au sol alors qu'elle s'installait sur le canapé. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la proposition de Lexa. Que lui avait-elle proposé au juste ? Rien de concret, rien qui ne puisse la rassurer… Un rencard, aussi innocent soit-il restait un rencard. C'était toujours comme ça que les relations commençaient. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Murphy. Avec Lexa… avec Lexa ça lui faisait peur car elle savait qu'elle aurait envie d'un deuxième rendez-vous, puis un troisième, et ainsi de suite. En un rien de temps elle se retrouverait dans une relation, une vraie. Elle serait heureuse un temps avant que l'enfer se déchaîne. C'était toujours le cas, elle ne pouvait en réchapper. Lexa était prête à prendre le risque. Clarke… Clarke devait faire un choix. Rapidement.

\- Et merde, lâcha-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

* * *

So... On continue le Slow Burn ou on l'arrête là, et on passe au chose sérieuse ?

Je fais de mon mieux pour être rapide, mais avec le boulot qui reprend.. c'est toujours ultra chargé de septembre à début novembre..


	14. All we need is faith

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et merci à tous pour votre soutien ! J'ai reçu pas mal de commentaire tout mimi et ça motive !

Merci encore et toujours à Imdweil pour sa relecture efficace !

Et si on allait voir si notre Clarky a fait le bon choix ?

* * *

Aden saturait. Madi l'avait invité à venir passer la matinée chez elle afin de réviser le devoir de maths qu'ils avaient dès la première heure demain. Dire qu'il n'aimait pas cette matière étaient un euphémisme. Il détestait les maths. Il les avait en total horreur. Il avait cru que passer du temps avec Madi aurait annulé sa réticence, cependant, rien n'y faisait. Il avait besoin d'une pause de toute urgence.

Madi ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'agonie de son ami. Elle était penchée sur l'un de ses cahiers, et cherchait à résoudre l'une des équations du problème que leur professeur leur avait passé lors du dernier cours. Cela n'avait jamais été sa matière préférée, mais elle s'en sortait assez bien la plupart du temps. Sachant les difficultés qu'avait Aden, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui proposer son aide. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, par l'intermédiaire du coach, Madi s'était rapidement prise d'affection pour le jeune homme. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que Gaïa. Et même si elle s'entendait à merveille avec les membres de son équipe, ce n'était pas pareil. Gaïa et Aden étaient ses meilleurs amis bien qu'ils ne soient pas aussi passionnés par le foot qu'elle. C'était leurs différences qui les rendaient si complémentaires et proches les uns des autres.

\- Ok… J'abandonne, lâcha le jeune garçon en face d'elle.

Madi releva la tête surprise. Aden avait réussi sans difficulté les deux premiers exercices qu'elle lui avait donné.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de logique pourtant ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu stresses pour rien. Il faut juste que tu fasses étapes par étapes. Tu as réussi les autres.

\- Je me contenterai d'un C comme d'hab. Mais j'arrête.

\- Aden…

\- Tu vas au bal d'hiver ? demanda Aden pour changer de sujet.

Madi leva les yeux au ciel avant de fermer son livre. Tant pis, elle réviserait seule un peu plus tard.

\- Bien sûr ! Toute l'équipe y va, ordre du coach. On doit faire acte de présence et mettre en avant l'esprit d'équipe.

\- Je vois, souffla Aden.

\- Et tu as intérêt à venir aussi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Lexa m'a déjà fait la leçon. Aucune chance que j'y échappe.

Madi rigola en voyant la gêne s'installer sur le visage de son ami. Il n'était clairement pas heureux de devoir assister à cette coutume lycéenne.

\- Le pire, c'est ma mère. Elle agit bizarrement ! Elle me traine faire du shopping ce weekend, je ne suis pas sûr de survivre.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ton costume de pingouin !

\- Je te déteste, souffla le jeune garçon.

Aden laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en râlant. Madi ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant le désespoir de son ami. Torturer gentiment son ami était sa nouvelle activité préférée.

\- Tu y vas avec quelqu'un en particulier ?

Le jeune homme avait hésité à poser cette question. Evidement, il aurait adoré lui demander directement de l'accompagner mais Aden n'avait ni le courage, ni la confiance nécessaire pour être si franc, il préférait travailler un autre angle.

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'échapperas pas à une danse avec moi.

Aden essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception. Bien sûr que Madi était déjà prise. C'était la nouvelle star du lycée. Elle était drôle, belle et intelligente. Ce n'était pas le premier à le remarquer. Tous les garçons seraient chanceux de pouvoir être son partenaire.

\- J'en suis ravie, ironisa Aden essayant de faire un peu d'humour pour ne pas se trahir.

L'adolescent ramassa ses affaires et les jeta dans son sac.

\- Je devrais y aller. J'ai promis à mon père que je l'aiderai à préparer le repas. C'est leur anniversaire de mariage ce soir et il veut surprendre ma mère.

\- C'est si mignon ! Toujours partant pour ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr, tu crois que je veux être à la maison durant leur parade nuptiale ? rigola Aden.

\- J'imagine que non. Chez Gaïa à 16h.

De la cuisine, Clarke observa la scène. Aucun doute, Lexa avait raison. Aden avait le béguin pour sa petite sœur. Il n'y avait rien de plus évident, pourtant, Madi ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, même après cette question sur son partenaire de danse.

L'ainée Griffin aurait aimé ne pas s'en mêler, mais s'occuper de la vie de sa petite sœur l'empêcherait de penser à la sienne. Clarke n'avait pas encore décidé si elle était prête à sauter le pas. Son rendez-vous avait lieu dans moins de six heures et elle n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Madi s'approcha d'elle pour piquer l'une des carottes qu'elle était en train de couper. Clarke en profita pour passer à l'attaque. Toute distraction était la bienvenue pour ne pas penser à son problème.

\- Vous êtes proche Aden et toi …

\- Ouais, c'est un bon copain.

\- Juste un copain, demanda Clarke un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Madi releva la tête ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir sa grande sœur.

\- Allez Madi, tu ne peux pas être si aveugle !

\- Quoi ?

\- Aden t'a pratiquement demandé d'aller au bal avec toi !

\- Quoi ? Non ! Il m'a demandé si j'y allais avec quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il était à la pêche aux infos. Ce garçon t'a dans la peau.

\- N'importe quoi, râla Madi. On est juste ami.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je le dis.

\- Ok, continua Clarke.

Madi souffla. Elle n'était pas dupe, Clarke n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Elle devait réussir à changer le sujet si elle voulait que sa sœur la laisse tranquille.

\- D'ailleurs, tu y vas avec qui ? demanda la blonde de la famille en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait entendu entre les deux adolescents.

\- Ilian, un garçon de l'équipe de natation.

\- Le terminal ? s'exclama Clarke en se remémorant la liste des élèves.

Il était vraiment temps de faire diversion. Sa sœur n'était pas prête à lâcher l'affaire maintenant qu'elle savait qui serait son cavalier.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et moi quoi ?

\- Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

Clarke recula et se remit à cuisiner. Bingo. Madi savait que c'était un sujet tabou.

\- On parlait de toi, jeune fille. Et de ton partenaire beaucoup trop âgé.

\- Maman me fera un sermon en rentrant de sa garde. Ce n'est plus ton rôle. Et si pour une fois tu te contentais d'être ma grande sœur et me parlais un peu de toi.

\- Parce que ma vie amoureuse est plus intéressante que la tienne ? demanda Clarke en soufflant.

\- Comment je pourrais le savoir, tu n'en parles jamais ? Et, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un. Tu es belle et intelligente, comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas de beau-frère ou belle-sœur ?

\- Tu essayes de changer de sujet, s'exclama Clarke. Et ça marche ! J'ai compris, je te laisse tranquille.

Madi sourit. Mission accomplie. Elle attrapa les assiettes de l'étagère et commença à mettre la table. Clarke finit de cuisiner en silence. C'était assez rare pour la jeune femme. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de mettre sa petite sœur mal à l'aise ou voulait toujours discuter de quelques choses avec elle. Madi connaissait trop bien sa sœur pour ne pas remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle devait avoir touché un point sensible. Et connaissant la blonde, celle-ci ne s'ouvrirait pas d'elle-même. Madi devait forcer la conversation pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre d'ailleurs ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

\- Que je ne sache rien sur ta vie amoureuse. Tu es mon tuteur depuis six ans, et je n'ai jamais rencontré aucun de tes partenaires.

\- Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les relations, c'est tout. Il n'y a eu personne d'assez important pour que je fasse les présentations.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà renoncé à l'amour ?

\- Pourquoi je parle de ça avec une ado déjà ? demanda Clarke en posant le plat sur la table.

\- J'ai 16 ans, pas 2, répondit Madi. Je peux comprendre.

Clarke s'installa à côté d'elle. Sa tentative de distraction avait échoué monumentalement. Au contraire, Madi essayait de la pousser à parler. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise d'en discuter avec sa benjamine, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et Madi était la personne qui la comprenait le mieux au monde.

\- Ok, lâcha Clarke en se tournant vers elle. La raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as jamais vu avec personne est simple. J'ai peur. Je n'ai pas un bon historique en matière de relation amoureuse. Et ça depuis toujours. Je finis toujours par faire souffrir quelqu'un. Je préfère m'abstenir.

\- Tu ne te sens pas… seule ?

\- Des fois. Mais, je t'ai toi. Et, je t'aime assez pour que ça me suffise.

\- C'est déprimant, lâcha Madi.

Clarke baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas si simple.

\- Tu sais, je compte bien briser un max de cœur, et me le faire briser, rigola Madi. Comment on est censé rencontrer la personne qui le fera battre si on n'essaye pas ?

Madi avait raison. Et Lexa aussi d'ailleurs. Clarke le savait. Elle devait faire preuve de courage. Elle devait faire preuve de confiance.

\- Il n'y a vraiment personne avec qui tu pourrais prendre le risque ? O' a dit que Bellamy et Gina avaient rompu… Vous seriez mignon ensemble.

\- Crois-moi, Bellamy et moi ce n'est pas une option, souffla Clarke surprise.

\- Ok.. alors…

Madi se tut un instant pour réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de regretter son choix, mais si elle voulait vraiment que sa sœur se confit à elle, elle devait se lancer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du coach ?

Clarke releva la tête. En croisant le regard de la jeune femme, elle comprit que Madi avait fait exprès. Elle essayait de la faire parler le plus honnêtement possible.

\- Lex et moi c'est…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, de l'histoire ancienne ? Pourtant on ne dirait pas.

\- J'allais dire compliqué, finit la blonde. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

\- Parce que tatie O' aime parler et que tu es son sujet préféré.

\- Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à raconter à Xander tous ses exploits de jeunesse, lâcha Clarke.

\- Et parce que je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien comment tu la regardes. Et comment elle te regarde. Et puis, vous êtes incroyablement à l'aise l'une avec l'autre. Tu te relaxe instantanément quand elle est dans le coin.

Clarke laissa sa tête tomber dans ses bras.

\- Je suis si évidente que ça ?

\- Yep. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la coach n'est pas plus discrète.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire Madi. Lexa et moi s'est vraiment compliqué et… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas apprécié quelqu'un comme ça. Elle… Elle me fait sourire.

\- Ok, laisse-moi récapituler, commença Madi. Aussi étrange et perturbant que ce soit, tu aimes bien la coach. Et, la coach t'aime bien en retour. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, avoua Clarke.

\- Alors, où est le problème. Deux personnes s'apprécient mutuellement. Je n'ai qu'un conseil, profite, tout le monde n'est pas aussi chanceux.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ce soit si simple ?

\- Yep, répondit Madi en se servant une assiette. Maintenant, on va changer de sujet car je ne suis pas encore assez à l'aise pour parler de la vie sexuelle de ma grande sœur.

\- Mads ! Comme si j'allais parler de ça avec mon bébé !

\- J'en sais déjà beaucoup trop, lâcha la jeune femme en rigolant.

\- Je vais tuer Octavia.

\- Rajoute Raven à la liste.

\- C'est décidé, je change d'ami, dit Clarke en se servant à son tour.

/

Assise sur le fauteuil en face de Raven, Lexa glissa sa main dans la petite fente de la couveuse pour toucher doucement la main du petit Xander. Depuis la soirée de la veille, le cœur de l'ancienne joueuse battait à 500 kilomètres heures. Elle avait besoin de se calmer pour organiser sa pensée et trouver ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire à Clarke lors de leur rendez-vous. Venir voir le fils Reyes s'était avéré la seule idée qu'elle avait trouvé pour essayer de ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

\- Pas que je ne sois pas heureuse de te voir, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passerais, commença Raven.

\- Décision de dernière minute, répondit Lexa en relevant la tête vers son amie. Comment il va ?

\- Bien, sourit la jeune maman. D'ici peu je pourrais enfin le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

Raven rapprocha sa chaise pour être plus près de son enfant. Elle posa sa main sur le haut de la couveuse en verre et se mit à sourire.

\- Il est en bonne santé. Et bientôt, il sera à la maison. C'est le plus important.

Lexa sourit à son tour. Octavia et Raven allaient être des mères formidables. Elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Alexander allait être aimé inconditionnellement. Elle comptait bien faire partie des personnes qui allaient beaucoup trop le gâter. La brune s'était déjà posé la question de la maternité plusieurs fois. Costia ne voulait pas d'enfant. Lexa ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle désirait avait acceptée. Maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus ensemble, la jeune femme ne savait plus vraiment quel était son point de vue sur la question. Mais, être la tata cool du petit garçon de sa meilleure amie était un rôle qu'elle accepterait avec joie.

\- Tu sais que tu m'en dois une ? demanda Raven en se réinstallant au fond de son fauteuil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je laisse ma femme sortir avec toi, et je me retrouve à deux heures du matin en train de tenir ses cheveux pendant qu'elle vide son estomac dans nos toilettes.

\- Parce que tu crois que je peux contrôler O' ? rigola Lexa. Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de moi pour s'attirer des problèmes. Qu'est-ce que tu lui réserves pour la faire payer ? Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Se réveiller avec la gueule de bois et devoir supporter ma mère en même temps c'est la pire des tortures possible. Elle va le regretter d'elle-même.

\- Si horrible que ça ? demanda Lexa.

\- Yep, souffla Raven. D'ailleurs, je vais profiter que tu sois là pour tenir compagnie à mon bébé, pour prendre un peu d'avance et partir à la recherche de je ne sais quelle épice indispensable pour ce qu'elle veut préparer ce soir. O' ne devrait pas tarder, c'est l'histoire d'une demi-heure max. S'il te plait, demanda Raven en ramassant déjà ses affaires.

\- File ! Mais sache que je compte bien faire écouter à Xander foot+. Ne te plains pas s'il devient accro.

\- Entre sa mère et toi, je crois j'ai déjà perdu la bataille.

Lexa sourit. Elle n'avait pas tort, Xander était perdu d'avance. Raven lui fit un signe de main avant de quitter la chambre. La brune se réinstalla près du bébé et le contempla à travers la vitre. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle se sentait déjà plus calme. Ses pensées ne se bousculaient plus dans son esprit. Elle pouvait commencer à réfléchir à la situation et à ce qu'elle comptait faire ce soir.

La veille, elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup de confiance en affrontant Clarke. Elle avait pensé chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcé, cependant, ce n'était pas si simple. Ses sentiments étaient assez confus. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle avait besoin d'être avec Clarke. Elle ne pouvait se contenter d'être avec elle physiquement, elle avait besoin d'une certaine relation. Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas être prête pour une nouvelle relation sérieuse, elle venait tout juste de divorcer. Elle devait y aller doucement. Ses émotions étaient complètement paradoxales. Celles de Clarke paraissaient encore plus mélangées. Elles devaient trouver une solution pour pouvoir être ensemble tout en respectant leur besoin mutuel. Lexa devait trouver un moyen de mettre la blonde à l'aise. Cela commençait par un bon moment passé ensemble, et s'enchaîner par une véritable discussion. C'était loin d'être excitant comme leur séance dans les toilettes du bar, mais c'était nécessaire. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur attirance physique, mais elles devaient trouver le moyen d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes émotionnellement.

\- Lex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, grogna Octavia en rentrant dans la chambre.

Lexa releva la tête. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

\- Je suis passée voir le plus beau bébé du monde.

\- Et où est ma femme ?

\- Partie faire des courses pour ta belle-mère.

\- Ne parle pas du monstre, lâcha O' en se jetant sur le fauteuil libre.

Octavia se passa la main sur le visage espérant pouvoir calmer son mal de tête en se massant les tempes. Hier soir avait clairement été une mauvaise idée.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Eh… Disons que mes jours de fac sont loin. Le contre coup est plus dur à gérer, souffla le vice-principal.

\- Dès fois je regrette de ne pas avoir été à la fac, puis je me rappelle que j'ai économisé pas mal d'argent sans avoir de gueule de bois constante, rigola le coach.

La jeune maman se releva un peu, et sans quitter du regard son bébé endormi, changea de sujet.

\- Et sinon… Tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir entre toi et une certaine blonde ?

\- J'avais espéré que tu ne t'en souviendrais plus, avoua Lexa.

\- Tu rigoles ? J'ai surpris ma meilleure amie à deux doigts de se faire Lexa Woods dans les toilettes. Comment tu veux que j'oublie ça ?

\- On n'était pas sur le point…

\- D'ailleurs, la coupa O', je pensais que ce serait toi la dominante, comment Clarke t'as coincé sur le lavabo ?

Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Son amie ne put retenir son rire en voyant le regard de l'ancienne joueuse se décomposer sous la honte.

\- Alors, tu accouches ? Je veux tout savoir !

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ? On parle de toi et Clarke. L'histoire dure depuis plus de 10 ans, ça fait beaucoup à raconter.

\- Je t'assure que non, continua de nier Lex.

\- Et si tu commençais par comment tu t'es retrouvée coller à notre jolie blonde préférée, et ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que tu l'as raccompagné chez elle.

Le coach souffla. Parler avec quelqu'un qui les connaissait, elle et Clarke, depuis si longtemps n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Lexa avait besoin d'y voir plus clair, O' pouvait apporter ce recul dont elle manquait.

\- Je… Elle était jalouse de Luna. Je n'avais jamais vu ce côté de sa personnalité. J'ai.. J'ai essayé de garder mes distances, mais… Je suis faible.

\- Crois-moi, je connais Clarke mieux que personne, tu n'avais aucune chance, rigola Octavia.

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai trouvé la force, mais je l'ai juste raccompagné chez elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es folle d'elle depuis tellement longtemps, pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas simplement coucher avec elle. Quand je suis avec Clarke, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte. Je ne veux pas l'avoir qu'une nuit.

\- Ok. Tu lui as dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Et, elle fait ça têtue ? Je te jure, une vraie tête de mule celle-là.

\- Elle ne veut pas d'une relation. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous reste.

\- Je regrette déjà de le proposer mais… amitié améliorée ?

\- Meilleur moyen que je finisse avec le cœur brisé, rigola Lexa.

La nouvelle maman resta un instant silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait. L'histoire entre ses deux amies étaient ridicules. Clarke était ridicule. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. Tout le monde, sauf elles.

\- Je l'ai invité ce soir.

\- Un rencard ? Bien joué. Dis-moi qu'elle a dit oui !

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre. On verra bien si elle vient.

\- Et, tu es en train de paniquer ? demanda O' en voyant la nervosité de l'ancienne joueuse.

\- Je me sens un peu coincée.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes. C'est ça la solution. Il faut que toi et Clarke arrêtiez de vous poser autant de questions. Vous sautez les étapes parce que vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps, mais vous avez oublié l'étape la plus importante, et la plus drôle…

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- La drague. Les sorties. Les restos. L'attente sexuelle. Vous avez oublié que vous n'aviez pas à être ensemble du jour au lendemain. Toute relation commence ou se termine par la phase de drague et de découverte.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Lexa, Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, elle devait vraiment changer d'amie.

\- Toi et Clarke devez apprendre à vous connaître, vous séduire et vous découvrir.

\- On se connait depuis l'adolescence.

\- Non, justement, tu ne connais pas la Clarke d'aujourd'hui, et elle ne te connait pas. Vous n'êtes plus les mêmes personnes. Et, vous n'êtes jamais sortis ensemble.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre. Octavia avait raison. La solution était simple. Elles devaient arrêter de chercher des réponses en sautant les étapes. Et tout commençait ce soir. O' remarqua le changement d'expression sur le visage de son amie. Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Pas la peine de me remercier, rigola la jeune femme. Conseiller le gens, c'est mon métier après tout.

/

Octavia fut surprise de retrouver un appartement calme. Depuis que sa belle-mère leur rendait visite, il y avait en permanence des plaintes et des disputes. Le salon était vide et aucune odeur d'un énième plat mexicain émanait de la cuisine. C'était bizarre.

\- Raven ? appela la nouvelle maman.

\- Dans notre chambre, répondit son épouse.

Octavia s'inquiète automatiquement. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa femme de faire des siestes au milieu de la journée. Elle se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

\- Tu vas…

La fin de sa phrase ne sortit jamais de sa bouche. La scène à laquelle elle était en train d'assister venait de lui faire perdre ses mots. Raven était assise sur le bord de leur lit, complètement nue. Octavia se concentra et essaya d'avaler sa salive pour avoir assez de force pour articuler une phrase cohérente.

\- Qu'est-ce que –

Une fois encore, elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Raven se leva et s'avança vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de sa compagne et l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres. O' resta parfaitement immobile malgré la tentation. Elle usa de toute sa volonté pour ne pas attraper sa femme et la jeter sur leur lit pour lui faire l'amour passionnément. L'envie ne manquait pas, mais Raven sortait tout juste d'une opération et d'une grossesse à complication.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en soucier alors qu'elle commençait à déshabiller doucement sa femme.

\- Rae… Tu es encore en convalescence.

\- Je sais.

\- Et, ta mère…

\- Est de surveillance bébé, j'irai la chercher juste avant le repas. D'ailleurs, ce soir c'est pizza, souffla sa partenaire dans son cou.

\- Rae, le docteur ne t'as pas encore donné le feu vert.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, bien que tu sois incroyablement excitante, je ne suis pas encore dans le bon état d'esprit pour ce genre d'activité.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es en train de me déshabiller ? rigola Octavia.

\- Parce que tu as besoin de te détendre. Et, que j'ai envie de passer du temps seule avec ma femme dans le bain que je viens de faire couler. Juste toi et moi, et aucune belle-mère démonique.

Octavia sourit. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Quand sa femme termina de lui retirer ses vêtements, elle lui prit la main et la conduit jusqu'a leur salle de bain. Raven avait allumé plusieurs bougies et fait mousser leur baignoire. Octavia s'approcha pour tester l'eau mais son épouse passa devant elle.

\- C'est moi qui passe derrière, se contenta-t-elle de dire en entrant la première pour se caler contre la paroi.

\- Je vais t'appuyer sur le ventre…

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre. Et si j'ai mal je te le dirai. Maintenant, viens que je puisse serrer dans mes bras la meilleure épouse au monde.

O' leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait la bataille perdue d'avance. Quand Raven avait une idée en tête, rien ne la faisait changer d'avis. Malgré tout, Octavia fit attention à ne pas mettre trop de poids contre sa femme, mais Raven râla. Et après avoir passé ses bras autour d'elle la tira pour qu'elle s'allonge entièrement contre elle.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Comment ça ne pourrait ne pas aller. J'ai la plus belle femme de la planète nue contre moi, rigola Raven.

\- Tu sais que maintenant qu'on est mariées, tu n'es plus besoin d'essayer de me séduire.

\- Je n'y peux rien. Tu fais ressortir mon côté niais. Et, je ne jouerais pas mon rôle d'épouse convenablement si je ne te répétais pas au moins une fois par jour à quel point je te trouve jolie et à quel point je suis chanceuse de partager ta vie.

\- Tu pourrais le rappeler à ta mère ? essaya de blaguer O'. Parce qu'elle a un autre avis sur la question.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolée. Je te promets que je la renvoie dans le premier avion si elle ose répéter que tu n'es pas l'épouse dont j'avais besoin, s'excusa Raven en l'embrassant doucement derrière l'oreille.

\- Ne rentre pas en conflit avec ta mère pour moi. J'ai la peau plus épaisse qu'elle le croit. Et tant que toi, tu n'as pas de doute sur moi, tout va bien.

\- T'épouser reste la meilleure décision que j'ai prise.

Octavia tourna légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de se lover un peu plus contre elle. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Un moment calme dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aimait.

\- J'ai passé une bonne heure à admirer notre bébé, commença O', et même avec ses branchements, il te ressemble déjà beaucoup. Ça va être un véritable casanova.

\- Il sera parfait. Il est déjà parfait. Tu as vu ses petites mains ?

\- Il a pris mon doigt tout à l'heure. Il est tellement petit, souffla Octavia.

\- J'ai hâte qu'il rentre avec nous.

\- D'ailleurs, ta mère a raison sur un truc… Il va falloir penser à faire sa chambre.

\- Ouais ! Mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, je veux que tu arrêtes de réfléchir et que tu te détendes.

Octavia n'était pas sûre à 100 % d'être l'épouse parfaite, peut-être qu'Annie Reyes avait raison. Mais elle était absolument, complétement, irrévocablement certaine, que Raven était la campagne idéale. Et, avec elle a ses côtés, elle avait moins peur de commencer son nouveau rôle de mère.

/

Assise sur le canapé, Clarke cherchait sans véritable motivation quelques choses à regarder sur netflix pour arrêter de regarder l'heure passer. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour rejoindre Lexa. Malgré l'envie et l'hésitation, elle avait fait son choix. Elle pouvait se passer de sexe. Elle pouvait restreindre la tension entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elle ne pouvait se passer de la présence de la brune dans sa vie. Le risque de la perdre était trop important.

Sans y prêter attention, elle entendit sa mère rentrer du travail et monter dans sa chambre poser ses affaires. Abby redescendit aussitôt surprise. En allant voir le petit Reyes plus tôt dans la journée, Octavia lui avait parlé, toute joyeuse, de la proposition de Lexa. Ceci lui avait tout de suite donné le sourire. Les deux jeunes femmes, aussi têtue soient-elles, allaient bien ensemble. Lexa était la personne dont Clarke avait besoin pour surmonter le barrage qui s'était créé au fil de sa vie. Le docteur s'était persuadée que cela ferait plaisir à Clarke de passer du temps avec l'ancienne joueuse. Alors pourquoi était-elle sur le canapé, toujours en pyjama à moins d'une heure du rendez-vous ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de finir de te préparer, demanda Abby en s'installant à côté de sa vie.

\- Me préparer ? On avait prévu quelques choses ?

\- Moi non, mais Lexa va t'attendre si tu ne de dépêches pas.

\- Comment tu es au courant ? Laisse tomber, je ne veux même pas savoir.

Abby rigola. Sa fille allait avoir une discussion avec sa meilleure amie, et le docteur sentait qu'Octavia risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas encore prête ? A part si tu comptes y aller comme ça ? Je suis sûre que Lexa s'en fiche de toute manière. Elle te regarde comme-ci tu étais la huitième merveille du monde.

\- Maman…

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs. Ton père me regardait comme ça au début de notre relation.

\- Il n'a jamais arrêté, souffla Clarke. S'en était presque dégoutant.

\- Oh, pardon jeune fille ! ça doit être dur d'avoir deux parents toujours follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, rigola Abby.

\- Des fois je crois que c'est à cause de vous deux que je foire toutes mes relations, plaisanta Clarke. L'image que vous avez construit dans ma tête est un idéal impossible à attendre.

Abby passe un bras autour des épaules de sa fille.

\- Je crois surtout que c'est à cause de moi. J'aurais dû te montrer mieux à quel point je t'aime. Peut-être que cela t'aurait empêcher d'avoir cette idée absurde que tu n'es pas assez bien, ou que tu ne mérites pas d'être aimé, si j'avais été plus présente pour toi.

\- Maman…

\- Et, je sais que je ne suis pas la seule responsable. Tes histoires passées te font peur, et c'est compréhensible mais… Aucune de ses personnes étaient Lexa.

Clarke laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère.

\- Toutes les personnes qui vous connaissent vous ont vu tomber doucement amoureuse l'une de l'autre, continua le docteur. Et oui, c'était il y a plus de 10 ans, mais ça compte. Je n'ai pas été assez présente pour le remarquer mais O' et Raven me l'ont confirmé, elles ne t'ont jamais vu aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Lexa est à l'aise avec tout le monde maintenant.

\- Peut-être.

\- Et, j'ai toujours été très sociable, continua Clarke.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tes arguments ne tiennent donc pas la route.

\- Clarke… Le seul argument qui compte, c'est qu'on parle de Lexa et que tu as peur. Mais que tu as tout autant envie d'essayer qu'elle.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

\- Je suis ta mère. Je sens ses choses-là.

\- Et, si je foire tout et que ça devient bizarre ? Si elle repart je ne sais où pour m'éviter ?

\- Et, si tu ne foire pas tout et tu es heureuse avec elle ? proposa Abby.

Clarke grogna. Abby avait raison. Madi avait raison. Et... Lexa aussi. Lexa. Lexa. Lexa. Elle n'avait que ce nom en tête. Et, malgré toutes ses craintes, elle devait agir. Sauter le pas. Arrêter de se cacher.

\- Je devrais peut-être aller me changer alors ? sourit la blonde.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée !

Avec le peu de temps qui lui restait Clarke alla à l'essentiel. Elle se doucha rapidement, arrangea ses cheveux et après une très légère touche de maquillage autour de ses yeux, enfila l'un de ses jeans préférés et un t-shirt blanc qui mettait en valeur son décolleté, avant de descendre attraper son manteau et son écharpe.

Lexa était assise sur le banc en face de sa péniche. Clarke n'eut pas de mal à la trouver. Elle semblait stressée et ne cessait de regarder sa montre pour être sûre de l'heure. Clarke était légèrement en retard, mais pas assez pour qu'elle commence à ne plus y croire.

La blonde souffla un bon coup. Venir ce soir était le premier pas vers sa convalescence. Elle en était capable.

Lexa sursauta légèrement en sentant la blonde s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement. Elle n'était pas sûr que Clarke viendrait, mais elle était heureuse que ce soit finalement le cas.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, commença l'artiste. Mais, tu as raison, tu mérites au moins une chance.

\- C'est tout ce que je demande, sourit Lexa.

\- Quel est le programme Woods ? Parce que je te préviens, j'ai beaucoup d'attentes pour ce premier rendez-vous.

\- Je vois. En même temps, le dernier que nous avons eu était catastrophique, donc je comprends, plaisanta Lexa.

\- Tu parles de celui où tu m'as posé un lapin ? rigola à son tour Clarke.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce soir, j'ai prévu de te divertir comme le veut la tradition. Si ça te va je pensais qu'on pourrait commencer par un pique-nique ? J'ai l'endroit idéal en tête.

\- Tu comptes me raccompagner et m'embrasser sous le porche de ma maison aussi ?

Lexa sourit nerveusement. Elle s'attendait à ce que Clarke ne soit pas à l'aise, hésitante, mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle retrouvait la Clarke, forte et confiante qu'elle connaissait.

\- Si tout se passe bien, murmura la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ?

C'est en marchant que la brune la conduisit jusqu'au point qu'elle avait choisi. Clarke devina avant leur arrivée où son amie était en train de les mener. C'était l'endroit préféré de Lexa à Polis. Le terrain de foot. Pourtant, la blonde fut surprise d'y trouver une couverture au milieu du rond central. Un panier en osier et plusieurs plaid était posé dessus.

\- Manger en extérieur en décembre, tu prends des risques, fit remarquer Clarke.

\- J'ai plein de plaid, de la soupe chaude et trois litres de café. On devrait s'en sortir.

\- Si on meurt d'une pneumonie, je te préviens je reviendrais te hanter.

\- Et, en quoi c'est un problème ? J'aime passer du temps avec toi de toute façon, murmura la brune.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent au sol. La brune attrapa l'une des couettes qu'elle avait apportées et la passa autour des épaules de sa partenaire.

\- Gérable ? demanda le coach inquiète à cause de la température.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira, répondit Clarke. C'est la nostalgie qui t'a décidé à venir manger ici ?

\- Je cherchais un endroit public et en même temps vu qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire, je ne voulais pas être dans un restaurant où il y a plein de monde. Et puis… La dernière fois tu m'as demandé ce que l'on ressentait quand on réalise ses rêves. Je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen de te le faire comprendre c'était de revenir où tout a commencé.

\- Sans oublier que c'est sur ces gradins qu'on s'est rencontrée, ajouta Clarke.

\- Parle pour toi ! C'est ici que tu m'as adressé la parole pour la première fois, mais la première fois que je t'ai vu c'était à la cafétéria. J'ai renversé mon plateau à cause de ton sourire. C'était la première fois que je me ridiculisais en ta présence, fit remarquer la brune.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'ai pas vu ce jour-là.

\- Malheureusement, l'histoire c'est répété beaucoup trop souvent, rigola Lexa.

\- Je trouvais ça plutôt mignon, avoua Clarke.

Bon… Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout loupé étant adolescente. La brune attrapa le panier et sortie deux petits thermos.

\- Soupe maison pour se réchauffer, et il y a des sandwichs pour se caler.

\- Elle sent super bon ! C'est toi qui l'as faîte ?

\- Si je dois être honnête… non. Je suis capable de brûler une soupe. C'est déjà arrivé.

Clarke sourit avant de porter ses lèvres au bord du récipient. Cela faisait du bien.

\- J'ai demandé à Raven si sa mère ne pouvait pas nous confectionner un petit panier. Elle était ravie de l'occuper quelques heures.

\- Octavia est au bord de la crise de nerf, ajouta la blonde.

\- Yep. Mais, elle continue de donner de bons conseils malgré tout.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Clarke. Et, qu'est-ce que ma meilleure amie avait à dire sur nous ?

\- Elle ne pense pas que ce que tu veux et ce que je veux sois véritablement le problème. Elle pense qu'on se complique la vie en sautant des étapes et qu'on devrait arrêter de réfléchir et apprendre à connaître les personnes que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu en penses quoi ? demanda la blonde.

\- Je ne suis plus cette ado qui n'a aucune confiance en elle et qui poursuit un rêve irréalisable. Je ne suis plus celle qui n'a jamais osé t'embrasser et qui a paniqué quand les possibilités se sont ouvertes à elle. Je ne suis plus celle qui t'a posé un lapin ce jour-là. Tu ne connais pas cette personne encore. Et, je ne connais pas la femme que tu es devenue non plus. Donc, O' a raison. Avant de parler de ce que l'on pourrait être, on devrait s'assurer que c'est bien ce que l'on veut.

Clarke hocha la tête. C'était une réflexion censée. Même si elle savait qu'il n'existait aucune version de Lexa qu'elle ne pourrait pas apprécier, elle trouvait l'idée intéressante. Cela l'empêchait de prendre une décision drastique dès ce soir. Elle pouvait continuer de profiter de la présence de son amie, de son attention et de ses baisers plus longtemps avant de devoir y mettre un terme si les choses commençaient à tourner mal.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est O' qui t'a conseillé ? essaya de plaisanter le professeur.

\- Tu connais le jeu, deux mensonges et une vérité ? demanda Lexa. On y jouait souvent avec mes coéquipières dans le bus. C'était un moyen fun d'apprendre des histories insolites les unes sur les autres. Ça peut être un début, nous aider à nous lancer ?

\- Je commence alors !

L'ainée Griffin se releva un peu et se mit à réfléchir. Elle devait choisir une vérité à la fois amusante et qui dresser une facette de sa personnalité que Lexa ne connaissait pas.

\- Ok. Alors, une fois avec Raven on est restée enfermée toute une nuit dans le bâtiment d'art plastique de la fac et on a fini par repeindre, sans autorisation, l'une des salles.

\- Comment vous êtes restées coincées ? demanda Lex'

\- Je devais finir un devoir et Raven s'ennuyait, on s'est caché du vigile avant qu'il ferme tout. On n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à comment on sortirait.

\- Et Raven n'a pas réussi à ouvrir l'une des portes ?

\- Nop… Ok, il y a deux ans, je me suis cassée le pouces gauches, et vu que je suis têtue et que je ne peux me passer de dessiner, j'ai tout réappris de la main droite.

\- Ça me parait possible, tu es assez têtue quand tu t'y mets, fit remarquer Lexa.

\- Et, je connais toutes les lignes du film Mamma Mia…

\- Hum… J'ai envie de croire que les deux dernières peuvent être vraies. Je t'imagine très bien en train de dessiner devant Amanda Seyfried en chantant du ABBA. Mais, on va dire… l'histoire numéro 2 ?

\- Loupé, sourit Clarke. Ma main droite est inutile… Avec Raven on a passé une bonne soirée par contre ! C'était lors de notre première année. Je ne savais pas encore que Rae était capable de forcer la serrure sans difficulté.

\- Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait ?

\- Qui sait pourquoi Rae est Rae ? rigola Clarke. On passait un bon moment, elle ne voulait pas rentrer.

\- Est-ce que…

Lexa hésita à demander. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Est-ce que Raven et toi vous…

\- Oh mon dieu. Non. Non. Non.

Clarke se secoua de dégoût rien que d'y penser.

\- Comment tu peux croire ça ?

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux belles, vous avez partagé la même chambre et vous aimez toutes les deux les filles…

\- Ok, je vois… Mais non. Rae… Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. Et, je ne suis pas le sien. C'est comme ma sœur. Et puis, elle a rencontré O' très vite, et là c'était perdu d'avance pour toute autre personne. Un vrai coup de foudre leur histoire.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que quelqu'un est réussi à dompter Octavia.

\- Allez, à toi ! lâcha Clarke impatiente.

\- Ok. Voyons voir… Je n'ai pas honte de dire que Kayne West est mon rappeur préféré.

\- Même avec ses opinions politiques et son nouveau meilleur ami ? s'offusqua Clarke.

\- Je juge que ça musique, pas sa vie… Deuxième option : pour notre bizutage, Mallory Pught et moi on a dû s'introduire dans un strip-club et faire un petit show.

\- Si c'est vrai, tu dois me montrer ce dont tu es capable, se dépêcha de demander la blonde.

\- Et, la première fois que j'ai rencontré le président Obama, j'étais si hypnotisé par sa femme que j'ai oublié de lui serrer la main.

\- Un classique Lexa ! s'exclama Clarke. Mais si c'était vrai, on en aurait entendu parler sur tous les médias. Donc malheureusement je vais devoir choisir l'option 1.

Lexa essaya de rester sérieux un instant. Elle se retenait de rire pour faire croire à la blonde qu'elle la connaissait peut-être plus que prévu. Mais, elle ne put se retenir.

\- Tu rigoles ? Personne n'est au niveau d'Eminem. Je hais West.

\- Ça ne peut pas être l'histoire Obama. Je serai déjà au courant…

Devant le regard gêné de la brune Clarke ouvrit la bouche ébahie.

\- Tu t'es introduit dans un strip-club ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et, quand est-ce que je peux voir ton spectacle ? demanda la blonde.

\- Bizutage lors de mon premier stage avec l'équipe nationale. Mallory et moi avons été défié par les anciennes. On n'avait pas trop le choix. Et après beaucoup de courage liquide, on s'est lancé. Ça a été plus compliqué que prévu, on n'avait pas encore 21 ans…

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru…

\- C'était pas le moment le plus agréable de ma carrière, rigola Lexa. Mais, au moins ça m'a rapproché de certaines joueuses, en commençant par Mallory.

\- Est-ce que toi et elle, vous avez …, demanda à son tour Clarke.

\- Heu… ouais. C'est arrivé, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Avant que je rencontre Costia et qu'elle sorte avec son fiancé actuel.

\- Il y a eu d'autres championnes du monde ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda Lex surprise.

\- Tu connais pas mal de mes ex, je trouve ça normal d'en savoir un peu plus sur les tiennes.

\- Quelques-unes, mais rien d'important à par Costia. A ton tour…

La blonde chassa l'image de Lexa avec les autres joueuses de sa tête pour se concentrer.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé. On peut arrêter si tu veux, proposa Lexa.

\- J'ai juste du mal à trouver quelques choses de léger à partager.

\- Et si tu te contentais de me parler de quelques choses qui te tient à cœur.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de rigoler. Elle voulait parler franchement de ce qui avait pu lui faire plaisir ou lui peser toutes ses années. C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour parler de l'absence de son amie et de ce qu'elle avait vraiment ressenti.

\- Tu t'es déjà sentie piégé dans ta propre vie ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Oui, répondit franchement Lexa. Bien que j'adore le foot, et que je ne regrette rien, mais… C'est beaucoup de sacrifice. Je me suis sentie obligée plus d'une fois.

\- Après la mort de mon père, il y avait des soirées où j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Et, le pire c'est que je ne pouvais ni me plaindre, ni changer la tendance. Ma mère n'était plus là et Madi ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- La sensation est passée ?

\- Ça va mieux, grâce à la routine qui s'est installée et parce que Madi a grandi. Mais certains soirs, quand je fais le bilan, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la mort de mon père et le reste qui m'emprisonnent mais juste mes propres émotions.

Lexa lui prit le thermos des mains et le reposa dans le panier. Elle s'approcha un peu et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Un psy tu veux dire ? Ouais, juste après l'enterrement. Mais ça n'a pas beaucoup aidé. O' et Raven pensent que j'ai juste un problème de lâcher prise. Peut-être qu'elles ont raison après tout.

La brune ne savait que répondre. Elle se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de la blonde. Clarke laissa retomber sa tête contre la poitrine de son amie.

\- Puisqu'on est presque sur le sujet… J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

Lexa se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je n'avais aucun empêchement le jour de l'enterrement. Je n'avais juste pas le courage de venir tous vous affronter.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Clarke.

\- Si Clarke ! Ton père m'a ouvert tellement de porte. J'aurai dû être là pour toi et ta famille, comme il a été là pour la mienne. Je suis désolée.

\- Lex, sérieusement, je comprends. J'ai failli ne pas y aller. Je ne pensais pas en avoir la force. D'ailleurs, je n'y suis pas allée pour lui dire au revoir, mais pour aider Madi et ma mère à le faire.

\- Je…

Un petit craquement se fit entendre juste derrière elle, avant que l'air soit beaucoup plus humide soudainement. Surprise par le jet d'eau qui venait de la tremper, Lexa se leva d'un bon. L'arrosage automatique de la pelouse commençait à arroser dans tous les sens. Elle attrapa la main de Clarke et se mit à courir le plus vite possible hors de sa portée.

\- Merde, j'ai complètement oublié. Je suis trempée, râla Lexa en retirant sa veste.

\- Je sais, je fais toujours cet effet, rigola Clarke qui avait eu de la chance.

\- Ahah… Très drôle. Je suis désolée Clarke, je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai rien. Tu as tout pris en essayant de me protéger. Merci.

Il en fallait toujours très peu pour changer l'ambiance générale d'un rendez-vous. Lexa était assez soulagée du changement soudain apporté par le problème de la pelouse. Elle aimait discuter avec Clarke mais elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer en parlant de choses trop sérieuses si rapidement.

\- Bon, le pique-nique était clairement un échec. J'ai une meilleure idée.

\- Tu peux être plus précise ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Même pas un petit indice ? demanda Clarke.

\- Si on lâchait prise ? répondit Lexa un sourire de fierté sur le visage.

En décidant de venir ce soir, Clarke n'aurait pas cru se retrouver derrière le volant d'un kart, un casque de protection sur le visage, prête à parcourir un circuit à toute vitesse.

Et pourtant… Lexa avait décidé de complètement métamorphoser son plan original pour repartir sur une base plus légère et permettre à la blonde de se détendre. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Le visage de Clarke rayonnait de joie en se plaçant sur la ligne de départ.

\- C'est parti, cria la jeune femme avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

Lexa avait raison. C'était libérateur. Sa vision était légèrement brouillée par la vitesse, mais tous ses autres sens étaient en alerte. Son esprit se libéra pour que le reste de son être puisse ressentir ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Son corps entier vibrait.

En sortant du véhicule, Clarke sauta dans les bras de la brune pour la remercier. Elle se sentait si légère qu'elle n'avait plus l'impression de toucher le sol. C'était une forme d'adrénaline qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Lexa referma ses bras autour de son dos et la soutient en l'air quelques secondes. Elle finit par la poser au sol sans pour autant se séparer d'elle. C'était toujours si dur pour la brune de prendre ses distances.

\- Merci, chuchota le professeur.

\- Tu as apprécié ?

Clarke hocha la tête avant de l'enfouir dans le cou de la brune. Elle avait beau être collé à sa partenaire, elle avait besoin d'encore plus de proximité.

\- Il se fait tard, murmura Lexa. Je te raccompagne ?

Elles restèrent silencieuses sur le trajet du retour. Lexa avait posé sa main sur celle de sa partenaire et c'était suffisant. Pour l'instant, elles n'avaient pas besoin de plus. C'était un silence rassurant, loin de les mettre mal à l'aise. Au contraire, Clarke le chérissait. Pendant une quinzaine de minute, cette voiture était devenue leur havre de paix.

Quand Lexa se gara devant le manoir, Clarke ne voulait pas partir. Pas encore. Bien qu'elle ait passée un bon moment, elle ne savait toujours pas comment gérer leur relation. Lexa avait parlé de prendre leur temps pour réapprendre à se connaître, mais comment ?

\- Loin de moins l'idée de ruiner le moment mais…

\- Alors ne le fait pas, souffla Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Lex… Concrètement, comment ton idée de réapprendre à se connaître marche ?

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de sortir ? rigola la brune.

\- Sérieusement…

\- Clarke… On verra. Lâcher prise, tu te rappelles ?

Lexa s'approcha d'elle. Elle remonta une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux pour la replacer derrière son oreille.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

La brune était déjà très proche de son visage. Clarke n'avait pas la force de parler. Elle lui fit signe que oui, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approcher. Sans plus attendre, elle se pencha sur les lèvres de la brune et pressa délicatement les siennes dessus. Lexa était ravie de l'initiative. Elle recula qu'un instant pour changer l'angle avant de continuer à embrasser délicatement le fruit de son désir. Les mains des deux jeunes femmes restèrent parfaitement à leur place. Aucune des deux ne céda à leur passion. C'était à peine si elles bougeaient réellement. Clarke n'avait jamais été embrassé avec autant de délicatesse et de douceur. A contre cœur, elle fut la première à y mettre fin. Elle ne voulait pas que le ton change, elle voulait garder ce baiser en souvenir comme celui le plus tendre qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu.

\- Je t'inviterai bien à rentrer mais je suis une fille respectable, jamais le premier soir, rigola Clarke. Et puis, ma mère est à la maison.

\- J'ai une péniche vide si jamais ça te tente un de ces jours.

\- J'y penserai, lâcha Clarke en sortant de la voiture.

Lexa l'observa quitter son véhicule et descendre les marches qui menaient jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle attendit d'être sûr que son amie soit à l'intérieur avant de se réinstaller devant le volant.

\- Lex'… Tu es fichue, lâcha-t-elle avant de démarrer.

* * *

Well Well Well ...

On se voit dès que possible :D


	15. Let's talk about you and me

Bonjour à tous !

Bonne lecture ! Nop, je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de venir me dire ce que vous en pensez à la fin !

* * *

Aden n'était clairement pas à sa place. Il ne comprenait pas toute l'excitation autour d'une soirée danse dans le gymnase d'un lycée. La musique n'était pas terrible, les boissons qu'une pâle réplique des sodas habituels, et il y avait beaucoup trop d'adolescents portant une tenue ridicule se collant les uns aux autres. La soirée avait commencé atrocement par la légendaire séance photo, sa mère les avait bombardés, lui et Gaïa, malgré qu'ils n'aillent au bal qu'entre amis.

\- On fait acte de présente, puis on va chez moi se faire une partie de Zelda ? proposa Gaïa.

\- Yes ! Quelques danses que ma tante soit heureuse, puis on se tire de cet enfer.

\- Il y en a au moins une de nous qui s'amuse, fit remarquer la jeune femme en montrant la piste de danse.

Les poings d'Aden se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes instinctivement. Madi était magnifique. Elle portait une robe bordeaux qui lui allait à la perfection ; bien qu'elle aurait pu venir en tenue de sport qu'elle aurait quand même été ravissante. Ilian aussi était particulièrement séduisant. Mais quand il passait ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme ou la faisait rire, Aden avait des envies de meurtre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas durer, ajouta Gaïa.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde de toute façon.

\- C'est vrai… Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. Madi fera la lumière de la raison assez rapidement.

\- Je croyais qu'Ilian était le petit ami parfait, se moqua Aden en reprenant les mots de son amie.

Gaïa leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les garçons de leur âge n'arrivaient pas à comprendre les messages subliminaux. Aden avait retenue qu'une toute partie de la conversation à laquelle il faisait référence.

\- Sur le papier, il l'est ! Mais, il est assez… ennuyant. Il ne parle que de sport, de nourriture saine et de « ce qui fera à la fac ». Pour l'instant ça ne dérange pas Madz car elle est tout aussi passionnée que lui. Mais, elle s'intéresse à tellement plus qu'ils vont bientôt ne plus avoir de sujet de discussion.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment leur sujet de discussion qui me dérange, avoua le garçon en voyant Madi passer ses mains dans les longs cheveux du nageur.

\- Je ne peux pas faire des miracles non plus, rigola Gaïa. Ilian a un corps de rêve, normal qu'elle apprécie !

\- Je te hais.

Aden finit son verre d'une traite avant de se retourner vers son amie et de la prendre par la main. Gaïa surprise, le questionna du regard tout en le suivant.

\- Quitte à être ici, autant qu'on essaye de s'amuser un peu, lâcha Aden. Je te préviens, je danse plutôt bien.

\- Tu ne te remettras pas de mon déhanché !

Lexa était adossée contre le mur derrière le bar. Sa mission : éviter tout incident ou tentative de corruption du punch. En réalité, elle en profitait pour regarder la salle et ses jeunes qui, un peu maladroitement, s'amusaient. Elle était assez fière de son neveu. Le jeune garçon, malgré ses réticences, était sur la piste avec la fille de son ancien coach et semblait s'amuser.

\- Ils sont mignons, lâcha Clarke en s'approchant d'elle.

Le cœur de la joueuse s'accéléra en voyant la blonde pour la première fois de la soirée. Clarke portait une longue robe bleu nuit qui mettait toutes ses courbes en valeur sans pour autant trop en montrer. C'était la tenue parfaite pour être à la fois séduisante, sexy et responsable.

\- Clarke… Tu es… Wahoo.

\- Je prends ton manque d'éloquence pour un compliment, sourit la blonde. Tu t'en sors pas mal toi non plus !

Discrètement, Lexa s'approcha d'elle et entrelaça leurs doigts pendant une fraction de seconde. Depuis leur premier rendez-vous, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient vues à plusieurs reprise, dans un cadre moins formel, pour discuter, manger, rire ensemble. Dès qu'elles n'étaient pas en public, leurs échanges se terminaient en séance très sexy sans pour autant qu'elles passent le pas. Et à chaque fois, cela les rendait un peu plus folles. Toutes les deux étaient plus que prêtes. Il y avait des soirées où Lexa ne pensait littéralement qu'à ça. Elle s'imaginait le corps de Clarke contre le sien, ses baisers dans son cou… L'envie était constante, et à la façon dont la blonde la regardait, elle aussi n'attendait plus que ça. Malheureusement, l'occasion ne s'était pas réellement présentée. Clarke avait plus de temps libre avec le retour de sa mère, mais elle avait décidé d'en profiter pour chercher un appartement. Lexa venait de finir la saison classique en étant première de l'état, mais ce qui comptait vraiment était les play off, le match pour les huitièmes de final était dans deux jours et la jeune femme avait doublé les entrainements et passait de longueurs heures à imaginer de nouvelle tactiques et combinaisons à essayer. Son travail avec Luna et Madi lui prenait aussi beaucoup de temps, mais pour rien au monde elle voulait arrêter. Les deux joueuses avaient tellement progressé en si peu de temps. Elle éprouvait un véritable plaisir à contribuer à leur succès.

\- Je suis censée venir te délivrer de ton poste de surveillance. Tu peux aller danser, annonça Clarke.

\- Hum… Malheureusement la seule personne avec qui j'aimerai danser doit rester ici…

\- Tu peux toujours lui tenir compagnie si tu veux….

\- Avec plaisir.

Clarke s'installa à côté d'elle, faisant exprès d'avoir une partie de son bras collé à celui de Lexa. Elles étaient censées être là en tant que deux professeurs chaperons, mais Clarke avait besoin d'un minimum de contact.

\- Je laisse Octavia tranquille une demi-heure, puis c'est elle qui vient surveiller pendant que je te fais valser sur la piste, prévient la blonde.

Lexa releva la tête et comprit où voulait en venir son amie. O' et Raven étaient mélangées à la foule d'adolescents et dansaient ensemble, un grand sourire sur leurs visages.

\- C'est leur première sortie ensemble depuis la naissance de bébé, fit remarquer Lexa. On devrait les laisser tranquille.

\- Ok, souffla Clarke. Mais tu empêches Pike de se défiler. Dans une demi-heure, c'est à lui !

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la détermination de son amie. Personne n'osait tenir tête au professeur Pike. Si Clarke était prête à le contrarier cela montrait à quel point elle voulait passer du temps à danser avec Lexa. On ne prenait pas le risque d'énerver Pike si ce n'était pas important.

\- Tu as été avec qui à ton bal de promo ? demanda, curieuse, la coach.

\- Je n'y suis pas allée.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais hâte que l'année se termine. J'avais hâte de partir. Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié cette dernière année. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire, je n'étais pas si bien que ça.

Lexa resta silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas rendre l'ambiance pesante, mais elle avait quelques questions supplémentaires et elles s'étaient promises d'être honnête et de communiquer…

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que mon départ à jouer un rôle dans tout ça.

Clarke ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Lexa. Mais, elle ne voulait ni mentir, ni atténuer ce qu'elle avait vécu. Aujourd'hui, elle avait trouvé un équilibre. Cela avait été difficile et tout avait commencé lors du départ de Lexa. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

\- Lex'… Je ne savais pas à quel point je tenais à toi avant que tu partes. Certes, tu me plaisais et je trouvais sympa l'idée que, toi et moi, on sorte ensemble. Je n'avais pas réalisé la véritable envie que j'avais d'être avec toi. Quand tu as commencé à m'ignorer ou quand tu as fini par partir sans me dire au revoir… J'ai eu le cœur brisé sans même m'en rendre compte. Alors, oui… Tu as joué un rôle.

\- Clarke, je…

\- Mais ce n'était pas que à cause de toi. C'était un tout. Je ne savais pas encore qui j'étais vraiment. La petite fille rêvée de mes parents ? L'amie loyale ? La bonne élève ? Je ne me reconnais en rien dans toutes ses étiquettes que l'on me donnait. Et puis, même au sein de mes amis, où était ma place ? Le vrai trio infernal c'était O', Monty et Jasper, moi je suivais. Alors, j'ai fini par craquer. J'ai voulu montrer que je n'étais rien de tout ça. Je voulais montrer qui j'étais vraiment, souffla Clarke.

\- Mais, ça ne t'a pas aidé ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Je faisais le show, mais c'était pour cacher le fait que je ne savais absolument pas qui j'étais, ce que je faisais, pourquoi…

\- L'adolescence, c'est… Malgré les bons moments, je ne voudrais absolument pas y revenir. Ma vie est cent fois meilleure depuis que j'ai pris un peu de maturité, d'expériences.

\- Ouais… Je ne suis pas encore à ce stade de ma vie. J'ai trouvé un certain équilibre en prenant soin de Madi, c'était comme-ci je venais de trouver un sens à toute la folie.

\- Et maintenant que tu n'as plus cette responsabilité, comment tu te sens ?

\- Ma sœur sera toujours ma responsabilité. Mais, je me sens plus libre. J'ai adoré mettre la faute sur toi, mes ex, la mort de mon père ou plus récemment sur le dos de ma mère. Mais en réalité… c'était moi. Je vais profiter de ce petit répit pour me focaliser sur moi.

\- Tu le mérites, souffla Lexa.

\- J'en ai surtout besoin. Et ma première bonne résolution c'est… ne plus avoir peur des jolies filles qui me plaisent, rigola Clarke.

\- Oh… Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un en particulier ? Je la connais ? plaisanta la brune.

\- Sache que si nous n'étions pas entourés deux trois cents élèves, je serai en train de t'embrasser…

\- Peut-être qu'il est temps d'avoir ce deuxième rencard officiel, lâcha la brune.

\- Je crois que tu as raison. Samedi soir ?

\- Parfait ! Avec un peu de chance on pourra fêter la victoire de la veille !

\- Je suis sûre que pourra fêter votre victoire. Ok, je m'occupe de tout ! sourit Clarke.

\- Et si on s'attaquait à Pike, maintenant ?

/

La semaine commençait à être longue, entre la soirée dansante de la veille, les recherches d'appartement et la préparation de son rendez-vous avec Lexa, Clarke n'avait pas eu le temps de peindre. Heureusement, les vacances d'hiver n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours, elle aurait tout le temps de se reposer et passer du temps avec la jolie brune. Malgré toutes les choses qu'elle avait à faire, elle passait le plus clair de sa journée à penser à Lexa. Elle avait hâte de la retrouver demain.

\- Et celui-ci, tu en penses quoi ? Clarke ! Clarke !

La blonde se tourna vers Raven qui lui poussait l'ordinateur devant les yeux.

\- Si tu as la flemme…

\- Non, non. Je pensais juste à autre chose.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Grande, brune, cuisse et fessier en béton et porte le polo vert comme personne ? rigola Raven.

\- Je suis peut-être un peu stressé pour demain, avoua Clarke.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu allais faire ?

\- Ouais ! Et, sans vouloir me vanter, c'est assez génial !

\- Alors pourquoi tu stresses ? demanda l'ingénieur.

\- Parce qu'on parle de Lexa et moi.

\- Je vois… Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non. J'en ai marre d'en parler. On verra bien comment ça se passe demain, non ?

\- J'aime cet état d'esprit !

\- Allez, fait voir ce que tu m'as trouvé…

Raven bougea la souris de l'ordinateur pour rallumer l'écran. Son amie lui avait trouvé un appartement en plein Polis.

\- Il n'y a qu'une chambre, mais est-ce que tu as besoin de plus ? Non. Piscine intérieure dans la résidence, 55 m², cuisine équipée, et place de parking. Le tout pour la modique somme de…

\- 535 dollars ? Où est le piège ?

\- C'est Polis, pas Boston.

\- C'est plutôt pas mal. Il est où exactement ?

\- Alors, près de l'ancienne gare.

\- C'est pas ultra loin de chez vous, fit remarquer Clarke.

\- Marrant que tu dises ça, parce qu'en vrai… Il est dans le même immeuble.

\- Le même immeuble ?

\- C'est le concierge de notre bâtiment qui m'a parlé de l'appartement qui vient de se libérer au quatrième.

\- Deux étages au-dessus de chez vous… Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- On a habité dans la même pièce pendant deux ans, je pense qu'on peut gérer.

\- Tu veux surtout une babysitter à proximité, rigola Clarke.

\- C'est sûr que si tu déménages aussi près, tu pourras voir ton filleul quand tu veux !

\- Pourquoi elle déménagerait, lâcha une voix derrière elles.

Clarke sursauta en voyant Madi s'approcher d'elles. Abby et sa petite sœur étaient rentrées par la porte de derrières sans se faire remarquer. Et bien qu'elle n'ait rien à cacher, l'ainée Griffin n'avait pas encore expliqué à sa cadette son choix de partir.

Madi regarda l'ordinateur en silence. La blonde ne savait comment réagir. Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur l'apprenne de cette manière. Elle cherchait juste le bon moment pour le lui dire.

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Madi.

\- Non… Non, je … Je regarde toutes les options qui s'offre à moi.

\- Pourquoi tu déménagerais ? C'est chez toi ici, s'énerva la jeune fille.

\- Et, ça le sera toujours mais… j'ai 27 ans et je vis toujours chez mes parents. Je pensais que maintenant que maman est revenue, je pourr…

\- Et moi alors ? la coupa Madi. Maman est revenu donc tu peux reprendre ta vie ? Je n'existe pas ?

\- Madi, commença Abby. Clarke veut juste un peu d'indépendance. C'est normal.

\- Parce que tu le savais ? Tout le monde le savait sauf moi c'est ça ? cria Madi.

\- Madz, c'est qu'une idée. Et puis, désolé d'être un peu égoïste pour une fois.

\- Ne t'embête pas, souffla Madi. J'ai compris. Je te libère de tes obligations. Je ne suis plus ton fardeau de toute façon mais celui de maman maintenant.

Sans laisser le temps à sa sœur de répondre, la jeune fille se tourna, et couru vers sa chambre avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre. Clarke referma l'ordinateur devant une Raven désolée.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, lâcha Abby.

\- Non. Laisse-là. J'irai quand elle se sera calmée, dit Clarke en attrapant ses clés de voiture qui traîner sur le comptoir.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda sa mère.

\- Prendre l'air.

\- Clarke…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, j'ai juste besoin d'être ailleurs quelques heures.

Derrière le volant de sa voiture, Clarke souffla enfin. La peine qu'elle venait de lire dans les yeux de sa petite sœur étai réelle et forte. Ce n'avait pas été son but. En aucun cas elle partait pour s'éloigner de Madi. Au contraire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps sa décision avait été prise en fonction d'elle et seulement d'elle. Clarke en avait besoin pour elle.

Clarke alluma le moteur sans réfléchir. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle savait exactement où elle voulait aller. Et plus précisément, avec qui elle voulait être. En quelques minutes seulement, elle était garée près du port et marchait le long des quais pour rejoindre l'emplacement de la péniche qu'elle cherchait.

Lexa ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite. Elle venait de se faire livrer de la nourriture chinoise et, après sa longue journée de préparation, comptait bien manger beaucoup trop en jouant à la console. Elle fut donc surprise d'entendre frapper. La brune mit la partie en pause et se leva. En voyant Clarke se tenir devant sa porte, Lexa ne put retenir un petit sourire. C'était un réflexe qu'elle réservait à la jolie blonde.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à demain ? rigola Lexa.

\- Je me suis pris la tête avec ma sœur, avoua Clarke. Et, j'ai eu envie d'être avec toi. Tout va toujours mieux quand tu es dans les parages.

\- Chinois et fifa, ça te tente ? proposa Lexa en se décalant pour la laisser entrer.

\- Prépare-toi à perdre Woods !

Lexa ferma la porte en souriant. Sa soirée venait de devenir beaucoup plus agréable.

\- Je te proposerai bien une bière mais…

\- Tu bois quoi ? demanda Clarke.

\- De l'eau. Mais, je peux passer au coca si tu m'accompagnes, rigola Lexa en lui tendant une canette.

Clarke s'installa en tailleur près de la table basse. Elle attrapa la boite en carton qui sentait le poulet au curry et piqua un morceau.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu avais de bon goût ?

\- Assez souvent, souffla Lexa en se posant à côté d'elle. Tu veux parler de ta dispute ?

Clarke grimaça.

\- Depuis quelque temps je réfléchis à prendre un appart. Ce n'était rien de sérieux jusqu'à ce que Raven trouve celui qui me fallait. Il a l'air parfait.

\- Ok, et…

\- Madi a entendu notre conversation.

\- Et je suppose que tu ne l'avais pas prévenu ? demanda la brune.

\- Nop. Elle a l'impression que je l'abandonne. Le pire c'est que tout ça aurait pu être évité si je lui en avais juste parlé avant.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler maintenant ?

\- Non… souffla Clarke. Pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser…

\- Dans ce cas, commença Lexa.

La jeune femme se tourna et attrapa l'une des manettes qui traînait sur la table.

\- Tu peux prendre les USA, tu auras besoin de la meilleure joueuse au monde si tu veux me battre, rigola la brune.

\- Laisse-moi te retirer ce sourire de ton joli visage !

Clarke n'était pas si mauvaise. Mais Lexa était clairement meilleure. Bien au-dessus. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Aucune chance que la blonde puisse espérait gagner. Elle le comprit très vite. Dès le premier match, perdu 3-1, elle comprit qu'elle devrait laisser tomber son idée de battre son amie.

Après la deuxième partie, Lexa s'était installée sur le canapé et jouait en regardant la blonde s'énerver devant elle. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle sortit son téléphone, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, pris une photo avant de la poster sur instagram. Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, son compte restait suivit par des millions de fan.

On pouvait voir le dos de la blonde, et fifa sur l'écran géant, la légende était courte « ma soirée idéale. »

Le téléphone de Clarke vibra, en voyant sa notification, elle mit pose à la partie et se leva pour rejoindre Lexa.

\- Tu me prends en photo en secret ? demanda-elle.

\- On ne voit même pas ton visage. Tu me suis sur insta ?

\- Coupable, souffla Clarke en relançant la partie.

Après une dizaine de minute, Lexa était en larme. Elle ne pouvait se retenir de rire en voyant le regard désespéré de la blonde. Sa Lexa Woods numérique venait de louper un tir qu'un enfant de trois ans aurait réussi à mettre.

\- Je l'ai fait exprès ! lâcha Clarke.

\- Ah bon ? Tu m'expliques à quoi ça te sert ? rigola Lexa.

\- Je voulais revoir la tête que fait Lexa en loupant. Le graphisme est tellement réel. Ils ont réussi à choper toutes tes expressions.

\- Ils ont inventé ce regard ! se plaignit la brune.

\- Nah… Il est trop réussi pour avoir été inventé.

\- Je te jure qu'ils l'ont inventé. Je ne loupe jamais des tirs si évidents. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix !

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Elle adorait voir ce côté confiant presque arrogant de Lexa. C'était un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle n'avait pas au lycée mais qui la rendait encore plus désirable qu'à l'époque.

La blonde se pencha légèrement vers son amie, et doucement déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres dans son cou. Clarke commença doucement, continuant de jouer à moitié avant d'abandonner complètement en posant sa manette. Embrasser Lexa était plus intéressant.

\- Tu ne vas jamais réussir à gagner si tu ne joues même pas, lui fit remarquer la brune.

\- Peut-être que j'essaye de te déconcentrer…

\- Pff… Tu peux toujours essayer, rigola Lexa.

"Défi accepté" pensa Clarke. Sans hésiter, elle se pencha à nouveau sur le cou de Lexa, mais cette fois-ci, elle voulait être plus proche. Elle passa l'une de ses jambes de l'autre côté des cuisses de Lexa pour la surplomber.

\- Distraite ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Nop, répondu Lexa se concentrant sur l'écran.

Clarke ne faisait que s'échauffer. Doucement, très doucement elle lécha du bout de la langue la peau douce de la brune et remonta jusqu'à son oreille avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Tu en es sûre ? murmura Clarke avant de mettre un peu de distance entre elles.

Lexa fit semblant de ne pas sentir sa hausse de température. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner si vite. Elle devait faire preuve d'un peu de self-control. Clarke avait d'autre atout. Deux particulièrement efficaces. Elle retira son haut avant de passer ses mains autour de la nuque de la brune.

Cette fois-ci, Lexa succomba. Elle lâcha la manette, les yeux fixant la poitrine de Clarke. Elle était à peine couverte par un soutien-gorge blanc.

\- Toujours concentrée ?

Lexa ne répondit pas. Comment pouvait-elle alors que les seins de Clarke étaient juste devant son visage, à quelques centimètres à peine de sa bouche.

\- Tu sais que mon visage est plus haut…

\- Quoi… ?

\- Lex !

Lexa sortit de sa transe et releva la tête.

\- Pardon…

\- Alors, distraite ? demanda Clarke en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Très, très, très distraite. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'une banale paire de sein pourrait battre la concentration imperturbable de la grande Lexa Woods.

\- Premièrement, commença Lexa, ta poitrine n'a rien de banal. Les plus grands poètes écriraient des recueils entiers dessus. Et deuxièmement… que veux-tu, je suis qu'une lesbienne faible devant les jolies filles.

Clarke se colla de nouveau à elle et l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? murmura-t-elle.

Lexa ne répondit pas avec des mots. Elle utilisa sa bouche pour une tâche beaucoup plus agréable et commença à embrasser le haut de la poitrine de son amie. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses côtes, refermant leur étreinte sur la chaire ferme de Clarke.

Clarke remonta sa main gauche dans la chevelure de Lexa pour l'encourager. La brune prenait son temps pour embrasser toute la surface que lui offrait la blonde. Elle voulait goûter à toute sa saveur.

Lexa commença à l'embrasser de plus en plus fort, remontant le long de son cou afin d'atteindre sa bouche. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la douceur des lèvres de Clarke qu'elle ralentit à nouveau. Elle voulait profiter de chaque instant, de chaque pression. Elle avait attendu plus de dix ans pour ce moment, elle comptait bien le rendre inoubliable, Clarke ne méritait pas moins que ça.

\- Chambre ? proposa la blonde entre deux baisers.

Elle n'avait pas besoin que Lexa répondre pour connaître sa décision. En entendant la blonde proposer de continuer cette soirée sous les draps, les ongles de Lexa pénétrèrent doucement dans les muscles de son dos. La brune en avait tout autant envie qu'elle.

La blonde se leva doucement et prit la main de Lexa pour qu'elle la suive. Elle ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes femmes soient agenouillées au milieu du lit de Lexa.

L'ancienne joueuse sourit avant de recommencer à embrasser Clarke. Elle partit du haut de ses épaules et descendit le long de son bras. Une fois à sa main, elle se décala un peu pour embrasser son nombril et, doucement, remonter.

Clarke glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amie et le releva. Lexa comprit le message et se sépara du corps de la blonde pour retirer son haut. Le professeur avala difficilement sa salive, essayant de ne pas se trahir. Lexa était… Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire à quel point le corps de Lexa était parfait. Ferme, dessiné, bronzé. La jeune femme était plus séduisante que n'importe qu'elle œuvre d'art.

Sans attendre, Lexa se releva et retira d'elle-même son jeans. Clarke mit un moment à bouger, l'image qui prenait vie devant ses yeux était si belle, qu'elle avait du mal à faire le moindre mouvement. Elle avait peur d'être en train de rêver. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle imaginait Lexa de cette manière. Elle se sentit obliger de tendre son bras vers elle pour la toucher, être sûre qu'elle était réellement là avec elle.

\- Ça te va ? rigola Lexa.

\- Tu es parfaite, souffla Clarke.

La brune posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en souriant. Elle passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Clarke et l'aida à l'allonger sur le matelas. Son corps se posa sur celui de sa partenaire alors qu'elle commençait à l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûtait à sa langue, il lui était impossible de lui résister. Elle ne remarqua que tardivement que Clarke essayer de retirer son pantalon. Elle aussi avait besoin de plus. Elle voulait sentir Lexa contre elle. Véritablement contre elle. Elle voulait sa chaleur,

La brune recula légèrement sur ses talons et aida son amie à retirer le reste de ses vêtements. Sa culotte partit en même temps que son pantalon, et alors que Lexa avait dû mal à se remettre de la vision qu'elle avait devant elle, Clarke passa la main dans son propre dos pour retirer son soutien-gorge.

Lexa oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Comment pouvait-elle ? Clarke était…

\- Belle. Tu es tellement belle, murmura-t-elle en se penchant à nouveau sur elle.

Clarke avait dû mal à la croire. Au fil des années, elle avait compris qu'elle était attirante. Elle plaisait aux hommes et aux femmes, ce n'était pas un secret, mais pour elle, elle n'avait jamais été « Belle » ce mot était réservé à des personnes qui le méritait plus qu'elle. Quand Lexa prenait son temps à vénérer chaque parcelle de sa peau, pour la première fois de sa vie, Clarke se permettait d'y croire. Elle se sentait magnifique dans les bras de la joueuse. Lexa n'était pas là simplement pour prendre du plaisir, elle était là pour lui faire sentir ce que Clarke représentait pour elle. Et ça marchait.

La brune prit la main de Clarke et resserra leurs doigts ensemble. Ensemble. Ce soir, elles étaient ensemble et rien d'autre ne comptait réellement. Le reste du monde pouvait s'écrouler, elles seraient en sécurité dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Clarke passa ses mains autour de la taille du coach et serra. Dans sa bouche, la langue de Lexa faisait des merveilles, et elle ne pouvait s'arrêter d'imaginer ce dont elle serait capable à d'autres endroit. Elle descendit légèrement ses mains pour venir toucher les fesses musclées de sa partenaire avant de serrer légèrement. Elle eut le plaisir d'avaler le gémissement que Lexa laissa échapper surprise.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Lex. Complètement, murmura-t-elle en tirant sur son sous-vêtement.

Lexa sourit et de dépêcha de retirer le peu de tissus qui lui restait. Un frisson la parcouru quand elle sentit les mains de sa partenaire caresser l'arrière de ses cuisses et sa hanche nue. Clarke Griffin allait causer sa perte. Elle allait mourir de plaisir ce soir dans les bras de la femme qu'elle désirait depuis tant d'années. Et cela lui allait parfaitement. Que sur sa tombe soit gravé « Morte, tué par le plaisir qu'était Clarke Griffin ».

Sa bouche finit par quitter celle de Clarke et commença à lécher et morde la peau qui se trouvait sur son passage. Elle avait un but à attendre. Elle racla ses dents dans la vallée des seins de Clarke avant de prendre possession du droit.

Clarke avait eu raison. La langue de Lexa faisait des merveilles dans sa bouche, mais le plaisir qu'elle apportait en jouant avec sa poitrine était incomparable.

\- Lex…

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été si près d'atteindre l'orgasme simplement grâce à des caresses et des baisers bien placés. Elle sentait son abdomen se serrer et ses muscles se tendre de plus en plus. Elle était beaucoup trop prête, beaucoup trop tôt. Elle devait reprendre un semblant de contrôle pour ne pas sauter dans le précipice que lui offrait Lexa.

La blonde passa ses bras autour de son amie et utilisa tout son corps pour échanger leur position. Lexa se laissa faire. Les cheveux de Clarke lui retombaient sur le visage alors qu'elle se penchait vers elle. La joueuse passa sa main dedans pour les écarter du passage et l'attira un peu plus. Sa bouche lui manquait déjà.

\- Clarke, tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Ça fait dix ans que j'attends, souffla son amie en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Lexa était en train de devenir folle. Elle pouvait sentir l'excitation de sa partenaire sur ses cuisses. Clarke avait très, très envie d'elle. Clarke Griffin avait envie d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible et pourtant… Elle était bien en train de l'embrasser, ses jambes chevauchaient celle de la brune. Et malgré sa position, Clarke perdit le contrôle dès qu'elle sentit la main de Lexa se glisser entre ses cuisses.

\- Oh mon dieu…

\- Je suis là, murmura Lexa avant de recouvrir sa poitrine de petits baisers. Je suis là.

Doucement, Clarke se mit à suivre le rythme que Lexa avait choisi. Ce n'était pas la position la plus facile pour la brune, l'angle allait faire mal à son poignet assez vite, mais la proximité qu'elle offrait en valait la chandelle.

La respiration de la blonde s'accéléra en même temps que les mouvements de Lexa. Elle avait été si proche de jouir quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'elle ne doutait pas que cela allait arriver rapidement. Ce que Lexa lui faisait ressentir était plus intense que lors de ses précédentes rencontres. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait entièrement libre de toute pression. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être la petite fille parfaite, ou la grande sœur, ou la prof sans erreur. Elle devait être Clarke. Simplement Clarke. Lexa ne voulait qu'elle. Il n'y avait aucune pression, aucun enjeu. Juste du plaisir. Juste de l'envie. Sans s'en rendre compte, Clarke se laissa glisser pour de bon.

Lexa la rattrapa. Elle continua ses efforts jusqu'à ce que le corps de son amie arrête de trembler. Délicatement, elle l'aida à s'allonger tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

\- Oh mon dieu Lex… Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a attendu aussi longtemps ?

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que je m'en suis bien sortie ? rigola Lexa.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il existe assez de mot pour d'écrire ce dont ta langue est capable…

\- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu.

Clarke s'étouffa légèrement. Elle sentit sa température remonter instantanément en imaginant la tête de Lexa entre ses cuisses. Elle mourrait d'envie de réaliser cette vision. Mais pas maintenant. Non, maintenant, c'était à son tour de montrer à Lexa ce qu'elle savait faire. Et, oh mon dieu, Lexa pouvait témoigner de son talent.

Quand elle se réveilla après avoir dormi simplement quelques heures, Lexa se retrouva dans une situation délicate. Elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, rapidement. Mais Clarke était allongée contre sa poitrine, et elle ne comptait pas bouger tant que la jolie blonde dormait si paisiblement.

Lexa souffla pour se concentrer. Tout était dans sa tête. Le mental était aussi fort que ses besoins physiques, elle pouvait tenir.

Heureusement pour elle, Clarke commença à remuer rapidement. Il ne s'était pas passé dix minutes avant que son regard bleu océan se pose sur celui émeraude de Lexa.

\- Hey…

\- Bonjour…

Clarke se leva légèrement à l'aide de ses bras pour se rapprocher du visage de sa partenaire. Elle l'embrassa lentement.

\- C'est un très bon jour en effet…

\- Cool, maintenant que tu es reveillée …

Lexa se leva d'un bon, et sous le rire angélique de Clarke, sortit de la chambre pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quand elle sortit, elle fut triste de voir la blonde hors de son lit. Elle aurait préféré se retrouver sous la couette et continuer leurs activités de la nuit précédente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Clarke était assise au sol, l'écran de la télé allumé, une manette dans les mains.

\- Je t'avais dit que je finirai par gagner ! lâcha-t-elle en montrant le score.

Lexa rigola en comprenant, elles n'avaient jamais fini la partie et la console s'était mise en veille mais le jeu avait continué de tourner en pause toute la nuit. En reprenant le match ce matin, Clarke avait en effet gagné un match de la veille.

Elle se leva les bras en l'air pour fêter sa victoire. Lexa la tira par la taille pour l'attirer à elle avant de la pousser légèrement contre le comptoir de sa toute petite cuisine.

\- Félicitations, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'est mon prix ? demanda la blonde.

\- J'aurai aimé te faire jouir une ou deux fois mais tu as eu le culot de te rhabiller, fit remarquer Lexa.

\- Oh… Que je suis bête, lâcha Clarke en soulevant le t-shirt blanc qu'elle portait.

Lexa la regarda faire en silence. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était nue dans sa cuisine avec Clarke Griffin contre elle, tout aussi nue qu'elle.

\- Je t'ai perdue, souffla Clarke. Où es-tu partie ?

\- Nulle part, j'étais juste en train de penser à moi ado, rigola Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- La Lexa de 16 ans qui vit toujours au fond de moi est en train de devenir folle. Je suis littéralement en train de me faire des High Five mental. Elle n'en revient pas. Dix ans après, elle a enfin réussi à t'attirer dans son lit.

Clarke rougit.

\- Tu as beaucoup pensé à ce moment ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

\- J'ai passé mon adolescence à fantasmer sur ce moment, avoua Lexa.

\- Et si on permettait à la Lexa de 16 ans d'en profiter à nouveau ? proposa Clarke.

\- J'aime ta façon de penser !

\- Tu sais où me trouver, rigola Clarke en s'échappant de l'étreinte de Lexa.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la chambre, Clarke laissa sa culotte glisser au sol laissant le coach sans voix. Clarke serait sa fin. Qu'elle ait 16 ou 27 ans, cela ne changeait rien. Elle avait Clarke Griffin dans la peau.

/

Le match ne se déroulait pas aussi bien que prévu. Lexa avait beau avoir regarder des centaines d'heures de jeu, les tactiques mises en place lors des entraînements n'arrivait pas à aboutir. Et Lexa savait d'où venait le problème : Madi. Comme toujours, c'était l'un des points central pour la construction de leur jeu, les ballons les plus importants passaient généralement par elle. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son jour. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à entraîner la jeune fille, Lexa l'avait vu manquer sa cible un nombre incalculable de fois Pourtant, sa visée avait toujours été son point fort.

Sur le bord de la ligne, le coach des Night Blood serrait les dents. La première mi-temps était sur le point de toucher à sa fin et elle n'avait aucune idée pour renverser le jeu. Sortir Madi semblait être la solution, mais Lexa n'était pas sûr d'en avoir le courage. Il faudrait changer tout leur système et commencer à construire très bas avec Echo. C'était risqué avec des adversaires si bons dans les duels.

Le pire arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent. Sur un corner, la tête de l'attaquante envoya le ballon sur le pied de la gardienne des Nigh, malheureusement, elle n'arriva pas à le capter entièrement la balle, se contentant de la repousser. L'une des adversaires en profita pour la pousser derrière la ligne d'en but.

\- Merde ! lâcha Lexa en voyant les maillots verts de l'équipe opposée se mettre à célébrer leur ouverture du score.

Ses joueuses se replacèrent pour un nouveau coup d'envoi, mais l'arbitre en profita pour siffler la mi-temps.

Jasper s'approcha de Lexa pour organiser la riposte. Il lui lançait tout un tas d'idée alors que les filles rentraient dans les vestiaires. Lexa resta silencieuse. Son cerveau bouillonnait. Elle devait trouver une solution avant de rejoindre ses joueuses. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Il était encore temps d'inverser la tendance, avec les bons mots, de l'engagement et leur talent, il était encore possible pour elles de se qualifier pour les quarts de final.

Le vestiaire était silencieux quand Lexa entra enfin. Le coach observa la pièce cherchant par où commencer. Les filles étaient assises à leur place habituelle et attendaient leurs instructions.

\- Ce n'est pas le match qu'on espérait, commença Lexa. Mais on a déjà été mené au score avant de remonter chercher la victoire.

\- On a qu'un tir cadré au compteur, fit remarquer la capitaine.

\- On a un problème au centre. Rebecca ? Tu rentres à la place de Madi.

\- Quoi ! s'écria la jeune femme.

\- Madi, ce n'est pas ton jour. Ça arrive.

\- Ils sont trois sur moi, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas passer la balle. Au lieu de me sortir vous devriez trouver une solution pour me libérer.

Les lumières de la salle se mirent à clignoter, signe que les joueuses devaient retrouver le terrain.

\- Rebecca tu rentres.

\- Sérieusement coach ! s'énerva Madi.

Lexa attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et l'immobilisa le temps que ses coéquipières sortent du vestiaire.

\- Tu n'es pas dans le match Madi, je ne peux pas te garder.

\- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment. Je vais m'y remettre. Coach, je sais que je peux le faire, supplia l'adolescente.

\- Je sais que ça ne va pas à la maison en ce moment. Et, je suis vraiment désolée que ce soit si difficile pour toi mais… quand tu es sur le terrain, plus rien ne doit compter.

\- Je sais. Je sais. Je vais me concentrer sur le jeu. Rien que le jeu.

\- Si tu ne peux pas être à 300% focaliser sur match, tu n'as pas ta place sur la pelouse. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre que gagner et la seule chose qui compte, là maintenant ?

\- Gagner. Rien d'autre.

\- Si j'ai le moindre doute, je te sors.

\- Vous ne le regretterez pas, promis Madi en courant rejoindre ses coéquipières.

La deuxième mi-temps joua sur les nerfs de tout le public. Les Night Blood semblaient avoir repris confiance en elles, pourtant les occasions restaient faibles. Elles avaient récupéré la possession de balle mais n'arrivait pas à percer la défense adversaire. Un but leur était suffisant pour gagner, si elles maintenaient leur défense, elles passeraient au tour suivant et Lexa et ses joueuses pourraient dire au revoir au reste de la saison.

Madi jouait mieux. Elle était loin d'être aussi performante que lors des précédents matchs, mais les ballons, qu'elle passait, arrivaient à destination.

Malgré tout, il restait de moins en moins de temps et le score était toujours en leur défaveur.

Dans le dernier quart d'heure, l'équipe de Lexa reprit légèrement le dessus. Elles cadraient une dizaine de tirs mais la goal ne se laissait pas encore battre. Lexa trouvait ça frustrant au plus haut point.

La faute sur Emori arriva au meilleur et pire des moments. L'arbitre siffla alors qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes au temps réglementaire. Le coup franc était bien à droite à 27m. Trop difficile de le tirer directement, trop prévisible de viser le premier poteau.

Echo attrapa la balle et la lança en direction de Madi.

\- Sans vouloir te mettre la pression, c'est l'une de nos dernières chances, lâcha la capitaine avant d'aller se placer au niveau du point de pénalty.

Madi attrapa le ballon et le posa à ses pieds. Elle prit le temps de le tourner plusieurs fois avant de reculer satisfaite. La jeune femme leva la tête. Dans les tribunes, Clarke et sa mère étaient là et se tenaient la main, silencieuses. Madi croisa le regard de sa sœur. Elle sentit sa colère l'envahir doucement. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle tourna la tête et se concentra sur la coach. Lexa lui faisait confiance. Et depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas la décevoir.

L'arbitre siffla, et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Madi frappa.

Le stade se tût. Tout le monde regarda la balle filer au-dessus de la masse de joueuses. C'était un ballon envolé, il n'y avait pas assez de force pour finir dans les filets, il allait arriver à quelques mètres des cages sans être touché…

En voyant la trajectoire, Echo compris. Elle feinta à gauche pour se débarrasser de sa défenseuse directe. Cela ne dura qu'une mini seconde, mais elle se décala légèrement et s'étala de tout son corps, son pied gauche en avant, touchant la balle que venait de lui envoyer Madi par le haut de sa chaussure. Encore au sol, la capitaine suivie du regard le ballon. Le stade se mit à hurler en le voyant atterrir au fond de la cage.

Tout le banc des Nigh Blood sauta sur le terrain pour célébrer le but. Après avoir serré Echo dans ses bras, Madi couru vers le bord de la pelouse.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'on pouvait le faire coach.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, sourit Lexa. Maintenant retourne sur le terrain et fait nous gagner ce match.

\- A vos ordres coach !

Malgré tous leurs efforts, le match alla en prolongation. Les filles des deux équipes étaient fatiguées. Elles puisaient dans leurs dernières réserves d'énergies pour ne pas s'écrouler. La frappe d'Ontari les délivra. L'attaquante s'était retrouvée seule à l'angle de la surface de réparation, elle saisit sa chance en frappant avec toute la force qui lui restait.

Quand l'arbitre siffla le coup de sifflet final, Lexa n'en revenait pas. Elles avaient réussi à se qualifier après ce qui avait semblé être le match le plus long de l'histoire du foot lycéen. Les supporteurs descendirent du terrain pour fêter la victoire avec l'équipe.

Lexa ne vit que Clarke. La blonde courut vers elle et sauta dans ses bras sans se soucier de qui pouvait bien regarder.

\- Vous l'avez fait !

\- Ce n'est pas encore la finale !

\- Non, mais vous vous y rapprochez.

\- Ça tient toujours pour demain ? demanda Lexa.

\- Bien sûr !

Clarke se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de reculer.

\- Va faire la fête avec ton équipe, souffla-t-elle en reculant. Tu devras attendre demain pour le fêter avec moi. J'ai plusieurs millions d'idées.

C'était officielle, Lexa était la femme la plus chanceuse du monde.

* * *

Well Well Well... à bientôt j'espère !


	16. Would you rescue me ?

Bonjour à tous !

Un peu de douceur en ce milieu d'automne ! Je les trouve choupinet, j'espère que vous aussi.

Merci à Imdweil, comme toujours :D

Et, j'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux malgrés les délais toujours plus long entre chaque chapitres. A savoir qu'on touche à la fin. Il reste trois chapitres normalement, tenez bon les amis :D

* * *

Clarke s'était donnée beaucoup de mal. Lexa adorait ça. Avec ce second rendez-vous, Clarke lui avait montré qu'elle voulait vraiment changer leur passé. Comment ? En faisant du grand Griffin. Elle s'était arrangée pour qu'elle et Lexa puissent vivre tous les grands clichés des rendez-vous adolescents. Cela avait commencé par le visionnage d'un court métrage au cinéma de la ville voisine. Clarke en avait profité pour passer son bras autour des épaules de Lexa et de laisser la jeune femme se poser contre son épaule. Puis, la blonde l'avait conduit au diner où tous les jeunes allaient manger le samedi soir depuis la nuit des temps. Ensemble, elles avaient partagé un milkshake. C'était le mois de décembre, la patinoire temporaire avait été installé sur la place centrale de la ville, Clarke ne pouvait passer à côté. Elles avaient patiné main dans la main trois quart d'heures avant que le froid ne reprenne le dessus. Après tous ces évènements, Lexa avait proposé de rentrer se réchauffer chez elle, mais la blonde avait refusé. Il restait un dernier cliché qu'elle voulait absolument faire avant de rentrer.

C'est ainsi, qu'à vingt-sept ans et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lexa était en train d'embrasser passionnément la plus belle des femmes, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, dans la voiture de sa partenaire. Officiellement, Clarke les avait amenées au « point de vue Polis Creek », pour regarder la vue qui s'étendait devant elles, mais tout le monde savait que les adolescents se servaient de ce spot pour passer à l'acte dans leur voiture.

Lexa avait chaud. Et le levier de vitesse s'enfonçait dans sa cuisse de plus en plus à chaque fois que Clarke s'appuyait contre elle pour réduire l'espace entre leurs poitrines. Mais quand le professeur augmentait la pression sur ses lèvres, la brune en oubliait la douleur. Ça en valait la peine. Malgré tout, la blonde sentit le corps de Lexa se raidir.

\- On serait plus à l'aise à l'arrière, proposa-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que la Lexa de 16 ans n'aurait jamais osé finir la soirée sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture, rigola la brune.

\- Et la Lexa de 27 ans, elle en pense quoi ?

Le coach sourit avant de se faufiler entre les deux sièges. Clarke la suivit et s'allongea sur elle sans perdre une seconde pour réunir leurs lèvres.

La blonde s'appliquait à mettre Lexa à l'aise. Elle voulait la faire profiter de cette situation qui lui était inhabituelle. Ses mains montaient et descendaient sous le t-shirt de sa partenaire.

\- T'as les mains glacées, souffla Lexa.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- N'y pense même pas.

Clarke attrapa les jambes de son amie et les plaça autour de sa taille tout en embrassant son cou. La blonde était passée en mode prédateur. Elle comptait attaquer sa proie sans relâche. Lexa n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle se laissait volontiers à la merci de Clarke. Le professeur souleva son haut pour passer sa tête en dessous. Et, sans retirer complètement son soutien-gorge, la blonde se mit à embrasser sa poitrine avec ferveur.

\- Clarke, gémit le coach en passant ses mains dans la chevelure blonde qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Règle numéro un du sexe en voiture… Aller à l'essentiel, grogna la blonde.

Tout en continuant à se servir de sa bouche sur les seins de sa partenaire, Clarke ouvrit les boutons du jeans de Lexa et le descendit le plus possible avant de glisser sa main dans l'intimité de la brune. Lexa étouffa un long soupir de plaisir en se mordant le poing. Clarke était déterminée à la faire jouir rapidement. Mon dieu, cela marchait à merveille. Malgré le manque d'espace, la combinaison de la bouche et des doigts de Clarke sur son corps faisait des merveilles.

\- Putain, souffla Lexa en sentant son orgasme se construire à chaque nouvelle morsure, à chaque nouveau mouvement à l'intérieur d'elle.

Clarke arrêta ses baisers sur la poitrine de sa partenaire pour venir avaler ses gémissements directement à la source. Elle voulait sentir le souffle saccadé de Lexa sur ses lèvres. Elle, dont le plaisir de la brune faisait vibrer sa langue, avait besoin de regarder dans les yeux de la jeune femme au moment où son corps relâcherait toute la pression qu'elle lui avait fait accumuler.

Lexa ne put repousser l'échéance plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'attendait que ça. Elle sentit la pression créée se relâcher d'un coup. Son orgasme la frappant fort et rapidement. Il fut court mais intense. Clarke n'en loupa pas une seconde.

\- Ooooh, souffla Lexa en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Je crois que tu m'as tué.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en embrassant Lexa une dernière fois.

\- Je comprends les qualités du sexe en voiture, commença Lexa, mais… ça te dit que je te retourne la pareille chez moi ? Je me fais un peu vieille pour tout ça.

\- Tu vis dans un bateau… C'est aussi un moyen de transport, fit remarquer Clarke en rigolant.

\- Mais il y a un beau et confortable lit. Et, une douche. Un canapé. De la place sur le tapis, souffla Lexa en caressant le dos de son amie. Les possibilités sont immenses.

Clarke retira enfin ses mains d'entre les jambes de Lexa et les porta sensuellement jusqu'à sa bouche.

\- Il va falloir que tu conduises vite alors, souffla Clarke.

Lexa avait les yeux fixés sur les doigts de la blonde, qui portaient encore les traces de l'orgasme qu'ils venaient de produire.

\- Où je commence toute seule, finit la blonde en les nettoyant doucement avec le bout de sa langue.

Cela servit d'électro choc. Lexa se jeta à l'avant et démarra la voiture. Elles arrivèrent au port en un temps record. Et… la brune avait raison. Les possibilités étaient immenses, elle le prouva toute la nuit à Clarke.

/

Lexa ne se sentait pas bien. C'était même un euphémisme. Elle avait l'impression d'être arrivée à la fin de sa vie.

C'était le 31 décembre et elle était censée se préparer pour rejoindre ses amis. Ou alors c'était hier ? Lexa n'en n'était pas sûr, elle avait perdu toute la notion de temps quand elle s'était écroulée dans son lit, tremblante.

Le coach avait profité de ses vacances. Elle avait passé noël en famille, et avait passé du temps avec Clarke. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle avait senti un une gêne dans la gorge de plus en plus douloureuse. Rien d'insupportable. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Pendant un court moment de lucidité, elle avait voulu prévenir ses amis qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Mais son téléphone était resté sur le comptoir de la cuisine et il lui était physiquement impossible de se lever pour aller le chercher. En plus de ses courbatures, Lexa avait froid. Très froid. Elle resserra sa couverture autour d'elle, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine.

Elle dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand elle sentit une main la secouer.

\- Lex…Lex, murmura une voix familière.

\- Clarke ? murmura-t-elle la bouche sèche.

\- Tu es brulante Lex.

\- J'ai froid, souffla la brune.

\- Tu as pris quelque chose ? Tu es vraiment chaude.

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle était à bout de force. Clarke fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son téléphone. Elle envoya rapidement un message à Octavia lui expliquant la situation. Elle allait rester sur la péniche pour prendre soin de leur amie. La blonde appela sa mère, s'excusant de la déranger un soir de jour de l'an, mais elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour Lexa.

\- Clar-ke, de l'eau, s'il te plait.

La blonde s'approcha d'elle, un verre à la main et l'aida à relever un peu sa tête pour qu'elle puisse boire.

\- Merci.

\- Ma mère ne va pas tarder, souffla le professeur.

\- Je suis fatiguée.

\- Dors un peu.

\- Tu restes avec moi ? demanda timidement Lexa.

Clarke retira ses chaussures et, malgré les protestations de son amie, souleva la couette pour se glisser en dessous. Elle se colla contre le dos de la brune et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis toujours chaude près de toi, rigola Lexa.

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord, hein !

Etre dans les bras de Clarke la réchauffa réellement, et la calma. Lexa réussit enfin à fermer les yeux sans frissonner de haut en bas. Le souffle chaud de son amie contre sa nuque était rassurant, et malgré les douleurs et le froid toujours présent, Lexa n'avait plus l'impression d'être en train de mourir.

Le repos ne fut que trop court. Alors qu'elle pensait dormir, une nouvelle main la secoua. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle comprit que Clarke n'était plus à côté d'elle. Le froid qui l'entourait indiquait que cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que la blonde s'était levée. Elle avait dû dormir après tout. Mais, ce n'était pas encore assez.

\- Lexa, il va falloir que tu te lèves un peu que je puisse d'occulter.

La brune se tourna sans ouvrir les yeux. La voix était douce et familière mais ce n'était pas celle de la blonde. Avec toute la force qui lui restait elle prit appuis sur ses avant-bras pour se soulever et s'appuyer le dos contre le mur. Ce n'est qu'après ses efforts qu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Abby était assise à côté d'elle sur le bord du matelas. Clarke était juste derrière. Lexa souffla. La blonde ne l'avait pas quitté.

\- Parfait. Lexa, laisse-moi regarder ta gorge.

Le docteur lui donna plusieurs consignes simples : ouvre la bouche, respire fort, tousse, etc. Lexa fit de son mieux pour s'exécuter. Le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal. Elle était habituée aux courbatures, mais là c'était un tout autre niveau. Tout son corps était contracté.

\- Alors ? demanda Clarke inquiète quand sa mère eut fini.

\- Rien qu'un bon antibiotique ne soulagera en quelques jours, répondit le médecin en écrivain son ordonnance.

\- Tu es sûre ? J'étais à deux doigts de l'emmener à l'hôpital, avoua la blonde.

\- Sa tension est basse mais ça va aller. Si tu restes avec elle pour la surveiller ce soir, et qu'elle commence son traitement, elle sera remise d'ici 3 jours. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas contagieuse.

\- Je serais resté même si elle l'était, répondit Clarke.

\- Je sais. Appelle-moi si son état ne s'améliore pas, mais si tu vas chercher ses médicaments, il n'y a pas de raison.

Clarke remercia sa mère soulagée. Elle jeta un œil vers Lexa qui s'était rallongée.

\- Tu peux passer à la pharmacie pour moi ? C'est férié demain et je ne veux pas la laisser seule…

\- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime. Et que Marcus ait brûlé le repas, rigola sa mère.

\- Merci maman.

Et sans plus attendre, Clarke se glissa à nouveau sous les draps avec Lexa. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres de la nuque de la jeune femme et se pencha pour déposer un baiser.

\- Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle sans savoir si Lexa était encore réveillée. Je suis là. Je ne te laisse pas.

Une bonne minute passa avant que Lexa est la force de répondre. Clarke ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Merci, souffla la brune.

Clarke entendit la respiration de son amie changer très rapidement, elle venait de s'endormir. La blonde sourit. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de partir. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa place.

/

Quand Lexa se réveilla cette fois-ci, elle allait véritablement mieux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et pour la première fois depuis deux jours, elle n'avait pas l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Sa gorge était moins douloureuse, et ses courbatures, bien que toujours présentes, étaient supportables.

La brune était seule dans sa chambre, mais la porte étant ouverte, elle pouvait entendre Clarke dans la cuisine. Avec difficulté, elle se traîna hors du lit. Les quelques pas qui la séparaient du canapé furent épuisant. Elle n'était peut-être pas si en forme après tout. Sous l'effort, la douleur dans ses muscles était réapparue puissance vingt.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es levée ? demanda Clarke en la voyant grimacer.

\- J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas quitter ce lit depuis 3 jours.

\- Tu es malade. C'est l'excuse parfaite pour traîner au lit.

\- Il était vide sans toi, souffla Lexa.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te nourrisse un peu.

La blonde s'installa à côté d'elle en posant une assiette de pancakes devant elle avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu vas être malade, grimaça la brune.

\- Nop, ma mère dit que tu n'es pas contagieuse. Elle a rapporté de quoi te remettre en forme. Il faut que tu prennes les cachets en mangeant.

\- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais avaler tout ça…

\- Commence par le jus de fruit pour les vitamines, et vas-y bouchée par bouchée, c'est toujours ça de pris.

\- Ça a l'air délicieux. Ne te vexe pas si je ne finis pas, ironisa Lexa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais d'autres occasions de te préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- J'accepte ceux au lit !

Clarke sourit. Elle se pencha légèrement vers Lexa et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant de se lever.

\- Comme si tu étais capable de quoi que ce soit dans ton état. Allez, manges !

Lexa se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'allongea en soufflant sous la douleur.

\- Je vais mourir Clarke. J'étais ravie de te connaître. Dis à Anya et Aden que je les aime, gémit la brune.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Lexa serait si théâtral en étant malade.

\- Tu iras mieux après avoir mangé.

\- Tu sais ce qui me ferait aller mieux ? demanda rhétoriquement Lexa. Que tu me serres dans tes bras avant que je ne meure de froid.

\- Ok, souffla Clarke. Faisons un pacte. Tu finis ton petit dej et après on regarde un film.

\- On regarde un film pendant que tu me serres dans tes bras ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si collante, rigola Clarke. Oui, si tu manges tout et après câlin devant un film. Ou même un match si tu veux.

Lexa se releva et attrapa son verre de jus. Elle le finit rapidement avant de se tourner vers Clarke en souriant.

\- Tu as raison, ça va me faire un bien fou, avoua le coach.

\- Hallelujah !

La matinée se déroula exactement comme elles venaient de l'organiser. Malgré les difficultés et son manque d'appétit, Lexa se força à finir. Son amie avait raison, elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces rapidement. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se sentir si faible et inutile. Elle ne pouvait littéralement pas bouger un orteil sans avoir une courbature.

Clarke choisit le film, et après l'avoir lancé, elle s'allongea derrière Lexa en passant l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille. Elles n'étaient pas encore au quart d'heure qu'elle entendit la respiration de Lexa changer. Elle passa sa main sur le visage de sa partenaire, relevant l'une des mèches de cheveux bruns qui tombait sur son visage. La brune s'était endormie. Clarke s'allongea un peu plus confortablement sans se séparer d'elle. Une sieste en pleine matinée ne faisait de mal à personne, pensa-t-elle en mettant pause.

Elles finirent le film une heure plus tard quand Lexa se réveilla de nouveau. Les médicaments n'avaient pas l'air de faire effet. Elle avait froid à chaque fois que Clarke s'éloignait d'elle.

\- Une douche te ferait du bien.

\- Je sais que tu veux me voir nue, mais il est hors de question que je me déshabille.

\- Pense au bien que te ferait l'eau chaude ?

\- Nop, Nop, Nop, refusa la brune en secouant la table.

\- Même si je viens avec toi ? proposa la blonde.

Lexa ferma les yeux une seconde. Même étant malade, il était impossible qu'elle refuse une telle proposition.

\- Je te hais, souffla Lexa en se redressant.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu aurais refusé, rigola Clarke en l'aidant à se relever.

La blonde la tira jusqu'à la salle de bain et alluma l'eau. Pour être sûre que Lexa puisse rentrée dedans, elle augmenta un peu la température. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son amie et commença à lui retirer ses vêtements. Lexa se dépêcha de terminer et sauta sous l'eau chaude.

\- Wooh.

\- Tu me fais une place ?

\- Wooh, répéta Lexa. Mais cette fois-ci cela n'avait rien avoir avec l'eau chaude qui tomber sur son corps.

\- Ne commence pas à t'imaginer des choses, rigola Clarke. On n'est pas là pour ça.

\- Je pense même pas en être capable, avoua Lexa.

\- Allez, laisse-moi faire.

Délicatement, Clarke aida Lexa à se réchauffer tout en la lavant. Elle prit son temps pour savonner toute sa peau, et en profita pour masser les zones les plus douloureuse. Lexa laissa échapper plusieurs gémissements de plaisir quand son amie soulagea ses cervicales en appliquant de la pression avec ses pouces tout le long de sa nuque.

Faire ressortir Lexa fut compliqué. L'idée de se retrouver à nouveau au froid ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Clarke l'aida à se rhabiller avant de l'allonger dans son lit en prenant soin de bien remonter sa couverture.

La journée se déroula tranquillement, le jour qui suivit aussi. Clarke profitait des moments où la brune dormait pour dessiner ou lire un peu. Et, les moments où son amie était réveillée, elles discutaient ou regardaient des bouts de films l'une contre l'autre.

Lors de leur deuxième journée, Lexa se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait même proposé à Clarke de rentrer chez elle, mais la blonde avait refusé.

\- Tu devrais au moins aller à la soirée d'Octavia ! lâcha Lexa.

\- Et s'il t'arrive quelques choses ?

\- Je suis une grande fille Clarke, je peux me débrouiller.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seule alors que tu n'es pas à 100 % rétablie.

\- Je te promets que je vais bien. Je vais manger la délicieuse soupe que tu m'as faite et m'endormir en regardant The Good Place.

En voyant le regard inquiet de Clarke, Lexa se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa rapidement du bout des lèvres.

\- Et, je t'appelle si j'ai un problème, promit-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- C'est le grand retour d'Alexander ! Bien sûr qu'il faut que tu y ailles. Et, tu as pour mission de prendre un million de photo de ton filleul pour me les montrer.

Clarke souffla. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Lexa seul mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait louper le grand retour de Xander. Octavia était déjà très déçue que Lexa ne puisse pas être là, elle aurait du mal à accepter que sa meilleure amie et marraine n'assite pas à la rentrée de son fils à la maison. Et, pour être honnête, Clarke ne voulait pas manquer ça non plus.

\- Clarke, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mieux. Grâce à ma super infirmière personnelle, je me sens presque bien.

\- Ok, Ok, J'y vais ! Mais je ne rentre pas tard et je compte bien venir me coller à toi.

\- De toute manière, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister toute une nuit sans mon radiateur, rigola Lexa.

\- Tu m'appelles si…

\- Oui. Allez va-t'en

Clarke l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue avant de partir. Elle avait très envie d'aller rencontrer officiellement son filleul et de le prendre pour la première fois dans ses bras, mais elle aurait préféré que Lexa puisse venir avec elle.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Octavia était assez court, Polis était une petite ville après tout. Elle se retrouva devant la porte de ses amies en quelques minutes à peine. Mais, ce n'est pas l'une d'elles qui vinrent lui ouvrir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle se retrouva face à face avec le sourire de Bellamy.

\- On n'attendait plus que toi princesse ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se décalant.

\- C'est Clarke ? demanda O' depuis la cuisine. Dis-lui que ce n'est pas cool d'être en retard !

La blonde enlaça rapidement Bellamy avant d'entrer. Octavia avait raison. Tout le monde était déjà installé autour de Raven, Alexander était allongé dans ses bras.

\- Excuse moi je veillais à ce que notre amie ne meurt pas seule sur sa péniche ! répondit Clarke en s'approchant.

\- Bien sûre, vous ne faisiez que ça, rigola Harper.

Le professeur lui lança un regard que l'on pouvait traduire par « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? », avant de se faufiler jusqu'à sa meilleure amie pour voir le bébé de plus près. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit « Oooh » quand il toura son regard vers elle.

\- Il est magnifique Rae, souffla-t-elle en passant son doigt sur la toute petite main de Xander.

\- Comme ça mère, rajouta O' en venant les rejoindre.

\- Il est tout petit, mais tout va bien ? demanda Clarke.

\- Ouais. Il est en parfaite santé. Et, il devrait prendre du poids et grandir assez vite, répondit Raven sans tourner la tête.

Depuis qu'elle avait la possibilité de toucher son fils, elle ne l'avait que très peu lâché.

\- Rae, si tu laissais sa marraine le prendre dans ses bras, proposa Octavia. J'ai besoin de toi pour servir nos invités.

\- Je suis obligée ?

\- Oui.

L'ingénieur se leva à contre cœur et doucement, elle fit glisser son bébé dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Clarke n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec des enfants si jeunes. Madi avait plus de 10 ans quand elle avait commencé à s'occuper d'elle et maintenant, elle gérait des adolescents. Le stade nourrisson lui était inconnu. Mais, elle était déterminée à apprendre. Raven et Octavia pourraient compter sur elle.

\- Tu vas être le bébé le plus gâté que je connaisse, souffla la blonde. Tatie Clarke fera tout pour ça.

\- Tatie Harper aussi ! rigola leur amie.

\- Eh ! On n'oublie pas le vrai tonton dans l'histoire, commença Bellamy. Mon neveu aura tout ce qu'il veut !

\- Raven… Je crois que notre fils va être pourrie gâté à cause de notre famille… lâcha Octavia.

\- Pff.. tu sais très bien que je serais la première à le faire, rigola Raven.

La soirée suivit son court sans perturbation. Tout le monde râla, Raven la première quand Octavia prit Xander pour aller le coucher. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il passait de bras en bras les yeux fermés par la fatigue. Raven la suivit en silence. Elle ne voulait pas manquer la première mise au lit officielle. Ce n'était pas important s'il se réveillait dans tout juste quelques heures pour demander à manger, cela rester une étape importante, leur première nuit tous ensemble sous le même toit.

Clarke en profita pour s'échapper une minute. Elle se glissa sur le balcon pour prendre un peu l'air. Voir ses meilleures amies se marier était déjà une étape importante, mais les voir fonder une famille… La blonde était heureuse pour elles, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa propre situation. Elle avait 27 ans. Elle vivait toujours chez ses parents. Elle avait une relation particulière avec sa mère et sa sœur. Et, elle se sentait seule malgré son incapacité à franchir le pas. Heureusement que sa carrière professionnelle était réussite, sinon, elle se sentirait réellement comme un désastre ambulant.

Clarke pensa à Lexa. C'était l'une des exceptions. Être avec la jeune femme lui donnait envie de sourire constamment. Et, bien qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'imaginer un futur où elle était heureuse avec un ou une partenaire, Lexa avait tendance à éclaircir cette image sombre.

\- Besoin d'être seule ou je peux squatter un peu ? demanda la voix familière de Bellamy derrière elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu es toujours le bienvenue Bell !

\- Vraiment ? Je n'étais pas sûr après…

\- Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, finit Clarke. Je suis surpris que toi, tu n'essayes pas de me fuir.

\- Oh princesse, j'avais peut-être besoin de prendre un peu mes distances mais… On se connait depuis toujours.

\- On était amis avant tout. Tu penses qu'on pourrait le redevenir ? proposa Clarke.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi je suis avec toi sur ce balcon à me geler les fesses ?

Clarke sourit. L'un de ses plus grands regrets est d'avoir attiré Bellamy dans ses galères. Ce n'avait pas été juste pour lui et cela avait ruiné une amitié qui durait depuis presque vingt ans.

\- Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement, lâcha le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'es pas si horrible que ça… Sauf quand tu te mets à réciter les traités européens. Là, en général, j'ai envie de te tuer ! rigola Clarke.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le regard tourné vers la ville où ils avaient grandi. C'était impressionnant quand on y pensait. Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper et les autres se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il y avait eu beaucoup de hauts et de bas, mais au final ils étaient restés tous ensemble.

\- Ma sœur m'a dit pour Lexa et toi.

\- On est de nouveau ami depuis vingt secondes et tu veux parler de Lexa ? demanda Clarke.

\- Elle est importante pour toi. Et, tu l'es pour moi alors oui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, ajouta la blonde.

\- Je vais quand même te dire ce que j'en pense, avoua Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as besoin de l'entendre la bouche d'une personne qui t'aimait. Et, je ne parle pas de ma sœur ou ta mère. Je veux dire d'une personne qui a espéré être avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois entendre au juste ?

\- Lexa te rend heureuse.

\- Je sais, sourit Clarke.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Bellamy.

\- En profiter ?

\- C'est un début, rigola le jeune homme. Vous êtes ensemble alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Et, avant que tu poses la question, je sais que c'est débile. Mais, être dans le flou c'est plutôt agréable pour l'instant. On en profite. On passe du temps ensemble.

\- Je comprends. Mais, le jour où ça ne sera pas assez, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faires ? Par exemple, si elle veut voir d'autre personne ? Ou si, toi tu veux voir d'autres personnes. Comment tu peux espérer avoir le bon comportement si vous êtes toujours dans le flou.

\- Depuis quand tu es devenu un expert en relation ? demanda Clarke en rigolant.

\- Touché ! Tu as raison, tu devrais probablement suivre les conseils de quelqu'un d'autre, rigola-t-il.

\- Mais, merci de t'intéresser à ma situation. Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Surtout vu que ça concerne Lexa.

\- Tu sais, on n'a beau ne pas s'entendre elle et moi, je ne peux pas nier que s'est une fille réglo. Et, si c'est avec elle que tu veux être, c'est un bon choix. Cette fille est folle de toi depuis que vous vous connaissez. Si tu lui dis, je nierais tout en bloc, continua le jeune homme.

Clarke était surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que Bellamy Blake, le rival par définition de Lexa, militerait au près d'elle pour la convaincre de donner une chance à la jeune femme. C'était surréaliste quand on connaissait leur passé.

\- Et si on rentrait avant que l'un de nous choppe une pneumonie ? proposa Bellamy.

/

Clarke essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible en ouvrant la porte de la péniche. Le petit séjour de son amie était plongé dans l'obscurité.

La blonde retira doucement ses chaussures et se changea en tenue de nuit. Elle se brossa rapidement les dents avant de sortir et de traverser la péniche pour rejoindre la chambre.

Lexa était allongé, le visage tourné vers le côté opposé de son lit. Clarke souleva doucement la couverture et se rapprocha de son amie. Elle ajusta son corps afin d'être contre le dos de la brune. Elle passa son bras autour de ses hanches. Elle était si proche que sa respiration chatouilla la nuque de sa partenaire.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? murmura Lexa.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Nan… Je me sens beaucoup mieux et vu que je n'ai rien fait d'autre depuis des jours, je n'ai pas sommeil.

Clarke se pencha et embrassa le bas de sa nuque. Elle était heureuse de voir que Lexa était presque guérie. Son état l'avait effrayé malgré la certitude de sa mère.

\- Comment va Xander ? Et les filles ?

\- Parfaitement bien. J'ai pleins de photos à te montrer demain, sourit Clarke en l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? répéta la brune.

\- Oui. C'était sympa. Mais tu m'as manqué, avoua Clarke.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, rigola Lexa. Mon lit est beaucoup trop froid sans toi.

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle enfuit son visage dans les cheveux de la brune en respirant doucement. Elle avait encore en tête sa discussion avec Bellamy. Et, être si proche de Lexa ce soir, voir à quel point elle lui avait manqué et se sentir si apaisé parce qu'elle était dans ses bras n'aidait pas la jeune femme à calmer ses pensées.

\- Comment tu veux que je dorme si tu réfléchis si fort ? rigola Lexa.

\- Désolé… Je pensais juste à un truc que Bellamy m'a dit plutôt.

Lexa se retourna pour lui faire face. Toujours allongée sur le côté, elle passa son bras sous sa tête pour se relever légèrement.

\- Bellamy, hein ? Je ne parierai pas sur une discussion agréable.

\- Au contraire, commença Clarke. Octavia lui a dit pour toi et moi…

\- Il l'a pris comment ?

\- Bien. Mieux que toi ou moi pourrions le croire.

\- Oh… Alors pourquoi tu réfléchis au point de me tenir éveillé ?

Clarke sourit doucement. Lexa était tellement belle. Même dans cette obscurité. Les rayons lumineux émient par la lune illuminaient légèrement son visage. C'était peu, mais suffisant pour que Clarke se perde dans son regard.

\- Je lui expliquai que notre choix de ne pas définir notre relation, nous permettait d'en profiter tout en étant réellement proche. Il m'a même dit qu'il avait remarqué que j'étais plus heureuse maintenant et que c'était grâce à toi.

\- Ok…

\- Puis, il a dit quelque chose d'assez pertinent.

\- Bellamy, on parle bien du même, rigola la brune.

\- Arrête de te moquer ! souffla Clarke.

\- Ok, Ok, qu'est-ce que monsieur le professeur de fac imbus de sa personne a dit ?

\- Il m'a demandé qu'elle serait ma réaction si tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre que moi. C'était après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'on n'avait pas réellement de règles. Il ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux.

\- Il n'a pas son mot à dire dans notre histoire, fit remarquer Lexa.

\- Ouais… Mais, depuis je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.

\- Et, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est bien ça le problème. Je n'en sais rien.

Lexa releva une mèche blonde qui retombait sur le visage de Clarke.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de voir quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit la jeune femme directement. Et, si je dois être honnête, l'idée que tu puisses être avec une autre personne me rend malade. Mais… Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas encore prête à m'engager réellement et ce n'est donc pas juste de ma part de te demander de ne voir que moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes bloqué ou que je te retienne. Je sais que toi, tu cherches plus. Et… J'ai peur que tu finisses par m'en vouloir.

\- Clarke, doucement ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre, essaya de la rassurer la jeune femme.

\- Maintenant.. Mais, et si je ne suis jamais prête ? Tu ne peux pas m'attendre à jamais. Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Et si on prenait chaque chose en son temps, proposa Lexa. Pour l'instant, ni toi, ni moi, voulons être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais si…

\- Mais si un jour ça arrive, continua Lexa, si un jour l'une de nous veut sortir avec d'autres personnes, je propose que l'on en discute avant. Tant que tu es honnête avec moi, j'essayerais de comprendre. Je ne te promets pas d'aimer l'idée, mais je ne veux pas de secret entre nous. Nous sommes deux adultes, et notre relation est particulière, mais pour que ça marche il faut que l'on communique. Alors, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- De ne pas te le cacher et d'en discuter avec toi avant ? répéta Clarke.

\- Et je ferai pareil de mon côté. La communication est la clé non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tous les psys disent ? rigola Lexa.

Clarke se pencha légèrement en avant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être aussi chanceuse ? Je suis tombée sur la personne la plus belle, intelligente et compréhensive au monde.

\- Et, tu as vu ce corps ? Tu as gagné au loto !

\- La plus modeste aussi, reprit Clarke.

\- Tu adores ma confiance.

\- Je t'adore tout court, fit remarquer la blonde. Allez, dors ! Tu as encore besoin de repos.

\- A vos ordres madame l'infirmière, sourit Lexa en se retournant.

Elle attrapa le bras de Clarke et le passa de nouveau autour de ses hanches. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne avec pour objectif de ne pas la lâcher avant de s'être endormie.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, c'est moi la chanceuse dans l'histoire, murmura Lexa.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'en parler ?

Bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 17 est fini, plus qu'à le corriger. Il risque de vous énerver un chouia... Mais en même temps quelques rebondissements c'est jamais sans intérêt... non ?


	17. Even though I know, I can't help it !

Bonjour à tous !

Désolé pour ce retard majeur, il y a eu un petit soucis de communication avec mon excellant béta... merci encore pour ton travail.

Allez, let's go !

* * *

Lexa était certaine d'être la personne la plus chanceuse du monde. A cet instant précis, c'était la seule explication logique. La chance. Les Night Bloods venaient de gagner les quarts de finale du championnat. Et Clarke, sa magnifique Clarke, avait décidé de la féliciter à sa manière. Assise sur sa chaise de bureau, son pantalon et sa culotte à ses chevilles, Lexa ne pouvait retenir les gémissements que provoquait Clarke en elle. La jeune femme était à genou, la tête entre ses cuisses et ne ralentissait pas ses efforts pour faire jouir Lexa rapidement.

\- Claarke… respira Lexa.

La brune tira légèrement sur les mèches blondes de sa partenaire. Elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelques choses. Alors que Clarke ralentissait, Lexa la guida vers le haut. Sans hésiter, la blonde s'installa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi de gagner ? sourit Clarke en continuant de l'embrasser mais dans le cou cette fois-ci.

\- Du bien. Beaucoup de bien. La meilleure sensation du monde.

\- Madi doit être aux anges.

\- Ouais, il y a des chances. Mais tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de parler de ta sœur et de ma joueuse, là maintenant ?

\- Oh, je n'en sais rien, tu as une autre idée de discussion ? ironisa Clarke.

\- Je ne suis pas très bavarde.

Et sans attendre, elle passa un bras dans le dos de Clarke et sous ses genoux et se leva en la tenant dans ses bras. Elle la posa sur son bureau et retira la main sous ses cuisses pour balayer d'un coup franc tout le bazar qu'elle avait entassé.

\- Oh, c'était sexy ! lâcha Clarke excitée par la tournure des évènements.

\- C'est toi qui es sexy, répondit Lexa en déboutonnant les boutons du jeans de la blonde. J'ai tout le temps envie de te toucher.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour y remédier.

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle glissa sa main entre les jambes de Clarke, après les lui avoir légèrement écartés, pour glisser son corps au plus près du sien.

\- Lex !

Clarke posa l'une de ses mains derrières elle pour ne pas s'effondrer et, avec la deuxième attrapa la nuque de sa partenaire pour la rapprocher un peu plus encore. Elles s'embrassèrent, plus ou moins, respirant chacune dans la bouche de l'autre. Lexa se servait de sa langue pour étouffer les cris de Clarke quand elle touchait un point particulièrement sensible.

Quand elle sentit une nouvelle vague d'humidité atteindre sa paume, Lexa ralentit pour laisser à son amie le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu peux être sûr que l'on va recommencer ça, réussit à dire Clarke essouffler.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais dire non, rigola Lexa. Mais, si pour ce soir on rentrait sur mon bateau, j'ai bien une demi-douzaine d'idées pour fêter notre victoire. Et dans toutes, tu es nue dans mon lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend au juste ? demanda Clarke.

/

S'extraire de son lit avait été compliqué. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Clarke avait voulu célébrer avec elle toute la nuit. Lexa ne se plaignait pas. Il n'y avait rien au monde de plus satisfaisant que de passer la nuit avec la jolie blonde. Et, elle le pensait sérieusement, même après avoir gagné plusieurs fois la coupe du monde. Mais la vraie difficulté avait été de s'éloigner de son amie alors que celle-ci avait d'autre projet, comme par exemple s'allonger nue sur le corps de la brune pour le reste de la matinée.

Malheureusement, hier soir, elle avait reçu un message urgent du proviseur Kane. Marcus voulait discuter au plus vite avec elle et O'. Ne voulant pas annuler son petit déjeuner rituel avec son équipe, Lexa avait accepté de se retrouver au lycée bien trop tôt pour un samedi matin.

Octavia le rejoignit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le hall principal. Son amie était tout aussi surprise de la demande du principal. Il ne l'avait jamais convoqué si tôt un weekend et ne savait absolument pas la raison de cette réunion. Cela l'inquiétait légèrement.

\- Ah les filles ! Merci d'avoir accepté de venir hors de vos horaires de travail. Mais, je ne pouvais plus garder le secret.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pour nous donner une bonne nouvelle, dit Octavia.

\- C'est une nouvelle peu agréable en effet, avoua . Installé vous.

Lexa prit place sur l'une des chaises libres en face du bureau. Elle resta silencieuse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Il n'y a pas de bonne façon d'annoncer la nouvelle, reprit Marcus. Le département a décidé de réduire le budget alloué aux équipes sportives de tous les lycées. Pour éviter la suppression totale de certain programme, ils ont décidé de regrouper certaines équipes.

\- Tu m'avais donné une saison complète, Marcus ! On est en demi-finale ! Tu ne peux pas faire fermer l'équipe ! s'énerva Octavia en comprenant.

\- Et, vous aurez la chance de finir votre saison…

\- Mais ? demanda Lexa.

\- Mais… si vous ne remporter pas le championnat, l'équipe des Night Blood sera supprimé. Les filles de Polis High devront passer les sélections à la rentrée pour intégrer les Ice Queen d'Azgueda.

\- Vous rigolez c'est à une heure de bus ! s'exclama Lexa.

\- Ce n'est pas ma décision. Ça vient d'au-dessus, avoua le principal.

\- Et pourquoi je ne l'apprends que maintenant ? demanda Octavia furieuse.

\- Cela faisait partie des demandes du conseil. Il ne voulait pas annoncer la nouvelle tout de suite.

\- On vient d'éliminer Azgueda hier soir, fit remarquer Lexa. Il espérait que l'on perdre pour justifier leur décision.

Marcus resta silencieux. C'était la triste vérité La décision de fermer l'équipe de Polis avait été prise bien plutôt cette année, mais avec l'enchainement des victoires, le conseil avait préféré repousser l'échéance.

\- Pourquoi ne pas fermer Azgueda ? demanda O'.

\- Leur programme de foot a eu de meilleur résultat ces dernières années : 5 phases finales, deux finales et un titre de championnat. Avant l'arrivée de Lexa, on était avant dernier du championnat depuis plusieurs années.

\- Vous oubliez que les Night Blood de Polis ont été la première maison de Lexa Woods ou Luna Rivers. Et, que deux secondes sont sur le point d'entrer dans l'équipe nationale. La capitaine Echo est sur le point de décrocher une bourse pour jouer dans l'une des meilleures universités du pays. Ça ne compte pas ?

\- Octavia, je sais à quel point cette équipe te tient à cœur. C'est pour ça que je me suis abattue pour la garder toutes ses années. Mais… ce n'est plus entre mes mains. Mais entre celles de toutes les joueuses de l'équipe. Si vous remporter le titre de championnes, le conseil ne pourra se passer de l'équipe ayant obtenue le titre. Vous voulez que les Night Bloods de Polis continuent à jouer… Il faut gagner. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

En sortant du bureau de son supérieur, Octavia était furieuse. Elle avait été tenue à l'écart d'une décision majeure pour l'établissement dont elle était vice-principale. Et quelle décision. Marcus avait raison, c'était un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle s'était battue bec et ongles pour maintenir l'équipe toutes ses années. Elle avait réussi à avoir Lexa Woods comme coach. Cela aurait dû satisfaire tous les membres du conseil. Et pourtant…

\- Tu comptes rester silencieuse longtemps ? demanda Octavia à son amie.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire qui te ferait aller mieux. Tu as le droit d'être furieuse.

\- Tu ne l'es pas toi ? C'est notre équipe. Ton boulot.

\- Je suis très déçu. Mais, ce n'est pas encore fini. On a encore nos chances. Je crois en mes joueuses.

\- Tu vas leur dire ? demanda O'.

\- Non. Elles ont déjà assez de pression. Quand on gagnera se sera parce qu'elles ont tout donné, elles auront joué à la hauteur de leur travail et non parce qu'elles avaient un fusil pointé dans le dos.

\- Tu as raison…

\- Je vais les rejoindre pour le petit déjeuné. Clarke sera là, tu veux venir ?

\- Heu… Non. Je vais aller serrer mon petit bébé dans les bras pour essayer de me calmer un peu. Je ne serais pas capable d'être dans la même pièce qu'elles et de ne pas pouvoir leur avouer la triste vérité.

\- Ok. Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas. On n'a pas encore dit notre dernier mot.

C'est le cœur lourd que Lexa se dirigea vers leur café habituel. Ce matin était particulier, Lexa avait eu la bonne idée d'invité les familles des joueuses afin de fêter tous ensemble leur qualification pour les demi-finales. Elle n'aurait jamais cru regretter l'invitation qu'elle avait envoyé. Pourtant… Elle allait devoir faire semblant et se réjouir du succès de l'équipe devant une cinquantaine de personnes. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Mais, elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit à Octavia. Elles avaient une chance de remporter ce championnat. Les Night Blood étaient invaincues. Et, elles comptaient bien finir la saison de la même manière. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à 2 matchs de l'exploit.

\- Coach ! cria Madi dès qu'elle passa la porte. On est en demi !

\- Et, c'est mérité ! Tu as fait un très bon match hier.

\- C'est grâce à vous ! Je n'ai jamais aussi bien joué.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Le travail c'est toi qui le fais tous les jours sur le terrain. Et, c'est donc grâce à toi et toi seule si tu es plus forte que jamais !

\- Papa serait tellement fière de toi Madi, lâcha Clarke en s'approchant de sa petite sœur.

L'excitation dans les yeux de Madi diminua aussitôt. Bien qu'elle reparlait à sa sœur, la benjamine des Griffin avaient encore du mal à pardonner à Clarke sont choix de quitter la maison.

\- Ouais… Merci. Ontari m'appelle… se dépêcha de répondre la jeune fille avant de partir.

Discrètement, Lexa prit la main de Clarke et la serra légèrement. Clarke ne dit rien. Elle porta son verre à sa bouche pour boire une gorgée et cacher son malaise. Mais, Lexa la connaissait mieux que ça. Elle savait très bien que son amie souffrait de cette distance qui s'était créée entre elle et sa petite sœur. Pendant des années, il n'y avait eu qu'elles face au reste du monde. Leur désaccord pesait sur les épaules de la blonde. Elle savait que partir était la meilleure solution, mais voir comment cela avait blessé sa sœur lui faisait mal. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de son mal être.

\- Tu devrais aller féliciter tes joueuses au lieu de rester déprimer avec moi.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi…

\- On en reparlera plus tard. C'est ton moment, profite.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut couper par l'arrivée fracassante de sa capitaine. En apercevant le coach, Echo se fraya un passage jusqu'à elle, ne se souciant pas des personnes qu'elle bousculait sur son passage.

\- Coach ! cria-t-elle, brandissant une enveloppe dans sa main droite.

Lexa reconnut directement l'emblème dessinait sur la lettre. Voyant l'excitation de sa joueuse, cela ne pouvait qu'être une bonne nouvelle. Elle accueillit Echo dans ses bras serrant la jeune femme pour la féliciter.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait ! cria-t-elle. S'il vous plait, répéta-t-elle pour avoir le silence.

Le regard de toutes les personnes dans la salle se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Je crois qu'Echo a une nouvelle à partager.

La jeune femme se dégagea du coach, le sourire illuminant son visage.

\- Vous avez devant vous la nouvelle joueuse des Lionnes de Columbia. Bourse complète. Je vais à la fac !

Le silence se brisa. Des cris de joie s'échappèrent de toutes ses partenaires qui coururent vers elle pour la féliciter. Ontari lui sauta dans les bras comme-ci elle était en train de célébrer l'un de ses buts.

Lexa regarda la scène émue. Elles avaient réussi à créer une véritable équipe. Toutes les joueuses présentes savaient à quel point s'était important pour Echo. Sa famille faisait partie de la classe moyenne, mais aucun d'entre eux avait eu les moyens de continuer leurs études après le lycée. Aller à la fac pour jouer au foot était le rêve de la capitaine depuis toute petite. Elle voulait être la première de sa famille à décrocher son diplôme, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait été si impliquée dans le sport. Elle savait que c'était son seul ticket d'entrée pour la fac.

Il y avait tellement de jeune fille comme Echo à Polis et ses alentours. Les privés d'une équipe de foot pouvant leur ouvrir les portes de l'université ou même d'une équipe était injuste. Lexa ne pouvait prendre le risque de décevoir toutes ses personnes qui lui avaient fait confiance. Elle devait réagir, juste au cas où, elles n'auraient pas la chance de gagner la final dans deux semaines. Heureusement, la brune avait assez de contact professionnel pour lancer un nouveau plan d'action.

/

Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Son grand déménagement approchait à grand pas, Madi était toujours distance et la seule personne qui la rendait véritable heureusement en ce moment était beaucoup trop occupé pour passer du temps avec elle.

Cela faisait bientôt quatre jours complets qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lexa. Elle savait que le coach était très occupé en ce moment, et elle ne lui en voulait pas mais… Clarke sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave derrière cette absence. Même lors de leur échange téléphonique, Lexa était distance. Plusieurs fois, elle lui avait demandé si tout allait bien et la brune se comptait de répondre « Ouais, juste le travail ». Clarke sentait bien qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais elle ne voulait pas insister. Elle espérait que Lexa viendrait lui en parler quand elle serait prête. Et puis, il était fort possible que sa dépendance à la brune soit si forte, qu'au final, elle se faisait des films pour rien.

\- Tu as dit que Lexa était trop occupée pour manger avec nous ? demanda son amie à côté d'elle.

Elle avait profité de son après-midi de libre pour aller déjeuner avec Raven et Xander. La jeune maman devenait folle dans son appartement. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de sortir discuter. Clarke qui ne voulait pas passer son après-midi seule à trop réfléchir avait accepté avec joie. Elles s'étaient retrouvées quelques minutes plutôt pour aller dans leur restaurant préféré qui servait des brunchs tous les jours de la semaine.

\- Ouais, tu sais avec les demis dans deux jours. Elle stresse.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda la jeune femme en lâchant la poussette pour pointer la terrasse d'un café sur le trottoir d'en face.

Clarke n'eut aucun mal pour reconnaître la brune qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Lexa était rayonnante comme toujours. Elle était assise en face d'une jeune femme brune, les cheveux attachés en arrière dans une longue queue de cheval. Bien qu'elle ne se souvînt plus de son nom, Clarke était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- Peut-être qu'elle était juste trop occupée pour moi, lâcha Clarke.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu veux qu'on aille lui dire bonjour pour que tu puisses discuter avec elle ?

\- Non… Non… On n'est pas ensemble et elle a le droit de voir qui elle veut.

\- Clarke tu es en train de te faire tout un film avant même de savoir ce qu'il se passe, lui fit remarquer son amie.

\- Tu as raison.

Clarke attrapa son téléphone et compensa le numéro de la brune. Raven essaya de l'arrêter, mais le professeur ne l'écouta pas. Il y a tout juste une semaine, Lexa lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne d'autre et que si cela se produisait, elles en discuteraient avant. Pourtant, la brune ne lui avait rien dit. Au contraire, elle avait pris ses distances doucement évitant toute discussion.

Clarke observa Lexa attraper son téléphone. La jeune femme hésita une seconde en lisant le nom qui s'afficha sur son écran mais finit par décrocher.

\- Allo ?

\- Hey Clarke ! ça va ?

\- Ouais, répondit Clarke. Je viens de rejoindre Raven et je voulais être sûre que tu n'avais pas le temps de venir manger avec nous.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, je ne peux vraiment pas aujourd'hui, souffla Lexa. Je vais juste manger rapidement et me mettre au boulot.

\- Ok... Ce n'est pas grave. Tu me manques c'est tout.

\- Tu me manques aussi, sourit Lexa. Peut-être que tu peux passer ce soir ?

\- Oh… Parce que ton amie sera partit d'ici là ? demanda Clarke sèchement. Tu devrais lui conseiller de prendre les œufs Bénédicte, ils sont délicieux.

\- Qu…

Clarke raccrocha sans rien rajouter. Elle resta sur place pour observer Lexa. La brune se retourna et regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à tomber sur Clarke. Elle se leva pour venir la rejoindre, mais Clarke lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Elle rangea son téléphone et lui tourna le dos.

\- Et si on se commandait une pizza à la place ? proposa Raven.

Lexa les regarda s'éloigner immobile. Elle venait de se créer tout un tas de problèmes inutiles. Mentir à Clarke avait été débile. Bien sûr que la jeune femme allait s'imaginait le pire alors que son déjeuner avec Mallory n'avait rien d'un rendez-vous.

\- Tu veux courir après la jolie blonde ? demanda son amie.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me parler pour l'instant, souffla Lexa en se réinstallant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? rigola la brune en posant sa carte.

\- De la merde, avoua Lexa. Mais je m'en occuperai plus tard. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir de si loin pour te parler de mes problèmes de filles.

\- Et c'est bien dommage vu que je suis l'une de tes seules amies à qui tu pourrais en parler, rigola Mallory.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. La petite brune avec qui elle avait partagé de si bon moment en faisait toujours trop.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, mais on en parlera plus tard, revenant à notre business.

\- Tu penses que ça peut marcher ? demanda Lexa.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas l'autorisation de la fifa pour créer ton club de foot. Tout le monde a le droit tant qu'il verse les vrais d'adhésion.

\- Ok, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple.

\- Le seul problème ça va être de pouvoir intégrer les différents championnats. Il y a plusieurs centaines de règles à respecter. Pour toutes catégories en dessous de 15 ans, ce n'est pas si difficile, tant que tu as une équipe au complet, tu peux faire partie des ligues juniors, mais pour toutes les ligues supérieures il faut que tu te fasses invités par l'une d'elle et sa prend plusieurs années. Une fois dedans, ce sont tes résultats qui te permettent d'y rester ou d'être rétrogradé.

\- Je vois… Et niveau administration, c'est compliqué ?

\- Non, j'ai tout pris tu n'as que remplir et envoyer le tout avant vendredi prochain.

\- Vendredi ?

\- Yes… Après ce sera trop tard. Le problème, c'est que si tu signes en tant que coach principal de ton club, tu n'auras pas le droit de continuer la saison prochaine avec le lycée…

\- Donc, je dois choisir maintenant si je préfère monter mon club, ou prendre le risque de continuer avec les Night ?

\- Exactement.

\- J'aurais préféré avoir plus de temps.

\- Tu peux toujours repousser à l'année d'après, mais tu prends le risque d'être sans emploi en septembre…

\- Parfait, souffla Lexa. J'adore les choix difficiles. En tout cas, merci Mall, pour avoir fait tout ce chemin.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement.

\- Comment va le futur monsieur Puth ?

\- Bien. Mais, parlons plutôt de la jolie blonde que tu as énervée !

Lexa souffla.

\- Je pense que je viens de me mettre dans de beaux draps, avoua Lexa.

/

Malgré ses multiples messages et appels, Clarke refusait toujours de parler à Lexa. La brune comprenait. Elle s'était fait surprendre entrain de lui mentir, et bien que la situation avec Mallory fût innocente, elle pouvait comprendre que Clarke ne l'ait pas vue de cet œil. Surtout après leur discussion sur l'honnêteté et la transparence. Le coach avait besoin de s'expliquer. Mais si la blonde refusait de lui parler cela allait être difficile. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée retentit enfin. Derrière la porte, Lexa entendit les élèves ranger leurs chaises. Clarke leur rappela la date butoir pour leur projet avant d'ouvrir la porte pour les autoriser à sortir.

Lexa laissa tout le monde quitter la pièce avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur. La blonde était debout près des fenêtres, elle regardait les peintures que ses élèves venaient de mettre à sécher.

Lexa préféra rester silencieuse et attendre que son amie la remarque. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Le regard noir que lui jetait Clarke était une preuve suffisante de sa colère.

\- Sérieusement Lexa, tu veux faire ça au lycée ?

Lexa ferma la porte derrière elle, puis s'approcha de Clarke.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels.

\- Donc, tu décides que c'est une bonne idée de venir me voir là où on travaille toutes les deux ?

\- J'étais à court d'idée, avoua Lexa. Il faut vraiment que je te parle.

\- Pour me sortir un nouveau mensonge ? s'énerva Clarke.

\- Je te promets que cela n'avait rien avoir avec toi ou nous. C'était une réunion de travail. Je…

\- Lexa, tu m'as menti ! C'était la seule règle qu'on s'était fixée. L'honnêteté avant tout.

\- J'ai fait une toute petite erreur. Et je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Et comment je peux être sûre que c'était la première fois ? Ou que tu es sincère là maintenant ?

Lexa sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle avait fait une erreur, elle le reconnaissait, mais Clarke n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher plus. Elle avait toujours été là.

\- Parce que je t'ai donné beaucoup de raison de douter ? lâcha Lexa. C'est vrai que depuis le début c'est moi qui freine notre relation avec mes doutes.

Elle avait à peine fini qu'elle regrettait déjà ses paroles. Ce n'était pas juste de remettre la faute comme ça sur sa partenaire. C'est elle qui avait tort, et au lieu de s'expliquer elle venait de rejeter la faute sur Clarke.

\- Je vois, répondit Clarke. Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit. Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes doutes, j'en n'ai plus du tout.

\- Clarke…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Lexa, lâcha la blonde en récupérant ses affaires.

Impuissante, Lexa regarda la femme qu'elle aimait quitter la pièce sans se retourner. Décidément, elle avait vraiment le don de tout foirer en ce moment.

Clarke retint ses larmes jusqu'au manoir. Mais quand sa mère lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle ne put se contenir. Elle était si en colère contre Lexa et contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu baisser sa garde à ce point. Elle détestait se sentir ainsi. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais être dans un état pareil.

Elle monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre sans répondre. Elle jeta ses affaires au sol et s'allongea. Elle avait besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir. Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus comme ça. Après tout, Lexa et elle n'étaient même pas ensemble. Pourtant… pour la première fois depuis des années, elle s'était laissé aller. Elle y avait vraiment cru. Bien que ses doutes ne s'étaient pas évaporés, elle commençait à admettre qu'elle voulait être avec Lexa. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle pourrait avoir un futur heureux ensemble. Elle pensait à la jeune femme toute la journée. Elle avait envie d'elle, mais aussi de lui faire plaisir. Elle voulait être celle qui la faisait sourire. Elle voulait passer son temps dans ses bras. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si bien avec quelqu'un auparavant.

Elle se releva en entendant un léger coup sur sa porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Madi passa la tête. En voyant sa grande sœur les yeux rouges, la jeune fille entra dans la chambre et s'installa aux côtés de sa sœur. Elle se pressa contre son dos et passa l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre elle.

Clarke resta silencieuse. Elle n'était pas encore prête à admettre à sa peine. Elle se contenta d'attraper la main de Madi et de la serrer contre les siennes. Ne retenant plus ses larmes, elle se laissa aller. Madi essaya de calmer ses sanglots en la serrant un peu plus encore.

/

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté de manger avec nous si tu as la tête dans les nuages, se plaignit Anya en lançant le torchant sur le visage de sa sœur.

\- Désolé Ahn... Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur.

\- Je vois ça ! Allez, crache le morceau !

\- En tout cas ça à un rapport avec Clarke, dit Aden en s'installant à côté de sa tante.

\- Pourquoi mon fils est au courant avant moi ? demanda Anya.

\- Madi vient de m'envoyer un message. Elle annule notre soirée jeu avec Gaïa pour s'occuper de Clarke, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Super ! souffla Lexa.

La jeune femme se leva et quitta la pièce sans rien dire de plus. Anya l'appela plusieurs fois mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à répondre.

\- Ahn, laisse tomber !

\- Je me disais que tu aurais aimé shooter dans un ballon, lâcha Aden. J'ai besoin de m'entraîner un peu, tu me rendrais un grand service aussi.

Envoyer son fils pour la faire parler était un coup bas. Anya savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dire non à Aden.

\- Aller, montre-moi ce qu'une ancienne pro vaut aux pénaltys ! s'exclama le jeune homme en lui lançant le ballon.

Lexa l'attrapa avec son pied droit et se mit à faire quelques jongle. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne partirait pas de ce jardin tant qu'Aden n'en aurait pas décidé autrement. Alors, elle lui fit signe d'aller dans ses cages.

\- Si j'arrive à en arrêter un, tu me dis ce qu'il se passe, cria Aden.

Lexa sourit. Le petit voyou s'avait exactement comment la manipuler. Malheureusement pour lui, elle aussi avait plusieurs cordes à son arc. Elle pouvait retourner la situation.

\- Et, qu'est-ce qui se passe si je marque ? demanda Lexa.

\- Tu as le droit de me poser toutes les questions ennuyantes que tu veux !

Le jeu était lancé. En prenant simplement un pas d'élan, Lexa tira dans le ballon, clouant Aden sur place. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que le premier pénalty était réussi.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es décidé à parler à Madi ? demanda Lexa.

\- Non. Et, je ne compte pas le faire, répondit le garçon en lui renvoyant le ballon.

Le deuxième tir de Lexa arriva exactement au même endroit que le précédent. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour réussir à marquer.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? continua la tante.

\- Elle est avec Ilian. Elle est heureuse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais compliquer les choses.

Pour le troisième pénalty, Aden se jeta à temps, malheureusement, il avait choisi le mauvais côté. La balle que venait de lancer Lexa finit encore une fois au fond du filet.

\- Et toi dans tout ça, tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux ?

\- C'est si difficile à croire que je le suis comme ça ? Ok, j'ai peut-être eu un léger béguin pour Madi. Mais, c'est normal, c'est la première fille que je trouve attirante à être sympa avec moi. Mais, il y a pleins d'autres filles aux lycées qui, elles, ne sortent pas déjà avec quelqu'un.

Lexa replaça son ballon, et prit un peu plus d'élan. Avant de tirer, elle arrêta sa course une mini seconde pour déconcerter Aden, avant de tirer à contre pieds.

\- Tu es vraiment passé à autre chose ? demanda Lexa.

\- Ouais ! J'ai quinze ans tatie. Je ne vais pas rester bloquer sur une fille qui ne veut pas de moi. Et puis, j'aime beaucoup le groupe qu'on forme Madi, Gaïa et moi. Je n'avais jamais eu un vrai groupe d'amis avant. C'est ça le plus important.

Lexa attrapa une nouvelle fois le ballon que venait de lui renvoyer son neveu. C'était le dernier penalty de la série. Il lui suffisait de le mettre pour repartir tranquillement chez elle pour se morfondre. Elle choisit de ne pas prendre de recul, jusqu'à présent Aden n'avait montré aucune résistance. Elle était certaine que le résultat serait le même. Elle tira en visant l'angle droit, assez haut pour que les bras du jeune homme soit trop petit pour l'arrêter. Aden donna tout ce qu'il avait dans les jambes pour se projeter, et à sa plus grande surprise, il sentit le ballon rebondir sur son gant juste avant de retomber dans l'herbe. La balle que venait d'envoyer Lexa roulait dans le sens opposé.

\- Yes ! Cria le jeune homme tout aussi surpris que sa tante. Yes. Yes. Yes !

\- Bien joué champion ! lâcha Lexa.

\- Yes ! répéta le jeune homme. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lexa s'installa au sol, les jambes en tailleur et se mit à raconter tout le bazar qu'elle avait créée. Elle passa les moments intimes, mais insista sur tout le bien que cela lui faisait d'être avec Clarke. Elle expliqua que malgré toutes ses années, elle n'avait pas totalement oublié son première amour et qu'elle était prête à passer à l'étape supérieure. Mais, qu'elle avait merdé. Elle lui expliqua la situation avec l'équipe, et pourquoi elle s'était sentie obligé de mentir.

Aden resta silencieuse en écoutant toutes les excuses que sa tante essayait de se trouver pour son geste. Mais, au final, Lexa avait menti à Clarke et cela avait fait du mal à la blonde.

\- Pourquoi tous les adultes se cherches des excuses, finit-il par dire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tata, peu importe la raison. Tu lui as fait de la peine. Et comme tous les adultes que je connais, tu as essayé d'expliquer tes raisons au lieu de t'excuser.

\- Je ne cherche pas d'excuse, je sais que ce que j'ai fait ce n'est pas bien.

\- Mais, est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Des fois, la seule solution pour mettre fin à une dispute ses admettre ses torts et s'excuser. Combien de fois j'ai entendu maman se plaindre que papa était trop têtue pour son bien ? Que tu lui expliques tes raisons ça ne l'aidera pas à aller mieux… Mais que tu admettes que tu avais tort, c'est un bon début pour qu'elle te fasse à nouveau confiance, non ?

Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut que répondre. C'était si simple aux yeux de son neveu qu'elle en vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas tout simplement raison. Clarke ne voulait pas d'explication, elle voulait se sentir mieux. Elle voulait voir qu'elle regrettait son geste. Elle avait essayé de s'expliquer, et avait fini par se disputer encore plus. Et tout était de sa faute. Elle aurait dû s'excuser et rétablir la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda Aden. Va la rejoindre !

\- Merci mon grand.

\- Je te préviens. La prochaine fois, je te fais payer la séance ! rigola le jeune homme en regardant sa tante partir en courant.

Une fois devant chez Clarke, Lexa ralentit. Elle ne voulait pas arriver à bout de souffle avec une excuse et demie. Cette fois-ci, elle allait faire les choses bien. Elle prit le temps de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal avant de frapper à la porte.

Abby la laissa entrer sans poser de question. Elle lui fit signe de la tête de monter. Devant la porte de la chambre de son amie, Lexa hésita un instant. Et si ce n'était pas assez ? Et, si elle avait vraiment fait fuir Clarke ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de savoir. Elle frappa avant de changer d'avis.

Madi ouvrit la porte, en voyant Lexa, elle resta devant pour lui bloquer l'accès. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son coach, mais la femme qui avait fait souffrir sa sœur.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment coach.

\- Clarke, lâcha Lexa. Je veux juste m'excuser. S'il te plait. J'ai juste besoin que tu me donnes cinq minutes.

Madi ne bougea pas.

\- Laisse la rentrée Madz, finit par lâcher Clarke en se relevant.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Ouais, merci.

Madi se décalla pour que Lexa rentre avant de sortir en fermant la porte derrière elle. Sa sœur était assez grande pour savoir ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mentir. Peu importe la raison. Tu as raison. L'honnêteté c'est le plus important entre toi et moi. Et, si tu me laisses avoir une nouvelle chance, je te promets de ne plus jamais te mentir, se dépêcha de dire Lexa de peur que Clarke la vire de sa chambre. Et, ce n'était pas juste de ma part de te reprocher tes doutes. J'étais au courant dès le début. Tu n'as jamais joué avec moi et je n'aurais pas dû te renvoyer ça à la figure. Tu ne le méritais pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? demanda Clarke.

\- Parce que c'était plus facile de m'énerver contre toi plutôt qu'admettre que c'était de ma faute. Mais, ça l'est. Notre dispute, tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te mentir.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû.

\- Et, je ne cherche pas d'excuse, mais je te promets que cela n'a rien avoir avec toi, moi ou mon envie de voir d'autre personne. Je ne veux que toi. Et, j'attendrais que tu sois prête le temps qu'il le faudra. Mais, je veux être avec toi et personne d'autre.

\- Ok, répondit Clarke.

\- Ok ? répéta Lexa surprise.

\- Oui. Ok. Je te crois. Je suis encore très en colère contre toi, mais je te crois. Je te dois aussi des excuses.

\- Non, Clarke…

\- Si, la coupa Clarke. Je ne peux pas partir en disant que tout est fini à chaque fois que l'on se dispute. Si toi et moi on doit être ensemble un jour, je dois arrêter de fuir. Je n'ai plus envie de fuir. Moi non plus je ne veux voir personne d'autre.

\- Alors, on peut reprendre ? demanda Lexa naïvement.

Clarke sourit avant de se pencher légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa partenaire. Toute l'anxiété qui s'était installé dans le corps de Lexa disparu. Les baisers de Clarke avaient cet effet magique de la rendre heureuse en une poignée de seconde.

\- Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me rementir. Jamais.

\- Promis, répondit Lexa. Plus jamais.

\- Et, si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qu'il ne va pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprendrais, mais sois honnête.

\- Je peux tout te raconter. Je ne veux pas de secret entre nous.

Clarke l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Ça attendra demain, je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir.

\- Je devrais te laisser alors, répondit Lexa en s'écartant.

\- Où alors, tu pourrais passer la nuit ici. Il est déjà tard.

\- Cela ne va pas gêner ta mère, ou Madi ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme-ci j'allais t'arracher tes habits pour te faire l'amour bruyamment, rigola Clarke. Bien que j'en ai très envie. Je veux juste m'endormir avec toi. Tu m'as manqué ses derniers jours.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Lexa en s'allongea à côté d'elle.

\- Bien.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'endormir l'une contre l'autre après s'être embrasser langoureusement pendant plus d'une heure. Et, c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Lexa ferma les yeux, Clarke endormit sur sa poitrine.

Son réveil sonna bien trop tôt le lendemain matin. Luna l'attendait pour son entraînement journalier et elle ne pouvait pas le louper. Elle se glissa hors du lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour laisser Clarke se reposer un peu plus. Elle déchira une feuille d'un cahier sur le bureau de la jeune femme et lui écrit une note qu'elle déposa sur l'oreiller qui avait été le sien la nuit dernière avant d'embrasser le front de la bonde et de sortir de la chambre.

Lexa fut surprise de trouver Madi debout en tenue. Elle n'était pas sûre que la jeune femme voudrait toujours venir s'entraîner avec eux maintenant qu'elle savait pour elle et sa sœur.

\- Vous êtes mon coach, commença l'adolescente. Et, niveau foot, je vous respecterai toujours. Mais, si vous lui faîtes du mal…

\- Jamais intentionnellement, la coupa Lexa.

\- Bien. Ok. Et, si on y allait. On a un championnat à gagner, non ? demanda Madi

\- On a un championnat à gagner, répéta Lexa.

Qui avait dit que les adolescents ne connaissaient rien à l'amour ? Après tout, elle aimait Clarke depuis qu'elle avait 16 ans.

* * *

Well ? well ? well ?

J'en profite pour vous annoncer, que le prochain chapitre n'est pas fini... Mais il devrait être assez long... surtout que cela sera le dernier de cette histoire. probablement même le dernier que j'écrirais sur fanfiction car malgré mon amour pour l'écriture, le clexa et vous, je n'ai malheureusement vraiment plus le temps de me poser et d'écrire quelques choses dont je suis fière...

Alors, on s'accroche et on patiente pour la dernière ligne droite..

Merci


	18. Should I give Up, or

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui je suis vivante ! Et malgré ses longs mois d'attente, nous y sommes arrivées !

Je m'excuse pour ce long délais, je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps. Malheureusement, entre la vie et les problèmes informatiques ... Un gigantesque Merci à Imdweil, véritable génie de la correction et de la syntaxe, cette histoire n'aurait jamais eu une si grande qualité sans lui.

Les fans de Friday Night Light vont reconnaître des passages... j'avoue m'en être grandement inspiré. Et en même temps, c'est normal, c'est un chef d'oeuvre cette série.

J'espère que vous allez tous. Que vous et vos proches prenez soient de vous. Et, quel meilleur moment qu'un confinement pour prendre le temps de lire ? Bon courage à tous.

* * *

 _I've made up my mind. Don't need to think it over. If I'm wrong I am right. Don't need to look no further. This ain't lust. I know this is love but_

 _If I tell the world. 'll never say enough. Cause it was not said to you. And that's exactly what I need to do. If I'm in love with you_

 _Should I give up. Or should I just keep chasing pavements?. Even if it leads nowhere. Or would it be a waste? Even If I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up. Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_  
 _Even if it leads nowhere_

 _Adèle - Chasing pavements_

Un match. Après leur dernière victoire 3-1, il ne restait à Lexa et aux Night Bloods plus qu'un seul match à remporter pour gagner le titre de championnes de l'état. Un seul match et l'équipe du lycée serait sauvée.

\- Et coach ! Vous voulez entendre mon discours ? lâcha Echo.

\- Ton discours ?

\- Que je ferai après notre victoire, les caméras braquées sur la capitaine des nouveaux champions !

\- J'aime ta confiance, rigola Lexa, mais on n'a pas encore gagné ! Et arrête de penser aux caméras ! Je ne veux pas que ça influence ton jeu.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas coach ! Je suis née pour ce moment.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait annoncé au début de leur entrainement que, pour la finale, le match serait retransmis sur la chaine sportive de l'état. Les adolescentes avaient eu du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose à partir de là. Malheureusement, elles devaient se ressaisir rapidement. Le match était dans deux jours. Elles partiraient dès demain pour rejoindre l'hôtel près du stade où elles allaient jouer. Leur adversaire était les championnes en titres depuis deux ans. La rencontre n'allait pas être facile.

\- Toutes à la douche ! On se retrouve demain matin à 10h pour le départ en bus, cria Lexa avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

La finale d'état… Il y a de ça quelques mois, personne n'aurait imaginé que la petite équipe des Night Blood de Polis jouerait le match de championnat. Même Lexa avait douté de leur chance pour se qualifier. Et pourtant… S'il n'y avait pas cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes, la coach serait aux anges. Malheureusement, elle devait faire en sorte que la fin de cette compétition ne soit pas la fin de l'équipe.

Les pieds sur son bureau, Lexa lança l'enregistrement de la dernière rencontre de leurs adversaires. Trouver la faiblesse dans leur jeu serait la clé de la victoire. La vidéo était sur le point de se terminer quand Clarke entra sans prévenir. La jeune femme semblait perplexe.

\- Je sais qu'on a décidé ensemble de ne rien dire à Madi, commença-t-elle, mais c'était avant que l'on reçoive cette lettre.

Lexa attrapa le papier que lui tendait sa pe-… son amie. Il s'agissait d'une bourse complète proposée à Madi si elle rejoignait l'équipe de l'institut privé de Boston l'année prochaine, et qui se trouvait également être leurs adversaires durant le dernier match de la saison, la meilleure équipe du championnat ses dernières années.

\- Madi a jeté la lettre. Je la cite « plutôt mourir que de trahir les Night… », mais…

\- Mais, elle ne sait pas qu'il risque de ne plus avoir de Night Blood d'ici la fin du weekend, la coupa le coach.

\- Exactement.

Lexa se leva en posant la lettre sur la table. Elle s'approcha de Clarke et lui prit les mains.

\- Je t'ai promis que je ferais tout pour que Madi réussisse.

\- Ça ne dépend pas de toi.

\- L'offre n'est pas datée. Madi pourra rejoindre le lycée de son choix après notre victoire ou défaite.

Clarke respira fort. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Lexa pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Tu as raison. Je panique pour rien.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur, c'est normal.

\- Plus que deux jours avant que l'on soit fixé.

\- Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, rigola Lexa.

Clarke se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Dis, comment marche cette histoire de chaperon ? On partage une chambre ? demanda Clarke le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je crois que ça peut s'arranger, rigola Lexa. Il faut deux adultes par étage, et nous avons que des chambres à deux lits...

\- Bizarrement, l'idée de passer 3h dans un bus rempli d'adolescentes me dérange beaucoup moins.

\- Et, l'idée de passer la soirée chez moi… tu en penses quoi ? sourit à son tour Lexa.

Clarke resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour du coach en rigolant. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui attraper la main et de commencer à sortir du bureau.

\- Celle-ci, je l'adore.

/

Assise sur l'un des bancs en béton près du bus, Madi fouillait une énième fois son sac pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Elle avait besoin de sa tenue mais aussi de son matériel pour son rituel d'avant match.

\- Comment va notre championne ? lâcha Gaïa en s'étalant à côté d'elle.

\- Prête pour le grand départ ? demanda Aden à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ? ironisa Madi.

Le reste de l'équipe arrivait progressivement, les joueuses disaient au revoir à leur famille avant de monter dans le car jaune censé les conduire jusqu'au stade.

\- Où est Ilian ? demanda Gaïa. Il n'était pas censé venir de porter bonheur ?

\- Je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire, rigola Madi. J'ai besoin de me concentrer, et je vais m'arracher les oreilles si je dois encore l'entendre raconter sa victoire contre Azgueda Pool…

\- Problème au paradis, rigola son amie.

\- Il est devenu inintéressant… Je le quitterai proprement après la finale. Pour l'instant rien d'autre ne compte.

\- En parlant de ça, je crois que tout le monde t'attend, fit remarquer Aden.

\- Comment vous y allez, vous ?

\- On prend ma voiture, la rassurera Gaïa. Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera là pour crier ton nom après chaque but !

Madi prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras avant de se lever et courir jusqu'au bus. Les deux jeunes adolescents restèrent silencieux un instant.

\- Tu as vu ? J'avais raison, lâcha Gaïa. Ilian n'a pas duré.

\- Pourquoi ça te fait plaisir ?

\- Je suis une grande romantique ! Voir mes deux meilleurs amis ensemble, je suis pour.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Madi et moi. Et, il n'y aura jamais rien. Elle ne me voit pas comme ça, et ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Gaïa surprise. Je la connais ?

Aden ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en rigolant.

\- Allez le minus ! Je paye ta glace, et tu me racontes tout ? Ou alors, tu attends d'être enfermé avec moi demain dans la voiture. Les trois heures de route risquent de t'être interminable…

\- Je ne dirais pas non à une glace gratuite, rigola à son tour Aden.

/

Lexa était surprise de voir à quel point le voyage se déroulait sans embuche. Le bus n'avait pas pris de retard, les filles étaient calmes, Clarke lui envoyait des messages mignons de l'arrière pour occuper son esprit.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer. Elles venaient d'arriver à destination quand l'enfer se déchaina. Lexa était en train donner les dernières consignes pour les chambres, mais elle fut coupée par la sonnerie des téléphones de filles. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient tous mis à recevoir un sms en même temps.

\- J'en ai encore pour 2 minutes, coupez votre téléphone où je vous les confisque pour le weekend.

\- Lexa, commença Clarke.

\- Deux par chambre, couvre-feu à 21h30, entrainement à…

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ontari.

\- Les Night Blood sont supprimés ? demanda Emori

\- Quoi ? demanda Lexa. Comment…

\- Vous avez déjà trouvé un autre travail ? s'indigna Niylah en levant les yeux de son écran.

Lexa attrapa le téléphone le plus proche. Toutes ses joueuses venaient de recevoir une notification pour un article publié dans la gazette en ligne de Polis. Il y avait une photo de Lexa, avec pour légende : _Quitter le navire avant la dérive ? Lexa Woods nous montre l'exemple._

\- Je n'en reviens pas. Toute vos belles paroles sur le fait de se soutenir, et vous nous abandonnez sans même avoir la décence de nous le dire ? ajouta Ontari.

\- Si vous me laissiez vous expliquer avant de juger, commença Lexa.

\- Non, souffla Madi.

La jeune fille était restée silencieuse juste à présent.

\- Non, on n'a pas envie de vous écouter, continua la jeune Griffin.

Et sans rien rajouter, elle attrapa ses affaires et passa devant son coach pour descendre. Toutes ses coéquipières la suivirent en silence. Lexa resta immobile. Elle les regarda une par une sans savoir quoi dire pour les arrêter. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'Echo était toujours assise à sa place.

La capitaine de l'équipe se leva mais ne sortit pas du bus.

\- Tu ne me hais pas, toi aussi ? demanda Lexa sarcastiquement.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, répondit la jeune femme. Elles sont blessées, elles ne voient pas le plus important.

\- Et, qu'est-ce qui est important ?

\- Que l'on gagne. Je comprends pourquoi vous nous l'avez caché. Vous vouliez qu'on reste concentré. Mais maintenant que la boite de pandore a été ouverte, on doit trouver une solution pour sauver l'équipe. Et ça passe par la victoire.

\- Et tu as une idée ? Personnellement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais leur demander de jouer alors que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles viendront à l'entrainement.

\- Elles seront là. Je m'en charge. Vous… trouvez un moyen de regagner leur confiance, finit Echo avant de descendre à son tour.

Lexa serra la mâchoire. Elle attrapa son téléphone est cliqua sur l'article.

 _Quitter le navire avant la dérive ? Lexa Woods nous montre l'exemple._

 _Il y a tout juste une semaine, le conseil régional réduisait le budget dédié au sport dans les établissements secondaires. La triste nouvelle conduit à la possible suppression de l'équipe de football féminine de Polis High si elle ne devait pas sortir victorieuse de son dernier match de la compétition. En effet, malgré une saison exceptionnelle, l'équipe des Night Blood se trouve en danger. Ne pouvant soutenir deux équipes de football si proche l'une de l'autre, le conseil a décidé de fusionner la seule équipe invaincue du championnat avec sa voisine Azgueda. Le coach Lexa Woods a déjà pris sa décision. Elle ne prendra pas le risque de tout perdre. Avant même de savoir si l'équipe qu'elle a su reconstruire est assez solide pour ramener le trophée à leur école, l'ancienne joueuse internationale a préféré rester saine et sauve et quitter le navire avant qu'il ne prenne l'eau. La fédération vient de confirmer la demande émise par le coach de Night Blood de lancer sa propre équipe. Nous n'avons pas encore assez d'information pour vous donner plus de détails, mais, une chose est sûre : Lexa Woods n'est pas la sauveuse que Polis espérait._

\- Super ! souffla la jeune femme.

Clarke s'approcha d'elle doucement. Elle lui prit la main et lui fit signe de descendre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour rassurer Lexa, sa présence était suffisante. La blonde glissa ses doigts entre ce de sa partenaire tout en la conduisant jusqu'à leur chambre.

\- Comment la gazette a eu l'information ? demanda Clarke. Je croyais que tout devait rester secret jusqu'à lundi prochain.

\- Le conseil a dû changer d'avis.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour nous affaiblir, répondit Lexa. Si on perd, ça les arrange.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont capables de s'abaisser à ce niveau ?

\- Pour garder leur argent ? Bien sûr.

\- Wahoo… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ?

Lexa s'installa s'assit sur son lit en soufflant. Elle tira Clarke à ses côtés en posant sa main sur sa cuise.

\- Que tu sois là c'est déjà énorme, sourit la brune.

\- Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde, sourit Clarke avant de se pencher en avant.

Lexa se dépêcha de réduire l'espace entre elle pour l'embrasser. Au contact de ses lèvres, la brune se calma rapidement. C'était l'effet que la blonde avait sur elle. Même dans les situations compliquées, elle savait l'apaiser.

\- Et si je te faisais couler un bain dans cette toute petite baignoire ? proposa Clarke.

\- J'ai un million de truc à faire.

\- Tu as surtout besoin de te relaxer, et de réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire à tes joueuses.

\- Comment je suis censée leur redonner de l'espoir alors que cet article fait croire que je l'ai déjà perdu ?

\- Elles te respectent. Et, elles sont énervées mais... Tu dois juste leur rappeler pourquoi elles t'ont fait confiance la première fois.

\- Tu as entendu Madi ? Je-…

\- Prends ton bain, la coupa Clarke. Relax toi et réfléchis à ce que tu vas dire. Je m'occupe de ma petite sœur.

Lexa sourit. La confiance dont faisait preuve l'ainée Griffin l'avait toujours impressionnée.

\- Oui madame.

/

Sans surprise, Clarke trouva Madi balle aux pieds sur le parking de l'hôtel. Sa petite sœur avait son casque sur les oreilles et faisaient des jongles. Le professeur l'observa en silence. Bien qu'elle ne pût imaginer ce que sa cadette pouvait ressentir, elle se doutait qu'elle souffrait plus qu'elle n'oserait le montrer. C'était ce que faisait tous les membres de sa famille.

Clarke attendit que Madi finisse. Elle ne serait pas disposée à l'écouter si elle ne terminait pas d'extérioriser ses émotions à sa manière. Le foot était sa façon de gérer ses sentiments, ça avait toujours était le cas.

\- Si tu es là pour me convaincre de faire confiance à ta petite-amie, tu perds ton temps, lâcha Madi en retirant son casque.

\- Je suis là pour voir comment va ma petite sœur.

\- Ah… Dis-moi Clarke, tu étais au courant ?

La blonde baissa les yeux.

\- Evidement. Encore un détail que tu ne voulais pas partager.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi ou moi. Où même Lexa, ce n'était pas son choix, et quand elle l'a appris, elle était furieuse.

\- C'était avant ou après qu'elle se trouve un nouveau boulot ?

Madi était en colère. Elle voulait provoquer sa sœur pour créer une dispute et pouvoir libérer sa rage. Clarke n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Elle s'approcha de sa sœur, et pausa sa main sur son épaule, Madi se dégagea pour mettre un peu de distante entre elles.

\- Tu es en colère, je comprends, mais si tu arrêtais de faire ta crise d'ado incomprise pendant cinq minutes, tu verrais que Lexa a toujours tout fait pour que tu réalises ton rêve. Elle t'a prise dans l'équipe, elle t'a entraîné tous les matins, elle t'a fait confiance. Elle mérite que tu fasses de même non ?

Et sans rien rajouter, elle planta sa sœur où elle était et se dépêcha de rentrer.

Madi frappa dans la balle sans regarder où celle-ci allait atterrir. Elle en avait marre de tous ses secrets, de ses embuches, elle avait déjà assez donné. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une année sans aucun problème ?

La jeune fille attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le réfectoire de l'hôtel. Echo avait demandé une réunion de toutes les joueuses. Madi n'avait pas envie d'y participer, mais jusqu'à ce que les Night Blood soient officiellement supprimées, s'était encore son équipe.

Toutes les filles étaient déjà arrivées. Madi s'adossa contre le mur du fond, les bras croisés. Echo se leva dès son entrée. Elle attendait l'arrivé du milieu de terrain avant de commencer.

\- Je ne fais pas de long discours, c'est le boulot du coach. Alors, à 17h comme prévu on sera tous sur le terrain pour l'écouter.

\- Pour qu'elle nous mente de vive voix ? demanda l'une des joueuses.

\- Où qu'elle trouve des excuses ? continua une autre.

Echo passa sa langue devant ses dents pour éviter de s'énerver contre ses partenaires.

\- Je vois que vous avez pleins de questions, rigola-t-elle. J'en ai aussi quelques-unes pour vous.

\- Echo, commença Emori, voyant sa capitaine perdre patience.

\- Qui a cru en vous dès le premier jour ? Qui nous a réuni toutes ensemble ? Qui a pris sur son temps et sa vie, en dehors de son travail pour que l'on progresse plus vite ? Grâce à qui on est arrivé à se qualifier ? Grâce à qui nous sommes sur le point de jouer la finale du championnat ?

La jeune femme recula et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir avec ses coéquipières.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de lui pardonner ses erreurs sans réfléchir. Mais vous lui devez au moins une chance de s'expliquer. Elle a eu confiance en nous alors que personne ne croyait en nous, on lui doit bien ça, non ?

/

Lexa était anxieuse. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Clarke, elle n'était pas sûre que ses joueuses viennent s'entraîner. Elles avaient déjà quelques minutes de retard et cela ne leur ressemblaient pas. Elles avaient toujours été les premières sur le terrain, et restaient souvent après la fin des entraînements pour faire un peu de rab.

Le coach souffla de soulagement en voyant le groupe arriver. Aucune d'elles étaient en tenue, mais c'était un début. Lincoln et Jasper s'approchèrent de Lexa avec le sourire. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Elle devait les convaincre.

\- Merci d'être venue, commença-t-elle. On a encore une bonne séance de travail. On a toutes nos chances de gagner demain.

\- Alors pourquoi vous avez décidé de démissionner ? demanda Madi.

Lexa se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour prendre le temps de trouver les bons mots.

\- Je sais que ça va être dur à croire, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Je crois en chacune d'entre vous, et je suis persuadée qu'il y a d'autres pépites à Polis. Je voulais que, peu importe le résultat de demain, il reste une place où des jeunes filles aussi talentueuses et passionnées que vous puissent jouer au foot sans à avoir faire une heure de route. Bien sûr que gagner des championnats ça fait plaisir, mais le plus important c'est d'avoir la possibilité de jouer.

\- Vous montez vraiment une équipe concurrente au Night ? demanda Emori.

\- Non, je monte une équipe alternative. Elles ne participeront pas aux mêmes compétitions. Et, vous êtes toutes les bienvenues pour vous entrainer avec nous même si vous restez avec les Night. Le but n'est pas de créer plus de compétition, mais de jouer au foot.

Lexa reprit sa respiration. Elle essaya de rester calme pour montrer à quel point elle était sincère.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Jouer au foot. Et, maintenant que je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on ne peut pas y jouer… Je ne le souhaite à personne. Si je peux aider, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu… Que l'on gagne ou que l'on perde ce soir, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux que vous puissiez continuer à jouer. Je veux que vos petites sœurs puissent jouer. Et, je ferai tout pour que vous n'ayez jamais à connaitre le mal que l'on ressent quand on quitte le terrain sans en avoir le choix. Je suis désolée de vous avoir caché la vérité. Je suis désolée que vous l'aillez appris de cette façon. Mais je ne suis pas désolée du choix que j'ai fait. C'était une opportunité de sauver le foot de Polis.

Les joueuses restèrent silencieuses un moment. Lexa avait fini. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Si, malgré tout, les adolescentes refusaient de jouer, c'était un choix qu'elle accepterait.

\- Vous pensez que l'on peut gagner demain ? demanda Ontari.

\- On est arrivée jusque-là, n'est pas ? On est capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? lâcha Echo.

\- A vous de me le dire…

L'une après l'autre, les jeunes femmes suivirent leur capitaine pour aller se changer. Et, en quelques minutes, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Lexa donnait des ordres de tactiques pendant que ses filles les exécutaient avec le plus de précisions possibles.

\- Je pense que cette année c'est la bonne, souffla Lincoln en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je pense aussi, reprit Jasper. Polis High va recevoir sa troisième étoile.

\- Peut-être… Je serais fière d'elles dans tous les cas.

Après une heure seulement, Lexa envoya tout le monde dans leur chambre pour se préparer pour le repas. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se fatiguer plus. La journée de demain aller être éprouvante. Entre le stress de la finale, et la pression rajouté par la présence de la télévision… Maintenant que la nouvelle était sortie, il n'y avait aucun doute que les journalistes présents demain pour l'avant match décident de poser des questions sur la possible suppression de l'équipe. Lexa avait demandé aux jeunes femmes de répondre le plus neutralement possible, de ne pas devenir émotionnel, ils n'attendaient que ça.

Dès que Lexa avait quitté le terrain, Clarke lui prit la main pour la reconduire jusqu'à l'hôtel. Elles essayèrent d'être discrètes, mais elles avaient besoin d'être ensemble.

\- J'étais sûre que tu arriverais à te faire pardonner, rigola Clarke en se posant sur son lit.

\- Parce qu'on ne peut pas me résister, c'est ça ? rigola Lexa en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- En tout cas moi, je ne peux pas !

La blonde passa ses bras autour de la nuque de sa partenaire et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle en avait envie depuis plusieurs heures mais ne voulait pas étaler sa vie privée à la figure de ses élèves.

\- Merci d'être là, souffla Lexa.

\- Tu me remercieras après ton massage, sourit son amie.

\- Mon massage ? demanda la brune.

\- On risque de dormir peu ce soir, avec la surveillance des couloirs et le stress… Laisse-moi t'aider à te relaxer un peu.

\- Ok

\- Enlève ton haut et allonge-toi sur le ventre.

Lexa descendit au repas complètement déstressé. Les mains de Clarke avaient fait des merveilles. A plusieurs reprise, la coach avait essayé de se retourner pour transformer la situation en quelques choses de plus fougueux, mais la blonde avait résisté. Elle voulait prendre soin de Lexa de manière délicate et attentionnée mais non sexuel. Après un début de relation assez passionnelle, elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour elle dans tous les sens du terme. Elle n'avait plus peur de cet engagement.

/

Madi était allongée sur son lit, un livre entre les mains quand elle entendit frapper à sa chambre. Ontari étant dans la salle de bain, elle se leva pour aller voir qui avait bravé le couvre-feu pour venir les voir. Il n'y avait personne derrière la porte. Un deuxième bruit raisonna dans la salle. La jeune femme fit demi-tour et sursauta en découvrant Echo et Niylah sur son balcon.

\- Comment vous êtes arrivée là ?

\- Les balcons sont quasiment collés, répondit Echo. Va chercher Ontari et on y va.

\- On va où ? La coach va nous tuer si elle sait qu'on est dehors.

\- Elle est bien trop occupée à se faire ta sœur pour le remarquer, rigola la capitaine.

\- Arg… évite de me mettre ses images en tête.

\- Alors, tu viens ?

Les quatre joueuses passèrent de balcon en balcon pour récupérer Emori et Tris, avant de se faufiler par l'escalier du fond du couloir. Une fois dehors, elles devinèrent facilement où Echo était en train de les conduire. Personne n'osa demander comment la capitaine avait réussi à avoir la clé du stade, Echo avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle se débrouillait toujours pour arriver à ses fins. Malgré l'obscurité, on devinait facilement les cages, et les bordures du terrain. Les tribunes étaient immenses, elle n'avait jamais joué devant autant de monde. Tout Polis pouvait tenir.

\- Alors, prête à gagner demain ?

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, commença Emori, on est en finale du championnat. On va jouer devant plus de mille personnes, et à la télévision ! Qui l'aurait deviné ?

\- Moi, leva la main Madi. J'ai toujours su qu'on y arriverait.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Ontari. On a eu la chance d'avoir la meilleure joueuse du monde comme coach. C'est plus qu'un avantage, c'est la victoire assurée.

\- Ça fait quatre ans que je joue pour les Night, commença Echo, on n'a jamais eu une équipe aussi talentueuse.

\- Je suis d'accord, continua Niylah. C'est la première année où l'on n'était pas juste des joueuses réunies sur le même terrain, mais une véritable équipe.

Elles marchèrent jusqu'au centre de la pelouse avant de s'installer au sol. C'était impressionnant de se retrouver ici.

\- Et si on perdait demain ? demanda Emori.

\- Azgueda nous laissera jamais jouer avec elle, répondit Tris.

\- Et je n'ai aucune envie de jouer avec elle, précisa Madi.

\- Pourtant, tu le feras ! s'exclama Echo. Et, leur coach sera ravie que vous rejoigniez l'équipe ! Avec vous, elles ont leur chance.

\- L'académie de Boston veut me recruter pour l'année prochaine, précisa Madi. J'allais refuser, c'est l'ennemie de demain après tout mais… S'il n'y a plus d'équipe à Polis… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de changer de lycée, vous quitter vous, Gaïa ou Aden, mais… j'ai besoin de faire du foot.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, commença Ontari, que l'équipe soit supprimée ou non, c'est là-bas que je vais faire ma rentrer.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Emori. Tu pars même si on gagne ?

\- Mes parents veulent m'inscrire là-bas depuis toujours… Ils ont beaucoup de mal avec le fait que leur fille préfère le foot au droit, quand ils ont vu que le coach voulait me recruter, ils ont commencé à accepter que je veuille en faire ma carrière alors…

\- Je n'aime pas les changements, commença Tris, mais je suis heureuse pour toi. Et pour toi aussi Madi.

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas encore partie. Je verrais après le résultat de demain. Pas question que je vous quitte si l'équipe reste ! précisa la jeune femme.

\- Surtout que ce sera ton équipe après tout, sourit Echo.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Arrête de faire l'innocente, on sait tous que c'est toi qui vas hériter de mon brassard de capitaine !

\- On est dans la merdre, souffla Emori, elle s'entraine encore plus que toi !

Madi rigola en poussant sa coéquipière. La jeune femme avait déjà pensé à cette possibilité. Et, ce n'était pas aussi évident que le prétendait Echo, mais sans Ontari dans l'équipe, il y avait en effet de grande chance qu'elle soit promue capitaine.

\- Promettez-moi que, peu importe le résultat de demain, on restera en contact ! Être une Night Blood à changer ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête.

\- Mais que tu es niaise ! rigola Echo.

\- On a qu'à s'organiser un match de réunion à tous les Thanksgiving ! proposa Ontari.

\- Parfait, sourit Madi.

\- Sur un tout autre sujet, alors Mads, ça fait quoi d'avoir la coach comme belle-sœur ? rigola Ontari.

Madi fit sembler de vomir.

\- On peut éviter dans parler !

\- Pourquoi ? Ta sœur est canon ! rigola Echo.

\- On parle de ma sœur et de mon coach…

\- J'aimerai tellement que ma sœur sorte avec coach Woods, rigola Emori. Imagine tous les entraînent, ou les repas à parler de foot. Mais malheureusement, elle est déjà mariée.

\- Et puis, elles se connaissent depuis longtemps, non ? demanda Tris.

\- Ouais, elles avaient notre âge. Mon père travaillait avec Lexa pour qu'elle puisse faire carrière. Il croyait en elle.

\- Et maintenant, Lexa fait pareil avec toi. C'est plutôt cool comme histoire, fit remarquer Nyilah.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de l'équipe nationale ? demanda Ontari.

\- Non. Toi ?

\- Non plus. Mais ça me rassure, si tu n'as pas encore été accepté c'est qu'ils n'ont pas fini de faire leur choix.

\- Quoi ? demanda la jeune Griffin.

\- Il n'y a pas de doute, tu vas être prise, tu es la meilleure joueuse à ton poste de notre âge. Alors, si tu n'as pas encore eu ta lettre, ça veut dire que je peux encore espérer en avoir une.

\- Lexa m'a dit qu'ils attendaient la fin de toutes les compétitions avant d'envoyer les invitations aux stages, on devrait être fixé d'ici le mois prochain.

\- Ok, je…

Ontari fut couper par un claquement de porte. Elles se levèrent toutes d'un bon, prêtes à échapper au vigile, quand elles reconnurent la voix de leur coach. Et, elle était furieuse.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? s'énerva Lexa. Vous devriez être sous vos couettes depuis presque une heure !

\- Coach… commença Echo.

\- Ne finit pas ta phrase, la coupa Lexa. Filez, tout de suite ! Et j'installe mon matelas dans le couloir. Si j'en vois une hors de sa chambre, elle ne jouera pas demain. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui coach, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Quand elles arrivèrent à l'hôtel, Clarke avait déjà installé un matelas sur le sol du couloir. Madi baissa les yeux pour ne pas confronter sa sœur et fila rapidement.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Madi et elle étaient tellement différentes aux mêmes âges, et pourtant, si semblables, c'était bizarre.

\- Je crois que tu les as traumatisés, rigola la blonde quand Lexa s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Bien !

\- Si seulement elles savaient à quel point tu n'es pas effrayante du tout en vrai.

La brune prit la main de Clarke et lui embrassa les doigts.

\- Tu ne comptes pas leur dire, j'espère ?

\- Nah… Je suis assez fière que tu réserves ton côté adorable juste pour moi.

\- Rien que pour toi, sourit Lexa. De toute manière, personne ne te croirait !

Clarke se rapprocha un peu d'elle et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Les moments qu'elle passait seule avec Lexa lui faisait oublier les raisons de sa peur de l'engagement. Et, maintenant qu'elle était prête à prendre des risques, elle devait en discuter avec sa partenaire.

\- Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment mais… est-ce qu'on pourrait rediscuter de cette histoire de voir d'autres personnes.

Lexa souffla anxieuse.

\- Si c'est à propos de notre dernière dispute, je suis vraiment désolée. Je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus.

\- Je sais, et je te fais confiance. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

\- Alors, tu veux parler de quoi ?

\- Je ne veux voir personne d'autre, et si tu n'as pas changé d'avis, toi non plus.

\- Toujours pas non.

\- Alors… ça te dérangerait si je te présentais comme ma petite-amie aux autres ?

\- Si ça me dérangerait ? demanda Lexa surprise. Je croyais que toi tu n'étais pas prête.

\- Je ne l'étais pas, avoua Clarke. Mais c'était avant d'être avec toi. Notre situation est ridicule en plus, on est déjà ensemble, on évitait juste de l'officialiser car je suis bête.

\- Tu n'es pas bête, tu as été blessé. Et, même si j'aimerai que ce ne soit pas le cas, j'ai fait partie de ses personnes qui sont responsables de ta peur. Mais, je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir intentionnellement en tout cas.

\- Je sais. Je te fais confiance, et je veux être avec toi, souffla Clarke en relevant sa tête et lui faisant face.

\- Alors, tu peux me présenter comme ta petite-amie, enfin si j'ai le droit de faire pareil, sourit Lexa.

La blonde se pencha légèrement pour réunir leurs lèvres ensemble. Comment un simple baiser pouvait avoir autant d'effet sur une personne. Clarke se sentait toujours en sécurité et apaisé, comme si toutes ses peurs, ses doutes, son mal être, disparaissait quand elle embrassait Lexa.

\- Et si tu dormais un peu.

\- Mais les filles, protesta Lexa.

\- Tu as une longue journée demain. Repose-toi, je monte la garde ! sourit Clarke,

\- Ok.

La brune s'allongea un peu plus sur le matelas, laissant sa tête reposer sur les genoux de sa partenaire. La main de Clarke trouva aussitôt ses cheveux et commença à la caresser doucement du bout de doigt. Malgré le stress et sa position peu confortable, Lexa passa l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie. Pour elle aussi, il n'y avait rien de plus magique que la présence de la blonde pour se sentir bien.

/

\- Ok, les filles, commença la coach. Ces derniers jours, il y a eu beaucoup de discours sur ce qu'on attendait de vous. Tout le monde pense que vous allez céder sous la pression, que vous n'arriverez pas à gérer tout ce qui est en jeu ce soir. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je nous vois gagner ce soir. Alors aller montrer ce dont vous êtes capables !

\- Yeah ! crièrent les filles.

\- Echo !

Lexa attrapa sa capitaine qui commençait déjà à courir vers la sortie.

\- Tu mérites de gagner. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Oui coach.

\- Tu as travaillé pour. Tu le mérites. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête. C'est ton match ce soir.

\- Oui coach. Et vous aussi. Vous le méritez !

Quand l'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi, Lexa était encore anxieuse. La journée s'était bien passée. Les filles étaient concentrées et elles avaient géré sans difficultés les différents journalistes. Malgré tout, la brune aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être sur le terrain avec ses joueuses et non sur ce banc avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Pourtant, les adolescentes n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. L'équipe était partie sur de bonne base. Il était encore trop tôt pour savoir qui finirait par soulever le trophée, mais les Night Bloods avaient toutes leurs chances.

D'ailleurs, elles ouvrèrent le score à la 19ème minutes. Madi venait de récupérer la balle grâce à un contre de leur défenseuse. Elle courut balle aux pieds, le plus vite possible. Il y avait trois adversaires entre elle et Emori. Elle tenta sa chance, une passe en profondeur qui passa juste derrière la dernière ligne. L'attaquante réussi à se dépasser et se retrouva en face à face avec la gardienne. Lexa avait vu les meilleures joueuses du monde rater des tirs plus faciles sous la pression. Mais lorsqu'Emori poussa le ballon à ras du sol, le faisant passer entre les jambes du dernier rempart adversaire, l'ancienne joueuse ne douta pas. Ses filles avaient un mental et des compétences d'acier. Elle leva les bras en l'air en voyant la balle s'enfoncer dans l'embut.

\- Yes ! s'écria-t-elle. Yes.

Jasper lui sauta dessus en criant lui aussi. Ouvrir le score en finale de championnat contre l'équipe tenante du titre était de bon présage.

Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas. Leurs adversaires égalisèrent juste avant la mi-temps, une tête bien placée sur un corner merveilleusement bien tiré.

\- Ce n'est qu'un léger contre temps ! lâcha Lexa en rentrant dans les vestiaires. On ne lâche rien, vous faites du bon boulot ! Il nous faut juste plus de vitesse, récupérer les ballons plus haut, ne pas avoir peur d'aller au duel. Allez les filles, elle est pour nous.

\- Un, deux, trois… Night Blood !

La deuxième mi-temps fut tout aussi serrée. Il y avait beaucoup d'action des deux côtés, mais aucune de deux équipes arrivaient à se détacher.

Les Night Bloods finirent par reprendre l'avantage à la 57ème minutes. Echo venait de récupérer la balle et, grâce à une de ses accélérations dont elle seule avait le secret, fit une percé sur le côté gauche. Elle passa à Ontari, qui se retrouva encerclée en un quart de seconde. Leurs adversaires avait bien fait leurs devoirs. Elles savaient que la jeune attaquante avait une frappe lointaine puissante et très précise, elles avaient pour ordre de la neutraliser le plus haut possible. Mais Lexa avait anticipé leur tactique, et avait fait répéter à ses adolescentes plusieurs combines jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient capables de les exécuter sans y penser. Ontari talonna le ballon sachant, sans aucun doute, qu'Echo aurait réussi à se placer pour la récupérer. La capitaine ne la garda qu'une petite seconde avant de passer sur la droite. Madi l'attendait. Et même si elle n'avait pas la puissance d'Ontari, la frappe de la petite Griffin était efficace. La balle fila tout droit directement au fond du filet. Madi leva le poing en l'air, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au ciel. Ses coéquipières, qui connaissaient sa célébration, attendirent la fin avant de lui sauter dessus.

\- Quelle frape Griffin !

\- La prochaine est pour toi Queen !

A ce moment, Lexa pensait réellement que c'était gagné. Ses joueuses étaient en feu, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elles se déconcentrent maintenant.

Malheureusement, l'institut de Boston égalisa sur un coup franc. Tout était à refaire. Et, elles commençaient à manquer de temps. Il ne restait plus que 5 minutes avant les prolongations, et Lexa voyait de plus en plus les signes de la fatigue. Les filles perdaient plus de ballon, les passes n'arrivaient plus aux destinations avec autant de précision et elles s'énervaient de plus en plus.

Elles n'eurent pas besoin d'aller en prolongation, le troisième but fut marqué dans le temps additionnel. La faute n'était pas évidente, et entendre l'arbitre siffler était une surprise. Une mauvaise surprise. Lexa râla et toute l'équipe essaya de protester, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Un pénalty venait d'être accordé à l'équipe adversaire alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques secondes à jouer. Quel arbitre sein d'esprit siffler un pénalty si près de la fin d'un match de cette envergure ? C'était inadmissible.

Malgré tout leur effort lors de la dernière action, le coup de sifflet final fut sifflé avec un score de 2-3 en faveur de Boston.

Sur le bord du terrain, Lexa serra la mâchoire. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête des adolescentes. Elles ne venaient pas juste de perdre une finale, elles venaient de perdre leur équipe.

Le coach regarda les jeunes s'effondrer. Madi était au sol, elle essayait de réconforter Emori en pleure. Echo s'était éloigné de tout le monde, silencieuse, on pouvait voir la rage sur son visage. Ontari serrait la main de l'équipe gagnante, à contre cœur. Niylah était assise dans ses cages, les mains sur son visage.

Sur le banc, l'ambiance n'était pas mieux. Lincoln réconfortait les remplaçantes alors qu'Octavia s'était effondrée sur l'herbe. Après toutes ses années de batailles, elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver son équipe. C'était la fin malheureuse d'un long combat. Elle avait vraiment pensé que faire revenir Lexa serait la solution, et pendant toute la saison, elle y avait cru. C'était l'une de leur meilleure performance, et pourtant…

\- Jasp, réunit les filles dans les vestiaires rapidement. Je vous rejoins d'ici 10 minutes, demanda le coach

\- D'accord boss.

Lexa s'éloigna du terrain pour rejoindre Clarke. Elle fut automatiquement prise dans les bras de la jeune femme qui lui murmura des mots doux pour la réconforter. La brune se laissa aller pendant quelques secondes, enfonçant son visage dans le cou de sa partenaire avant de se ressaisir.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! lâcha-t-elle.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Quand Lexa redescendit des gradins, l'équipe victorieuse était toujours en train de fêter sa victoire. Jasper avait réussi à faire rentrer toutes les Night Bloods au vestiaire. Clarke la suivait avec tous les membres des familles de joueuses qu'elle avait réussi à réunir très rapidement.

Quand la brune ouvrit la porte, la salle était entièrement silencieuse. Les jeunes femmes levèrent la tête et l'observèrent. Toujours en silence, Lexa fit signe à tout le monde de rentrer.

\- Je voulais que vos proches et amis soient là pour entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire, commença Lexa.

L'ancienne joueuse fit une pause afin de regarder toutes sont équipes dans les yeux, l'une après l'autre.

\- De toute ma vie, continua-t-elle, aucune équipe ne m'a rendu aussi fière que vous. Je suis en admiration devant chacune d'entre vous. Vous avez pratiqué un excellent football, et pas que ce soir, mais toute la saison. Et malgré l'issus, c'était un très, très, grand match. Un match dont on parlera longtemps comme étant la plus belle finale jamais jouée dans le Massachusetts.

Echo sourit légèrement. Elle savait que tout avait changé pour eux ce soir.

\- Un match dont vous n'avez pas fini de parler, rajouta le coach. Aucune d'entre vous ne sera plus jamais tout à fait la même. Vous pouvez être fière de vous mesdemoiselles. Je suis fière de vous. Et, je vous le dis sincèrement, vous êtes des championnes.

Elle commença à applaudir doucement avant que toutes les familles présentes la suivent pour les féliciter à leur tour. Les joueuses se levèrent pour aller se faire réconforter dans les bras de leur proche. Abby et Clarke enlacèrent ensemble Madi.

\- Ton père serait tellement fier de toi Madi, chuchota le docteur Griffin.

\- On est tellement fière de toi, rajouta Clarke.

\- Ouais, souffla Madi. Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

Lexa qui avait entendu la question de la benjamine des Griffin, reprit la parole, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Maintenant vous continuerez de jouer ! Il y a deux ans, quand je me suis blessée, j'ai cru que je ne serais plus jamais heureuse. J'ai cru que… Je ne me voyais pas continuer si je ne pouvais plus être sur le terrain. Et puis, j'ai fait votre rencontre. Et chacune d'entre vous m'a donné la force de me lever le matin et de continuer à me battre pour ce sport que j'aime tant. Vous m'avez aidé à redevenir la personne que j'étais avant l'accident, la dépression et mon addiction. Vous m'avez rappelé pourquoi j'étais passionnée. Vous êtes fortes, vous êtes talentueuses, vous allez continuer à jouer car c'est plus qu'une passion, c'est un besoin. L'équipe d'Azgueda vient de recruter toute un tas de joueuses exceptionnelles. Je les vois bien remporter le championnat l'année prochaine, sourit le coach.

\- A trois, commença Echo. Un, deux, trois !

\- Night Bloods ! cria en cœur le vestiaire.

Sur le chemin entre le vestiaire et le bus, d'autres supporters les attendaient. Ils s'étaient installés afin de créer une haie d'honneur jusqu'au véhicule. Toutes les adolescentes passèrent à tour de rôle, applaudi par tous.

Lexa fermait le cortège, le sourire aux lèvres, elle était heureuse que ses jeunes femmes soient applaudies ainsi malgré leur défaite. Elles le méritaient tellement. C'était bien grâce à elles que le coach avait retrouvé l'envie d'être sur la pelouse. Et, puis, elles avaient joué un foot exceptionnel tout au long de la saison.

Alors que la brune avançait vers le bus, elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Clarke lui caressa le dos avec son pouce en souriant.

\- Alors, c'est quoi la suite pour toi ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je vais commencer par embrasser ma merveilleuse petite amie devant tout le monde, sourit à son tour Lexa.

\- C'est un bon début.

\- Et puis, je vais profiter de chaque moment que je peux partager avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait marre de moi.

\- Et si elle en a jamais marre ? demanda Clarke.

\- Alors je serais la femme la plus chanceuse de la terre…

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas tes belles paroles… mais tu ne parlais pas d'embrasser ta-...

Clarke fut coupé par les lèvres de Lexa qui se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Et bien qu'elle soit certaine que toutes les personnes autour d'elles étaient en train de sifflet, la blonde ne les entendit pas. Il n'y avait que Lexa et elle. Lexa ressentait exactement la même sensation. Quand elle était auprès de Clarke, quand elle pouvait se perdre dans ses baisers, Lexa avait l'impression d'avoir 16 ans de nouveau. Et, elle savait que cette sensation ne disparaitrait jamais. Leur histoire avait commencé sur les gradins du lycée d'une petit ville, dix ans plus tard, malgré la distance et les embûches, son amour pour la jolie blonde était encore plus fort.

Main dans la main, elles montèrent dans le bus, prêtes à affronter le quotidien, ensemble.

* * *

Je dois vous avouez que malgré mon plaisir d'avoir écrit et fini cette histoire, je ne pense pas que cela soit ma meilleure fin. Et, en même temps depuis que j'ai écrit BRING IT ON, je suis déçue ahahah.

J'espère pour autant qu'elle vous a plu. J'ai essayé de retransmettre le respect, l'amour et la sincérité qu'éprouvent nos deux héroïnes depuis le chapitre 1 l'une pour l'autre.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de revenir écrire quelques choses sur fanfiction... mais j'espère retrouver certains d'entre vous si c'est le cas.

Bonne journée à tous.


End file.
